The Phantom Twins: Season 2
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Dayla Phantom return with more phantasmic adventures! They will battle more ghosts along with Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and now the newest member of Team Phantom Andrew Knight. Be ready for the sequel to season 1 of The Phantom Twins! (I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I ONLY OWN DAYLA FENTON/PHANTOM AND ANDREW KNIGHT)
1. Memory Blank

_**MEMORY BLANK**_

"Guys? Guys come on we're gonna be late for school! Guys?" Sam Manson exclaimed as she and Dayla Fenton tried to get the attention of Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Andrew Knight as all three of them stood there staring at a large 4-wheeled drive.

"Isn't it everything I told you guys it would be and more?" Danny asked with a smile.

"You did not lie dude. You did not lie" Tucker responded.

"The Ginormo 6000" All three boys said in awe.

Sam and Dayla walked up and looked at the description of the car. Sam instantly frowned as she read, "Seats made of owl leather, interior wood panelling from the Amazon Rain Forest, twelve gallons to the mile! This car is an environmental nightmare!"

"I have to agree with Sam on this one. This is just too much for a car" Dayla said.

Sam then smirked as she got an idea and turned to Danny and Dayla, "I know what you two should do"

Danny and Dayla both frowned and said, "No!"

"You two could totally haunt this place. Scare people away from here and make them buy something else" Sam suggested.

"No" Danny and Dayla both answered.

"Knock it off Sam! It's a cool truck! Besides this wouldn't be the first time one of your bad ideas got Danny and Sam into trouble" Tucker said with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Andrew then asked, "Yeah what are you talking about Tuck?"

"Oh that's right you don't know much about the accident. Well it was like this…" Tucker began to explain.

 _ **FLASHBACK A FEW MONTHS AGO…**_

" _Smile!" Sam exclaimed as she took a picture of Danny and Dayla standing in front of the portal holding the white and black hazmat suits their parents made them._

 _The flash went off and the picture came out of the Polaroid camera, Danny and Dayla shook the heads from the flash._

" _Okay we showed you the portal. Can we got out of here now? Our parents could be back any minute" Danny said._

" _Besides they say the portal doesn't work anyway, it was a bit of a disappointment to them. I've honestly never seen them look so down about it" Dayla said._

 _Sam then walked in front of it and encouraged, "Come on guys! A Ghost Zone? Aren't either of you curious of what's in there? You both have got to check it out"_

 _They both then stood beside Sam and smiled as Danny then said, "You know what you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal"_

" _I'm in for checking it out. If there really is a Ghost Zone we'll be the first people to even see it" Dayla then said._

 _They both then slipped on the hazmat suits and zipped them up both with now determined looks on their faces. Sam then frowned at the sight of Jack Fenton's face on the front of the suits, she walked over and pulled them off._

" _You both can't walk in with these on your chests" Sam said as she tossed the stickers away._

 _Very slowly they both walked inside the barely lit portal, Danny almost tripped over the wires and quickly placed his hand on the wall, and they both suddenly heard a beep and looked to see that Danny had pressed a button that said 'On'._

 _The machine suddenly hummed to life and before Sam and Tucker could tell them to get out of there, Danny and Dayla screamed as they were hit by the electrical currents and ectoplasmic energy, both their hazmat suits turned black and white, their hair became white as snow and their eyes became green. As soon as they stepped out of the portal they realised they became half-ghosts and that's when their adventures had begun._

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"How was it bad that I was there? If it weren't for me they'd be flying around with their dad's face on their chests. You know how you both can thank me? By crushing a few trucks" Sam suggested once more.

"Sam we're the good guys so unless these super awesome trucks are being used for evil, we can't do anything" Danny said. Dayla then said, "Sorry Sam but Danny does have a point, I don't like these trucks as much as you do but we can't just go around destroying things we don't like"

The boys then went back to admiring the truck and with a sigh Sam walked off giving up. Sam then said, "I just wish that somebody would destroy these stupid trucks"

She was unaware that hiding in the drainage system a certain wishing ghost named Desiree was watching and listening her. She came out and smiled evilly as she said, "Well it's about time you made a wish and so you have wished it so shall it be"

She cast her spell on the giant plastic cow statue that was standing on top of a diner, the cow suddenly began to move and its eyes turned red as it growled in anger towards the cars.

"I wonder what this button does." Danny wondered as he reached over and pressed one of the buttons on the door.

They all then were suddenly thrown back when a giant hoof destroyed the car, they looked up to see the giant cow towering over them, and they all crawled back and stood in front of another car.

"Get away fiend! Whatever you do leave this truck alone!" Danny shouted defiantly.

The cow however mooed as it turned sideways and lifted its leg, it then sprayed milk all over them from its udder.

"Oh come on! I just became lactose intolerant!" Tucker exclaimed in disgust.

They managed to defeat the cow in less than two minutes and now they were all on their way to Casper High still covered in milk, all except for Sam who was well away from the giant cow.

"Great work and defeating the giant cow guys" Andrew said.

"Yeah well it hasn't stopped Sam from busting our chops about cruelty to unloving plastic animals" Danny said.

Sam gave a smile and said, "I had to choose between evil trucks and fake cows. The cow won"

They all then stopped when Sam ran up to a movie poster on a bus stop and said, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. Trinity of Doom comes out this Friday, Femalian vs Terminatra vs Nightmerica, all my favourite movie monsters in one film!"

"So it's a chick flick?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Dayla then looked at their clothes still covered in milk and then mentally face palmed themselves when they forgot they had ghost powers, so they simply turned intangible and allowed the milk to fall off them, they then did the same for Andrew and Tucker who smiled in appreciation.

"Not just a chick flick, the chick flick. The three biggest box office monsters battling it out in one mega special effects bonanza and Danny since you promised we'd all go on Friday I went ahead and bought us all tickets" Sam said.

"Cool!" Dayla said.

"Hey Danny you'd never told me whether or not you were coming to my quinceanera on Friday" Paulina said as she came up and handed him an invite.

"That's because when you invited me I thought you were joking" Danny said.

"And that you forgot to invite me" Tucker said. Andrew then said, "And remembered not to invite me"

Dayla then added, "Especially me" and then Sam said with a frown, "And especially remembered not to invite me"

Paulina then giggled and handed them all invites as she said, "No silly! Your all invited"

"YES!" Tucker shouted with excitement.

"Really?" Danny asked. Paulina then answered, "Really. I knew Danny and Dayla wouldn't come if I didn't invite you three but I especially want Danny and Dayla to be there. My papa is throwing the party at the country club and it's happening on the same night as the meteor shower and I really want those ghost kids to be there. Ah especially the ghost boy! And since they seem to show up whenever you two do, I figured I had no choice but to invite you two and your loser friends"

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Tucker exclaimed offended.

"Yeah I know" Paulina said with a smile and then walked away.

"The ghost kids? Oh they'll be there Paulina I promise!" Danny yelled.

"Uh guys? Movie this Friday? Non-refundable tickets?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"Oh come on Sam! We never get invited to these parties and I swear I'm not doing this because of a crush on Paulina, I've already decided I'm over it" Danny said.

"Plus I don't get to go if he and Dayla doesn't" Tucker then said.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea, she only wants us there because she wants to see Danny Phantom" Dayla said.

"I have to side with Dayla on this" Andrew said.

"PRETTY PLEASE!" They both begged with pleading eyes. Andrew and Dayla both sighed but nodded.

Both of them then tried Sam, "Sam pretty please with those dark liquorice sprinkles with black frosting you like with the little gummy bats on top?"

"Alright! Alright!" Sam answered with annoyance and frustration.

Danny and Tucker then high fived each other and then Danny asked them, "You guys are coming to the party too right?"

"Yes" They all answered in unison.

They all then continued on their way to school, Sam stayed behind a moment and muttered, "I'll be there unless something should happen to Paulina and then the party got cancelled. Not that I'd wish that"

She then walked away and caught up with the others, unaware that Desiree was once again listening to her. She smiled as she made herself visible and said, "Well she did say wish"

She laughed evilly out loud as she then cast her magic upon the movie poster, this cannot be good! All of them were sitting in Mr Lancer's astronomy class listening to the out of shape bald-headed teacher as he held a fake meteor and gestured to the globe of the earth.

"Thousands of meteors will be visible in the skies of Amity Park this Friday, people tend to wish upon these falling stars without realising that at the speeds they're falling they could drill through your tiny skulls like wet toilet paper!" Mr Lancer said earning him strange looks from all the students in the classroom.

Sam groaned in boredom and just continued sketching in her book drawing ghosts and a logo that she had been designing for Danny and Dayla's costumes when they're in ghost form, they were both D's with P's in the middle of it followed by a cutting edge on the back of the D.

"Papa says the stars are falling on my birthday just for me and I'm going to wish to meet the ghost boy and if one of those meteors come's hurdling towards me, the ghost boy will save me!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Hey you'd know what I'd wish for? Extra arms to catch more footballs and to wail on losers like you two Fenton's! But since technically that doesn't count as a wish so I could do that at any time" Dash said with a grin and then punched Danny in the arm and then turned to the other side of his desk and gave Dayla a punch too.

They both gave Dash a glare as they rubbed their arms but then suddenly both their ghost senses went off and Femalian came crashing into the room from the roof and roared in anger making all the students scream and run away.

"Paulinaaa" Femalian screeched out.

"Uh did it just say your name?" Dash asked in shock.

"WAR OF THE WORLDS CREATURE! GET AWAY FROM MY YOUTHFUL CHARGES!" Mr Lancer demanded as he picked up a fire hydrant.

He then hit the creature on the back of the head and suddenly became frightened when it didn't work as it roared and then turned to him. Mr Lancer then screamed, "Well I tried. RUN!"

Mr Lancer ran over and pulled the fire alarm as they all ran out of the room, Danny and Dayla hid behind a wall and waited for it to be all clear and then with determination they both transformed into their ghost forms and flew after the alien creature, they phased through the walls and saw it chasing after Paulina. Just when it was about to strike at her Danny and Dayla both grabbed onto it and forced it through the floor using their intangibility.

"Ghost kids wait! I have an invite for you" Paulina called but missed them.

They both punched the creature to the ground of the janitor's closet, the creature then wacked them both into the wall hard causing a small crater in the wall, they fell to the ground and watched as the creature stood up and growled at them. She then shot out her arm and fired started firing small missiles with shark pointy ends on them, they both managed to doge a few of them but then screamed as one managed to scratch Danny on the arm and one scratched Dayla on her leg. They both then combined their powers and delivered a powerful ecto blasts from their hands hitting the creature dead on and send it to the ground.

"Alright gruesome! What do you want?" Danny demanded and then Dayla demanded, "Who sent you to attack Paulina?"

"Saaaam" Femalian answered and then faded away.

They were both unware that Desiree was behind them invisibly and she suddenly became more powerful as she left grinning at the two. They were all now in the park after school and they had just finished explaining to Sam, Tucker and Andrew what happened with Femalian, they were all confused at the part where they explained when it said Sam's name.

"It said Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Actually it was more like 'Saaaam' but you get the point" Danny answered.

"You both can't really blame me for this can you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course we're not Sam! I don't think this has anything to do with you at all, it's Danny at the moment who thinks that" Dayla said.

"I have to agree with Dayla, there has to be an explanation to this. For all we know that it could've referred to another Sam" Andrew then added.

"Well it has something to do with her guys. But don't worry Sam we saved Paulina so you don't have to apologise" Danny said.

"Good because I'm not gonna" Sam said with a frown.

Danny the pulled out the Spector Deflector and placed it around Sam's waist as he said, "You just have to wear the Spector Deflector and stay out of the way"

"WHAT!" Sam and Dayla exclaimed in shock.

"Sam something weird is going on and your clearly the cause of it, it probably would be better if you'd just lay low" Danny said.

"Yeah Sam you should just lay low" Tucker agreed.

"Guys come on! Sam has nothing to do with this! This is ridiculous" Dayla protested.

Both they're ghost senses went off and they heard Paulina's scream coming from the distance.

"Paulina again? This is gonna have to wait! We're going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as both he and Dayla stood up and changed into their ghost forms.

"Stay here!" Danny said.

"Oh I will I promise" Sam said sarcastically.

Danny and Dayla then flew off and Sam then shouted as she jumped up and followed them, "The same way you kept your promise about going to the movies Friday!"

"Should we go after them?" Andrew asked. Tucker then answered while grabbing the bag of chips, "Nah! This is one of those times when Danny and Dayla can take care of themselves plus Sam is following them. What's the worst that could happen?"

This time it was Terminatra chasing after Paulina who was riding on her moped down the street carrying a formal dress, Terminatra ran along the side if the building and then fired a laser straight for her, luckily it missed and made a small hole in the plastic bag that was covering the dress.

"Hey! I just got this back from the cleaners!" Paulina exclaimed.

Terminatra then jumped off the building and suddenly formed a jet on her back, it fired up and sent her flying at top speed for Paulina who pulled up in front of the fountain near the park.

"This is the worst birthday week ever!" Paulina cried.

"Well let's see if we can change that a little" Danny said as he and Dayla phased out of the ground.

Paulina then smiled and exclaimed, "And now it's not!"

Danny then fired an ecto blast straight for Terminatra, but she just made a hole appear through her stomach and allowed it to pass through her, she suddenly formed her body into a metal like net. Danny and Dayla were about to fight when Paulina suddenly stopped them.

"Wait! Let me give you both an invite to my party. If I invite you two I can un-invite Danny and Dayla Fenton and their other loser friends" Paulina said.

"WHAT!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed.

Danny and Dayla were then tackled to the ground in front of the fountain as they were Terminatra wrapped her now net like body around them, they both then screamed in pain as she sent a hard electrical shot through them and then threw them right into the fountain, she changed back to her robotic body and watched as Danny and Dayla were forced to transform back into their human halves. She turned her hand into a three fingered blaster and prepared to finish them off once and for all.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sam screamed.

She was driving towards them on her electric scooter, she pushed the button in the middle of the Spector Deflector creating a shield around her, and she slammed into Terminatra and sent her flying into the fountain's waters.

Terminatra then gave Danny and Dayla one last look and said, "Sam"

In a cloud of red smoke she faded away, Danny and Dayla stood up glad to be alive well half alive anyway.

"Hey your right! That Spector Deflector worked like a charm" Sam said with a smile as she held out her hand to help them out of the fountain.

"Thanks for the save. Though to be fair we'd probably wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for you in the first place" Danny said as he grabbed her hand first, but screamed in pain as the Spector Deflector shocked him and made him let go landing back in the water.

"DANNY! She saved our lives!" Dayla exclaimed. Sam then added, "Exactly! I saved your butts and you're giving me grief!"

"Welcome to our world remember? We should make the menu recyclo-vegetarian, we should let the gorilla out or we should sell all of your dad's stuff in a garage sale" Danny recited and then crossed his arms at Sam.

"Is there anything else you want to blame me for? The Ice Age? World hunger? Puberty?" Sam asked sarcastically getting angrier by Danny's attitude.

"Uh guys…" Dayla tried to intervene but was cut off when Danny said, "Sam both monsters knew your name. Either there's another Sam involved in ghost fighting or it's you"

"Guys…" Dayla tried again but was cut off by Sam, "How about a thank you Danny? You think Paulina would've saved your butt back there?"

Danny stood up and retorted, "She would if she wanted me to come to her party!"

"AGH! Danny I swear there are days where I wish I never even met you!" Sam shouted and then drove away on her scooter.

"You happy now Danny? You have officially ticked off one of the only three real friends we have" Dayla said while crossing her arms.

Danny took a deep breath and then looked down, he then pulled out his invite and looked at it and he realised that Dayla and Sam was right.

"Your right Dayla. Maybe it wasn't Sam's fault. I'll go and apologise to her and then I'm gonna keep my promise about us going to the movies on Friday" Danny said.

Dayla smiled but then it dropped when both their ghost senses went off, they both turned around and saw pink bubbles floating above the water and then in a cloud of pink smoke Desiree appeared in front of them laughing in the air.

"FINALLY!" Desiree yelled.

"Desiree? You look…different" Dayla said as she and Danny transformed into their ghost forms.

"More powerful? Why yes! The more wishes I grant the powerful I get oh and just days away from the meteor shower where everyone will be making wishes!" Desiree exclaimed.

She then wrapped them both up with her spectral tail and slammed them both into the ground, she released them. They were both so weak that they couldn't stand up and face her.

"What do you want?" They both asked in unison.

"You two out of the way by Friday night" Desiree answered and then smiled. "But it's not about what I want, it's about what your little friend wants and she just wished she'd never met Danny! Which also means she would never meet your sister as well!"

"Oh no!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"And so she has wished it and so it shall be!" Desiree screamed as she fired her magic upon both of them.

They both screamed as they plummeted into darkness. The next day at Casper High Dash and Kwan were stuffing some nerds into a locker.

"This could be a new record but there's still room for more" Dash said. "Kwan go get Mikey"

Kwan left to go fetch the poor nerd. Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Andrew were hanging out in the hallway together.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"No clue. Tuck any ideas?" Andrew asked. Tucker shook his head as he looked through his PDA, "I don't know. According to my schedule we're free every night through college"

Sam then came up and said, "Hi Danny. Hi Dayla"

"Do we know you?" They both asked.

"Oh that's cute. I said I wished we'd never met and now your both pretending that we never did, you're both being hilarious" Sam said.

"No seriously do we know you?" Danny asked.

Tucker then gave her a smile and said, "And more importantly would like to know me? Hi I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley, that's TF for too fine!"

"Oh gross! Are you hitting on me?" Sam asked freaked out.

"Don't worry about Tucker here, he's always doing that" Andrew said. Dayla then added, "And by always we mean always to every girl in the school"

Dash shoved Mikey into the locker who then screamed at the bully, "I wish somebody would show you what this feels like!"

Desiree then appeared in the hallway and said, "So you have wished it so…you know the rest"

She cast her spell onto Mikey who roared as he was transformed into a huge green monster with razor sharp teeth, Dash and Kwan screamed in fright at the sight and Desiree smiled as she felt herself become more powerful and her size grew bigger.

She flew right into Danny and Dayla's face scaring off Tucker and Andrew, she then smiled and shouted, "BOO!"

"AGHHH! G-G-GHOSTS!" Danny and Dayla screamed in fright and cringed back shielding their faces with their arms.

Desiree flew off with satisfaction as she said, "No memory, no powers perfect"

"That's Desiree the wishing ghost! You both have got to do something" Sam exclaimed, but saw that they weren't changing into their ghost forms. "Why aren't you two going ghost?"

"Look kid neither of us know who you are or what you're talking about. All I know is that I and Dayla are out of here!" Danny said as he and Dayla ran out of the hallway away from the scene leaving Sam baffled and confused.

Monster Mikey shoved a very frightened Dash and Kwan into the locker. They both screamed, "We're sorry! We're sorry!"

With one last growl Mikey was transformed back to the normal, he then slammed the locker door shut on Dash and Kwan and jumped up yelling, "I rock!"

Sam managed to open Danny's locker and her eyes widened when she saw two pictures in there, one was of Danny, Dayla and Tucker and the other was of Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Andrew but the big difference was that Sam who was supposed to be in the middle of the pictures was gone!

Sam pulled out her photo diary to see the same two pictures she had in there only her image was there. She then said, "Oh no! Last night I wished I had never met Danny and Desiree must've made it so we never met! Which means I never met Dayla either and neither of them got their powers!"

"Danny! Dayla! You gotta listen to me!" Sam shouted as she ran after them.

After school Sam was still following them trying to convince them what happened but it wasn't going well since they didn't fully believe her.

"Why won't either of you believe me?" Sam asked.

"Believe what? That we had superpowers and you're our best friend even though we've never met you?" Dayla asked. Danny then asked, "And you're the only one that knows it?"

"Yes isn't that crystal clear?" Sam asked back but only to be met with Danny and Dayla slamming the door of their house to her face.

"I gotta do something to get them to try and listen to me. Dayla maybe I can convince but how do I get through the thick head of a fourteen year old boy?" Sam asked herself. Hey eyes widened and she groaned with a sigh, "Oh darn it"

Later that afternoon Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Andrew were sitting at the mall eating ice-cream when they suddenly saw Sam come up to them wearing a pink and white skirt with a pink sweater, pink runners, wearing different type of makeup and a pink bow was in her hair.

"Hi mind if I join you?" Sam asked.

Danny immediately shoved them all out of the way and made room for Sam to sit down, Dayla got back up and sat down in a different seat.

"She surrendered her individuality for a boy! I'm so proud of her!" Paulina exclaimed joyfully.

Sam sat down and took the four pictures out of her bag and said, "Okay Dayla you need to hear this too. These two are photo's I have of first the three of us and then the four of us when we met Andrew, Danny these two are the same one's you have in your locker. Notice anything?"

"Yeah you broke into my locker and doctored a couple of old photos of me. You must really like me" Danny said and then Dayla added, "Or you're nuts. You're not nuts are you?"

Sam groaned in frustration as she pulled out her photo diary and placed them too in front of it while saying, "Focus!"

Danny and Dayla looked through and saw a lot of photos of them with Tucker along with Sam and then some more photos with them along with Andrew, they both then saw one with them Sam and Tucker in front of their parent's ghost portal in the lab.

"Wait a minute! That's our parent's lab" Danny said.

They turned the page to see them somehow looking like ghosts, Danny sleeping beside Tucker on the floor and then one more with Danny and Dayla standing in front of the portal holding white and black jumpsuits in their hands.

They both then looked at Sam and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Manson! A few months ago I convinced you both to go into this" Sam answered as she gestured to a picture of them as ghosts. "You both went in there, there was an accident and you two got…"

"Superpowers?" Danny asked. Sam then answered, "Actually ghost powers but Danny and I had a fight and I wished we'd never met and that ghost in the school made it happen"

"Then how come you remember all of this?" Dayla asked. Sam answered while showing them the Spector Deflector, "I was wearing this which is why the ghost didn't affect me but neither of you have your powers anymore"

They all then suddenly heard a voice that sent shivers down their spine, "Paulinaaa"

They all turned around to see a claw hand create a hole in the wall and standing there with the intent to kill was Nightmerica! Everyone screamed and began to run away from the monster.

"Guys! You gotta…" Sam was about to say but stopped when she Saw Danny and Dayla just standing there feeling really scared.

"Actually I gotta!" Sam said.

She placed the Spector Deflector on around her waist as Nightmerica threw a person away, Paulina tried to open a door to get away but it was locked. Sam then grabbed Tucker's beret and cut two holes in it for her eyes and then placed it over her head like a mask, she then reached into her backpack and pulled out the Jack-O-Nine Tails and activated it, the rope part spinning like a fan and threw it back ready to attack but first accidently hit Andrew in the head.

"OW! HEY WATCH IT WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!" Andrew yelled.

"Sorry!" Sam yelled back.

She then threw the rope part of the weapon towards Nightmerica and just when the monster was about to swipe at Paulina with her claws, she was wrapped up with the Jack-O-Nine Tails and pulled forward right in front of Sam.

"That has got to be the coolest girl on the planet" Danny said with a smile.

"Or she's nuts. Really, really nuts" Tucker said and then Andrew added, "She might be nuts, but she's nuts enough to take care of that monsters"

Nightmerica screamed as she broke out of the rope holding her, Sam then pulled the Fenton Thermos out of her backpack and sucked Nightmerica into it. She removed the mask as Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Andrew walked up to her.

"Does that happen a lot?" Danny asked.

"More than you guys remember" Sam answered.

"Okay you got my attention" Danny said and then Dayla said, "Mine too. I don't know why but I have a feeling that you're telling the truth here"

"FINALLY!" Sam exclaimed happily as she ripped off the pink clothes to reveal her Goth clothes underneath and then dragged them along with Tucker and Andrew along with them.

A few minutes later they were all in the lab at the portal, Sam was at the controls setting everything up as she remembered from the picture she took while Tucker and Andrew kept a look out for Jack and Maddie.

"It's all clear guys" Tucker said.

"Cool. How's it going over there?" Danny asked.

"Pretty good. I'm guessing if we set everything the way it was when it happened, it'll happen again" Sam answered as she set the final settings on the dials. "Are you two sure about this?"

"No but you saw those things. Those monsters, ghosts…those ghosts were attacking our school. Besides we always wanted to go in there, who know what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal" Danny said and then Dayla added, "And if there really is a Ghost Zone we'll be the first people to see it"

Sam handed Danny and Dayla the white and black jumpsuits their parents made them and then pushed a button on the control panel, Danny and Dayla finished zipping up their jumpsuits and were all set to go in.

"Well here goes everything" They both said in unison.

"Wait a minute guys" Sam stopped them.

She walked over and ripped off the Jack Fenton stickers from their chests and replaced it with the logo she had been designing for them in her book at school.

"What is that?" They both asked in unison.

"Just trust me okay?" Sam.

So with a deep breath they both slowly and cautiously walked inside the portal and just like before Danny almost tripped over the wires and quickly placed his hand on the wall, and they both suddenly heard a beep and looked to see that Danny had pressed a button that said 'On'.

The machine hummed to life and Sam, Tucker and Andrew cringed when loud screams filled the air as they we zapped by the electricity and ectoplasm and just like before their hairs turned snow white, their eyes became green and their jumpsuits became black and white as their DNA molecules became rearranged and coated with ghost DNA, when the smoked cleared and the electrical currents stopped they looked at themselves and saw that they were now half ghosts, but now their costumes had Sam's logo on them. They both groaned in pain and fell to their knees as they walked out of the portal.

Sam and Andrew walked over to them, Sam picked up Danny while Andrew picked up Dayla, but only to have them nearly fall through them as they turned intangible for a second but they managed to stay standing.

"You're both ghosts! Again!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're right! We are ghosts! Cool! Is this cool?" They both asked.

"Oh it's very cool" Sam answered as she placed her hand on Danny.

"What's going on down there?" They heard Jack yell from up the stairs.

"Oh man! Your dad! You both gotta change back to normal" Sam said.

"Change back? How?" They both asked. Sam answered, "I don't know you both just think about it or something"

Jack walked down the stairs and all eyes were widened as Jack and Tucker saw Danny kissing Sam and Dayla kissing Andrew both in their human forms.

"I call that a fake-out make-out" Danny whispered. Sam blushed and smiled as she responded, "Yeah I know"

"Sorry about this Andrew" Dayla whispered. Andrew just blushed madly and stuttered, "Uh n-n-n-no prob-problem"

They all stood up straight, Andrew and Sam were still blushing when Jack came up to them clearly really angry at Danny and Dayla.

"You two are in a lot of trouble! And who the heck are you?" Jack asked Sam.

"I'm…uh…Paulina" Sam lied.

"Then Danny and Dayla are never ever allowed to see you again Paulina" Jack said which Sam smiled at that.

The next day during the last period of class, Danny sat next to Sam as he leaned over and place his hand on the edge of her seat as he asked, "So now what?"

"I don't know. I'm sort of making this up as I go along" Sam answered.

Danny's arm went intangible and in a thud he fell through the seat and landed on the floor, Dayla cringed as all the class started laughing at poor Danny and Mr Lancer walked up in front of him clearly annoyed.

"Mr Fenton I know astronomy can be dull but I'd appreciate it if you did not take a nap in my classroom!" Mr Lancer shouted and then Danny stood up as he continued. "And remember the meteor shower tonight. Don't forget to watch and wear a helmet, it's a once in a lifetime experience"

With the bell rung everyone left the classroom except Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew. They all heard Dash ask Paulina, "What are you gonna wish for?"

"I don't know but I'm sure with everyone wishing at the same time somebody will give me an idea" Paulina answered as they left.

"Oh no! That's what Desiree wants to grant all those wishes at the same time! This is bad" Sam exclaimed.

"And this is worse!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed as they began phasing through the floor.

"Hey! Why is there all this meat down here?" They could hear Dayla ask.

At 6:00 pm that night Sam could see through her binoculars from the hill they were standing at near the country club that the party had started.

"Wow! Paulina almost seems human. I'm gonna have to forget that" Sam said.

They all then looked to the sky and Andrew said, "The meteor shower is starting now"

"Okay Danny, Dayla do your thing and remember nobody make a wish" Sam said.

"WE'RE GOING TO BECOME GHOSTLY!" They both exclaimed. Sam then corrected, "It's going ghost"

"Nah!" They both shook their heads at that and then through frightened yelps they both transformed into their ghost forms.

Danny then screamed as he saw his legs were gone and he now had a tail, "WHERE'D MY LEGS GO?!"

He concentrated and then suddenly he let out a sigh of relief that his legs were back to normal but then he heard Dayla screamed and he saw that her arms were now tails. Meanwhile at the party everyone saw the meteor shower had begun and all of them closed their eyes and began making wishes.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks" Tucker wished.

"Tucker what part of don't make any wishes didn't you understand?" Andrew asked sarcastically with a frown.

Desiree appeared behind them and cast her magic near them. A Ginormo 6000 suddenly appeared right in front of them, Tucker stood up with a smile and walked right up to it.

"This doesn't seem very monstrous" Tucker said.

Unfortunately he was proven wrong as it suddenly roared and beared sharp teeth right at him, Tucker screamed and began to run as the monstrous possessed car chased him around.

"Keep wishing fools! Keep wishing!" Desiree yelled as she felt herself become more powerful and bigger in size.

"Okay what do we do?" Dayla asked.

"You guys fight her and then you use this" Sam said as she tossed them the Fenton Thermos.

Danny caught it and asked sarcastically, "For what soup?"

Desiree laughed evilly into the air, Danny and Dayla ran to the edge of the hill and then jumped into the air to fly, but they both just screamed as they fell from the air and onto the ground hard.

"Guys! Concentrate!" Sam yelled.

Sam and Andrew were then suddenly grabbed by evil monster plants.

"Okay who the heck wished for evil plants?" Andrew and Sam asked sarcastically as they struggled in their hold.

Both of them concentrated and managed to fly in the air although they almost lost their balance, they managed to stay up straight well Dayla anyway as Danny suddenly floated upside down.

"You two! You're both back? How?" Desiree asked through anger.

"Guys! Use your ghost ray! You both can fire a ghost ray out of your hands!" Sam yelled out to them.

They both placed their palms out to fire one, but then energy started to glow at Dayla's feet and also on Danny's butt.

"That can't be right" They both said. But then they smiled as they said, "But it'll have to do"

Danny turned around and fired and Dayla laid back and fired from her feet, hitting Desiree dead on and sending her back a few feet. They both flew up straight.

"Now while she's both grossed out and off guard I'll…" Danny said as he fiddled with the thermos but then let out a frustrated groan as he shouted, "I don't know how to use this!"

"DANNY LOOK OUT!" Dayla shouted as she shoved him out of the way and took a hit from Desiree's hand.

"DAYLA!" Danny screamed but was suddenly hit by Desiree as well, he landed near Dayla and crawled over to see if she was okay.

They were both suddenly squashed underneath Desiree's large hand and Desiree used her other hand to continue to cast her magic to grant more wishes from the party, monsters could start being seen in the distant hills.

Desiree removed her hand and watched with interest as Danny and Dayla stood up rubbing their heads from the pain.

"You two don't remember anything do you?" Desiree asked.

"We don't need to remember everything to know we have to stop you!" Danny shouted. Suddenly both of them unwillingly transformed back into their human forms and Dayla then added, "Although remembering would be really helpful right now"

Desiree floated higher above them and transformed her hand into a large hammer ready to destroy them.

"Oh this is all my fault! I wish I had never though with Danny!" Sam exclaimed. Her eyes then widened in realisation, "And Desiree is granting every wish she hears"

"I wish Danny and I never had that fight and I wish Danny, Dayla, Tucker, Andrew and I remember everything and their costumes stays the way it is because I really like it!" Sam shouted her wish.

Desiree's hammer disappeared and she cast her magic on Danny and Dayla as she screamed, "So you gave wished it and so it shall be!"

All of Danny and Dayla's memories had returned in flashes as they wish became granted, they'd remembered all the ghost fights they had done, the accident, Danny remembered him using his powers to go into the girls locker room and even chasing the Box Ghost. They both smiled and transformed back into their ghost forms, Danny pointed the thermos at Desiree and activated it, sending its capturing energy right onto her.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Desiree screamed in fury as she was sucked into the thermos. "I gotta stop granting every wish I hear"

Danny put the lid on the thermos and all of Desiree's spells became undone much to Tucker's dismay as the truck stopped chasing him and disappeared because he was hoping he could still keep the truck. Sam and Andrew were released from the plants as they disappeared and they all walked over to Danny and Dayla.

Danny dropped the thermos as they both noticed the logo now on their costumes and he asked Sam, "Did you do something to our costumes?"

"No it's always been that way" Sam lied.

"Oh man that was close" Tucker sighed. Danny bent over to pick up the thermos and then Tucker warned stepping back, "Watch where you're pointing that thing dude"

They all sat on the hill and watched as Paulina's party continue on. Andrew asked, "Hey weren't we all invited to that party?"

"Yeah and now that everything is back to normal, she's kind of expecting a visit from the ghost kids. Danny you should really keep your promise" Sam said.

"Yeah I probably should" Danny said.

And by promise he meant his promise to go to the movies, they were all sitting in the cinema watching the film as the monsters battled it out.

"I never realised how different my life would have been if I never met you Sam. I gotta say it's sort of cool to know" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Yeah it is kind of cool. I can't believe that if you never met Danny, you would never had met me"

"Still I'm sorry we had that stupid fight Danny. Can we forget it ever happened?" Sam asked.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be" Danny said with a smile and they both suddenly blushed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Tucker exclaimed with annoyance.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **There's a virus going around the school and it's suddenly given all the students ghost powers? Dr Bert Rand has taken them all to an abandoned hospital to be treated but there's something suspicious and ghostly about this doctor. Will Danny and Dayla figure it out or will they be on the operating table? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Doctor's Disorders.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well here it is everyone the first chapter of season 2 of The Phantom Twins! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	2. Doctor's Disorders

_**DOCTORS DISORDERS**_

Inside the haunted halls of Casper High Mr Felucca who was one of the teachers of the school was now face to face with a huge green mosquito like ghost.

"Fascinating. Possibly some of the most interesting mandibular formations I have ever seen" Mr Felucca said as he first admired the ghost. But then got scared and screamed, "I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside!"

The bug got closer buzzing right in his face until Danny and Dayla appeared in the hallway in their ghost forms and charged right for it, they both turned intangible and phased into the floor, they then phased out of the ground underneath it and phased it out of the school.

"Anyone up for a game of slug bug?" Danny asked. Dayla then laughed and said, "I'm in how do you play?"

"Simple. Just slug the bug" Danny answered.

They both sent it flying to the ground just across the road from the school, the bug got back on its legs and then fired red beams from all four eyes straight at them, Danny and Dayla dodged the beams and then dodged it as it charged right for them, they both then fired several ecto blasts at it but it dodged as it buzzed and flew around. From its nose it then fired some sort of green goo, Danny managed to shove Dayla out of the way but the good ended up hitting him instead and trapped him like a net sending straight into a tree.

Paulina was walking towards the school when she heard movement in the trees and then watched as Danny fell a bit and got stuck on a branch trying to get out of the goo.

"PAULINA!" Danny shouted in surprise.

Paulina smiled at the ghostly boy she had developed a major crush for. Danny then suggested, "You should run"

Paulina got really excited and started running towards him but Dayla stepped in front of her and shouted, "No! Not towards him! Away run!"

Dayla fired an ecto blast at the bug sending it back a bit which then sent Paulina running away in fear, Danny activated his energy and broke out of his gooey bonds. Danny then got an idea and whispered it to Dayla who gave him a thumbs up. The bug fired some more goo at them which hit the tree instead as they dodged it, Dayla then fired another blast making it really angry and getting it to follow them as they flew off. They both then stopped in front of some power lines and waited as the bug flew closer and closer towards them.

"Bug…" They both started and then flew above allowing the bug to hit the lines and get electrocuted. They both finished, "Zapper"

The bug suddenly exploded and it became hundreds and thousands of tiny little ghost bugs, they all gathered as one bunch and flew right into Casper High.

"Well one down, a billion to go" Danny sighed.

"Can it ever be easy?" Dayla asked sarcastically.

They both then flew into the school as the bell rang for the start of the day. A few minutes later Danny and Dayla met up with Tucker in the hallway by his locker, they both then covered their noses in disgust as they could smell some sort of new spray that Tucker was spraying all over him.

"WHEEEW! What is that smell?" They both asked.

"This? It's my new all over body spray, I call it Foley by Tucker Foley" Tucker answered and sprayed himself some more. "It combines with your natural odour to create a sweet manly scent that smells different to everyone who sniffs it"

"Tucker you smell like a sweaty cookie" Danny said.

"Really? I smell golf shoes and gingersnaps" Dayla said.

"By choice. The ladies will be swarming all over me" Tucker said his smile not falling as he put the can away.

Some of the bugs flew right over Danny and Dayla causing both their ghost senses to go off, but when they looked around they couldn't see anything so they shrugged it off and left with Tucker to catch up with Andrew and Sam. Meanwhile Paulina was walking down the hallway towards her locker, all the boys of the school were watching her walk by admiring her beauty.

"So many boys" Paulina said and then sighed as she opened her locker to reveal the Danny Phantom shrine inside, "But only one you"

A ghost bug then came buzzing down and landed on Paulina's hand, it then turned intangible and phased into her hand.

"OW! Hey! You blemish my flawless skin!" Paulina cried and then shut her locker, she walked off rubbing her hand.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were about to walk past the nurse's office when Tucker suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze on the spot. The others stopped and looked back in confusion, well except for Sam who knew exactly why he stopped.

"Tucker? Hello? Tucker?" Danny asked as he waved his hand in front of his face, but it didn't work as he remained frozen.

"Okay what's going on with him?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah he looks like he's seen a ghost or something scary that we don't fight every day" Dayla said.

Sam then answered, "This happens every time he gets near the nurse's office"

"N-n-n-nurse's…nurse's office!" Tucker shouted in a panic.

"This is a bad one. In a case like this, it's best not to let him see" Sam said as she placed a paper bag over his head and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Just find a happy place Tucker" Sam said as she led him past the office. Tucker then said, "Right I'm passing front of the nurse's office, I'm passing of a modelling agency"

Once they were a good distance away from the office, Sam removed the bag from his head and Tucker took some deep breaths in relief.

"You're afraid of the nurse's office?" Danny asked.

"Yes! Nurse's offices, doctor's offices, hospitals. Any place filled with sharp pointy sticky things and the smell of sick people" Tucker answered shuddering just thinking about the places.

Andrew and Sam then smelled near Tucker and cringed in disgust. Sam then asked, "Speaking of sick smells what is that? Gym socks and snickerdoodles?"

"I can smell basketball shorts and sweaty cookies" Andrew said.

Danny, Dayla and Tucker answered, "Foley by Tucker Foley"

"It's Tucker's new cologne and believe me when I say I don't think it's going to be a number one seller someday" Dayla clarified.

Danny and Dayla's ghost sense went off again and this time they all turned to see Paulina leaning against the locker, glowing green all over her body.

"Uh is Paulina glowing?" Danny asked. Sam then said, "I know she's supposed to have flawless skin but this is ridiculous"

"I feel terrible and disfigured! Stupid bug bite!" Paulina shouted.

"Bug bite? What kind of bug bite could do something like that?" Dayla wondered.

They both then saw the small ghost bug fly past and watched as it landed and bit Jazz on the neck, Kwan and Star then gasped as they got bit by a couple of the bugs as well and it wasn't long until all the students were running through the hallways screaming as most of them got bit by the bugs.

"Oh no! Cover us guys! We're going ghost!" Danny and Dayla shouted in unison.

They both ran inside an empty classroom and shut the door Tucker, Sam and Andrew stood by the door and watched the bright light from inside as they transformed, Danny and Dayla then phased out of the classroom and went in different directions invisible and intangible sucking the bugs into their thermoses from the basement, some of the classrooms and even the bathrooms, they both then returned to the others and transformed back into their human halves and capped the lids on the thermoses.

"Well that is all of them" Danny said.

Two ghost bugs suddenly came and phased right into Sam and Andrew's arms.

"OW!" They both shouted and touched their arms where the bug entered.

"Except two" Dayla said.

They all then watched Dash run away from seven bugs. Danny then said, "Or more"

They both suddenly watched as Dash suddenly phased right through the door of the boys bathroom and so did the bugs as well, they both came up to the door.

"Uh Danny you'd better go in there" Dayla said.

"Why me?" Danny asked. Dayla then answered, "Because I'm a girl and girls don't go into boy's bathrooms"

"Oh right" Danny said and with that he walked into the bathroom where Dash had the door shut on the stall he was in.

"Hey Dash not that I care but are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I don't feel so good" Dash replied.

"Yeah this always happens on goulash day" Danny said.

Suddenly two ecto blasts shot right from the door which Danny managed to dodge out of pure luck and landed on his back.

"Although I've never seen goulash do that" Danny said.

The door blasted open to reveal Dash only with green skin, blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Dash stepped forward and screamed, "GET AWAY!"

Dash grabbed him and threw him right into a stall where the door shut, in a bright flash of light Danny transformed. Dash waited for him to come out but was suddenly tackled when Danny phased through the roof behind him and shoved him into the wall, Danny then turned him around and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air with one hand while raising his other hand to punch him.

"I wish I could say id didn't want to do this but…" Danny began but stopped when Dash turned back to normal and fainted. He fell limp right in Danny's arms and then Danny said, "Ahh! And just one cheap shot away from a semester full of paybacks"

Later all the students except for Danny, Dayla and Tucker were all placed in quarantine in the gymnasium, all the parents of the children including Jack and Maddie were waiting outside the door where Mr Felucca was standing in front of it.

"Why can't we see our children Mr Felucca? This is outrageous! They're sick! They need us!" Maddie pleaded.

"Now I understand your concern folks, but I have been instructed not to give any information about the children at this time" Mr Felucca said.

"But you're a teacher! It's your job to give out information!" Maddie yelled.

Jack then began to cry, "Poor Jazz! She's always been my favourite!"

He took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. He then handed the snot covered cloth to Danny and said, "Here Danny don't lose this, it was your grandfathers"

"BLEUGH!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed as Danny held the handkerchief in his hands.

"Hey guys! Check this out" Tucker called. They both walked over and asked, "What's up?"

Tucker opened his hand to reveal one of the ghosts bugs and said, "I caught another one"

"Tucker! Get rid of that thing before it bites you too!" Dayla exclaimed.

"No look! It won't bite me, phase into my skin or anything" Tucker said.

They both looked and noticed that too. Danny then asked, "That's weird. I figured our ghost powers were protecting Dayla and me. So what's protecting you?"

The bug flew off and then all of them realised with a smile and said, "Foley! By Tucker Foley"

"Wow! It's not just repelling, it's a repellent" Danny said.

They both then turned around to the sound of the door being opened and watched as a grey skinned man wearing blue hospital scrubs walk out with a wide grin on his face and also wearing red goggles. Talk about creepy looking doctors!

"Hello I'm Dr Bert Rand" Dr Bert Rand greeted.

"Are you with the government's disease control centre?" Maddie asked.

"Sure let's go with that" Dr Bert Rand answered. "I can assure you that your children are in good hands and will be transferred to the creepy abandoned hospital on the edge of town"

"Under quarantine?" Maddie asked.

"Yes let's go with that too" Dr Bert Rand answered. Jack then asked suspiciously, "Oh yeah! And why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm with the government and can audit your taxes if you don't" Dr Bert Rand answered. Jack then backed off and said, "We trust you"

"Well I don't trust him" Danny said. Dayla then said, "Neither do I. there's something strange about that doctor and I don't think he's actually with the government"

"Jazz, Sam and Andrew are in that hospital and we've got to figure out what's going on" Danny said.

"Have a good time" Tucker said and then began to walk away when Dayla stopped him, "Tucker he said _we_ "

"He also said _hospitals_ " Tucker said with discomfort.

"We'll go ghost and go invisible, we'll be in and out in no time. Just watch" Danny said.

Later that night they all went to the North Mercy Hospital although the sign had been ruined so it actually made it look like it said No Mercy Hospital. Danny and Dayla flew in the air and headed straight for the building, but was stopped and screamed in pain as they were both electrocuted by a ghost shield, they both fell to the ground and landed right in front of Tucker.

"Well let's just come back during visiting hours…or perhaps not at all" Tucker suggested.

"We can't do that Tuck" Danny said as they stood up. "The fact that the hospital has a ghost shield makes it more suspicious then ever"

"Which means if we can't get in like a ghost, we'll have to go in like kids" Dayla said.

Danny nodded and then transformed back into his human half along with Dayla, they all walked up to the front of the hospital and hid in the bushes, they both noticed two guards in front of the doors wearing green protective gear.

"Okay Tuck just hang out here and wait for us, if we need help we'll call you. Have you got our mum's Fenton Utility Weapon just in case?" Danny asked.

Tucker answered by pulling the green and silver lipstick tube. He then said with a smile, "It's a lipstick and an ecto blaster because I'm worth it"

"Okay let's make this good" Dayla said.

Tucker held one of their arms each and they both pretended to be semi-conscious and limped with their heads down, they came up to the front door and one of the guards raised his hands motioning them to stop.

"This area is restricted. No admittance" The guard said.

"But my friends are sick, they need to be in the hospital. Them and not me" Tucker said.

"It's all right guards stand down" Dr Bert Rand ordered as he came out with his still sickening grin.

"Have these children been experiencing any ghost like symptoms?" Dr Bert Rand asked.

Danny and Dayla then activated their intangibility for a second and faked groans as Dr Bertrand grabbed onto them.

"Oh no you poor sick human children! It's worse than I thought" Dr Bert Rand said in fake shock.

Dr Bert Rand then gave a thumbs up towards the window to some sort of shadowy figure and took Danny and Dayla inside leaving Tucker behind. They both were placed in wheel chairs and Dr Bert Rand pushed them through the halls, they both peaked and saw all the students groaning and using ghost powers unintentionally such as intangibility, ghost sense, flight and invisibility.

Dr Bert Rand stopped when he saw a student running with intangibility and said, "Now, now son. You must try and control those powers"

He then left Danny and Dayla and chased after him, Danny and Dayla got up from their wheel chairs and continued to walk through the building, they both then stopped in front of Kwan who was sitting on a chair.

"Fenton's? You're both in here too?" Kwan asked as he noticed them.

He suddenly duplicated and then again until there were eight copies of him as all of them shouted, "Four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate? Us! AGHH! RUN FOR OUR LIVES"

All of the duplicates run off leaving Danny and Dayla dumbfounded and shocked. Danny then said, "Are you kidding? We have been trying to do that trick for months and Kwan learns it in just one second!"

"That is so unfair!" Dayla then exclaimed.

They both then heard Jazz say, "Hello nurse? I'm feeling a little light headed, literally!"

"Jazz?" They both asked as they heard her voice coming from a small jar filled with a green wisp.

The wisp then formed into Jazz's head! Danny and Dayla jumped back in fright at the sight and they both walked away.

"Okay here's the plan Dayla, you go find Andrew and I'll see if I can find Sam. We'll meet back here in ten minutes" Danny said.

Dayla nodded and they both transformed into their ghost halves and then flew off in different directions. Danny then heard a scream in the room he was passing by and entered it asking, "Did somebody need some help?"

He turned around to see a smiling Paulina and asked, "Paulina! It is Paulina right?"

"Ghost boy! You came for me!" Paulina squealed happily. Sam drew back the curtain that separated them and said frowning, "He didn't come for you! He came for me!"

"Uh hi Miss. Can you excuse me for a minute?" Danny asked and then closed off the curtain and stood in front of Sam.

"Danny where's Dayla?" Sam asked in a whisper. Danny then answered, "Went to go look for Andrew but are you okay Sam? I heard a scream"

"Yeah that was me. You'd scream too if you were stuck in a sleepover with her" Sam said.

"I kind of doubt that" Danny said. Sam began to float off the ground as Paulina asked, "Ghost boy are you done talking with the unpopular girl yet?"

Danny pulled Sam back down and answered, "Be right there"

As soon as he went back to Paulina Sam floated back to the roof again and Paulina gasped as her ghost sense went off and she asked, "What is that?"

"It's called a ghost sense it lets you know when a ghost is nearby. That bug bite gave you ghost powers, didn't anyone explain anything to you?" Danny asked.

"No. they just bought me in here, took a few tests and stuck me in the same room with Suzy Nobody over there" Paulina answered.

"For the record I can hear everything your saying" Sam said.

Danny brought Sam back down and placed her on the bed, he used the sheets to tie her down as she said, "As much as I hate to say it she's right about one thing, I don't know what they're doing at this hospital. Nobody's talking to us and they're not even helping us"

Dr Bert Rand entered the room with a gas bottle connected to a hose, he had a mask on and he activated the gas sending it all around the room causing Paulina to fall asleep, the gas seeped into Sam's part as he walked over to it.

"So…sleepy" Sam yawned and then fell asleep.

"Sam? Paulina? Getting tired" Danny said as he became drowsy. "Gas is affecting me?"

Bert Rand pulled the curtain back and answered, "Of course child that's the point!"

Danny gasped with weary eyes as he saw Dr Bert Rand transform into Bertrand! Bertrand then said, "You didn't think this was an actual hospital did you?"

"You're Penelope Spectra's assistant Bertrand! Bert Rand, Bertrand! How did I miss that?" Danny exclaimed and then fell to his knees as he almost lost consciousness.

"Why don't you mould that over during your last two seconds of consciousness? Oh and don't worry! Your dear twin sister will be joining you when you wake up" Bertrand said.

"Tucker's right, hospitals stink" Danny said and then fell to the ground completely unconscious.

He transformed into his human form and then Bertrand grabbed him and flew him out of the room, he placed him on a hospital bed and strapped him down with glowing green straps on his legs and waist pining his arms down.

"One ghost child down and one to go" Bertrand said.

Meanwhile Dayla had reached the third floor of the hospital and smiled as she found a room that said Andrew Knight. She phased in and whispered, "Andrew are you there?"

"Dayla! It's me" Andrew said. Dayla phased all the way in and walked up to Andrew who was sitting on the hospital bed.

They both hugged and Dayla asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Danny?" Andrew asked. Dayla then answered, "He went to go find Sam"

Andrew suddenly began to phase through the bed but Dayla grabbed onto his and sat him up.

"Now I know how it feels to go intangible" Andrew said.

"It was that bug bite. Andrew what is going on here?" Dayla asked. Andrew answered, "I don't know. When I arrived here they took some tests and then placed me in this room, I looked around the hospital and asked the others as well. Something weird is going on because they're not telling us anything at all or even helping us"

Bertrand walked in and started spreading the gas around the room, Andrew yawned and then fell asleep, Dayla breathed in the gas and suddenly felt herself becoming drowsy, she wobbled and almost fell over when a pair of arms grabbed her and she looked up to see the grinning face of Bertrand.

"BERTRAND!" Dayla shouted.

"Time for the little ghost girl to take a nap" Bertrand said.

Her eyes became heavier and heavier until she finally fell unconscious in the grinning ghost's arms. Danny and Dayla both opened their eyes slowly and groggily fighting off the last effects of the gas that they had been exposed to.

Danny groaned and asked, "Where am I?"

Suddenly both Danny and Dayla gasped as they fully woke up and found themselves strapped to a hospital gurney each by two glowing green straps holding down their legs and arms, they both looked around to see that they were in one of the old operating rooms of the hospital, they both then tried to pull against the straps to try and get free but nothing worked.

"Save it kids those restraints are ghost proof. You're both in for the duration" Bertrand said as he floated above them.

They both looked to the side of them to see a small table filled with different types of operating tools that they knew would bring them a world of pain, with a wider grin than before Bertrand left the room.

"SOMEBODY TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!" Danny and Dayla both demanded.

They both then cringed as they were blind sighted by three operating lights that shone above them, they both looked to see the shadowy form of Penelope Spectra floating above them with a sickening smile.

"Allow me. You know how we therapist love to talk it all out" Penelope said.

"Spectra!" They both exclaimed.

Meanwhile Tucker was still waiting outside for Danny and Dayla, he looked up to see the ghost guards still floating in front of the door.

"Spooky hospital, ghosts guarding the joint…still no sign that Danny and Dayla are in any real danger yet" Tucker said.

He then heard Danny shout, "LET US GO!"

He shrugged and said, "Still technically not a cry for help"

He then heard Dayla cry, "HELP!"

"We'll not a cry for me" Tucker said. He then heard Danny and Dayla both scream, "TUCKER!"

"Oh dang!" Tucker groaned realising he was gonna have to go in there.

So with determination he pulled out the lips and rolled the green stick out, he then reached into his backpack and pulled out his can of cologne, he ran up to the guards who gave him a confused look but then Tucker started spraying the cologne all over his body and towards the guards who immediately began to cough from the spray going right into their faces.

"Oh please! You're ghosts! Do you have any idea what you smell like?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

He pointed the lipstick at them and then fired the blaster, the force knocked Tucker back a bit but the blast hit the two guard's dead on and sending them away. Tucker smiled and stood with newfound courage.

"Don't worry guys! The cavalry's coming! Whether he wants to or not" Tucker said.

Tucker walked slowly through the halls and then jumped when he saw Lester phase from the roof and into the floor in front of him.

"Tucker up here!" He heard Sam call.

"Sam?" He looked up to see Sam floating above him on the roof.

"Sam? HA! I always knew you were an airhead" Tucker said with a smirk. He jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Andrew appear behind him laughing a bit.

"ANDREW!" Tucker exclaimed with a frown.

"Sorry couldn't resist that" Andrew said as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"I think Danny and Dayla are really in trouble. Have either of you seen them?" Tucker asked.

"A while ago I saw Danny but I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone" Sam answered and then Andrew said, "The same thing happened to me, Dayla found me but I also fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone too"

"There's something evil happening here" Sam said.

"It's a hospital guys there's always something evil happening. We have to find Danny and Dayla" Tucker said.

Andrew yelped when he suddenly felt himself going intangible again and almost went through the floor when Tucker grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Unfortunately we means you. We're both pretty useless at the moment" Andrew said.

"Plus there are cameras and guards everywhere, we won't be able to find them without getting caught" Sam said as she tried to hold onto the roof to stop herself from floating away.

"But not in there. Sam push that vent open" Tucker said as he pointed to the vent near her.

She floated down a bit and pulled the lid off the vent, Tucker then grabbed a couple of IV'S and attached the hose part to each of her feet like lassos and pulled her down, she frowned as Tucker tied the end of the hose to the pole and then climbed into the vent.

"Guys if I'm not back in five minutes Andrew come look for me and Sam you just float there" Tucker said and then left.

Back in the operating room Danny and Dayla glared at the ghostly therapist remembering the last time they had encountered her she sent them down a road of misery and nearly destroyed Jazz in the process.

"What do you want?" The both demanded.

"What everybody want you two and for me that means being beautiful" Spectra answered as she floated down behind them.

She pushed their beds towards a closet and parked them there, she then flew over to it and said, "Which is why I'm assembling this"

She opened the doors to reveal a brand new body for herself only this one was wearing a black shirt with green gloves, the shirt stopped above the stomach revealing her stomach and she had black pants with green boots that looked like flames at the top, the only thing missing was the eyes.

"A brand new me fashioned by only the best of teen genetics" Spectra said.

"So the ghost bugs and the virus?" Dayla asked.

"All part of my plan. I needed to get the children away from the adults all in one place" Spectra answered as she floated to another large door and pushed a button that opened them to reveal a green glowing room. "So I can steal away the best qualities of each of them. Jazz's brain, Dash's muscle, Paulina's nearly flawless skin…"

"Nearly flawless?" Danny and Dayla both asked in confusion. Spectra then answered, "She has a mole. Isn't it obvious?"

They both just blinked which meant obviously not. Spectra then continued, "I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place"

"And the ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"A side effect" Spectra answered and then floated behind their beds and finished, "Eventually the powers will be too much for them and they'll all burn out into little withered husks. Won't that make a great class photo?"

They both began to panic when she started pushing them towards the glowing room, they both struggled harder against their bonds trying hard to break free.

"You'll never get away with this Spectra!" Danny yelled.

"Oh but I already have and you two are the grand prizes. I need both your genes to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form never burns out and never grows old. How helpful are you two!" Spectra exclaimed in excitement.

She turned their beds around and pushed them into the room and closed the doors on them. A vacuum hose then came towards them and then Danny saw the still snot covered handkerchief hanging out his pocket, he smiled as an idea came to him.

"If she's so hot on getting Fenton DNA maybe I can provide a substitute" Danny said.

"Danny! Hurry up!" Dayla shouted as the room turned red and the vacuum began to suck.

Danny grunted as he struggled to reach for the handkerchief, finally he managed to get a grip on it and pull it out, he led it out to the hose and allowed it to be sucked in, it travelled through the vent and into Spectra's new body which then let out a ding letting her know it was done.

"Excellent" Spectra said.

"Excellent" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed and then they were both pulled out by Spectra. "Uh…you fiend!"

Spectra flew over to the closet and opened it up, there was a bright flash of light and she pulled out the body, she then phased into it and slipped it on like it was a suit, her eyes flashed bright green and then with a cruel laugh she flew out of the room leaving Danny and Dayla behind.

The both suddenly heard the vent lid fall to the ground and Tucker came out landing on his feet exclaiming with his eyes shut, "Hello models!"

He then opened his eyes and said as he ran over to Danny and Dayla, "I mean Danny! Dayla! You're both okay!"

"Tucker! You broke into the hospital!" Danny exclaimed with relief. He then asked, "You broke into the hospital?"

"Please stop saying hospital because I will run and leave you both here to perish" Tucker warned.

He then pulled out the lipstick and blasted the straps off them, they both smiled and jumped up in the air transforming into their ghost forms. Tucker with a smile blew the smoke off the top of the small blaster.

"Plasma Peach it's great for kissing this place goodbye!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny grabbed onto Tucker and they flew out of the room.

Bertrand was sitting next to Dash in the waiting room watching the television when he suddenly heard Danny and Dayla shout, "What's up doc?"

He looked up to see Danny and Dayla floating there above him with their arms crossed and just when he was about to attack them, they both blasted him back with their ghost rays, causing him to hit the wall and fall to the ground. He growled in anger and his skin began to bubble and change his form, in just a few seconds he was transformed into a large monstrous doctor form with his brain showing at the top of his head.

Dash stood up and walked away slowly, he then ran down the hallways screaming like a girl. Purple energy formed in Bertrand's hand and he formed it into a giant scalpel with a really sharp blade.

"DON'T MOVE! I MEAN IT! This thing both moisturises and repairs damage from the wind and sun!" Tucker shouted as he pointed the blaster at him.

Bertrand however just knocked the blaster out of his hands with the scalpel which landed right near Paulina who noticed it and picked it up thinking it was actually lipstick.

She was about to put some on her lips when Danny screamed, "Paulina! I mean whatever your name is no!"

He charged and pushed her back causing her to drop the blaster just as it was about to shoot in her face. They both sat up and Paulina looked at him lovingly and said, "Hi"

Danny was really feeling uncomfortable when suddenly Sam's boot fell right on top of his head, he looked up to see Sam floating on the roof and she said, "Sorry!"

They all then heard Tucker's cry and watched as Bertrand held him down to the ground with his huge hand, he then turned the scalpel into a needle and said, "Okay this going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me"

"How about neither of us gets hurt? Why isn't that an option?" Tucker asked.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Dayla screamed as she blasted Bertrand to the wall.

He felt so weak that he had to transform back into his normal form. Danny then floated up to him and said, "Dude your bedside manner reeks! I think it's time we sent you back to nursing school"

Dayla pulled out the thermos and sucked in a screaming Bertrand and capped the lid on tightly. They both landed on the ground and then heard Spectra said, "Very impressive you two but a bit late I'm afraid"

They all turned to see Spectra floating there in her new body, Tucker smiled and exclaimed, "I am in a modelling agency!"

"It's nice right? Smart, beautiful and deadly" Spectra said.

She then lit both her hands with purple energy and fired it at Danny and Dayla which grabbed them both in a tight grip, she then lifted them into the air and slammed them on the ground hard, Andrew then ran over and picked up the small blaster he saw Paulina holding before, he then aimed and blasted Spectra hitting her dead on and forcing her to let Danny and Dayla. They both stood up and Danny charged straight for her and knocked her back a bit, Dayla then delivered a blast and knocked her past all of Kwan's duplicates and straight into a table.

Jazz who was still in the jar fell into Spectra's lap, she picked it up and heard Jazz shout, "I can't feel my toes!"

Spectra stood up and shouted, "Let's see if you can feel this!"

Jazz screamed as she was suddenly thrown into the air. Danny and Dayla screamed, "NO!"

She was suddenly caught by Kwan who jumped up and grabbed her. He then shouted, "I got her! Go long other Kwan's!"

All the Kwan's began to run towards the other end. Danny shouted, "I'll get her!"

Danny turned intangible and phased through the other Kwan's heading towards the main Kwan but he didn't make it in time when Kwan threw the screaming Jazz in the air, all the Kwan's missed her as she bounced off her hands and just when Danny and Dayla thought she was about to smash the ground, Tucker jumped up and caught her in his hands.

"I got her! It…whatever!" Tucker said as he landed on the ground. Jazz then said, "Your fly is open"

With a sigh of relief Danny and Dayla charged to attack Spectra again, but Spectra shot them with electricity causing them to scream in pain and fall on their backs, she held them down with her feet and they both looked up to see her eyes glowing a brighter green.

"Ah there we go. Both your DNA is finally kicking in which means I should be all powerful in 3, 2, 1…" Spectra said as she floated off the ground a bit.

Her entire body glowed but it stopped and she was changed into well an overweight woman with Jack Fenton's face shape.

"WHAT! What happened?! Why do I suddenly feel like blabbering on about ghosts and why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and lots and fudge?" Spectra asked completely shocked about her new body.

Danny and Dayla stood up and smirked. Danny then said, "You wanted Fenton DNA and you got it"

"Unfortunately you got it courtesy of our dad's nose" Dayla then said.

Her body once more changed and she was now covered with snot, she looked at her body and screamed in fright and disgust.

"There's a you blew it pun here somewhere but I'd rather not" Danny said.

Spectra growled in anger and then jumped on them pinning them both down to the ground, she wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Your both doomed kids and you know what? So are your friends! Now that those bugs have dug into them there's nothing that can get them out!" Spectra exclaimed.

"That's what she thinks!" Tucker said and he ran off towards the vents.

"GET OFF US!" Danny and Dayla both screamed.

They both managed to push her back and they both punched her right in the face but their fists got stuck for a minute and they both pulled out their hands now covered with the snot.

"You know if our lives weren't at stake, I would hurl right now" Dayla said in disgust.

Dayla then delivered a kick to Spectra's stomach and sent her to the roof where she became stuck, she dripped off the roof a bit but remained stuck.

"Okay kiddies! Let's boogie!" Spectra shouted.

"See that's the kind of pun I was avoiding with the whole blew it comment" Danny said.

Spectra pushed herself off the roof and attacked them, meanwhile Tucker was still crawling in the vents until he finally reached the air control unit, he then pulled out his cologne and started spraying it into the system, he then turned the fan speed to high and smiled. Danny and Dayla charged at Spectra for a combined attack but she stopped them by delivering a hard punch and sending them into a laundry basket.

Spectra came up to them ready to finish them off and she asked, "Any last words?"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she could smell something flying through the air out of the vents.

"Um yeah do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?" Danny asked. Dayla then asked, "Or football socks and sweaty cookies?"

"Actually I smell tennis shoes and fudgenutters. UGH! What is that ghastly odour?" Spectra asked.

As Tucker's cologne spread through the hospital all the kids could smell it and then suddenly all the ghosts bugs came out of their bodies and they all changed back to normal, all the Kwan's duplicated back into one, Jazz was no longer in a jar and Andrew was no longer phasing through things, all the bugs gathered in one bunch and began to fly around the hospital with nowhere to go.

"What?! How is this possible?" Spectra asked completely shocked.

With her back turned Danny and Dayla climbed out of the laundry and delivered a hard punch and kick to her and sent her splattering all over the walls. Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked all of Spectra in and Dayla pulled her thermos out and sucked all the ghost bugs, not missing a single one. Tucker and Andrew then came running towards them smiling as Danny and Dayla transformed back into their human halves.

"Way to come through in the clutch Tuck" Danny said.

"And hey you faced your fear of the hospital" Dayla said.

"Yeah your right. My first trip to the hospital and I'm the only one who didn't get hurt" Tucker said. Andrew then asked, "Hey where's Sam?"

The answer came when Sam came crashing down right on top of Tucker who screamed, "OW!"

"Uh could I get my boot back?" Sam asked.

Unfortunately for Tucker his leg was broken thanks to Sam and now he was in the actual Amity Park hospital where Danny, Dayla, Sam, Andrew, Jack and Maddie were visiting him.

"Tucker we just want to thank you for helping to get Jazz out of that awful hospital. Although I have to admit with the authorities that whole ghost plot thing seems pretty far fetch right baby?" Jack asked with slight amusement.

Maddie laughed and then said, "Yeah everybody knows humans can't have ghost powers"

Jack and Maddie then left for home. Sam then said, "I'm so sorry about your leg"

"I told you hospitals reek" Tucker pouted with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on Tuck! We beat Spectra and you should fine in eight to ten weeks" Danny said. Andrew then said, "It could be worse"

A nurse then came in bringing an elderly man in a wheel chair as she said, "Here's your new roommate Mr Foley"

"Hey there! My name's Carl. No need to put me in bed sweetie, just wheel me up to the young whipper snapper so I can spend the next two weeks jabbering on what it was like when I was his age" Carl said with a smile.

The nurse wheeled him over and parked him next to Tucker's bed. Andrew then said, "And now it's worse"

"Woah! Look at the time guys! Let's go, bye Tuck" Dayla said and they all left the room waving and smiling.

"WHAT! WAIT!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You see that television? We didn't have television, we had radio" Carl began. Tucker then groaned, "OH COME ON!"

"And that clicker? We didn't have clickers, we had to use a device called a nob" Carl continued.

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew ran out of the hospital building laughing about poor Tucker, they all stopped when they heard him shout, "GUYS!"

"Still technically not a cry for help" Danny said and they laughed more when they heard, "HELP!"

"Well not a cry for us" Dayla then said and they all ran home laughing all the way knowing Tucker was not going to be happy when he gets out of there.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Pirates? A new radio station that every single adult in Amity Park seem to be obsessed by even Jazz? When a bunch of ghost pirates led by the kid ghost known as Youngblood steal Jack Fenton's ghost shield something spooky and weird starts to take place, plus there's a new radio station playing some new kind of music that all the adults seem to enjoy. Will Team Phantom figure it out and rescue all the adults? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Pirate Radio!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Pirate Radio

_**PIRATE RADIO**_

It was a clear starry night in Amity Park and on top of the Ops Centre of Fenton Works was Danny, Dayla, Sam, Andrew and Tucker doing some star gazing.

"Ah clear skies and no moon. A perfect night for stargazing" Danny said as he looked through his telescope.

Sam then got annoyed about the easy listening music that was playing over the radio they had with them and said, "More like star-snoozing! This music is putting me to sleep"

"Hey Tuck any chance of listening to something else?" Dayla asked.

Tucker turned the nob on all stations but the same music was playing on each one of them. Tucker answered, "Survey says: No"

They all then jumped when the ground suddenly began to shake and rumble, Danny and Dayla's ghost sense went off and they all watched as a huge ship phased out of the street and into the air, stopping right in front of them. The sails were black and green and it had a green skull on the large sail indicating it was definitely a pirate ship. The ship then turned to the side and then suddenly ghost pirates appeared in different shapes and sizes and they all laughed into the air as they sent grappling hooks from their cannons attaching the ship to the Ops Centre.

All the crew then swung down from the ships on ropes and landed in front of them threatening with swords and other weapons they had on them.

"Survey says: Going ghost!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

They both transformed into their ghost forms and then got into a fight stance ready to take on the ghostly pirates.

"Bring it on!" Dayla exclaimed and she and Danny made a gesture for them to attack already.

They both then heard a hook slam on the rail of the ship, all the pirates gasped in fear but when the figure came out of the shadows, Danny and Dayla tried not to laugh when they saw it was kid dressed up like a pirate, with a wooden leg, a hook for a hand and a small skeleton parrot on his shoulder.

"Avast ye…Oh man! What's the word?" The kid asked. The parrot then answered, "Scurvy dogs"

"Right! Avast ye scurvy dogs! Prepare to be boarded by Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew!" The kid whose name was Youngblood exclaimed.

Danny flew up to Youngblood and asked, "Hey isn't it past your bedtime kid?"

Youngblood pointed his hook at Danny which then transformed into some sort of sling shot with red ecto energy, he pulled back the string and formed a small ecto ball and fired it at him, and the blast hit him dead on and knocked him back a few feet.

"Hey don't call me kid! I'm mature beyond me years!" Youngblood shouted and then blew a raspberry at him.

"Oh yeah! You're really mature" Dayla said sarcastically.

One of the crew members flew up and cut the ghost shield generator off the top of the Op Centre, another crew member grabbed it and flew back to the ship with it.

"Fall back me heartys! We got the…got the…what's the word?" Youngblood asked the parrot who then answered, "Booty"

"You said booty" Youngblood laughed.

"Hey! They're stealing our dad's ghost shield generator!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh no they're not!" Dayla said as she charged after them.

Danny followed after her but before they could stop them, Youngblood pointed his wooden leg which transformed into a blaster and shot a couple of cannons at them which hit them dead on in the stomach and sent them flying right back onto the roof of the Op Centre. Youngblood returned to his ship with the rest of the crew and before Danny and Dayla could get back up to stop them, they vanished without a trace.

"Nice going matey. You both just got your butts kicked by Short John Silver" Sam said with a smirk.

"You know considering he just took our dad's ghost shield generator, you think you could be a little more sympathetic like Tucker and Andrew" Danny said.

But they both turned around to see Tucker laughing his head off. He then said, "He said booty"

"Really mature Tuck" Andrew said sarcastically.

"The real question is why take the ghost shield generator. It's made to keep ghosts out" Dayla said.

The next morning the Fenton's were in the kitchen but there was definitely something different about them. As the radio played the music Danny and Dayla heard on the radio last night, Jack and Maddie were just smiling blissfully while working on their inventions and Jazz was smiling the same way and just lazily stirring the cereal around in her bowl.

Danny then tried leaning over to change the station but then Jack, Maddie and Jazz scolded, "DANNY!"

Danny pulled his hand back and then asked, "Mum, Dad FYI when your fourteen easy listening isn't that easy. Could I please turn this off?"

"NO!" Jack, Maddie and Jazz all shouted.

"You can't possibly like this music that much" Dayla said.

"I do dear. It relaxes me" Maddie said sighing. Jazz then said as she laid her head in her arms, "And me"

"It's much more soothing than that other song I've been hearing all morning" Jack said glaring to the roof.

Danny and Dayla looked up to see the alarm blaring and repeating, "WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY BREACH! GHOST SHIELD NOT OPERATIONAL!"

"Um that would be the warning signal" Danny said.

"And it's interfering with the cool sounds of morning radio. So crank up the tunes Jazzy pants" Jack said and with a smile Jazz reached over and turned up the volume of the radio.

Danny and Dayla gave them all strange looks and then left for school. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were all walking through the hallways heading for the cafeteria.

"I don't get it. The ghost shields gone and it barely registers a blimp on the parental radar" Danny said.

"My parents have been acting kind of flaky too. All they do is listen to that new age vapour drone that's playing on every station" Sam said.

"Your parents as well? Same here. My mum had it playing on full capacity this morning that was practically my alarm clock" Andrew said.

"Tell me about it. My folks crank it twenty-four seven! Must be a generational thing" Tucker then said.

"And the worst part is, I can't get it out of my head!" All four of them exclaimed while blocking their ears.

They all then heard the music playing and asked, "Wait! You hear it too?"

They all stopped at the gymnasium where they could hear the music playing inside, they also saw some signs out the front advertising for the students of an opportunity to audition to become the Casper High's radio station's DJ. They all walked in to see a whole bunch of students in line and Mr Lancer in the DJ stand playing the music.

"Since we announced our new school radio station an anonymous has been kind enough to provide us with these promotional and incredibly soothing vinyl albums" Mr Lancer announced over the mic.

"Vinyl? What is this the stone age?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Of course you kids should feel free to as you might say, bust out your own freaky beats. As long as they're not too freaky or uh beaty" Mr Lancer finished.

Danny ran up and pushed in front of Dash and Kwan, he ran in the room and place the headphones on his head as he asked, "Sweet! Where do I sign up to get this crud off the air?"

Danny stopped the music from playing. Dash then sneered, "Fenton a DJ? Yeah right! Who'd want to ever listen to you?"

"I'll show you who'll listen! What do we want?" Danny asked through the mic.

However there was nothing but silence from the all the students in the gym. Danny then tried again, "Um this is the part where you say, good music. What do we want?"

Everyone still remained silent. Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew then replied quietly, "Uh good music"

Dash shoved Danny out of the way and grabbed the mic. He then shouted, "What do we want?"

"GOOD MUSIC!" All the students replied. Dash then shouted, "When do we want it?"

"NOW!" Youngblood shouted.

All the students turned around to see Youngblood and his crew floating above them, everyone screamed in fright and then fled the gym until nobody but Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were left in the room.

"Being ignored does have its advantages" Danny said as he took off the headphones.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny and Dayla both shouted and then transformed into their ghost forms.

"Avast ye Bilge Rats! Our plunder lies a for!" Youngblood shouted as he pointed to the weights room.

They all phased into the room and began taking treadmills and exercise bikes. Danny and Dayla entered the room as they piled everything into one spot.

"Hate to break this to you guys but you can't build muscle tone without muscle" Dayla said.

Three of the crew members charged at them, but Danny and Dayla dodged them. One of the crew members who had a hook for a hand tried swiping him with it but missed. Danny then grabbed both his arms and snapped them off, he then used them to slap him and sent him colliding with the rest of crew knocking them down.

"Looks like it's another playdate with Captain Kid" Danny said as he and Dayla floated in front of Youngblood.

Youngblood aimed his hook and then fired several of them at their arms and legs, attaching them to the wall, they pulled against their metal shackles but couldn't budge them off.

"GET THE STUFF AND LET'S GO!" Youngblood ordered.

All the crew then grabbed all the exercise equipment and flew it out of the building, with Youngblood following them from behind. Danny and Dayla finally managed to break free and then phased out of the school, but when they reached the roof, Youngblood and his crew were already gone.

"Oh great! Hide and seek again" Danny said. Dayla then asked, "Okay first they steal the ghost shield generator and now they steal exercise equipment. What are they doing? Opening up a ghost only gym?"

Danny laughed at her small joke and then answered seriously, "I don't know but we're gonna find out"

After school all four of them walked to Fenton Works and everywhere they looked, adults were listening to the same music over and over again.

"So what do ghosts want with exercise equipment?" Andrew asked. Dayla then answered, "Call me nuts but I have a feeling it's got something to do with this lousy music"

"You may have a point. I mean when Youngblood first showed up that night, the music was playing on the radio and then suddenly it becomes a huge hit the next day" Danny added.

They all then watched as kids followed an ice cream truck down the street, but then went wide eyes as another one went down playing the music they've been hearing and adults were following it.

"We have to counteract it somehow. Send some real music out into the airwaves" Sam said. She then smiled as she got an idea. "We should start our own radio station"

"And where are would we get the equipment to do that?" Danny asked.

Sam kept her smile on and pointed to the Emergency Ops Centre. Danny and Dayla laughed nervously and said, "No way!"

Sam however raised her eyebrow at them. A few seconds later they ran into the kitchen and then Danny and Dayla asked, "Mum, dad. We really want to use the Emergency Ops Centre to start a radio station"

When they received no reply, they noticed they weren't even in the kitchen. Sam then smiled and said, "That's a yes!"

They all then noticed a brochure on the table and a note. Danny picked it up and read, "Your mother, sister and I are on a weekend get-away fun cruise. We're sure that you will both act responsibly and take charge. Love Mum and Dad"

Dayla removed the note and read the title of the cruise, "M. Bersback Cruise Lines. Okay that is just weird. They went on a fun cruise with Jazz who isn't fun at all"

"You know what this means?" Danny asked.

They were all suddenly in the Ops Centre. Sam then said, "Cool! They left it open for us"

"No not that. The music, the pirate ghosts, our parents and now this cruise ship" Danny said.

"Something weird is going on guys and we need to find out what it is" Dayla said.

"So your family's taking a cruise. What's the worst that could happen?" Tucker asked.

Tucker spoked too soon. The next day most of the student's families were all packed and off heading for the same cruise line, though it wasn't really fully bad news for them, in fact it was practically considered the best day of their lives.

"Your parent's ditched you too?" Tucker asked. Sam then answered, "Yep my parents are gone and just because I like saying it, I'll say it again. MY PARENTS ARE GONE!"

"My mum left too and for the same cruise" Andrew said. Danny then said, "It's like this cruise is attracting every adult in town and my sister who thinks she's an adult"

"Think of it as the hand of fate pushing the Party on the air" Sam said.

"Party? What party?" Dayla asked.

Sam smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a poster and read, "Danny and Dayla Fenton's PARTY: Providing Alternative Radio To You! P-A-R-T-Y!"

"We ain't got no alibi!" Tucker added.

"You already designed a logo?" Danny asked.

"Yeah the name was mine and Sam's idea" Andrew answered. Tucker then added, "And I've got our first sponsor, Nasty Burger plus I get all the free Nasty Burgers I can eat!"

"This is serious guys! There's something suspicious about this cruise. We can't focus on the PARTY with our parents out of town" Danny said as he took the flyer off of Sam and threw it in the rubbish bin.

"As much as I hate to admit, Danny has a point. We need to put our attention on this weird thing happening with our parents" Dayla said.

They all walked away unware that Dash had noticed the flyer on top of the bin and read it, he then got really excited and took it as Danny and Dayla throwing a party at their place and started spreading the word.

Later that evening, Danny and Dayla flew over to the docks in their ghost forms and found all the adults getting aboard the crew ship. They could see their parents and Jazz along with Sam's and Tucker's parents along with Andrew's mum with just wide happy faces.

"It's still in port. Good thing we're not too late" Dayla said.

They both then flew down to get aboard but was suddenly stopped by some sort of invisible wall.

"Woah! Why can't we get aboard? It's like this ship has some kind of…ghost shield!" Danny said with realisation.

"That means Youngblood must be here too" Dayla said.

"You catch on quick you land lovers!" Youngblood shouted from behind them.

They both turned around to see him floating there along with three members of his crew and his parrot by his side.

"Its land lubbers" The parrot corrected. Youngblood then said, "Really? That makes no sense"

The pirate crew attacked, Danny and Dayla dodged them a few times and then Dayla began to take them on and shouted, "Danny! Get Youngblood! I'll hold them off!"

Danny nodded and headed straight for him, grabbing him by his collar and demanded, "Okay pipsqueak! Tell us what's going on or I'll…spank you or something!"

Youngblood laughed and said, "I'd love to see you try!"

He then fired ecto energy from his eyes and blasted Danny back in the chin. Dayla stopped fighting and turned invisible for a sneak attack, she flew behind Youngblood and then grabbed onto him.

"Now I got ya kid! Now what's going on?" Dayla demanded.

Youngblood however smirked and elbowed her hard in the stomach, he then fired ecto energy from his eyes again sending hey flying back onto the dock.

"Dayla!" Danny screamed and then he turned around to see the ship flashing back and forth until it settled into Youngblood's ship!

"ARGH! There's another radio station jamming our transmission! Weigh anchor and set sail! Prepare the cannons swavies!" Youngblood ordered.

The pirates behind them saluted and then flew back to the ship, Danny could see them preparing the cannons and aiming them at him.

"Oh great! Snot nose punk can get other's to follow orders but I can't" Danny said.

"You just gotta know the right words. Watch. FIRE!" Youngblood commanded.

They started firing the cannons, Danny dodged three of the red cannon balls but got hit dead on with the third one sending flying back onto the docks just near Dayla, knocking down some barrels.

Danny sat up and rubbed his head, he then ran over and helped Dayla stand up as she groaned in pain.

"You okay sis?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. The ships gone!" Dayla pointed out to the now empty dock.

"Well one thing's for sure, it's gonna be awfully quiet at our house tonight" Danny said.

Unfortunately he was wrong, as soon as they arrived home in their human forms they saw nearly the whole school having a party in their living room! There was music, food and everything.

"Okay not getting invited to a party is one thing, but not getting invited to a party in our own house!" Danny exclaimed with a bit of annoyance.

Dayla ran over to the CD player and unplugged it, but the music kept on playing and it wasn't coming from the radio.

"Where's that music coming from?" Dayla asked.

They both then went wide eyed and frowned when they realised where exactly it was coming from. Upstairs at the Ops Centre Sam, Andrew and Tucker were at the DJ stand playing all different kinds of music.

"And that was The Black Eyed Peas everybody on the PARTY!" Andrew announced.

"Fiercely independent radio. 100% free of corporal influence" Sam continued. Tucker then added, "Brought to you by Nasty Burger! Remember Nasty is only one letter away from Tasty!"

"Wait! Guys you have got to stop the broadcast the party downstairs is getting out of control" Danny said as he and Dayla came running in.

"There's a party downstairs?" They all asked.

"How could you not know?" Dayla asked.

"Hello! We've been busy with the premier broadcast" Sam said.

She bent down and pulled out a vinyl record of Vapor Drone and placed the large black disc on the DJ mixer.

"You took a Vapor Drone promo disc?" Danny asked. Sam answered, "They make great scratch effects for the music"

Sam started scratching it and they suddenly heard, " _Leave your kids"_

"Wait a minute! Play that backwards again, but slowly this time" Danny said.

Sam began to do so and this time they heard, _"Leave your kids. Come to the cruise. Leave your kids. Come to the cruise"_

Sam stopped and removed her headphones as Andrew asked, "Subliminal advertising?"

"More like mind control" Danny and Dayla said at the same time.

"Using music to control people. Why does that sound so familiar?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Dayla thought for a moment and then gasped and shouted, "EMBER MACLAINE!"

The Ops Centre began to shake and they looked out the window to see clouds forming and then suddenly Youngblood's ship appeared and they could see on the ship standing next to Youngblood guitar and all was Ember MacLaine in a pirates outfit.

"That's right pop fans! Ember's back and ready to rock!" She shouted and strummed her guitar hard.

Sending out a wave of ecto energy from her guitar, they all covered their ears as the entire house shook hard from the music energy waves. She hit again and this time knocked them all down to the floor, Sam picked up the brochure and read it again.

"M. Bersback…Ember's back! That's not a clue, it's a billboard" Sam said.

"We really need to start paying more attention to these things" Andrew said.

Danny and Dayla stood up and transformed into their ghost forms and charged straight for them. Ember however smirked and pressed a button on the crow's nest, it then activated the shield and covered the entire ship in it which stopped Danny and Dayla from coming through.

"NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! Uh…I mean ARGH!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"What is the music career going so horrible for you've had to pick up babysitting jobs on the side?" Dayla asked as she and Danny tried blasting the shield.

"I guess you could say that I and he share the same opinion as adults" Ember started. "We hate them! So Youngblood helps me haul away the over thirties so I can you know, take over the world and stuff and I provide him with a power source for his ship"

Down below in the lower decks, all the adults that they had captured so far were running on exercise equipment while listening to the music that was playing, which powered up the ship.

"Problem is your radio station is jamming my frequency and I can't hypnotise anymore adults!" Ember said.

"But not for long! ATTACK!" Youngblood ordered.

All the crew fired their cannons and before Danny and Dayla could put up a shield to protect themselves, the cannon balls hit them dead on and sent them flying back into the Ops Centre, luckily they activated their intangibility before they hit the roof and hit the floor inside instead, however they felt weak and had to transform into their human halves.

"Activate the defence system!" Danny shouted.

"HOW?" Sam, Andrew and Tucker asked. Danny then answered, "I don't know! Just start pressing buttons!"

All of them then started pressing random buttons on the controls, but it didn't do anything except make the alarm go, a rooster compass come out and then a sign that said Go Fenton but Youngblood destroyed that with the cannon. The rattling from the fighting going upstairs continued to shake the house, one of the roof lights suddenly fell off and nearly crushed some of the students who were still dancing to the music but luckily they got jumped out of the way.

The ship then back up and then flew right into the Ops Centre, once again shaking the house Sam fell back and scratched the record in an attempt to keep her balance, but as soon as the record was scratched, it suddenly sent a signal out and bounced the ship back.

"Woah! Sam what did you do?" Danny asked.

"Struck a blow for independent radio" Sam answered.

"Well whatever it was, it just did some damage to the ship! Do it again Sam" Andrew said. Tucker then added, "Plus work in a plug for Nasty Burger. I promised them twelve hits an hour"

Sam went back to the record and scratched it some more backwards and forwards, the energy waves bounced the ship back more shaking everyone around.

"We need more power! I can't lure more adults aboard if I can't broadcast more music!" Ember exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to bring them in the old fashion way, like pirates" The parrot said.

He phase to the upper deck and began steering the ship around Amity Park, they dropped the shield and the whole crew flew down and started grabbing adults from homes, churches, shopping centres and everywhere else. All the students ran outside of Fenton Works and watched as their parents were taken away onto the ship.

"Hey! They got my parents!" Paulina exclaimed. Dash then shouted, "Mine too!"

"Cool! Party at Dash's house!" Kwan just yelled happily.

Paulina shoved him and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

Kwan fell into Dash who sneered, "Hey! Watch it!"

Dash shoved Kwan into another jock and in just a few seconds, they were all arguing with each other. Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker all watched them from the top of the Ops Centre.

"We have to get our parents back" Dayla said.

"How you two gonna do that? You both can't get past the ghost shield to get on the pirate ship" Andrew pointed out.

"Maybe Danny and Dayla Phantom can't. But Danny and Dayla Fenton can" Danny said.

Danny then grabbed a megaphone and called out which stopped all their arguing, "Listen up people! If you want your parents back you're gonna have to follow Dayla's and I's lead"

"Why should we follow you two Fentoads?" Dash sneered.

"You're right Dash. Let's follow the other kids who come from a family of ghost hunters and knows how to work all their gear" Danny then said.

Dash remained quiet after that. Danny then asked, "No takers? Alright then, who's with us?"

All of them cheered for Danny and Dayla, even Paulina! Sam asked impressed, "Wow! Danny how'd you do that?"

"You just gotta know the right words" Danny said.

Everyone gathered in the front room with Danny and Dayla at the top of the stairs waiting and listening for the plan.

"Okay Paulina you're good with make-up. I need you to disguise Tucker as an adult so he can get aboard the pirate ship and disable it from within" Danny said.

"Aye, aye captain. But you still have no shot at me" Paulina said as she took Tucker to do his make-up.

Dayla then pulled out a two-way radio and contacted Sam, "Sam you keep scratching. It's our only weapon against that ghost ship"

They both walked down with small stick like weapons in hand. Dayla went up to Andrew and Kwan and said while handing them a weapon each, "Kwan and Andrew your both on defence. Protect Sam and keep her on the air"

Danny walked up to Dash and handed him one while saying, "Dash, your with me and Dayla on offence. We're gonna spring the adults from the pirate ships"

"So I get to hit people?" Dash asked with a grin. Danny answered, "Oh yeah!"

He was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt by Dash. So he quickly said, "Not me!"

Dash let go and apologised, "Sorry. Old habits"

Danny and Dayla handed the weapons to everyone, they all then changed into orange jumpsuits with black backpacks attached to them.

"Alright people! Let's move!" Danny and Dayla ordered together.

With the make-up all done, Tucker came out of the alley way with a cane and looked like an elderly man. He walked over to the front of Fenton Works and began his part of the plan.

"Hey you kids! Turn that music down! I'm an adult you know! A strong able-bodied adult!" Tucker shouted.

Two of the pirates heard him shouting, completely fooled by his disguise they both grabbed him and took him aboard the ship. Danny was outside on the roof watching through a pair of binoculars.

He then said in his earpiece, "The fish has swallowed the bait"

"But how do we get our offence up to the pirate ship?" Dayla asked through the radio.

"I just have to think like a Fenton. Now if I were my dad where would I put the secret control panel for the Ops Centre? Someplace I would see every time I come here?" Danny asked himself as he looked at the Ops Centre.

His eyes widened and then he smirked. He went to the fridge that was in the Ops Centre and opened it, he then saw the sign that read _Button for Emergency Ops Centre Release._

"Yep. Next to the ham" Danny said and then pushed the button.

An alarm went off and a computer announced, " _Defence system activated and also the ham has spoiled"_

The Ops Centre began to shake, all the satellites began to go back inside the centre and then all the cables became undone, a large material popped out of the roof to create a large blimp and before they knew it, they were floating into the air and heading towards the ship.

"Wow! Now your dad is the second biggest blimp in the family" Sam commented.

Meanwhile on the ship, Tucker was taken down below decks where all the other adults were. Ember smiled evilly as they presented him.

"Ooh fresh fuel! Strap the geezer in while I keep this crew motivated" Ember ordered and then floated into the air strumming her guitar.

They placed Tucker onto an exercise bike right next to his parents who were both running on treadmills.

"Mum, Dad it's me Tucker! You're under a spell! And looking really trimmed. Maybe you guys should exercise more often" Tucker whispered.

Tucker looked around for the ghost shield generator and then smiled as he found it just where all the power was being gathered from the adults.

"SHIP AHOY! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Ember heard Youngblood command.

She came up to the deck and was shocked to see the large blimp heading right towards them, the crew all screamed and ran back.

"Steady as she goes. Steady. FIRE!" Danny shouted as he steered the blimp closer towards the ship.

Sam scratched the record sending out the sonic waves, hitting the ship directly and knocking some of the crew to the ground as the ship shook. They fired their cannons, Dayla hit the shield button protecting them from the cannon balls, Danny then steered the blimp right on top of the ship knocking down one of the sails.

"HEY QUIT IT!" Youngblood shouted.

Tucker ran up to the generator and began pressing the buttons, he pressed enter and then said, "Ghost shield shut down in 60 seconds!"

Danny, Dayla and the rest of the offence team stood on top of the blimp, weapons in hand and ready to attack.

"On our signal. NOW!" Danny and Dayla shouted.

They shot out one half of their stick weapons which became a grappling hook and attached to the sail board of the ship, with a battle cry they all swung down and landed on the ship knocking down some of the crew members in the process. Danny and Dayla then tried to transform into their ghost halves, but yelped as they were suddenly electrocuted by the ghost shield and fell to their knees.

"Can't change…ghost shield" Dayla said.

Dash jumped in front of them and activated the Jack-O-Nine Tails and took out three pirates that were coming right towards them. Star used her anti ghost Bo staff to take out two pirates on each side. Danny, Dayla and Dash were holding off against their own pirates with their weapons until they were back to back to each other.

"You both are really brave geeks Fenton's! When I'm wailing on you two tomorrow, I'll be wailing on heroes but I will be wailing on you two tomorrow" Dash said.

They all pushed the pirates back, Danny snapped his weapon in half to create two and then charged right for some of the crew, Paulina threw him a skateboard along the floor, and he jumped on it and took out some of the pirates. Dayla grabbed onto some roped and swung down delivering a kick to the stomach to one of the pirates and then hit another one with her Jack-O-Nine Tails. They were all suddenly knocked to the ground by Ember's guitar waves.

"The only one rocking this boat is me!" Ember shouted and then fired another blast from her guitar, this time trapping them all into a force field.

They all tried breaking out but it didn't work, Danny was suddenly grabbed by Youngblood's hook and Dayla was grabbed by Ember and they were both pulled out of the force field.

"Time to walk the plank shark bait" Youngblood sneered with a grin.

They were taken over to the plank and forced on it, Youngblood pushed them more back and back until they were just at the edge of the plank and with one last nudge from him they both yelled as they fell off and began heading towards the waters below them. The ghost shield generator counted to zero and the shield had disappeared fully, leaving the ship now unprotected.

"So where's the splat?" Ember asked as she and Youngblood looked over when they couldn't hear anything.

They both went wide eyed when Danny and Dayla floated in front of them in their ghost forms, hand's lit up with ecto energy. They both then blasted them back, Dayla grabbed Ember's guitar as she dropped it and then landed on deck.

"Looking for this?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

Ember then got really angry and stood up, she removed her pirate hat and her hair flared with her blue flames. She then fired her flames at them but missed as they flew out of the way and floated in front of the sail, Ember fired again but missed and accidently hit the cloth of the sail instead.

"Okay. Maybe not the best idea" Ember said but then smiled. "Oh well! Bon Voyage kid! Catch you on my combat tour!"

And with a laugh she teleported back to the Ghost Zone. Youngblood replaced his hook for a sword and charged straight for them, Dayla held the guitar as a defence causing Youngblood to cut it in half. They both landed on the ground and Dayla held the stick end of the guitar like a sword glaring at Youngblood.

"Danny you release the others and check up on Tucker. This is a rematch I've been waiting for" Dayla said.

"You got it. Go get him Dayla!" Danny cheered and then flew off.

Youngblood and Dayla flew up and stood on the wood of the sail and began their sword fight. Meanwhile Danny headed straight for Dash and the others, he fired an ecto blast and destroyed the shield.

"Where's Danny and Dayla Fenton?" Dash asked. Danny answered, "They're both safe. We rescued him"

Back on the sail, Dayla and Youngblood were still fighting. Youngblood tried to cut her in half, but she split herself and let the sword go right through her. Youngblood then switched his leg and his sword for a couple of blaster and fired, Dayla dodged and Youngblood gasped as he set more fire to the sail. Dash and the others ran below decks and smashed the door open to find the adults no longer exercising and waking up from Ember's spell. All the adults and teens ran out of there and gathered on deck.

"ARGH! My prisoners are escaping!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"So what's powering the ship?" The parrot asked.

Everyone began to scream when the ship began to fall out of the sky and started heading for the water below.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE TOGETHER NOW!" Danny and Dayla called out.

Paulina came over, hugged Danny close and smiled romantically and said, "With you? It's like a dream come true!"

Everyone else grabbed onto each other tightly, Danny and Dayla's flashed fully green and they turned themselves and everyone intangible, they floated off the ship. The ship landed in the water and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, Danny and Dayla floated down near the dock and then dropped their intangibility and flight as they both felt weak from carrying too many people. They all landed on the dock in a heap.

"What happened?" Jazz asked as they all stood up. "Where are we?"

"And why do I feel like I have buns of steel?" Jack asked in confusion. Maddie smiled and cheered, "At last!"

She then cleared her throat and quickly said with a hug, "I mean…I love you just the way you are"

Danny and Dayla ran behind some barrels and transformed into their human halves, they both then came out to everyone else.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Danny asked.

Instead of answer however, they both received punches to their arms by none other than Dash.

"What was that for?" They both asked.

"Abandoning us in the middle of the fight! That's the last time I'll listen to you Fentoenails!" Dash snapped and then walked off past Maddie, Jack and Jazz.

"Hey nice jumpsuit kid!" Jack said and then watched as the other's walked past with the same jumpsuits on. "And you too, and you and…wait a minute!"

"Danny, Dayla did you two use the Emergency Ops Centre while we were away?" Jack asked frowning.

"Uh…whatever would give you that idea?" They both asked nervously.

Unfortunately the Fenton Blimp floated behind them at the wrong time and they heard Sam and Andrew shout, "HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR LETTING US USE THE OPS CENTRE!"

Jack, Maddie and Jazz crossed their arms and frowned, they both were now officially in trouble. The next day Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker were all downstairs cleaning up the mess that happened with the party.

"So we're both grounded for a month while we clean up the damage from the party. At least they didn't ground us for a whole year" Dayla said as she fixed some of the pictures on the wall.

"Look on the bright side guys, at least we brought back some decent radio to this town" Sam said.

Danny swept up some of the rubbish and placed it in the bin. He then said, "Still I can't help but wonder why Youngblood didn't abandon ship"

"Maybe he was following the old rule: A good captain always goes down with his ship?" Andrew asked.

"You mean I didn't tell you? After we escaped I used my PDA to kick in the back-up power in the ghost shield and set in reverse. They're not going anywhere" Tucker answered.

They all laughed at the thought of Youngblood being trapped down there. Speaking of, at the bottom of the ocean Youngblood's parrot was still trying to break through the ghost shield but to no avail.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!" The parrot screamed in distress.

Youngblood then corrected, "Actually it's 'Ahoy matey! I'm marooned on this island!'"

"Oh shut your gob you twit!" The parrot snapped in annoyance and frustration.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Something big and terrible is happening in the Ghost Zone! All of Danny and Dayla's enemies and hundreds of ghosts they haven't even met yet have come to the human world! But why? Pariah Dark the king of all ghosts has been set free! What does Vlad Plasmius have to do with all of this? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins is: Reign Storm!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! So we're coming up to one of the biggest episodes of the series. Now just giving you all a heads up that Reign Storm, The Ultimate Enemy and Reality Trip will be in two parts. Also I have some half good/half bad news, I'm trying to make the episode The Fright Before Christmas work but so far nothing comes to mind on how to write it so I might be considering skipping that one, I'm not sure yet but I'll let you guys know when I get up to it. Other than that enjoy!**

 **Please review!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	4. Reign Storm PART 1

_**REIGN STORM PART 1**_

The Ghost Zone, home of many different types of ghosts including many that Danny and Dayla have fought. Vlad Plasmius who was currently in the Ghost Zone grabbing the legendary Skeleton Key and then flying off somewhere, he kept flying and flying, his grin never dropping as he arrived at the castle that floated in the middle of the Ghost Zone which was the Fright Knights lair and also home to someone else.

Vlad entered the castle and flew through the hallways until he came to a large door, he opened it and floated inside where in front of him was The Soul Shredder, a large sarcophagus at the top of the stair case and on the opposite side of the sword was some sort of green and black ring with a skeleton on top of it encased within a red dome.

"Here we are. Pariah's Keep, home of the Fright Knight and before that the Ghost King" Vlad said.

He placed the key inside the keyhole of the skeleton that was holding up the ring, the dome melted and Vlad caught the ring as it fell out.

Vlad placed the ring on his finger and exclaimed, "And here I am Vlad Plasmius with all his power in the palm of my hand!"

He raised his hand into the air to summon some power, but all it did was fizzle and nothing happened. Vlad glared in confusion as he looked at the ring, he then looked at the sarcophagus which showed a picture of a flaming crown above a person's head and realised his mistake.

"Oh of course! The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire" Vlad said as he floated in front of the sarcophagus.

He then placed the key into the hole and unlocked it, the lid opened to reveal large ghost in black and silver armour, wearing a black cloak and a green sword by his side. His face was pale white, had a red outline to it, two horns on top of his head along with the flaming green Crown of Fire floating above his head, a black eyepatch covered one of his eyes while the other had a black scar across it and he had long shaggy green hair down the back and had an Egyptian goatee on his chin. He was Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts.

"Separately they're nothing but together, they give you power unimaginable" Plasmius said with his grin even wider.

It dropped however when Pariah Dark suddenly woke up and stepped out of the sarcophagus.

"WHO DARES?" Pariah Dark shouted.

"Oh Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius. Uh have I mentioned I'm a huge fan of your work?" Vlad said nervously.

Pariah however was not flattered as he just glared and then blasted him right out of the castle through the roof. Pariah then turned to the purple pumpkin and pulled the Soul Shredder out of it. The pumpkin floated into the air and exploded, there was bright flash of light and standing there now free of his prison once again was The Fright Knight.

"The Fright Knight lives!" He shouted in the air. His excitement was cut short when his sword was suddenly thrown into a pillar.

He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of his master now awake and free of the sarcophagus. Pariah Dark then sneered, "To serve me!"

"King Pariah! You're up!" Fright Knight exclaimed and then quickly bowed before him.

"And perhaps it's time to remind you and that intruder who rules this place" Pariah said.

Vlad was floating just outside the castle now a little frightened at what he had just done. He said, "I better get out of here before he…"

But before he could do that he was suddenly grabbed by the large hand of Pariah as he teleported in front of him and kept him from leaving.

"You have freed me from my sarcophagus and thus woken me from the Forever Sleep" Pariah said as he held him in the air.

However as he leaned him in to grab the ring off him, he saw that it wasn't there! Pariah shouted in anger and fury, "You're not the one who woke me! You are a duplicate!"

The duplicate then vanished and Pariah got even angrier when he realised where he was really. The real Vlad Plasmius was back inside the castle with the ring still on his finger, negotiating with the Fright Knight as he pulled his sword out of the pillar.

"Oh surely you and I can work out some sort of deal?" Vlad offered. Fright Knight then asked with interest, "A deal?"

Their conversation was cut short when Pariah blasted a blast between them causing them to jump back and separate from each other.

"Call me! We'll talk!" Vlad shouted before flying off.

He flew straight past Pariah who was becoming angrier by the second. Pariah summoned a large amount of red ecto energy and fired it at Vlad who didn't have a chance to defend himself when it hit him dead on and sent him flying towards the Fenton Portal, Vlad was so weak from the two blasts that he was forced to transform into his human form.

On the other side of the portal, Jack and Maddie were working on a new invention. The Ecto-suit, they were just working on the pants part. Jack plugged it in and then pressed a button, it charged up and then began stomping around on the spot.

"Sweet! The Fenton Pants are charged and operational!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm telling you Maddie when this new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it'll be able to beat back any ghost no matter how powerful"

"Yeah but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous Jack" Maddie said with slight concern. "We need to work the bugs out before…"

They were stopped when Vlad suddenly came bursting through the portal and landed on the ground in front of them, his suit was torn, his hair was shrivelled and he had bruises on his body. He closed his hand and hid the ring in it. Maddie and Jack ran towards him and were both shocked to see him here and in this state.

"Vlad Masters?" Maddie asked through her shock.

"Jack. My fat old friend, help me" Vlad asked with a weakened voice and then lost consciousness. Jack looked at him in shock and worry.

While all that happened at home, Danny and Dayla were just arriving at school with nothing but happiness and smiles as their friends Sam, Tucker and Andrew arrived.

"You both seem happy today" Sam pointed out.

"Why shouldn't they be? Last night they shoved Ember and Skulker back into the Ghost Zone" Tucker said.

"And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report along with the rest of my homework which Dayla gave me a hand with" Danny said.

"I know that our parents are going to be pretty happy with Danny's report card by the end of this week" Dayla said. "I'm telling you guys. Nothing could spoil this day"

"Think fast Fentoni!" Dash called out and then threw a football straight at Dayla.

She didn't see it coming and then got knocked to the ground with it. Danny was about to help her when he was suddenly hit by another football curtesy of Dash and fell straight to the ground right next to Dayla.

Dash Kwan laughed as they jogged past, Danny growled and then shot a small ecto blast from his finger and melted the metal off a No Stopping Anytime sign and made it fall to the ground, Dash and Kwan were too busy laughing to see it that they fell over it and fell to the ground. Danny and Dayla then ran up with smirks as Danny picked up the sign and held it up.

"No stopping anytime nitwit" Danny said and then slammed it to the ground in front of them.

At lunch they were all standing in the hallway as Danny was putting away his books in his locker.

"You realise you're playing with fire" Sam said not exactly impressed with what happened with Dash earlier.

"Well sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good" Danny said. Dayla then said, "Dash had that coming. Maybe it's time he got a little taste of karma in his life"

"I couldn't agree with you more sis" Danny said and then pointed at Dash and they watched as he opened his locker and then suddenly a whole bunch of toilet paper rolls came flying out and landed all over him.

"Okay that was funny" Andrew said while laughing.

"Nice. Using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker. He's gonna find out it's you" Sam said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Have you seen his grades Sam?" Dayla asked.

"Never gonna happen" Danny, Andrew, Tucker and Dayla said all at once.

They all then heard Dash call out, "Hey! This is Fenton Wipe!"

Dash turned his glare towards Danny and Dayla and growled. Sam then said, "Never is karma's doorbell. Ding dong! It's for you"

Danny and Dayla immediately began to run away as Dash started chasing them, they both came to the cafeteria where Mikey and Newton was playing a card game. They both then hid under the table and stayed quiet as Dash came charging in front of the doorway.

"FENTON'S!" Dash screamed but when he couldn't see them, he ran off.

Danny and Dayla both sighed in relief but only to turn around to see Valerie hiding under the same table as them. While Dayla smiled, Danny frowned a little bit.

"Find your own hiding spot! We got dibs under the nerds playing nerd poker" Danny said.

"Ease up Fenton. You're not the only one who needs to hide you know" Valerie said.

"What are you hiding from anyway?" Dayla asked.

The answer came when Nathan came running in with a picture of Valerie in his hand and cried out, "Valerie! Where are you? It's only three years until senior prom! Why won't you say yes?"

"Three years? We could be here a while" Danny said with a small smile in which Valerie returned.

"You guys want to check over our book reports?" Valerie asked.

Danny smiled thinking that maybe Valerie isn't that bad, he noticed this after the whole incident with Skulker a while back and that she and Dayla had started to become friends with each other. After school all three of them ran straight out running from Dash and Nathan, they all came up to an alley way that was near Fenton Works and ran into it. As soon as they came up to a rubbish bin, they found Sam behind it hiding from something.

She pointed at Danny and Dayla who both said, "Hiding from Dash"

She then pointed at Valerie who said, "Hiding from Nathan. You?"

She pointed to the street where they saw her mother Pamela running down the pathway carrying a pink frilly dress shouting, "Sammykins! At least try it on!"

They watched as she ran off again. Dayla then said, "Come on! We can all hide at our house"

They waited till the coast was clear and then made a dash for Fenton Works with Valerie following them from behind.

"So what's going on? Why are you two helping her out?" Sam asked.

"Well she hid us from Dash earlier today. We're just returning the favour" Danny answered.

"Be careful. The last thing you guys need is to invite your arch enemy into your own house" Sam whispered as they came upon the steps of the house.

They all walked up and opened the front door, Danny and Dayla both gasped to see sitting there in the living room with Jack, Jazz and Maddie was none other than Vlad Masters! He was sitting there playing chess with their dad while Maddie had a pot of tea in her hand, he noticed them and smirked at them.

"Ah! Hello Daniel and Dayla!" Vlad greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison as they entered the living room.

Maddie frowned and poured some hot tea onto Vlad's lap who then cringed in pain from the hot beverage. Like Danny and Dayla, she wasn't exactly happy to see him either.

"Totally valid question" Maddie snapped.

"Still steaming?" Vlad asked. Maddie got right up into his face and sneered, "You have no idea"

"I was just you know passing through and then I saw that marvellous battle suit and thought, since I can't destroy Jack and take it I suppose I'll steal it's secrets right out from under his nose" Vlad said with a grin.

Jack at first looked at him in confusion but then both the men stood up and broke into hysterical laughter, earning them strange looks from Danny, Dayla, Valerie, Sam and Jazz.

"I swear I am such a josher! More tea please?" Vlad asked as he held out his cup towards Maddie.

Oh Maddie gave him more tea alright, she frowned and poured it right on top of his head causing him to cringe and yelp in pain again. Jack glared at her with steam coming off his face, Maddie just huffed and left the room with Maddie, and Vlad then pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tea off his face.

"I don't know what you're up to Plasmius! Actually we now do. You just told us" Dayla whispered.

"That's right! And say a word and I'll share you and you're brother's secret" Vlad threatened.

He then smiled as soon as he saw Valerie and said, "Ah! The young Miss Gray"

"You know me?" Valerie asked. Danny and Dayla both asked, "How do you know her?"

They both then heard a beeping noise coming from a statue of Jack's head on top of the fireplace, Jack and Maddie then came charging in. Jack pressed the button on top of the head and it opened a large screen above the fireplace, it showed some sort of radar from the ghost portal and small images of ghosts heading towards it.

"Galloping goblets! It's the Ecto-Exortist Alarm!" Jack shouted.

"The Ecto-whaty what?" Danny, Dayla, Sam and Jazz asked.

"The Ecto-Exortist Alarm! An alarm that only goes off when we're about to have a massive ghost invasion" Maddie answered.

"Stall them" Danny and Dayla whispered to Sam and they both ran off into the lab.

Jack was running towards the lab when Sam put her foot out which Jack fell over. Maddie then ran towards the lab but Jazz dropped her book on purpose which Maddie slipped on and landed right into the closet, Sam looked at her with confusion in which Jazz just pretended she didn't do anything. Valerie reached for her bag but found that it wasn't on her back anymore, she looked around for it but couldn't find it.

"Looking for your ghost hunting equipment?" Vlad asked as he held her bag in front of her.

"Ghost hunting? How do you know about my ghost hunting equipment?" Valerie asked.

Vlad handed back her bag and said, "Please walk with me"

They both went outside. Danny and Dayla reached the portal and transformed into their ghost forms, they both then stood ready for the ghosts.

"Okay. Here we go" Danny said.

Suddenly Box Ghost just came out and shouted, "BEWARE!"

Danny and Dayla just laughed. Dayla then asked, "Are you kidding? It's only you?"

Suddenly they were both blasted to the ground by an ecto blast, they both then felt heavy boots holding them down and looked up to see it was Skulker holding them down.

"Skulker?" Danny and Dayla asked.

"I told you there was a way out through here" Skulker said.

They both then saw Ember, Walker, Shadow and an ectopus and they all looked scared. And then suddenly them along with thousands of other ghosts burst through out of the portal and out of the lab.

"GO! GO! GO! GOOOOO!" Skulker shouted.

Ghosts flew into the sky swirling around. Danny and Dayla each grabbed one of Skulker's legs and dragged him out of the lab, phasing through the roof and tossed him into the air. They both were about to land a punch to him when both their hands were suddenly grabbed by large claws, they looked up to see it belonged to the dragon ghost that they had fought during the dance and riding on the back of it was Sidney Pointdexter.

"I know this might sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here" Pointdexter said. He then smiled and said, "Oh hi Dayla!"

"Bully? What are you talking about?" Danny asked as they were let go. Dayla then asked as all the ghosts floated in front of them, "What are all of you running from? What the heck is going on?"

"His name if Pariah Dark. The king of all ghosts" Ember answered.

Skulker then grinned and said, "And while we may be in a hurry, we'll always have time for this"

Skulker punched Danny right in the chin, Desiree delivered a punch to Dayla's stomach, then they were both blasted by Ember's guitar and then all of the ghosts circled around them attacking them both at once, they both screamed as they were thrown to the ground hard. Weak from the attacks, they both transformed back into their human halves and all the ghosts then flew off leaving them to groan in pain.

They both opened their eyes wearily as Sam came running out of the house. She asked, "Are you two okay?"

They both just gave her a look and Sam then said as she helped them up, "Sorry standard question. What was that about?"

"I don't know. But I think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of our worries" Danny said.

Speaking of Vlad, he was currently sitting on the back of Valerie's jet sled as she rode it with her ghost hunting suit on. They flew around a bit and then landed on a roof.

"So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly?" Vlad asked.

"Heck yeah! It's like you designed it just for me. Why would you do that? I'm like fourteen" Valerie asked as she removed her hood.

"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen" Vlad answered earing him a smile from her. "You're fast, you're strong, you're smart and most of all you're motivated"

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I'd have to be some sort of diabolical villain to manipulate you like that" Vlad said.

Valerie looked at him in confusion but then they both laughed like it was some sort of joke. Vlad then exclaimed, "Oh I'd kill me! Or Jack"

He then gasped at his small slip-up and earned himself a strange look from her. He then said as he pulled out the Ring of Rage, "And my dear it's the reason I can trust you with this"

"A ring?" Valerie asked. He then said, "Not just any ring. It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations"

She took the ring and placed it on her finger with a smile and said, "I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything dear, but please let's keep it our little secret" He said.

They both then heard the wails of ghosts. Valerie asked as she put her hood back on, "What was that?"

"Probably Jack goofing up again" Vlad said. "I believe you have a job to do"

Valerie pulled out her jet sled from her feet and said before taking off, "I won't let you down Mr Masters"

As soon as she was gone, Vlad walked to the edge of the building and transformed into his ghost form, his grin still showing as he said, "Oh that you can be sure and Daniel and Dayla will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a snap"

He kicked the head off a gargoyle and watched it break on the ground. Meanwhile back at Pariah's Keep, Fright Knight was getting Pariah Dark's skeleton army ready. Three of the skeleton soldiers stood before him at attention.

"Your armies are ready?" Fright Knight asked. They all saluted.

"Then on my orders…" Fright Knight was about to command when he was cut off by Pariah Dark, "ON _MY_ ORDERS!"

"Go to that world, bring the ring to me and to those who stand in your way, show them no mercy" Pariah ordered.

Fright Knight and the three soldiers bowed before him, Pariah looked over his army as they shouted their battle cries in unison ready to head for the human world for a massive attack and to get the Ring of Rage back.

The next day at Casper High during lunch, Danny and Dayla were still feeling tired from all the ghosts during the night. Both their eyes could show how tired they were.

"Guys you okay?" Tucker asked as they grabbed their lunches from the cafeteria. They both just gave him a look and then he said, "Sorry. Standard question"

"Late night?" He then asked.

"Of course it was a late night" Danny answered. "Every ghosts we know and about a million we don't are loose"

An ectopus suddenly appeared and stole both Danny and Dayla's lunches. It then phased through the ground and left laughing.

"Not to mention neither of us could sleep because our arch enemy was in the guest bedroom in between both our rooms" Dayla said.

"Man that's rough on you guys" Andrew said.

"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same but I can't sleep either" Sam said.

Valerie then walked up to them with her lunch and said, "Hey Dayla. Hey Danny"

They both turned around with smiles and said, "Hey Val"

"Hey Val? Isn't that the same Val on a jet sled that's trying to waste Danny and Dayla?" Andrew asked in a whisper. Sam then answered sarcastically, "Yep and apparently next week we're having cookies with Skulker"

"You two might want to bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you both right now" Valerie said.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

The answer came when Dash and Kwan came up from behind and he said, "Hey Fenturds! No teachers around to protect you two and no nerds around to hide you two either"

"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" Tucker said offended which just earned him having him pushed back by Dash.

"Dash take a hike! We're both way too tired to put up with you today" Dayla snapped. Danny then added, "Besides shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"

"Come to think of it, yeah!" Dash said.

He raised his fist and then brought it down to punch Danny in the chin, but Danny closed his eyes and quickly made his chin intangible which made Dash's hand just go through. Dash looked at his fist in confusion, Dayla then shot a small ectoblast at his feet causing the tiles to melt and glue his feet to the ground.

He tried to punch Danny again but then began to wobble as he lost his balance, Valerie acted quickly and dropped her lunch tray on the ground and then kicked it over just as Dash fell face forward and landed right into the lunch. The students in the cafeteria cheered as Valerie, Danny and Dayla smiled at each other and then Valerie left to get another lunch tray.

"Sweet!" Tucker said.

"Is it?" Sam asked. "I know Dash is a jerk but what if he saw something?"

"He's not gonna see something. Besides I'm tired of Dayla and me getting kicked around all the time. Maybe it's time we both did a little kicking back" Danny said.

"We're just giving Dash a small taste of his own medicine. What's the harm?" Dayla said.

"All Sam is saying is to be careful with what you do. The last thing you guys need is for Dash to know about your secret" Andrew said.

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jack was underneath the top part of the suit screwing bolts while Vlad was watching him. Beside the suit at the wall were two pairs of Fenton Pants and just like the first pair he made both of them were both glitchy and dangerous.

"Vladdie my man! Can you hand me that watchamagigit?" Jack asked.

Vlad grabbed the tool from the bench and handed it to him while saying, "Here you go old chum"

"Any idea when this suit might be finished?" Vlad asked.

"Your pushing me V-Man. I'm working on it as fast as I can" Jack answered.

There was a rumble and a crashing sound coming from the portal. Vlad then quickly asked, "Cam we pick it up a little bit?"

Maddie came down and asked, "What was that?"

"Could be me" Jack said as he stood up. "I made nachos for breakfast"

A horse neighed as Fright Knight broke the doors of the portal, sending one half of it hurtling towards Jack and Vlad. Vlad stepped out of the way and allowed the door to hit Jack.

"Jack. Look out, the door" Vlad said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Go and find the king's ring" Fright Knight ordered.

With battle cries some of Pariah Dark's army came running out of the portal and phased out of the lab. Maddie ran over to shut the portal but was stopped by Fright Knight who grabbed her hand and held her in the air with a tight grip. Jack got mad and pushed the door off him.

"HEY! LET GO OF THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Jack and Vlad demanded at the same time. Jack looked at Vlad strangely at what he said. Vlad then covered it up, "Like a dear friend"

"Is any part of those suits operational?" Vlad asked.

"Well the pants part are. But they're not calibrated yet, using the suits could kill you" Jack said.

"Well maybe you should try it first. It is your battle suit" Vlad suggested.

Fright Knight sent a blast right for Vlad from his sword, Jack pushed Vlad out of way right before the blast could hit him.

"That it is V-Man! It's time to kick a little butt!" Jack exclaimed.

He ran over and jumped right into one of the pairs of Fenton Pants, "And these are the pants to kick them in! Neuro receptors engage!"

He pushed a button at the waist part. The neuro receptors of the ecto-skeleton attached themselves to Jack's back, stomach and his arms. Jack then stood in front of Fright Knight ready to fight. Fright Knight blasted another blast at him, but he dodged it and began to run all around the lab the suit enhanced his speed making him run faster and become stronger tenfold. He jumped and kicked at Fright Knight's arm, causing him to drop Maddie to the ground. He landed on the ground and then delivered a powerful kick to both Fright Knight and his horse, sending them flying right out of the lab and past two buildings outside.

"HA! HA! No one can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton…" Jack began to say when he suddenly felt weak. "The ecto-skeleton…is…weakening me"

"Jack! The suits draining you like a battery!" Maddie exclaimed. "Vlad! Help me get these pants off Jack"

"Nope! Sorry that's all you" Vlad said as he left the lab. Maddie frowned at him.

Meanwhile outside the skeleton army ran through Amity Park destroying cars and everything looking for the Ring of Rage. People screamed and ran away from the army, Poindexter was watching on top of a building and felt sorry for all the humans, plus he was hoping that Dayla was doing okay.

"Those poor humans" Poindexter said to the others. "They're being overrun by ghost bullies"

"Oh who cares about them? That is the ghost king's crew! He's on his way here!" Ember exclaimed.

"Which means we'll have to camouflage" Skulker said. "And do you hear that? That's confusion and panic. Which means it's the perfect time to find our hiding place"

All the ghosts grinned at the sound of that. Lunch Lady made her new home the Nasty Burger after scaring off the staff and customers away, Box Ghost made his new home a box store scaring away all customers, Ember made her new home from a music store and Skulker made his new home a hunting store after scaring off all the customers and staff members from there.

"This is not on the square Skulker" Poindexter frowned. "We're pushing those people away from their homes. We're no better than the ghost king"

"No-one lives here. It's a store" Skulker clarified. He aimed an arrow at him and attached him to the wall with it by his shirt.

"This seems oddly familiar" Poindexter said.

Meanwhile back at Casper High, all the students were unaware that the skeleton army was heading right for them. Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker were in the hallway talking about Valerie.

"Sam please tell Tucker he's nuts" Danny asked.

"I don't feel like I'm nuts" Tucker said. Sam then said, "And I don't think he is either. Valerie is one of your enemy's guys. Do you think it's smart to be letting her this close?"

"We can handle it. I know she's a ghost hunter but when she's not, she can actually be a good friend" Dayla said. Andrew then asked, "You both sure about that?"

"Yes. Besides she's not so bad once you get to know her" Danny said.

"Thanks. You're both not so bad yourselves" Valerie said.

Tucker, Andrew and Sam just frowned and turned around. Valerie asked, "What's up with them?"

"They're really good friends and they're just being over protective" Danny said.

"Of what? It's not like we have anything to hide" Valerie said.

Both Danny and Dayla's smiles dropped when their ghost senses went off. Dayla quickly said, "Uh we gotta go! Bye guys!"

They both ran off around the corner of the hallway only to bump into Dash who grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts. They both looked out the window to see the skeleton army coming closer to the school.

"Dash! This is really bad timing. Can we reschedule?" Danny asked.

"No way runts! Unless you both think you can make me" Dash sneered.

Both their eyes glowed green and before he knew it, he was overshadowed by them both. Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Andrew watched as Dash yelled as he was forced to run down the hallway, making himself hit the lockers and then punch himself in the face a couple of times. He landed on the ground groaning in unconsciousness, Danny and Dayla phased out of Dash invisibly and then came out of the stair case.

They all looked at them strangely until Danny said, "And there's more where that came from Baxter so watch it!"

"Yeah just watch it!" Dayla said and then they both ran back around the corner. They both suddenly stopped and gasped at the sight of Vlad standing there in his ghost form.

"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies doesn't it children?" Vlad asked with a grin.

Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms and then blasted an ecto blast at him. The blast hit him dead on and he turned intangible as he was forced back by it.

"Actually yeah. It does" Danny answered and they both flew after him.

"Where are those two running to all the time? Only people I see running off like that have a job or in Danny's case a girlfriend and in Dayla's case a boyfriend" Valerie said.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend Valerie" Sam snapped. Andrew then said, "And Dayla doesn't have a boyfriend"

"Hmmm hmmm. Right" Valerie said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Valerie said, "Sam you like Danny and Andrew you like Dayla"

"Uh hello? He's my best friend" Sam said.

"Dayla's not my girlfriend. We're both just really good friends" Andrew said.

"I'm sure they are. But Andrew if you like Dayla tell her. You never know, she might like you back" Valerie said. "As for you Sam if you like Danny as in really like him, then make a move. Because if you don't, then somebody will"

Valerie blushed at that last part. Tucker's PDA then beeped and he pulled it out to reveal the news playing, everyone looked at the screen.

"This is Tiffany Snow with Action News and this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System. Amity Park is in the middle of a massive ghost attack and now here's Lance Thunder with the Ghost Weather" Tiffany announced and then the camera turned to a man with blonde hair.

"As you can we have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls and this box store. If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the centre of town towards Casper High" Lance Thunder announced. "All parents are immediately advised to pick up their children and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!"

The news went static after ghost skeletons started invading the news room. Back at Casper High, Danny and Dayla landed in the football field where Vlad was standing there, they both charged for a frontal attack, only to be stopped as he grabbed them both by their throats and held them in the air.

"Calm down kids!" Vlad snapped as he threw them to the ground. "I didn't come here to fight you two, I have other things to worry about!"

They all then heard yelling and the sound of a horse, they turned around to see Fright Knight coming towards them with some of the skeleton army behind him. He brought out his sword and aimed to cut them with it, but he missed as they dodged out of the way and he cut the football goal post instead. Danny and Dayla landed on the ground and immediately began blasting at the skeletons instantly breaking them. Two skeletons were about to stab them with their swords, when they were blasted away by Vlad!

"You're helping us? Geeze what do you want our mum's mobile number?" Dayla asked sarcastically as they continued to fight against the skeletons.

"No!" Vlad said. "Oh but if either of you wanted to give me her number…"

He was cut off when Fright Knight grabbed him by his collar and demanded, "The king's prize! Return it!"

"I don't have it!" Vlad snapped. "But if you join me perhaps we can…"

Vlad was cut off when Fright Knight was blasted off his horse by a blast. They both looked up to see Valerie in her ghost hunting suit flying towards them with her blaster in hand.

"Guess what everybody? The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means you're about to get your butt handed it to you" Valerie shouted.

Vlad stood up and dusted himself off as he said, "She really is quite good at this"

"Ah she is also thinks we're the enemy" Danny pointed out. Vlad then said, "Good point"

Valerie flew past them and dropped a few ecto grenades at them, they all moved out of the way just as they went off. Up on the hill all the students were watching the fight going on.

"Danny, Dayla. Please be careful" Jazz whispered.

They all then heard the sound of cars stopping in front of them. It was their parents!

"Doesn't anybody in this town drive a compact car?" Sam asked.

Damion Gray came up to them and asked, "Kids! Have you seen Valerie?"

Sam, Tucker and Andrew answered, "She's with Danny and Dayla"

Maddie then asked, "Kids! Have you seen Danny and Dayla?"

"They're with Valerie" They all answered. Maddie asked, "Whose Valerie?"

"Alright ghosts what's going on here?" Valerie demanded as she held Danny and Dayla by their collars.

"That" They both answered as three skeletons came charging right for them.

Vlad flew in front of them and duplicated himself two times and then all three Vlad's blasted the skeletons with ecto blasts. Vlad then brought both duplicates back leaving the real Vlad only.

"Thanks" Valerie said in confusion letting Danny and Dayla go.

"Your welcome. Look I know this is gonna be hard to believe…" Danny started as Vlad was suddenly tackled to the ground by Fright Knight. Danny then continued as he pointed to the Halloween spirit, "But that guy is the problem right now and we could really use your help"

"I still don't trust you two or your spooky friend" Valerie said.

"You don't have to trust any of us, just please fight with us" Dayla said and held out her hand.

Valerie was silent but then shook her hand agreeing to the truce and alliance. All three of them then flew down and charged at Fright Knight, Danny blasted Fright Knight with an ecto blast off of Vlad, Valerie then charged up her gloves with anti-ghost energy and punched him right in the face, Dayla then blasted him with her own ecto-blast and then Vlad blasted him to the ground with his own blast.

"FOOL! All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return it to Pariah's Keep" Fright Knight said as he stood up. "But know you give me no choice"

"By the authority invested in me by my lord and liege…" Fright Knight began holding his sword in the air, it glowed a bright green and then he stuck it in the ground.

A massive wave of energy shot through the ground and caused all the skeletons to freeze in their spots. Fright Knight then finished as he stood away from the sword, "I claim this town now and forever under the banner of Lord Pariah! The King of all ghosts!"

The energy swirled in the sky from the sword and the spread all over above the town, Danny and Dayla gasped as the energy created a dome like prison surrounding the entire city of Amity Park and cutting it off from the rest of the world!

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Reign Storm PART 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

" _His name if Pariah Dark. The king of all ghosts" Ember answered._

" _Sam please tell Tucker he's nuts" Danny asked._

" _I don't feel like I'm nuts" Tucker said. Sam then said, "And I don't think he is either. Valerie is one of your enemy's guys. Do you think it's smart to be letting her this close?"_

" _We can handle it. I know she's a ghost hunter but when she's not, she can actually be a good friend" Dayla said. Andrew then asked, "You both sure about that?"_

" _Yes. Besides she's not so bad once you get to know her" Danny said._

" _I still don't trust you two or your spooky friend" Valerie said._

" _You don't have to trust any of us, just please fight with us" Dayla said and held out her hand._

 _Valerie was silent but then shook her hand agreeing to the truce and alliance. All three of them then flew down and charged at Fright Knight, Danny blasted Fright Knight with an ecto blast off of Vlad, Valerie then charged up her gloves with anti-ghost energy and punched him right in the face, Dayla then blasted him with her own ecto-blast and then Vlad blasted him to the ground with his own blast._

" _FOOL! All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return it to Pariah's Keep" Fright Knight said as he stood up. "But know you give me no choice"_

" _By the authority invested in me by my lord and liege…" Fright Knight began holding his sword in the air, it glowed a bright green and then he stuck it in the ground._

 _A massive wave of energy shot through the ground and caused all the skeletons to freeze in their spots. Fright Knight then finished as he stood away from the sword, "I claim this town now and forever under the banner of Lord Pariah! The King of all ghosts!"_

 _The energy swirled in the sky from the sword and the spread all over above the town, Danny and Dayla gasped as the energy created a dome like prison surrounding the entire city of Amity Park and cutting it off from the rest of the world!_

 _ **REIGN STORM PART 2**_

The energy continued to come from the sword and keep the dome around Amity Park. Danny flew up to see if her could get out but failed as he just hit the wall and bounced back. Valerie flew around and charged right for Fright Knight, he punched her right off her jet sled and she landed on the ground hard. She stood up and groaned in pain, but then she fell straight back down unconscious, the suit retracted to show the bruises now on her arms and face.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Dayla shouted. Vlad then shouted, "MY PAWN!"

Vlad then quickly said, "I mean that poor girl"

Danny and Dayla ignored that and they all flew down to check on her. Fright Knight then said, "The sword is sunk, your die now cast! The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last!"

Fright Knight then disappeared in smoke and bats. Danny and Dayla then wondered, _"The ring thou hast?"_

They both frowned and turned to Vlad who just smiled innocently at them. They all then heard Maddie announce as she drove the RV towards them, "Children of Amity Park! Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!"

"Mum! / Maddie! I can't let her see me like this!" Danny, Dayla and Vlad said in unison.

While Danny and Dayla flew off to go and transform, Vlad teleported himself away back to Fenton Works. Danny and Dayla went behind a tree and transformed back into their human halves, they both then ran back as Maddie and Damion pulled up in front of Valerie and jumped out of the vehicle. They both frowned at Danny and Dayla.

"She was like that when we got here" Danny lied.

After taking care of Valerie they all came to Fenton Works where the ghost shield was activated around the house. Sam, Tucker and Andrew were in the living room watching the news while Danny, Dayla and Valerie were in the lab watching the news down there.

"Welcome back to Big Scary Dome Watch. I'm Tiffany Snow, we're in our fourth hour of captivity and Amity Park remains cut off from the outside world. With more on that, outside the safety of our studio is our own Lance Thunder. Lance?" Tiffany reported and then the camera turned to Lance Thunder who was with some people trying to drill a hole on the dome.

"Why do I have to be here? I'm a weather man not a…Uh Tiffany, despite the odd circumstances, an eerie calm has fallen over Amity Park. Emergency teams are still having no luck in piercing the dome. Wishing he had taken that job in Chicago, this is Lance Thunder Action News" Lance Thunder reported.

Danny and Dayla turned to see Vlad, Maddie and Damion working on now two Ecto-Suits. Damion was working on the top part of the second suit while Maddie and Vlad were busy on the first one. Vlad stood up and wiped his forehead.

"These suits are the only hope we have to punch through that dome. But even with the second one, I still don't think we'll be able to perfect the Neuro-receptors" Maddie said.

"Which is why I'll wear the suit" Jack said as he stood up. "If anyone's gonna kick that ghost back into the Ghost Zone, it's gonna be me"

He then groaned in pain. Maddie then said, "No Jack. Look at you! You're still wiped out from the last time"

Danny and Dayla then walked up to Vlad smirking. Danny then said, "It kills you doesn't it? How much they love each other"

"Yeah must be really painful for you to see Uncle Vlad" Dayla said.

"I have other things to worry about and so do you two" Vlad said with a glare.

He then smirked as he saw Jack walking weakly towards them, he then stuck his foot out and caused Jack to trip over and fall to the ground.

"And yet I will always have time for that" Vlad said.

Valerie walked out of the lab and sat down with Sam, Tucker and Andrew slowly.

"You feeling any better?" Tucker asked.

"A little" Valerie answered. "Although I'm surprised you care. You guys don't like me very much do you?"

"We don't know you very much and honestly before Andrew arrived, you use to be pretty mean to us. I know Danny and Dayla are willing to give you a chance, but not me" Sam answered glaring at her. "You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want and where you got that ring"

Valerie looked down at the ring and said, "That officially falls under the category of none of your business"

Danny and Dayla then came up and greeted, "Hey guys"

Sam walked up and grabbed them both by their hands and said, "Can I talk to you two for a second?"

They both then yelped when she dragged them to the large walk in closet, Tucker and Andrew then followed them and then Sam shut the door. Andrew turned on the light and then the talking began.

"Guys? You do know the minute either of you turn into Danny or Dayla Phantom she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never" Tucker pointed out.

"She's not gonna find out" Danny said.

"How do you know she's not snooping around right now? I haven't known Valerie long yet to even trust her" Andrew asked. "Plus what if that ring on her finger is some sort of ghost detection device?"

"Wait what ring?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

Danny and Dayla opened the door a little bit to see the green ring on her finger and their eyes widened at that. Valerie then saw them and waved at them, they returned the wave and then closed the closet again.

"Oh no! That's gotta be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for! Vlad must've given it to her" Dayla said. Danny then added, "He's obviously using her to hide it from the Fright Knight. Something's going on about that ring and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is"

They both stood up and transformed. They then grabbed Sam, Tucker and Andrew and phased out of the closet. A few minutes later, Danny and Dayla phased into the hunting store where they think they found Skulker with his back turned on them.

"Honestly I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works too" Danny said and then activated the Fenton Thermos.

However it didn't suck him in and instead just tipped over what was a cardboard model of him. They both suddenly felt two hard metal hands punch them in the side of the head, knocking them into an inflatable raft. They looked up to see that their attacker was Skulker.

"Did you both actually think you could sneak up on me?" Skulker asked sarcastically.

Skulker then charged at them, but only to be stopped by Sam, Tucker and Andrew who were in the Spectre Speeder and blocked him off, he hit the vehicle and fell backwards to the ground. Danny then phased into the floor and phased out of it, landing a fist to Skulker's chin sending him upwards. Dayla then charged for an attack when Skulker trapped her in a net, but she pulled him along with it and then phased out causing him to crash in a pile of sporting goods.

A baseball helmet landed on his head and then a baseball bat and ball landed in front of him, he smirked as he stood up and then wacked the ball right into Danny sending him to the ground, he then grabbed Dayla and slammed her next to Danny. He then picked them both up by the collar of their suits with one hand and raised his fist to punch them with the other.

"Skulker stop! Maybe they can help us!" Pointdexter shouted as he sat on the dragon and some of the other ghosts floated in the room.

"Please! Just tell us what's going on!" Dayla said. Danny then said, "Let us help you guys"

Skulker lowered his fist and then placed them back on the ground. Danny and Dayla smiled and then they both punched Skulker right in the face.

"How is that helping?" Andrew asked.

"It's payback. It helps us on the inside" Danny answered.

Skulker, Ember, Walker, Pointdexter, Klemper, Lunch Lady, Bullet, Dragon Ghost, Box Ghost, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Andrew and Tucker all gathered in a room where a fake fire was plugged in to give them some light.

"It was many years ago. Before you, before me, before most of us, his name was Pariah Dark and he ruled the Ghost Zone. He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, only he could control the energies contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When the two items are separate they are useless, but when wearing both he could do anything. It was seemed that nobody could stop him, until a band of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king, by locking him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. He was defeated and was cursed to remain asleep forever or so we thought" Skulker said.

"He's only been free for a day and he's already destroyed our homes" Ember said bitterly.

"And that's only without the ring. We can't let him get it! But we're gonna need all of your help to put the ghost king to sleep" Dayla said.

"We'll need to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom and destruction! With no guarantee of ever coming back!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and Dayla then both asked, "Who's with us?"

All the ghosts however just laughed their heads off and walked away.

"You should probably take that as a no" Tucker said.

Two hours after they returned, Danny and Dayla walked out the front door to where Vlad was waiting for them by the Spectre Speeder. He just stood there casually, his smile not dropping.

"You both wanted to talk to me?" Vlad asked.

"You're putting innocent people in danger Plasmius" Dayla said. "And it stops now"

"Really? Ha! You both know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen minds has pieced together the rest of my plot?" Vlad asked with slight amusement.

"That you stole the ring, woke the ghost king, and gave it to Valerie to hide it and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back" Danny said.

"That's pretty good" Vlad said. "It's almost as though I barely consider you both a threat"

Danny and Dayla growled and their eyes flashed green in a glare. Vlad just shook it off and asked with a smirk, "Oh there's that temper again! What are you two going to do? What if _Valerie_ sees us? Hmmm?"

Danny then pointed his finger at the street light and put the lights out with an ecto blast.

"Oh sugar cookie!" Vlad muttered.

Dayla then blasted Vlad with her ecto blast, sending him flying out of the ghost shield and onto the streets. They both then walked out of the shield and transformed into their ghost forms, just when Vlad was standing up Danny kicked him sending him straight into a billboard. Vlad however just grinned and transformed into his ghost half and then floated above them.

"Sneak attack. Very good you two. Your both are getting more like me with every battle" Vlad said.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Danny and Dayla shouted.

They both rammed into him and shoved him down to the ground at the Casper High football field. Danny and Dayla stood up, however Vlad's grin didn't drop as he stood up.

"Oh you're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like. Throwing the first punch. You're both more like me than you know" Vlad said.

He then raised his hand and backhanded Dayla, she landed near the sword. Vlad then picked Danny up and tossed him over beside Dayla. Danny looked up at the sword and stood up.

"Oh yeah! Well if that's the case, then instead of asking you to give the ring back, we'll make you!" Danny said as he grabbed the handle.

"Daniel no! The sword is a signal!" Vlad shouted. Danny pulled the sword out as Dayla stood up and asked, "A signal?"

"A signal of what?" Dayla asked.

The ground began to shake and then the dome around the town began to shatter like glass. Danny, Dayla's and Vlad's jaw dropped as the dome had fully fallen and the whole town of Amity Park was transported to the Ghost Zone! The skeletons began to move again and some surrounded them, the Soul Shredder then began to shake and move by itself, the sword then flew straight out of Danny's hand and straight into the hands of Fright Knight and there standing beside him was Pariah Dark!

"OF SURRENDER!" Pariah Dark shouted, his voice echoing.

Pariah then smashed his fist together and zapped them with a large amount of ecto energy, they all screamed in pain and then fell unconscious transforming into their human forms, Pariah Dark then walked over to them and picked them up his large hand.

All the televisions of Amity Park suddenly flickered on with Jack and Maddie on the screen.

"Citizens of Amity Park, this is Jack and Maddie Fenton. Malevolent spirits have pulled our entire town into a dimension known to us humans as the Ghost Zone" Jack announced.

Damion had launched a Ghost Zone probe and began to enlarge the ghost shield fully around the city, Valerie ran off to go try and do some ghost hunting, she was still hurt but that wasn't going to stop her. The ghost shield began to push back the skeletons and finished covering at least half of Amity Park, all the citizens ran under the shield hoping to be safe from danger.

"The fact that we are currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler, if it weren't for the fact that we are all in mortal danger" Jack continued.

"For your own safety, please run under the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield. Where our daughter Jazz will be serving tea and cookies and boys, she's single" Maddie announced.

"MUM!" Jazz exclaimed in embarrassment. Jack then finished, "But more than anything know this, THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"

Pariah Dark zapped the large screen and broke it, cutting off Jack's transmission and then held Danny, Dayla and Vlad up higher in his grip.

"They're ghosts and humans! Is there no end to this day's surprises?" Pariah Dark asked as formed ecto energy in his hand to finish them off.

"Hey stone face! Surprise!" Valerie shouted as she blasted ecto-goo right in his eyes.

Pariah growled and dropped them as he rubbed his eyes, Pariah then fired a blast out his eyes right at Valerie who almost lost her balance as she dropped her weapon while dodging it. She then slammed straight into the football post and fell to the ground. She sat up and aimed her arm at Pariah, a small missile appeared but it began to go haywire and spark, it began to burn her hand so she quickly took off her glove and held her hand in pain. Fright Knight's and Pariah Dark's eyes widened at the sight of the Ring of Rage on her finger.

"The ring! Give that to the king now!" Fright Knight demanded.

Valerie thought acted quickly, she took the ring off and placed it on top of her smaller ecto grenade launcher. She then shouted, "You want it? Then go get it!"

She fired the weapon and the missile went flying through the sky with the ring, Pariah Dark chased after it. She then ran and jumped on her jet sled, she dived down and grabbed Danny, Dayla and Vlad by their shirts and flew off, completely dodging a swipe of Fright Knight's sword. Fright Knight jumped on his horse and chased after them, he then started firing blasts from his sword which she managed to dodge, the sixth blast however managed to hit one of the engines on her jet sled and they began to fall.

Just at the last few feet she managed to steer the sled straight for the ghost shield and crashed landed onto the street. She stood up and held her arm in pain, she then jumped when Fright Knight began to hit the shield with his sword trying to break through.

Valerie walked over and grabbed Danny, Dayla and Vlad and then walked away as Fright Knight shouted, "THIS IS NOT OVER!"

"Actually my loyal servant, it is!" Pariah Dark exclaimed as he stood behind him.

Fright Knight stopped his attack on the shield and his eyes widened at Pariah Dark's grin as he opened his hand to reveal he know had the Ring of Rage. He then placed on his finger and shouted as he the complete power of the ring and crown together on him, Fright Knight bowed before the might of the terrifying ruler.

"Come! We have plans to make. For soon this human will also be mine!" Pariah Dark exclaimed and then he and Fright Knight left for Pariah's Keep.

Valerie managed to get her glider working again and flew the rest of the way back to Fenton Works. She flew through Danny's window and placed him and Dayla on the bed and then placed Vlad on the chair. She then retracted her suit and jet sled, she had more bruises on her and her arm was definitely feeling more pain, she groaned and then leaned on the wall.

"Maybe I'll just rest…for a second" Valerie said quietly and then slid down to the floor unconscious.

Vlad woke up and then gasped as he noticed the ring was no longer on Valerie's finger. He exclaimed, "The ring! It's gone!"

He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, so he quickly turned invisible as the door opened to reveal Jack and Maddie.

"Ah you see I told you they were up here. What do the kids call it? Hanging out" Jack said.

They both then shut the door and left. Danny and Dayla groaned as they woke up and then gasped at the sight of Valerie at the wall, Vlad then phased through the floor and through the lab floor where Sam, Tucker and Andrew were talking.

"I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Danny, Dayla or Valerie in hours" Sam said as she took a sip of tea.

"Oh they're fine. They've been up in Danny's room for hours" Jack said.

Sam dropped her cup and then all three of them ran up the stairs and headed straight for Danny's room, Jack just shrugged in confusion. They were all relieved to see that Danny and Dayla were both okay.

"Danny! Dayla you're okay!" Sam exclaimed. Andrew then asked as he saw the state of Valerie, "What happened to her?"

"You name it. Fright Knight, ghost king, Vlad! All of our enemies, everything we thought we could handle but couldn't" Danny answered as he checked Valerie's temperature.

"Dude! You guys can't blame yourselves for this. It's not your fault" Tucker said.

"Maybe not" Dayla said. "But it is our responsibility"

They both stood up and transformed into their ghost forms. Danny then said, "We're not gonna let this drag on any longer"

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and then Dayla grabbed onto Andrew. They then turned invisible and intangible and phased through the floor and floated in the lab where most of the citizens and the mayor were gathered. Maddie pulled the cloth off now the completed Ecto-suits.

"And while the suits can increase your natural abilities one-hundred fold, using either of them could be fatal" Maddie said.

"Which is exactly while I'll be using one of them. Because if the suit's killing anybody, it's gonna be me" Jack said.

He was suddenly knocked out by Maddie who said, "You're already weak from the first time you used it. I'll be going in"

Jazz then knocked her out and said, "Forget it mum. Danny and Dayla need both of you. I'll do it"

Soon everyone was knocking each other out volunteering to put on the suits but only achieved knocking each other out. As soon as they were all out cold, Danny and Dayla dropped the invisibility and landed on the ground.

"I thought we were gonna have to blast everybody with a ghost ray, but this is much more efficient" Danny said.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew then realised what they were gonna do, they were going to use the suits to defeat Pariah Dark.

"What! No guys you can't!" Sam protested.

"Those suits are dangerous!" Andrew then said.

"We're the only ones who has the chance to save our lives. We have to do this" Dayla said.

"Somebody ought to tell her that" Tucker pointed out.

They all then saw Valerie heading towards the suit in her ghost hunting uniform.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the suit please" Dayla said.

"Back off spooks! I don't know how you both got inside the Fenton's ghost shield but this is my fight!" Valerie snapped.

Danny and Dayla walked up to her. Danny then said, "No it's not! Not anymore"

Damion then walked in and dropped his tools as he saw the unconscious people on the ground and Danny, Dayla and Valerie standing next to the suits.

"HEY! What's going on in here?" Damion asked while Sam, Tucker and Andrew managed to sneak away out of the lab while he wasn't looking.

"You two aren't the boss of me!" Valerie snapped.

Danny then pulled off her mask and revealed her identity to her dad, she squealed in fright while Danny smirked.

"No but he is" Danny said.

"Valerie?" Damion asked.

Valerie screamed and then got really mad as she shouted, "Your both dead for this! Dead!"

But before she could attack them, she was grabbed and held still in the air by Damion. Danny and Dayla then turned intangible and grabbed the suits, they then phased out of the lab and headed for the roof.

"You've been battling ghosts? All this time? Are you okay?" Damion asked gently.

"I'm…I'm fine" Valerie answered calming down.

Damion put her down and then shouted now angry, "THEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Dayla are you sure you wanna do this? I can go alone" Danny asked feeling a bit worried about Dayla.

"No Danny. We do this together. This is our fight, it always has been ever since we stepped in that portal. I'm sticking by you, no matter what" Dayla said.

Danny gave her a small smile and then they both flew up and jumped inside each individual suit. They transformed into their human halves and sat down in the seats and then the lid closed.

"Activate neuro-receptors" They both commanded, the neuro receptors activated and attached to their backs, the screen lit up and showed how much power they have, %88.

"Initiate power up sequence" They both then commanded while grabbing the controls.

The suits whirred to life and the power percentage then change from %88 to %95. They then heard the back door open slightly and Danny said with a smile, "We can see you guys over there you know"

Sam, Tucker and Andrew came out and stood in front of them, looking really worried and scared.

"Guys please don't do this" Sam begged.

"Come on guys! You didn't think it was going to always be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos did you?" Dayla asked. "We'll be back"

"But your mum used the word fatal" Tucker said.

"Guys we'll be back" Danny said.

They all just looked down. Danny then said, "But if there's anything you guys wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it"

" _Andrew if you like Dayla tell her. You never know, I have a feeling she likes you back"_ Valerie's advice replayed in Andrews head.

" _This might be the last time I see her. I better say something now or I'll never get another chance"_ Andrew said in his head.

Andrew and Sam were then definitely going to say something to Danny and Dayla, when they were both interrupted by the sound of thunder and lightning, they looked up to see the face of Pariah Dark floating in the sky above the shield.

"HUMANS! HEAR MY DECREE!" Pariah Dark shouted.

"Well that's our que" Dayla said. "Tucker we'll need you to drop the ghost shield on our way out"

"Okay. Be careful guys" Tucker said and then headed to the generator on the other side.

Sam and Andrew looked up at Danny and Dayla, they all gave each other small smiles and then Sam and Andrew left to catch up with Tucker. Danny and Dayla then transformed into their ghost halves, the suits then changed its colours to black and white and had their logos on the front. They both gave one last smile to their friends and then took off at high speed towards the shield.

"GO GET THEM INVISO-BILL/INVISO-JANE!" They heard some of the people shouting from below.

"IT'S NOT INVISO-BILL AND INVISO-JANE!" Danny shouted back and then Dayla finished, "ITS PHANTOM! DANNY AND DAYLA PHANTOM!"

Tucker turned off the ghost shield and allowed Danny and Dayla to leave and then activated it again. As they flew further away from Amity Park, they looked back at it one last time and then looked down.

"We'll make it back Danny. I know we will" Dayla said.

They then stopped at gasped at the sight of Pariah's Keep in front of them, it was surrounded by millions of skeletons.

"Maybe if we try to pick these guys off one at a time" Danny suggested.

He pointed a finger and blasted a small ecto-blast at them, when the blast hit the ground it multiplied and took out three hundred of the skeletons.

"HA! ONE HUNDRED FOLD! THAT DOESN'T REEK!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and Dayla then fired a larger blast each at different directions taking out more of the skeletons, they both then felt their energy going and looked at their metres.

"Okay. Danny we have to be smart about how much power we use at once" Dayla warned.

Danny nodded. A bunch of archers then fired their arrows at them, Dayla formed a shield around the both of them and deflected the arrows. They both then blasted at some of them and landed on the ground, most of the skeletons then jumped on them both, piling onto each other. They both then destroyed them in one burst of power, they both started to feel a little weak from using the suits.

More skeletons were about to attack them when they suddenly blasted back by a blast. Danny and Dayla looked up to see it was Sam, Tucker and Andrew in the Spectre Speeder.

"In general I'm pretty opposed to violence, but in this case I'll make an exception" Sam said.

"Get out of here guys!" Danny shouted. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"We're not staying. We're just making a delivery" Tucker said.

The bottom of the vehicle opened and out came Skulker, Lunch Lady, Walker, Bullet, Ember, and Poindexter along with the dragon ghost, Klemper and Box Ghost. Sam, Tucker and Andrew then left back for Amity Park.

"How did they cram all of you into the Spectre Speeder?" Dayla asked.

"Hey! You ever been inside your stupid thermos? Compared to that it was the Taj Mahal in there!" Ember said.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Skulker shouted as he activated all his weapons.

All of them then began to fight, Box Ghost and Klemper worked together using bubble wrap and ice powers, they first froze the skeletons and then wrapped them up in bubble wrap, they then pushed them and rolled them down crashing into the other skeletons. Pointdexter flew around on the dragon ghost burning the skeletons in flames, Ember took out one of the guards at the entrance of the castle with her guitar and then Skulker took out the other one with one hard kick.

"Now go! Defeat him! So I will be free to hunt you two another day" Skulker shouted.

"The guy really knows how to motivate you" Danny said sarcastically.

Danny and Dayla then flew inside the castle and landed in front of the large doors that led to Pariah Dark.

"Well this is it" Danny said.

"No turning back now" Dayla said after a deep breath.

They both blasted the doors opened and inside waiting for them was Pariah Dark grinning madly with a mace in his hand. They both growled at the powerful ghost.

"A little rigid around the edges, hey children?" Pariah Dark asked.

"What do you say we skip the snappy batter and get right to the part where we kick your butt?" Danny asked.

"Very well! I accept your terms!" Pariah Dark shouted and then charged right at them.

They both created a large shield around themselves, stopping him from hitting them with his mace. Their power then dropped to %40 and they started to feel weaker as he was pushed back. They both then blasted him right into the throne with two powerful blasts, they then held their heads and groaned in pain.

Pariah Dark stood back up and asked, "Having that much power it's a burden! Isn't it children?"

He threw the mace at Danny which he dodged but then it spun back and hit him dead on in the back, as soon as Pariah caught his mace, he then kicked Dayla straight into the wall.

"The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how we use it and we've been using it poorly lately" Dayla said.

They both then stood up and concentrated hard, they were now two Danny's and two Dayla's in the room, but their power levels had now dropped to %25! They all then began their assault, the real Danny and Dayla blasted him while the duplicates of Danny and Dayla punched and kicked at him. Pariah growled and destroyed the Dayla duplicate and then Danny knocked him over with a body slam.

"NOW LEAVE MY TOWN ALONE!" All of them screamed and then punched him all at once.

Pariah Dark got back up and destroyed the Danny duplicate. He then said, "Surrender children! You both can't possibly win!"

"We don't have to win!" Danny retorted and then blasted at the wall behind him to reveal the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"We just have to make sure you lose!" Dayla then said and then she flew up and opened the door to it.

Pariah Dark started to walk back in fear at the sight, Dayla then blasted the crown of his head which Danny caught. She then blasted the ring off his finger which Danny then caught.

"NO! NO!" Pariah Dark began to scream.

Danny dropped the items to the ground and flew behind him, pushing him with the all his might shoving him straight into the sarcophagus. Dayla then shut the door and they both held it close tight, as all of the ghost king's power was starting to weaken over Amity Park, he thrashed and screamed in the sarcophagus. Danny and Dayla struggled to hold the lid closed as the power of the suits drained them, they were down to their last %8 of power but refused to give up, Dayla then fell to the ground losing her energy to %1, Danny then fell as he was too weak as well to hold it, they then watched as a gloved hand locked the sarcophagus with the skeleton key.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Pariah Dark screamed once more before falling asleep forever.

Amity Park was returned to normal and everyone cheered for their heroes as all the skeletons turned to ashes. Danny and Dayla looked up weakly to see a smiling Vlad holding the skeleton key and the Crown of Fire, Fright Knight stood beside him along with all the other ghosts.

"I don't understand" They both whispered as they were losing consciousness.

"What? That I used three fourteen year old pawns to turn a knight on top of a king? It's chess Daniel and Dayla. Of course you don't understand but then you both never really did…" That was the last thing they heard Vlad say as darkness surrounded them and they fell unconscious.

"Danny? Dayla?" they heard the voices of Sam and Andrew as they slowly woke up.

They found themselves in Danny's room, Danny was on his bed while Dayla was on a fold out camp bed next to him. They both looked around to see Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Valerie who had bandages and a sling on her arm, Damion and Vlad standing there.

"You gave us quite a scare there Little Badger and Little Wolf" Vlad said.

"Vladdie said he found you two just outside the dome after the town flickered back to normal. He saved your lives" Jack said.

Maddie smiled and said, "Things might have been weird there for a while, but if Vlad's saved your lives then I say bygones"

"And you will always be welcome in our home V-Man. You can stay in Danny's room" Jack said.

"Too bad you lost your Ecto-suits Jack" Vlad said.

"That's okay V-Man" Jack said. "Those pants made me look fat"

Danny tried to sit up but struggled due to he was in pain, Sam gently pushed him back down giving him a small smile in which he returned. Andrew then helped Dayla to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Thanks Andrew" Dayla whispered.

"Get some rest. You and Danny earned it" Andrew said smiling as Dayla fell back asleep.

"Well the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over. Clean up continues and a sense of normalcy has returned and while we may never know exactly what happened one things for sure, Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane…I mean Danny and Dayla Phantom has gone from villain to hero in the eyes of many in our town" Tiffany Snow reported.

Valerie blasted the TV with an ecto-gun and said bitterly, "That depends on who you're asking"

"Valerie! Was that the ecto gun?" Damion asked. She hid the gun and lied, "No!"

The next day at the end of the school day, Danny slammed his locker closed.

"Guys you have to let it go" Tucker said.

"We can't! What was that all about? The ghosts are off rebuilding their homes but the ecto-skeletons are gone" Danny said.

"And what about Vlad? Did he make some sort of pact with the Fright Knight?" Dayla asked.

"Guys you beat the big bad guy and you both saved the town. That's enough for one day don't you think?" Sam said.

They both smiled but then it dropped when they saw Dash heading towards them.

"Almost" Danny said.

They both then walked up to him. He then snapped, "You both got some nerve walking up to me in broad daylight!"

"Actually, we wanted to say we're sorry" Dayla said.

"We both pulled some pranks on you and well with all the weirdness in the last few days. We've both realised that just because we can do something, doesn't mean we should" Danny then said.

"So how about it Dash? Apology accepted?" Dayla asked.

Dash smirked and then later Dayla found herself tied to the flagpole outside of Nasty Burger while Danny was actually hung on the flag pole by his underwear.

"Apology accepted" Dash said.

Danny's underwear then started to break and then he screamed as he fell to the ground. Valerie walked over to where Sam, Tucker and Andrew were sitting down at an outside table.

"Looks like everything's back to normal" Valerie said.

"Looks like" They all said in unison.

"Although, you know how I said I didn't really like Danny? I kind of like him now and Dayla is a pretty good friend to have" Valerie said.

"Yeah well I…I mean we like Danny too" Sam said blushing at her mistake. "And we're watching you"

"I accept your challenge" Valerie exclaimed.

"Then you leave us no choice" Andrew said with a smirk.

"NATHAN!" They all called out.

Valerie screamed and then ran away as Nathan started chasing her with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Valerie! Come back! Why won't you say yes?" Nathan cried.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Technus is back! Plus Danny and Dayla feel like that their ghost hunting is taking away any free time they have to spend with their friends. So when they split themselves with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, chaos happens! Will there be two Danny and Dayla's forever? What is Technus up to now that he is free? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Identity Crisis!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Identity Crisis

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Danny 1: Fun Danny**

 **Danny 2: Hero Danny**

 **Dayla 1: Fun Dayla**

 **Dayla 2: Hero Dayla**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **IDENTITY CRISIS**_

It was Friday afternoon at Fenton Works, two weeks after Pariah Dark attacked and Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were down in the lab doing one final ghost check-up before starting the weekend in the hopes of it being completely ghost free for the five friends. They were sitting at the computer going through their ghost files.

"Ember?" Sam asked. Danny and Dayla answered, "Ghost Zone"

Danny clicked on the file and put it in the one labelled Ghost Zone. Another file opened to reveal Skulker.

"Skulker?" Tucker asked. Danny and Dayla answered, "Ghost Zone"

"Box Ghost?" Andrew asked and then they all answered with a groan, "Who cares?"

Box Ghost then popped his head out of the portal for a second and shouted with offence, "Hey! I have feelings too you know!"

"All enemies are captured and accounted for which means as promised, the one hundred percent ghost free weekend of fun starts now" Danny said.

He clicked on the enter button to upload the files but it failed when the screen said, "Hard drive full?"

"Ah hang on. I'll just delete some old files" Danny said.

He clicked on something and then suddenly a digital picture of Paulina appeared on the screen. Sam crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "Nice"

"I thought you didn't like her anymore?" Dayla asked. Danny defended, "I don't! This was from before I called off my crush on her. I swear"

"I am so downloading that!" Tucker exclaimed and then pointed his PDA at the computer.

It connected to the device and downloaded the image right through. Danny just laughed nervously and continued to look through the files.

"Oh wait here's something I can delete. This old version of DOOM" Danny said.

Tucker's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Danny no! That's the game where you trapped…"

But it was too late and he dragged the program to the delete icon and placed it in, there was a bright flash of light on the screen and then suddenly floating inside the computer laughing hysterically was Technus now free from his prison.

"I Technus, am free at last!" He exclaimed.

He then tried to get out of the computer but failed as he was still trapped within the electrical device.

"Well free-ish...But even within the confines of this computer I Technus shall rule once more!" Technus shouted as the computer glowed green and floated into the air.

"But first…" Technus said with a mischievous grin.

He clicked on the paint icon and then grabbed the paintbrush, while laughing he drew a moustache and glasses on the image of Paulina.

"Hey! Do you know how many digital collectibles I had to trade for that?" Danny shouted.

Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms, but Technus gained control of the power console of the computer and hit Danny dead on, sending him straight into the wall right next to the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Dayla then fired an ecto blast, but Technus dodged and then shot out some electrical wires and grabbed her, it zapped her with a powerful electrical shot causing her to transform back into her human half, more wires then came out and grabbed Tucker, Sam and Andrew. Tucker's PDA fell out of his hand as he was grabbed and landed right underneath Technus, the wireless download feature was turned on.

Danny grabbed the Fenton Ghost Catcher and then flew straight at Technus, he then used it to get Technus out of the computer. Technus growled as he was flung out and then charged up his hands with ecto-energy, he then fired the energy at the web cam of the computer and turned it into a laser, which was heading straight for Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"Too bad you can't expunge me and save your friends and sister at the same time!" Technus said.

"Then I'll just have to be in two places at once!" Danny exclaimed.

He then concentrated hard and tried duplication, but it failed as he was now two Danny's sharing the same body, a small Danny head then came out of his head and then more and more came but all attached to the same body. Danny and Dayla still haven't quite perfected duplication just yet.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Here" Sam said.

She then jumped up and caused the computer's plug to be pulled out of the wall socket, stopping the laser. While they were distracted, Technus teleported and phased into Tucker's PDA. Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Dayla unattached the wires from around them as Danny un-duplicated himself.

"Has the weekend of fun started yet?" Andrew asked. Dayla then answered, "It's starting now"

"Indeed it is! But first…" Technus exclaimed and then did the same thing he did on Danny's computer and painted a moustache and glasses on Paulina.

The next day during the afternoon Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew were waiting for Tucker to get to Fenton Works so they can go to the movies. Sam looked at her watch and saw it was already 4:05 PM and Tucker still hadn't shown up yet. Just when Sam was about to complain Tucker had finally shown up.

"Sorry I'm late. My PDA is acting wonky" Tucker said as he looked down at the hand held device.

"Wonky?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe you should just junk this thing and get a new one" Danny suggested.

The PDA suddenly sent a quick harsh shock to Danny. He then said, "OW! It was just a suggestion!"

"Looks like we're gonna miss the movie" Dayla said. Sam then said, "Unless we find some way to ignore all speed limits, red lights and certain laws of physics"

Danny and Dayla then smirked as they knew just the person who could do that, Jack Fenton. People screamed as the sirens on the RV roared and Jack drove the it at high speed, dodging cars left and right, going through red lights and ignoring all the speed limit signs. All of them were sitting in the back seats of the RV holding onto their seats for dear life.

"Couldn't you guys have just flown us?" Andrew asked.

"The way our dad drives, this is faster" Dayla answered.

"Are you kids sure there's a ghost in that movie theatre?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely!" Danny lied. "And if not you can pick us up in two hours and six minutes"

"Previews" Sam reminded. He then corrected himself, "Two hours and twenty-six minutes"

"Good thing I installed the Fenton On Board Computer to plot our clearest root" Jack said as he looked at the digital map.

Technus laughed as he transferred himself to the device and then painted a moustache and glasses on an image of Jack Fenton. He immediately then used his powers and started taking over the entire RV, everyone was suddenly strapped to the seats by many seat belts.

"Um dad, is this some new safety feature?" Dayla asked. Jack then said, "Safety features? Safety features are for punks!"

The RV suddenly started flying through the air, the Fenton logo was changed to Technus's symbol. Everyone screamed as it flew at top speed.

"Hang on kids! I'm deploying the Fenton Ejector!" Jack shouted.

The RV slammed onto the ground of an electronics store, Jack pushed the button and then they were suddenly ejected out of the vehicle in their seats as it crashed through the store. Parachutes deployed and Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew floated to the ground.

"Next time your mum's driving" Tucker said.

Jack just landed on the ground hard and then his parachute deployed. People screamed as they ran out of the store, Danny and Dayla landed and the parachute covered them giving them an opportunity to transform into their ghost halves without being noticed. They flew right into the store and saw the RV lodged right into the many TV screens. All the screens then showed Technus on the screens laughing evilly.

All different types of technology such as TV's, sound amplifiers and everything began to merge onto the RV as he said, "Plasma screen, surround sound, I don't know what this thing does, ooh these are on sale!"

There was bright flash of light and a blast of power that knocked Danny and Dayla to the ground, they both then looked up to see the RV as the bottom part and all the technology merged to give Technus his new robotic form.

"Behold! The new Technus 2.0! Now with pop up blocker!" Technus exclaimed.

He then fired a beam and floated Danny and Dayla right up to him.

"It sounds like the same old Technus to me" Dayla said. "How about you shout out your plans and let's get this thing over with?"

"Technus 2.0 does not reveal his secrets! Go on try me" Technus dared.

"Uh boxers or briefs?" Danny asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! See?" Technus said.

He then grabbed them both and threw them out the building, Danny and Dayla landed right into a large rubbish bin and watched as Technus flew right out of the building and out of sight. They all went back home and Danny and Dayla had just finished getting rid of all the rubbish they had stuck on them from being in the rubbish bin.

"We promised you guys a fun ghost free weekend and now we have to spend it tracking down Technus. I just wish there was some way we could do both" Dayla said.

Danny then smiled as he got an idea, he then transformed into his ghost half and phased into the floor of Danny's room, when he returned he had with him the Fenton Ghost Catcher in his hands.

"There is a way Dayla, the Fenton Ghost Catcher! Expunges all things ghostly. We'll just split ourselves just for this weekend" Danny said.

"That's actually a good idea! I'm in" Dayla said and then transformed into her ghost half.

"You guys don't have to do this. We don't mind spending the weekend hunting ghosts" Andrew said.

"We do. Our personal life and our ghost hunting life are always interfering with each other. Besides it's just gonna be for this weekend. What's the harm?" Danny said.

They both then flew through and yelled as they felt themselves feeling split into two, Danny 1 and Dayla 1 fell to the ground while their ghost halves remained floating in the air.

"At last!" Danny 2 and Dayla 2 shouted with smiles.

They both then grabbed a couple bed sheets and then tied them around their necks like capes.

"We're Danny and Dayla Phantom full time super heroes!" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever! And we're gonna party as Danny and Dayla Fenton full time fun kids" Danny 1 said.

"Yeah let's have some fun!" Dayla 1 shouted.

"This has bad idea written all over it" Sam said.

"Well I call the fun Danny and Dayla" Tucker said and then dragged Danny 1 and Dayla 1 out of the room.

"Wait for me" Andrew said and then left the room.

"Say you wear an awful lot of black for a super hero sidekick" Dayla 2 commented. Danny 2 then asked, "Have you considered switching to bright primary colours?"

"Tucker! Andrew! Wait up!" Sam shouted and then ran out of the room.

Danny 1 and Dayla 1 were at the movies with Sam, Tucker and Andrew. Danny 1 had his feet on the seats and was drinking a soft drink.

"Ah this is more like it dudes! No responsibilities, no ghost fights and no lame super heroics" Danny 1 said and then spilled his drink all over the floor.

"How about no manners? Aren't you gonna clean that up?" Sam asked not impressed by his behaviour.

A man then came walking down the aisle and suddenly slipped over the soft drink, landing on his bottom. Danny 1 and Dayla 1 cracked up laughing at him.

"Looks like that guys butt already has it covered" Danny 1 said and then burped.

"Danny!" They all exclaimed.

"Lighten up guys. It's a free country, besides what kind of guy with a wet butt do to us?" Dayla 1 asked.

"Not much, unless he's the manager" Andrew pointed out.

They both looked to see the nametag indicating he was indeed the manager. They both then said, "Oh bummer!"

The manager took them outside the exit and shouted, "And stay out!"

He then slammed the door and locked them out.

"No problem, we'll just phase you guys back in" Danny 1 said.

Danny 1 and Dayla 1 grabbed them and then ran towards the door, but suddenly they found that they couldn't turn intangible and just hit the door instead.

"WOAH! We can't go ghost" Danny 1 and Dayla 1 said in unison.

"That's not right. We should go back to the lair and check this out" Sam suggested.

"Or we could go bowling" Dayla 1 then said.

"Sweet! I call the fun Danny and Dayla" Tucker said and then dragged them off.

"I have the feeling it's not going to end well" Andrew said and then he and Sam ran off after them.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Danny 2 and Dayla 2 were flying through the skies looking for Technus.

"Now this is more like it!" Danny 2 exclaimed. Dayla 2 then said, "No distractions, no secret identities and more time to dispense our unique brand of ghostly justice"

They both suddenly heard people screaming, they turned around to see some citizens in a bus where Technus was standing over them stealing electrical energy from some powerlines.

"Leaping Lightning rods! This looks like a job for Danny and Dayla Phantom!" They both exclaimed.

They both then charged straight for Technus and tried to attack him, but they were stopped by a ghost shield that was surrounding his robotic body which bounced them back a few feet.

"You villainous fiend! Your ghost shield prevents us from pummelling you into a pulp!" Danny 2 shouted.

"Too bad for you that Danny and Dayla Phantom are only half ghosts" Dayla 2 then said.

They both then tried to turn into their human forms, but nothing happened and they were still ghosts.

"We can't turn human!" They both shouted.

They were suddenly blasted by a blast from Technus who says, "Neither can I, but you don't hear me shouting it to the heavens! I don't do that anymore!"

As they continued to fight Technus, Danny and Dayla 1 were enjoying themselves with Sam, Tucker and Andrew at the bowling alley. Technus picked up a bus and threw it towards a little girl, Danny 2 quickly flew over and flew the girl pout of the way and then put her down, and Dayla 2 flew inside a tool store and grabbed a hook attached to a chain. Danny and Dayla 1 were fast asleep at Fenton Works as they continued to fight throughout the night. Dayla 2 attached the hook and chain onto Technus but he just dragged her around, even with Danny 2 trying to hold onto the chain with her, morning then came and they were still fighting Technus and now they were being currently watched on the news.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz watched the news as they were eating breakfast at the table.

"Great gobs of ghost goop! Danny and Dayla will want to see this" Jack said and then got up to go get them.

"They're not here! I mean Danny and Dayla are probably still asleep" Jazz lied.

But then Jazz's eyes widened when she sees Danny and Dayla walk into the kitchen and say, "S'up?"

"Danny! Dayla!" Jazz exclaimed feeling really confused.

"Hey kids! Get a load of this" Jack said and then showed them the TV image of them fighting.

"Ghosts? Who cares?" Danny said. Dayla then said, "We're gonna meet Sam, Tucker and Andrew at the pier"

They both then left as Jazz stammered, "But you…but they…but I…ARGHH! That can't be Danny and Dayla!"

"I'll say! No kids of mine says who cares about ghosts" Jack said crossing his arms.

Danny 1, Dayla 1, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were all at the carnival pier having some fun. They were all now on the rollercoaster heading up the hill part of the ride.

"Ah this is the life!" Dayla exclaimed. Danny then said, "I wish we could stay on this ride like, forever"

The rollercoaster suddenly stopped in its tracks and they looked down to see that all the other rides were also stopping as well.

"You may just get your wish" Andrew said.

They all then saw bright flashes of light and saw Technus stealing more energy from the generators that controlled all the carnival rides, Danny and Dayla 2 were still holding onto the chain and felt themselves being electrocuted as the energy coursed through the chains and into them. Technus then grabbed them and threw them away.

"Why couldn't you wish for supermodels Danny?" Tucker said.

"Did someone say super?!" Danny and Dayla 2 asked as they got back up behind them.

"Oh somebody kill me" Sam muttered.

They both flew back over and then Technus shouted, "Tremble before the power of Technus 2.0!"

"Wait a minute! Electric street car, powerline, generators…You've been charging yourself all night!" Danny 2 exclaimed.

"Technus 2.0 is just a giant energy wasting battery!" Dayla 2 shouted.

Technus then hit them with a large beam of energy, knocking them back.

"Relax citizens! Danny and Dayla Phantom are on the job!" Danny 2 shouted and then they both flew back to fight Technus.

Danny and Dayla 1 just sat there and relaxed. Sam then asked, "Guys shouldn't you both do something?"

"What? He said relax" Danny 1 said.

Jack Fenton suddenly pulled up beside them in the Spectre Speeder and said, "Hop aboard kids! Your old man is gonna show you how to catch a ghost"

He opened the door and then dragged Danny and Dayla 1 into the vehicle and then pushed the rollercoaster making it go once again. Jack drove the Spectre Speeder and cut Danny and Dayla 2 off from reaching Technus. They both gasped as the large blaster on top of the flying vehicle, being aimed right at them.

"Dude…uh dad I don't know about this" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Yeah maybe we should just go"

"Okay now you gonna wanna nail them right between the eyes, don't worry sweetie you'll get your turn" Jack said as he handed the controls to Danny.

"Now waste them!" Jack said.

Danny 1 acted quickly and turned the Spectre Speeder sideways, making the shot miss Danny and Dayla 2 barely. Danny and Dayla 1 screamed as they suddenly fell out of the open door of the vehicle and began plummeting towards the ground, Danny and Dayla 2 dived and grabbed them before they hit it.

"Duelling doppelgangers! Have you both lost half of our minds?" Dayla 2 shouted as they put them down on the ground.

"Yo! We're not the one's wearing bed sheets" Dayla 1 said.

A blast suddenly came their way, Jack was heading right towards them in the Spectre Speeder thinking that Danny and Dayla 2 were attacking his children.

"I'll save you Danny and Dayla! Wait they're both named Danny and Dayla, now that's gonna be confusing. Hang on kids!" Jack shouted.

Technus came up behind him and then blasted the back of the Spectre Speeder, causing it to flip and crash near a ride. All the Danny's and Dayla's ran over to see if he was okay, they then turned to see Technus stopping behind them.

"Back-up copies of yourself. Why didn't I think of that?" Technus said and then drove off.

Danny 2 grabbed Danny 2 and Dayla 2 grabbed Dayla 1 and flew off after Technus, meanwhile the rollercoaster stopped and while Tucker wanted to go again, Sam and Andrew just glared at him annoyance.

"That rampaging robotic rogue is heading straight for the power plant! We have to stop him before her consumes the cities energy supply" Danny 2 said.

"What do you mean _we_? That's your job. Uh besides neither of us can go ghost" Danny 1 said.

"No but you two can past the ghost shield humans" Dayla 2 said.

They dropped them off at the RV part of Technus and crawled inside and then flew in front of him, they fired s couple of ecto blasts and made him wobble a bit, and Danny and Dayla 1 started pushing random buttons draining him of his battery power.

"I'm powering down! But how?!" Technus shouted.

"Bingo!" Danny and Dayla 2 exclaimed.

They fired another blast and this time took out one of Technus's tires. Danny and Dayla 2 then phased into him and grabbed Danny and Dayla 1, Technus shut down as he sat on the edge of the pier and then they all pushed him into the water.

"Uh okay. When dad asks us who trashed the van, I am so not covering for you two" Danny 1 said.

"Same here" Dayla 1 then said.

"And that is the irresponsible attitude that makes you both such a disappointment to our family" Danny 2 said.

"Uh hello! It's _our_ family not your family. You're the ones who are the full time heroes" Dayla 1 said.

"Then perhaps it's time to fuse back together" Dayla 2 said dramatically.

Danny and Dayla 2 then turned intangible and phased back into their respected bodies, but what they didn't realise is that they didn't fuse back together, all they did was overshadow themselves. Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jack then caught up with them.

"Danny! Dayla! Are you two alright?" Jack asked.

"We have never felt better in our lives" They both said dramatically earing them strange looks from them all.

They all returned back to Fenton Works and went up to Danny's room.

"Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like a job for the vacuum cleaner!" Danny exclaimed and then started vigorously clean the floor with the vacuum cleaner.

"And for the feather duster!" Dayla then exclaimed and then started dusting the shelves with a feather duster.

"Danny something is up, you two are definitely not yourselves since you guys fused back together" Sam said.

They both stopped cleaning as Danny said, "I'm more than myself I'm…"

They both suddenly started convulsing and then they both screamed as they pulled Danny and Dayla 2 out of their bodies, "Get out of me!"

"No! We must become one again!" Dayla 2 exclaimed.

"We didn't become one dudes! You guys overshadowed us" Dayla 1 said.

"You're right! Something must've gone wrong when we used the ghost catcher to duplicate ourselves" Danny 2 said.

"You guys didn't duplicate yourselves. You both split yourselves in half" Andrew said.

"But in theory, another trip through the ghost catcher should straighten out this mess" Tucker suggested.

Sam and Tucker grabbed the ghost catcher and brought it over to all the Danny's and Dayla's, however when they put them through the ghost catcher, they didn't fix it! There were still two Danny's and two Dayla's but now they were in human form.

"Or it could make it ten times worse" Tucker corrected.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Jazz who began to say, "Danny dad wants you to…"

She suddenly screamed as soon as she saw the two Danny's and two Dayla's and ran out of the room.

"Kids! What's going on in there?" They heard Jack call.

"Quick! Hide!" Tucker shouted and started pushing them towards the closet.

"No just one of them each!" Andrew said.

"I call the Fun Danny and Dayla" Tucker said and then grabbed Danny and Dayla 1 out of the closet.

They quickly shut the door to the closet as they heard Jack coming towards the bedroom.

"Hey! What's the ghost catcher doing in your room Danny?" Jack asked.

"You and Dayla march that back down to the lab" He said.

Danny and Dayla 1 grabbed the ghost catcher and started heading towards the lab. Maddie then came into Danny's room from Jazz's room as Danny and Dayla 2 came out of the closet.

"I don't know what's come over Jazz. Danny, Dayla please go and show her you're both alright?" Maddie asked.

"We're more than alright! We're Danny and Dayla Fenton!" Danny and Dayla 2 exclaimed, earning them a strange look from Maddie.

They both then walked out of the room and started heading for Jazz's room, where Jack was standing there trying to calm down Jazz.

"I thought I told you two to take that ghost catcher down to the lab" Jack said.

"Fear not punchy patriarch" Danny and Dayla 2 exclaimed.

Maddie noticed Danny and Dayla 1 at the staircase carrying the ghost catcher and said, "Danny, Dayla the ghost catcher can wait, you two need to go talk to your sister"

They both groaned and put the ghost catcher down and started heading upstairs again, Danny and Dayla 2 were just walking out of Jazz's room with Jack.

"DANNY! DAYLA! HIDE!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew yelled.

They all hid, Danny and Dayla 1 hid down the staircase and Danny and Dayla 2 hid behind Jack.

"Ready or not! Here we come" Tucker said nervously.

The doorbell rang and Jack and Maddie ran downstairs to go answer it. They opened the door to reveal a policeman outside.

"Is this your vehicle ma'am?" The officer asked as he gestured to the robotic form of Technus attached to the RV.

Maddie frowned at Jack who then lied nervously, "Hey look! It's back from the shop"

Sam, Tucker, Andrew and all the Danny's and Dayla's were down in the lab looking at the ghost catcher, trying to figure a way to fix the mess they made.

"Okay. From now on you guys will hide and we will be Danny and Dayla" Danny 1 said.

"I think not! You both were Danny and Dayla all day and did a very poor job of it" Danny 2 said while crossing his arms.

Jack and Maddie entered the lab carrying a metal box with them and then Sam, Tucker and Andrew stood in front of Danny and Dayla 1 so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Good news kids, we've uncovered the RV's Black Box Data Recorder" Maddie said.

"This baby will show us exactly how that ghost took control, just as soon as I download all its memory into the Fenton mainframe" Jack said.

"DUDE! /DAD! NO!" All the Danny's and Dayla's shouted but it was too late.

Jack had already plugged the box into the mainframe, sparks of electricity started to come from the box as Technus's face was shown on the screen, the whole house began to shake as Technus started taking over. His robotic body was levitated through the air and placed on the roof as his laughter could be heard throughoutt the entire house, cables shot out through the roof and attached to the robot and he was once again transferred to the robotic form.

"AT LAST! My upgrade is complete! With the technology in this house, I can drain all the power from this city and then the world!" Technus shouted to the heavens. "Nobody heard that right?"

Technus's energy spread throughout the lab and suddenly Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were trapped in a whole bunch of wires that wrapped around them in an egg like shape.

"GOING GHOST!" All the Danny's and Dayla's shouted and surprisingly they all managed to transform into their ghost halves. "WOAH! We can still do that?"

"We'll save everyone! You two deal with the house hijacking horror" Dayla 2 said.

Danny and Dayla 1 then took to the air and were about to phase out of the lab, but were stopped as they just hit the roof. They realised that they didn't have all their powers.

"Would it be too much to have all our powers?" Dayla 1 asked.

They then just flew out the door of the lab. Danny and Dayla 2 took a fighting stance and prepared an ecto blast each.

"Eat ghost ray you evil electrical extensions!" Danny 2 shouted as a robot came towards them.

Suddenly their ghost energy cancelled out leaving them without the ability to fire a ghost ray.

"Fizzling Phantoms! Are our powers diminishing as well?" Danny 2 asked.

They dodged out of the way of the robot and then managed to phase them all out of the trap.

"At least that power still works" Dayla 2 said.

Back outside, Technus had grabbed a couple more wires and was about to attach them to himself, when they were blasted out of his hand. He glared at the sight of Danny and Dayla 1 floating in front of him.

"That's for totally ruining our weekend of fun dude!" Danny 1 shouted.

"Oh I'll ruin more than that whelps!" Technus retorted back.

He then took control of some of the satellites and fired a huge blast on both of them, sending them both plummeting towards the ground as Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Danny and Dayla 2 ran out of the house.

"Wait! Where's Danny and Dayla?" Maddie asked.

They both looked as they saw Danny and Dayla 1 fall to the ground still in their ghost forms, while they were distracted Danny and Dayla 2 transformed back into their human forms.

"We're right here mother!" Danny and Dayla 2 exclaimed.

"Mum! Dad! Danny and Dayla! Other Danny and Dayla!" Jazz shouted from her bedroom window.

"Jazz!" Jack and Maddie shouted and then ran back inside the house.

"Mmm! That was tasty! Now let's see what I can do with all that power" Technus said.

Technus spread more of his energy into the ground and then suddenly four giant metal cables shot out of the ground and attached themselves to the house, the cables then lifted the house right out of the ground and started walking away.

"We have to stop Technus before he takes over the whole city" Dayla 2 said as she and Danny2 transformed back into their ghost forms.

"Oh good luck dudes!" Danny and Dayla 1 said.

"We only have half our powers! We must all do this together. It's your duties!" Danny 2 said.

"Tried it. Didn't work. So let's go back to bowling" Danny 1 said.

"Yeah let's do that" Dayla 1 agreed.

"It'll be fun" Tucker said.

"And you'll get to hit stuff" Sam then said.

"Lots of stuff" Andrew said.

"Sweet! /I'm in!" Danny and Dayla 1 said.

"You go inside and get the ghost catcher and we'll keep Technus busy" Dayla 2 said.

They both then tried to fly but instantly fell back to the ground.

"Uh how about we all go inside?" Dayla 1 suggested.

As Technus roamed throughout Amity Park, he stole more electrical energy from the powerlines along the way and caused some blackouts. Danny 1 grabbed onto Sam, Danny 2 and Tucker while Dayla 1 grabbed onto Andrew and Dayla 2 and flew towards Technus. Danny and Dayla 1 then activated their intangibility and phased inside the moving Fenton Works.

"No one can stop me now!" Technus exclaimed.

Danny 1 and Danny 2 then phased onto the roof and said, "Not one maybe"

Dayla 1 and Dayla 2 then came up and said, "But how about four?"

Technus was about to fire some blasts at them when Danny and Dayla 1 broke the blasters with their ghost rays.

"Four or four thousand, you still can't get past my ghost shield!" Technus shouted.

He fired his energy to the top of the Ops Centre antenna and activated the ghost shield, which then spread right over the house.

"Um dude it only works if we're outside the ghost shield" Danny 1 pointed out.

"No matter! My upgrade is extremely adaptable" Technus said as he raised two large metal cables.

Danny and Dayla 2 turned intangible and dodged the first cable, Danny and Dayla 1 flew out of the way of the second cable and charged right for him, but the cable grabbed onto them and held them in a tight grip. Danny and Dayla 2 tried to fly and rescue them, but only fell to the ground again, Technus fired a ray and brought them up from the ground and one of the screens came off the robot with his face on it and went up close to them.

"If you wish to split your focus, you must learn to multi-task" Technus said.

The door opened and Sam, Tucker and Andrew came charging out with the ghost catcher in his hand as Andrew shouted, "Multi-task this!"

"What? Nooo!" Technus shouted as he was expunged out of the robot with the ghost catcher.

The house stopped moving, the ghost shield then stopped and then house was placed back onto the ground. The cable and the ray released both the Danny's and the Dayla's and they watched as Technus reformed in front of them but this time he had a brand new ghost form. His white hair was now a mullet, he wore a black lab suit with green gloves and a silver cloak draping on his back.

"Then it's time that my ghostly form had an upgrade as well! You cannot defeat me!" Technus exclaimed and then tried to fly off, only for all of the Danny's and Dayla's to grab onto him.

"Oh yes we can! Together!" All of them said in unison.

They pulled him down and threw him to the ground at the same time going through the ghost catcher backwards, they fell out of the ghost catcher and landed on the ground only this time there was only one Danny and one Dayla.

"We did it!" They both exclaimed as they got off the ground.

"Alright Technus it's just you and us, the one and only Danny and Dayla Phantom" Danny said as they stood in front of Technus.

"Technus 2.0 will escape to fight another…" Technus began to say as he was about to fly off, only to be grabbed by his spectral tail by Danny.

"Shouting out your plans again? That is so 1.0" Dayla said.

Tucker tossed Dayla the Fenton Thermos, she caught it and then opened the lid. She then allowed Danny to toss Technus in front of it as she activated it and began sucking Technus in.

"I'll be back children! Count on it!" Technus shouted as he was fully sucked in.

Dayla put the lid on as Sam said, "Way to pull yourselves together guys"

"But how'd that last pass through the ghost catcher do that anyway?" Tucker asked. He then read on the device, "Side 2 Merge, Side 1 separate"

"Too bad we can't pull that fun weekend we promised you guys" Danny said.

"Yeah we created a real mess of things" Dayla said.

"Are you guys kidding? This was a fun weekend" Tucker said. Andrew then said, "Yeah I certainly had a blast"

"Really?" They both asked smiling.

They all just looked out at the horizon as the sun began to set. Sam then said, "We're your friend's guys. Kicking back or kicking butt"

Jack, Maddie and Jazz then came out onto the roof.

"One Danny and Dayla. Then I'm not nuts. I'm not nuts!" Jazz shouted in excitement and then joined the others.

"Oh isn't that sweet? That's exactly what you said when you proposed to me" Maddie gushed.

"And you still said yes. Who's nuts now huh?" Jack asked and then they all joined the others.

"Good to see you two in one piece kids" Jack said.

"Tell me about it" Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all said in relief.

"Now to work on putting the house back" Jack said.

"Um dad maybe that can wait until after the rest of this weekend" Danny suggested.

"Yeah right now I'm enjoying the view" Dayla said.

The house had travelled all the way down to the beach and it was a beautiful sight to watch as the sun continued to set.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Youngblood is back! But for some reason only Danny and Dayla can see him, Jazz thinks they are going crazy so she gets her parents to agree to go on a family camping trip during the weekend. Why can only Danny and Dayla see Youngblood? Will this camping trip end in disaster? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Fenton Menaces!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Fenton Menaces

_**THE FENTON MENACES**_

A beautiful day and along the rode was Jack, Maddie and Jazz driving at top speed in the RV! Jazz held onto to dear life in the backseat as Jack drove while drinking a soft drink from his hat.

 _JAZZ (VOICE OVER)_

 _You know how sometimes you feel you're the only responsible person in your family? Well my family makes me feel like I'm the only responsible adult in the world._

Ecto-blasts were fired from the skies above, Jazz opened the back window and gasped as she saw who was firing them.

"Guys! Pay attention to the road!" Jazz shouted.

But Jack and Maddie couldn't hear her as they had the music up really loud, they concentration was suddenly back on when another blast was fired right near their tires. They all looked through the front window to see Danny and Dayla fighting in their ghost forms something in the air, only there was nothing there at all! They both screamed as they were suddenly dragged by their feet.

 _After all ever since I learned Danny and Dayla's secret, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone know. Mum, dad, even Danny and Dayla, unless their lives depended on it._

Danny and Dayla were flung and let go, they both then fired more blasts but they ended up nearly hitting the RV. Jack managed to dodge the blasts. Both their feet were suddenly grabbed and they were dragged everywhere and now they were about to collide with the RV!

 _Well guess what? It looks like that time has come! You know how regular kids get freak out because of a pop quiz or a pimple? Well my siblings Danny and Dayla have other pressures, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess it all started on a typical Fenton family outing…_

 **Two days earlier…**

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny and Dayla were all in the middle of the ocean in the Fenton Ghost Aquatic Vehicle.

"Nothing like spending quality family time with the people you love" Maddie said.

Jack pushed a button and the vehicle dived under water which made it a submarine, going deeper and deeper Jack and Maddie's smiles never dropped.

"And by quality time, you mean hunting down ghosts in a sub-aquatic death trap?" Jazz asked.

"You betcha Jazzipants! Whether it's air, land or sea I won't stop until we capture a ghost and tear it apart molecule by molecule" Jack answered.

Danny and Dayla shuddered in their minds at that sentence, they both looked out the window and then suddenly gasped at the sight of Youngblood's ship sitting there at the bottom of the ocean. The ghost shield was still activated from their last encounter.

"Danny, Dayla are you two okay?" Jazz asked.

"Who us? We're fine" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Yeah every single molecule"

"I just don't think we should go in there" Danny said nervously.

"Go in there? Good idea Danny" Jack said and then started heading towards the ship.

"What?! No!" Danny and Dayla shouted.

They passed through the ghost shield and entered the ship through the large hole, after a few minutes of exploring Danny and Dayla gasped as they saw something through the window.

"Don't you see it? How can you not see it? Ghost!" Danny shouted. Dayla then shouted, "There's a ghost!"

"A ghost? That I can tear apart molecule by molecule? Where?" Jack asked as he stopped driving.

They all got out of their seats and ran over to the window, but when they looked there was nothing there. They looked all over but still couldn't see anything.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. Maddie then said, "There's no ghost out there"

But they both just pointed at the same spot insisting that there was a ghost there, Jazz raised her eyebrow in confusion while Jack crossed his arms at them and frowned.

"Very funny kids. Save it for April Fool's day" Jack warned.

Danny and Dayla suddenly ran to the controls screaming, "Look out!"

Danny got in the driver's seat while Dayla sat next to him, Dayla then pushed the button and activated all the weapons. All different types of blasters then came out and started blasting blasts everywhere, Danny then took control of the wheel and drove the vehicle out of there, Jack, Maddie and Jazz hit the back wall since they weren't sitting down.

"Kids there's no ghost out there!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Are you people blind? We have to get out of here!" Danny shouted.

Behind them the entire ship fell apart and the ghost shield fell, they broke the surface and Dayla activated the vehicles speed boat mode, they landed on the water and Danny drove it at top speed. They both looked behind and swore they saw something burst out the water.

"Danny! Dayla! Get away from the controls!" Maddie demanded and then pulled them both away from the control panel.

"What's with you two? Chasing down ghosts that aren't there is dad's job" Jazz said.

"Yeah what she said" Jack said.

"But he was there! We both saw him" Danny said. Dayla then asked, "Why couldn't you guys?"

They both looked out the window and looked around for the ghost they saw.

 _Clearly something was up with Danny and Dayla and as usual my parents had their own nutty way to get to the bottom of things._

Later that night when they all returned, Maddie and Jack strapped Danny and Dayla to tables and were spun around like crazy very fast. They both screamed as they spun faster and faster in the air.

"Just a little longer sweeties" Maddie called out.

"Don't you worry kids! We'll spin the crazy out of you both in no time!" Jack then called out.

Jack then stopped the machine, Danny and Dayla were shaking after doing that and then they both screamed, "We're not crazy!"

 _So as usual it was up to me._

Jazz was heading through the hallways, she stopped when she saw Danny and Dayla at Danny's locker, both them looked tired and their hair was still a little wild after being spun on those tables. They were soon joined by Sam and Andrew, she hid behind the corner and listened in.

"Danny? Dayla? Are you two okay?" Andrew asked. Sam then said, "You both look a little…"

"Crazy? Don't say crazy!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah please don't!" Dayla then exclaimed.

They both shook a little and then nervously looked around. Sam then asked, "I was going to say you both look a little like you both been on a couple of big spinning tables. Why? Do you two think your both crazy?"

"I think we're both starting to see ghosts when there aren't any ghosts" Danny said. Jazz looked down in concern for her two siblings.

 _So they were hallucinating, which means I had to prevent them from using their ghost powers while in this delicate state of mind._

"Hey Danny, Dayla. How many times has this happen to you two?" Tucker asked as he joined them. "You both need to sneak away and go ghost, but you're stuck with your family"

"Uh more than a little" Danny answered. Dayla then added, "A lot lately actually. It's getting hard to come up with excuses"

"Well do I have good news for you two. You both now can throw away those tired old excuses with this", Tucker said and then pulled out a small MP3 player. "The Tucker Foley Alibi O' Matic"

They all looked at the small device strangely as he continued, "Just set it behind closed doors and presto! You're both home asleep"

He pushed the play button and then suddenly it started to play a snoring noise, Jazz frowned at it.

"But wait! There's more" Tucker said.

"Does there have to be?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"There's head cold and my specialty in the toilet. Now how much would you pay?" Tucker asked with pride as Danny took the device off him.

"To make it stop?" Sam asked sarcastically.

The bell rang and then she said, "I never thought I'd say this but, thank heavens! Class"

Sam, Tucker and Andrew left for their classes, Danny and Dayla were about to go when their eyes widened at a sight.

"YOU!" They both shouted angrily.

Jazz looked where they were shouting, but didn't see anything there. She felt even more worried than before now.

"We might not have been able to do anything last time! But this time we're going…" Dayla began to shout when they started to leave to go ghost, but stopped as they ran into Jazz who was frowning and had her hands on her hips.

"G-going…" Dayla stuttered. Jazz then finished, "Nowhere but back to class"

"You don't see anything?" Danny asked.

"Just my younger sibling looking nuttier by the second" Jazz said.

"Right well I'll just head to class" Dayla said but then quickly whispered to Danny, "See you in a minute bro"

Danny then started heading the opposite direction when Jazz grabbed his arm and asked, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever I want! What are you the hall monitor now?" Danny asked sarcastically as he pulled his arm away from her.

"I'm your hall monitor Danny and there's no place you can go that I can follow" Jazz said.

"Really?" Danny asked with a smirk.

He then walked into the boy's bathroom. Jazz sighed and said, "Except there"

There was a flash of light and then all of a sudden she could hear Danny shouting and grunting like he was in the middle of a fight, Mr Lancer then walked up and arched his eyebrows.

"If that's your brother making all those noises in there, I would suggest he get a little more fibre in his diet" Mr Lancer said and then left.

Danny phased out of the bathroom and started blasting everywhere, Dayla then came flying in and started punching and kicking, they both then screamed as they fired more blasts, the blasts destroyed the notice board, the rubbish bins, some of the lockers and all the lights in the hallway. They both then phased out of the building chasing after thin air. Jazz gasped at all the damage they had made, so when she got home she got everyone down in the lab for a family meeting.

 _It was worse than I thought, I had to get Danny and Dayla away from the pressures of ghosts and ghost hunting. Somewhere like…_

"A camping trip?" Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla asked.

"Studies show that connecting with nature has a calming effect on troubled teens" Jazz explained.

"Are there any studies on the calming effect of big sisters minding their own business?" Danny asked sarcastically. He suddenly felt something hit his shoulder and he shouted, "Quit it!"

They all looked at him strangely as Dayla then shouted, "Buzz off!"

"See this toxic home environment is making them a nervous wreck!" Jazz exclaimed, while Danny and Dayla's eyes both twitched. "They need a normal family outing. One that has nothing to do with ghosts"

"Will you stop talking about us like we're not here?" Dayla asked.

They both suddenly felt themselves being pinched and shouted, "And will you stop poking us?!"

"I don't know Jazz honey, sure Danny and Dayla seem a little high strong but I'm sure it's nothing we can't work out here" Maddie said.

She looked at them with worry though, they both suddenly acted out like they were being pinched again and then they suddenly grabbed a couple of ecto guns and started firing at random places screaming, "BACK OFF PUNK!"

Jack, Maddie and Jazz ducked behind some boxes to keep away from the blasts, when they emerged there was burn marks all over the wall and Danny and Dayla kept looking everywhere for any signs of the so called ghost they apparently keep seeing.

"I'll pack the sleeping bags" Maddie said.

"And I'll pack the ghost hunting equipment!" Jack exclaimed. Maddie and Jazz then frowned at him, so he quickly corrected, "And by ghost hunting equipment I mean the other sleeping bags"

On Friday afternoon they were all packed and ready to go, it was the first time that they had seen their parents wear anything other than their hazmat suits. Maddie was a blue shirt and shorts with hiking boots and Jack was wearing an orange shirt with blue overalls and a hat that had a couple of soft drink cans on the top with straws. Maddie hopped into the RV, but before Jack could get in Jazz stopped him and searched his pockets, she pulled out some sort of ghost hunting device and when she pushed the button it suddenly turned into some sort of large magnet.

"It's a waffle iron?" Jack lied with a sheepish smile.

He then pouted and just got into the driver's seat of the RV, Jazz then pulled out the button she kept around her neck, which activates weapons on the RV and switched it off. Sam, Tucker and Andrew were there to see them off, Danny and Dayla couldn't stop shaking nervously.

"Danny, Dayla are you two going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. What if Jazz is right? What if we are going nuts?" Danny asked.

"None of you are going nuts. We believe you two, even if every single other person you guys know doesn't" Tucker said.

They both gave him a small smile, Jazz then came up and said, "Okay guys time to go"

They both started walking to the RV, Jazz then started nudging Sam, Tucker and Andrew away while saying, "And you three, leave them alone this weekend. They need to relax"

"Jazz I know you think you got Danny and Dayla's best interest at heart, but don't even think you can tell us what to do" Sam said.

Danny and Dayla both stopped all of a sudden and gasped at the corner of their home, they both glared and ran towards it.

"Yeah you better run!" Dayla shouted. Danny then began to shout, "If we see you again, we're gonna tear you to…"

He stopped his rant when they both saw Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Andrew looking at them strangely. They both then asked, "You guys didn't see anything did you?"

They all shook their heads no.

"But they we're right there. Around the corner" Dayla said. Danny just sighed and said, "We'll just get in the assault vehicle"

"Not this weekend honey. This weekend it's just a regular RV" Maddie said, which Jack groaned at in disappointment.

Jazz, Danny and Dayla all got in the RV as Sam, Tucker and Andrew all said, "We'll see you guys Monday"

They had been travelling now for two hours, they were about halfway to their camping spot and Jack couldn't stop itching his arms.

"I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms" Jack said.

"Good thing I packed plenty of Fenton ointment and I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you Jazz" Maddie said as she handed her an old stuffed bear that looked like Albert Einstein.

"Mum! Stop treating me like a baby" Jazz complained, but she still looked at her bear sweetly.

"Welcome to our world" Danny said sarcastically as he shoved the bear out of her arms and went back to crossing his arms with Dayla.

"Danny, Dayla I don't know why your both mad at me" Jazz sighed. "I'm not the one's trashing the lab blasting imaginary ghosts"

"Okay first of all we're mad at you for not minding your own business and second of all it was one ghost and a parrot" Dayla snapped.

"Was it a ghost and a parrot or a projection of your own fears and a parrot?" Jazz asked using her psychological knowledge.

"Now kids let's not fight" Maddie said. "Who's up for a game of I Spy? I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C"

"Cola, chaffing, cattle prod…" Jack began randomly guessing.

Danny and Dayla's eyes widened as they saw a cowboy figure on a horse riding off the road.

"Cowboy?" Danny and Dayla guessed.

"Where do you two see a cowboy?" Jazz asked.

"Duh! He's riding right next to us at 70 miles an hour? Oh no not again" Danny muttered.

The RV suddenly shook like something had hit the tires.

"Danny, Dayla whatever either of you are doing cut it out" Jazz demanded.

"We're not doing anything!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

The tire on the back wheels on the right side suddenly became loose as Maddie asked, "Oh come on! Isn't anyone gonna guess what I spied beginning with C?"

"CLIFF!" Danny and Dayla both screamed as they saw the oncoming cliff.

"Very good Danny and Dayla" Maddie said.

The RV shook again twice, this time the entire tire was removed by a grappling hook. Danny and Dayla were right that there was a ghost behind it, the hook reached back to Youngblood only this time he was dressed up as a cowboy and his skeleton parrot was now a skeleton horse.

"They still think they're crazy?" The horse asked.

"Yep and they will all the way to the bottom of that ravine" Youngblood said with a wide grin.

They all held on to dear life as the RV swerved across the road as they rode past the cliffs, Jack acted quickly and pressed a button which then automatically put on a new tire on the wheels. The RV was now driving normally.

"Good thinking hon" Maddie said with relief.

"I invented that technology to help me when my belts break, it's nice to know it has other uses as well" Jack said.

Danny, Dayla and Jazz sighed in relief as they sat back down in their seats. Meanwhile Youngblood was behind them trailing after them.

"You think it's smart to get this close?" The horse asked.

"They're gonna be road pizza soon. I wanna closer look" Youngblood said.

"It sure is hard to drink, drive and scratch at the same time. Curse these infernal camping clothes! Maddie take the wheel" Jack said and then handed Maddie the steering wheel, he then started scratching himself like mad.

"Uh Jazz you wouldn't consider unlocking those ghost weapons, would you?" Danny asked.

"Not a chance. Why?" Jazz asked.

"Um no reason" Danny answered.

"Ugh! I'm feeling a little nauseous" Dayla faked and ran towards the RV's restroom. Danny then said following her, "Here I'll help you out"

They both locked the door and then transformed into their ghost forms, they both then phased through the floor. Danny phased back up and placed the Alibi O' Matic that Tucker made for them and pressed play. It played the noise for going to the bathroom.

"Man! What's Tucker been eating?" Danny asked grossed out by the noise.

Youngblood fired a suction cap and was about to rip apart the front tire, when Danny and Dayla came out. Danny blasted the rope off.

"Figment of our imagination or not, you need to back off cowbrat!" Dayla shouted and then blasted him off the horse.

As Youngblood screamed in the air, the horse flew and caught him on his back. Youngblood started riding back up the cliff side, Danny and Dayla flew in front catching Maddie and Jack's attention.

"Huh. What's those ghost kids doing way out here?" Maddie asked.

Danny and Dayla started firing random blasts at Youngblood as he continued to ride up the side of the cliff, but just like before Jack, Maddie and Jazz couldn't see who they were fighting.

"I don't know Maddie but they must really hate that rock formation" Jack answered.

"Well shouldn't we be hunting them down or something?" Maddie asked.

"No! I mean…you promised no ghost fighting" Jazz said nervously and then muttered, "And so did Danny and Dayla"

Youngblood laughed as he started riding on flat land with Danny and Dayla still chasing after him, he transformed his hands into a lassos and grabbed both their legs with them. Both of them screamed as he dragged them in the air in different directions and then started heading straight for the front of the RV! Maddie and Jack cringed for the oncoming impact, but Youngblood leapt over the vehicle and avoided collision, which Jack and Maddie sighed at.

"What a relief!" Maddie exclaimed.

"And speaking of relief, I have to use the bathroom" Jack said.

He handed the wheel to Maddie and started heading for the bathroom, Jazz then blocked the door and lied, "You can't go in there! Um Danny and Dayla are both feeling really sick"

She suddenly heard snoring in there and then quickly said, "And now they have to sleep it off"

Danny and Dayla were still being dragged along by Youngblood, they then suddenly flew forward and circled around the horse until the rope tied up his legs, and they all screamed as they fell out of the sky and landed on the ground hard. Danny and Dayla then took the ropes off their own legs.

"No fair! You both dog tied my horse!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"That's hog tied" The horse corrected.

"WHO CARES?" They both shouted.

Danny then grabbed Youngblood by his collar and demanded, "Why can't they see you?!"

"Duh! Why do you think I call myself Youngblood? Only the young can see me, only kids" Youngblood answered.

"Wait a minute. In the sub, our school and at our house, we were the only kids there" Dayla realised.

Danny dropped Youngblood who said, "Well that and your sister who thinks she's a grownup"

"Everybody thinks your both crazy, now get back there and prove it!" Youngblood shouted as he suddenly lassoed them together, spun them around in circles and then tossed them back towards the RV.

They both turned intangible quickly and phased back into the moving RV, they landed in the bathroom hard and then transformed back into their human forms. They opened the door to reveal Jazz and Jack standing there.

"Geeze can't we get two minutes of privacy?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Jack immediately ran inside and locked the door, Youngblood watched as the RV drove out of the cliffs and onto safer roads.

"Oh man! I wanted to see the camper go KABOOM!" Youngblood complained.

"That didn't sound very cowboy" The horse said.

"Whatever! One more night of driving them nuts and their family will be ready to chuck them in the crazy person's nut house" Youngblood said.

"Much better" The horse said with a smile and then they took off after them.

They all stopped at the camp site and started setting everything up, Jack had blown up two air tents that looked exactly like Fenton Works. The first one was for Jack and Maddie while the other one was for Danny, Dayla and Jazz to sleep in.

 _Okay maybe in retrospect, putting our family in the remote wilderness with an unstable brother and sister who has ghost powers wasn't the best idea. But since there's no way I'd admit I'm wrong about anything, I had to keep Danny and Dayla under constant watch._

Jazz sat on a chair watching Danny and Dayla closely as they laid down in their sleeping bags, they both suddenly gasped at the sudden sight of Youngblood, but like before Jazz couldn't see him.

They both sat up and demanded, "Go away!"

Danny threw his pillow at Jazz's face blinding her a second and then blasted Youngblood out of the tent with an ecto blast.

"I can't do that guys. You both may not believe it but I understand what you two are going through" Jazz said as she removed the pillow.

Youngblood phased his hand through Jazz's hand. Dayla stood up and said, "No you don't"

"But I do. More than you know. Look I know you two think there's a ghost here but there isn't" Jazz said, unaware that Youngblood was floating behind her, transforming his hand into a hot iron ready to brand her with it.

Danny and Dayla remained calm though and just crossed their arms while turning their backs towards Jazz.

"And turning your backs to me won't solve anything" Jazz said.

Danny fired a small ecto blast at a mirror, it bounced off and hit Youngblood dead on forcing him out of the tent.

"Fine then we're both just gonna go to sleep" Danny said.

They both laid down and covered themselves with their sleeping bags, Jazz could hear snoring coming from them but she wasn't easily fooled.

"You can't fool me guys, I know that your both awake" Jazz said, she suddenly heard a gassy noise. "And gassy?"

She frowned and pulled back the covers to reveal that they were gone and the Alibi O' Matic was playing the noise. Danny and Dayla phased out of the ground outside the tent in their ghost forms, they flew around keeping an eye out for Youngblood and his horse knowing that they will strike at any time.

"Danny? Dayla?" They heard Jazz call.

They both turned invisible and intangible and flew inside the RV, Jazz came outside as they transformed back into their human forms and then jumped out of the RV.

"Jazz you have to unlock the ghost weapons! We're all in danger!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah from you two!" Jazz retorted.

"Look I know you think we're crazy, but we're not" Dayla said. "You can't see him because only kids can see him. Please you have to believe us"

They both suddenly saw Youngblood come behind her, his hand now an axe ready to swing down right on her. Danny grabbed Jazz and pulled her out of the way before it could hit her, they both stood up Jazz frowning even more.

"Wait I do see him, he's right behind you" Jazz faked.

"Where?" Danny and Dayla both asked as they looked behind them.

Jazz then shoved them both in the RV and locked the doors using the controls she had around her neck.

"Jazz! What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"This is for your own good Danny and Dayla" Jazz answered.

They both tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge! They were officially trapped inside.

"LET US OUT!" They both demanded banging on the windows.

They both stopped their rant and face palmed themselves as they whispered, "Duh! Ghost powers"

They both bent down and transformed into their ghost forms ready to phase out of the vehicle, but Jazz thought quickly and activated the ghost shield stopping them from phasing out, now they were officially trapped.

Jazz smirked as she said, "And just to humour you two, I've turned on the ghost shield so no ghost can get in…or out"

Danny and Dayla transformed back into their human forms, they both suddenly saw Youngblood on his horse laughing as they were pushing their parent's tent towards the fast moving river. Inside Maddie woke up due to the shaking of the tent, but just thought it was Jack's snoring so she pulled out some ear plugs and placed them in her ears. With a smile she fell back asleep, completely unaware of the oncoming danger happening to them.

"Jazz turn around!" Danny shouted. Dayla then shouted, "Look mum and dad's tent is moving!"

She turned but saw that the tent wasn't moving at all, she frowned in annoyance and turned back at them.

"Forget it guys, I'm not letting either of you out of there and I'm not taking my eyes off you two for one second" Jazz said.

With that they watched Youngblood and his horse continue to push the tent closer to the river, Danny leaned over and pushed one of the control buttons hoping it would activate a ghost weapon but it only turned on the windscreen wipers and sprayed water all over Jazz.

Jazz groaned in annoyance and said, "Oh real mature guys. If you two are gonna be delusional, can you both at least act your age?"

"Or maybe you should act…your age" Dayla said as she came up with an idea.

She whispered her idea to Danny who nodded at it. He pushed the button again and sprayed more water on Jazz, she looked more annoyed than before.

"You're not an adult Jazz, you're a kid just like us" Dayla said.

"We're focussing on your problems Dayla, not mine" Jazz retorted back.

She suddenly heard them both make noises and watched as they made faces at her and with each new face she became more annoyed and frustrated at them, she growled at their immaturity.

Danny then grabbed the speaker microphone and said in a sing song voice, "Jazz is a spazz! Jazz is a spazz! Jazz is a spazz!"

"Cut it out you little brats!" Jazz demanded.

"I know you are but what are we?" Dayla then asked.

Youngblood heard them and was suddenly interested, he hopped off his horse who kept pushing the tent and flew back over to watch them.

"Will you both grow up?" Jazz asked.

"Will you both grow up?" Dayla imitated.

"Stop mocking me!" Jazz demanded.

"Stop mocking me!" Danny imitated.

Jazz just turned around and tried to ignore them, Youngblood laughed at what was happening. Danny then picked up Jazz's bear and knew what would finally make her snap.

"Hey who's this? Is this Bearbert Einstein?" Danny asked as he grabbed a barbeque fork.

Jazz gasped and turned around to see the fork inside her favourite bear and demanded, "Leave him alone!"

But Danny ignored her and pulled out a bunch of stuffing, Jazz began to panic when Dayla placed her hand inside the bear and pulled out more stuffing from its stomach and then Jazz snapped.

"PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN!" Jazz cried as she jumped up and down and then fell to her knees despairingly.

Youngblood laughed and exclaimed, "Man! She's even brattier than I am!"

Jazz stopped her crying and asked, "Who said that?"

Youngblood was shocked while Danny and Dayla smiled, Jazz turned around and gasped that floating right in front of her was Youngblood, in other words the ghost that her siblings had been seeing all this time.

"A ghost? A ghost! You're not crazy!" Jazz exclaimed.

"You have now stooped to our level, thank you for shopping at Fentonmart" Dayla said.

They all then watched as the horse finished pushing the tent and sent it into the river, the current started carrying the floating tent down it. Jazz turned off the ghost shield and unlocked the RV, allowing Danny and Dayla to come out.

"I'll take the RV, you both go somewhere where I can't see you and get help" Jazz said.

They both left and Jazz climbed into the driver's seat, she saw the now ripped up bear in the passenger's seat and with new determination and anger she activated the RV's ghost weapons and turned on the RV.

"This is for Bearbert!" Jazz shouted.

She pushed down hard on the accelerator and started chasing after a screaming Youngblood, the blasters all fired up and ready to go, and she immediately began to fire blasts at him. Youngblood barley dodged them and jumped back on his horse, meanwhile Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms and flew straight for Jack and Maddie's tent.

As the tent continued to float with the current, a little bit of water leaked in and woke up Jack, he felt the water and just thought he might've had an accident.

"Why that hasn't happened since I stopped drinking coffee before bed" Jack muttered tiredly.

He got up and was about to head outside, but stopped when he saw the situation outside and noticed that they were heading straight for a raging waterfall.

He picked Maddie up and started screaming, "Maddie wake up! I spy something beginning with a W!"

Just as they were about to hit the bottom of the waterfall, Danny and Dayla dived and grabbed the tent, they then flew it back up and placed them safely on the ground, they both then flew off to go help Jazz. Jack had hauled Maddie over his shoulder and prepared to jump out of the tent.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO GO PLUMMETING INTO A WATERY PIT OF…" Jack began screaming as he jumped out of the tent, only to land on solid ground.

Jazz continued to chase after Youngblood with the RV. Youngblood stopped his horse and asked, "Why are we running away for?"

He laughed as he flew up and started firing spurs from his boots, the spurs being so sharp cut all the blasters off leaving Jazz defenceless. She rammed on the brakes and stopped the RV, Youngblood and his horse then charged straight for her, but Danny knocked Youngblood off his horse and slammed him on the roof of the RV. Jazz began to drive again, Dayla flew off and went after Youngblood's horse.

"You wanna play with the big kids Youngbutt?" Danny asked.

He picked him up by his leg and held him over the edge of the RV, dragging his head across the ground, his hat then fell off and he started screaming when he started feeling the pain.

"Having fun yet?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Dayla charged after the horse, as he went after the RV. She sent blasts his way but he kept dodging them. They all sped past Jack and Maddie who were dusting themselves off when they saw them all and just looked on in shock.

"Jack what's going on? Where are the kids?" Maddie asked starting to panic.

"Maddie look! It's those Phantom kids again and this time they're attacking our wheels! Hang on kids, daddy's coming!" Jack screamed as he pulled out an ecto gun.

"Jack where did that ghost weapon come from?" Maddie asked.

"I'd uh…rather not say" Jack answered.

Danny slammed Youngblood back onto the roof of the RV, the horse was about to slam into him when Jazz blasted him with the lipstick blaster. Dayla caught the head and threw it to Youngblood.

"Not so tough now that she can see you huh kid?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

The RV stopped and Youngblood asked, "What are you gonna do? At some point I'm gonna squirm free. It's not like you can lock me up in jail or something"

A Fenton Thermos suddenly was tossed to Danny, they both looked and saw it was Jazz who did it but she said, "Sorry! Slipped out of my hand"

They both smirked as he activated it and sucked Youngblood and his horse into it, he then capped the lid and said, "Actually it's just like I can lock you up in jail or something"

Danny and Dayla floated in front of Jazz and smiled at her.

 _So in the end no matter how abnormal things seemed or abnormal our life can be, everything was back to normal or our version of normal anyway._

Danny and Dayla gasped at the sound of a gun whirring and they turned around to see Jack and Maddie standing there with the gun aiming straight for them.

"PUT THE THERMOS DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER PUNKS!" Jack demanded.

Jazz just winked at them and pushed the button, spraying water all over Jack and Maddie causing them to be blind for a few seconds, giving them the opportunity to fly back to the tent.

"GET ME A FENTON TOWLE!" Jack screamed.

The next day they all went home and everything was okay. Jazz was in her room writing in her diary, she then watched from the window as Danny and Dayla flew in the night sky in their ghost forms.

 _So yeah, sometimes I do feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I am the only responsible adult in the family but Danny and Dayla are responsible and they're kids. Which means it's probably safe for me to be a kid every now and then._

Jazz looked at her now fixed teddy bear and hugged it tight, she suddenly heard a gassy noise coming from it and opened the back to reveal that Danny and Dayla had put the Alibi O' Matic inside it as a practical joke.

"Oh real mature guys!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Is the future set in stone? Can history be re-written? Who are the Ultimate Enemies? Danny and Dayla are seriously under pressure for the upcoming C.A.T'S, especially Dayla since it's the first test ever that she has not had time to study for. But when the opportunity comes for them to cheat on the test, what will this simple action do for their futures? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: The Ultimate Enemies PART 1 AND PART 2.**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Here is a sneak peak of the Ultimate Enemies-**

 _ **The world a desolate place, the only safe haven was Amity Park protected by a really strong ghost shield. Despite everything going on outside the shield, everyone lives their lives. There are flying cars, advanced technology however not everything lasts forever. A 24 year old Valerie wearing a ghost hunting suit and has very short hair was flying through the skies on her jet sled, as she flew over Casper High a couple of kids waved to her. Smiling she waved back and continued on, she landed at one of the ghost shield towers and opened the power panel checking all the power levels and readings.**_

" _ **Ghost shield tower nine is one hundred percent operational" Valerie said through her video communicator on her watch, to her dad who now had an eye patch on his eye and a missing arm.**_

" _ **Great sweetie. Check the last tower and get…" Damion began to say when suddenly he was cut off by static.**_

" _ **Daddy? Daddy?" Valerie asked.**_

 _ **Suddenly two pairs of red glowing eyes appeared on the screen and a female and a male voice both said in unison, "Hello Valerie"**_

" _ **You two again?" Valerie asked with anger knowing who it was. "I don't care how powerful you both are ghosts! Neither of you can break through the shield!"**_

" _ **Until today" They both said.**_

 _ **Suddenly the ground began to shake and Valerie blocked her ears as a couple of very loud and high pitched wails could be heard everywhere, windows were broken and buildings continued to rumble. Valerie gasped at the sound of the power of the ghost shield towers began to drop, she looked up to see them now crackling with electricity and then suddenly the tower she was on exploded, she hopped on her jet sled and flew away before it exploded again. Everyone then watched in horror as the other towers exploded and the shield slowly disappeared.**_

 _ **With the shield now gone, emergency alarms could be heard and people began to scream and panic as they ran to the emergency bunkers. Valerie looked at her watch and noticed that they were still in contact with them.**_

" _ **Like the new power? We call it our Ghostly Wails" The male voice said.**_

 _ **She suddenly heard something coming towards her and before she could react, she was knocked off her jet sled by a purple ecto blast. She fell and crashed right in front of the Nasty Burger 2, she then looked up and gasped at the sight of her attacker, the Fright Knight.**_

" _ **You?" Valerie asked in shock.**_

" _ **Yes me! And I serve a new master now!" Fright Knight exclaimed.**_

 _ **He fired another blast, but Valerie acted quickly and summoned her jet sled in which she jumped straight on and started flying away, the blast hit and destroyed the Nasty Burger 2 instead.**_

" _ **I gotta get to dad" Valerie whispered.**_

 _ **The Fright Knight chased after her, sending more blasts at her. She then flew at top speed at the sight of her destination; Fenton Works. Fright Knight then gathered a larger amount of ecto energy and threw it straight at her, she dodged it and the blast blew a hole in the Ops Centre. She flew straight inside and headed straight for the lab where her Damion was at the controls.**_

" _ **Dad! The Fright Knight is here, which means they can't be far behind!" Valerie said in panic as she jumped off her sled. "What do we do? What do we…"**_

 _ **She was interrupted by another Ghostly Wail. Damion then said, "Valerie run!"**_

 _ **But it was too late when the floor beneath them cracked and glowed green and suddenly bursting out of the floor was a male and female ghosts. They both had flaming white hair, green skin, red glowing eyes, fangs in their teeth, the male one wore a black and white jumpsuit only instead of white gloves they were black and his boots were white and he had a white cape along with a DP symbol on his chest, the female one had black pants with boots, her shirt was short showing her stomach and it was white along with black gloves, her flaming white hair flowed freely behind her white cape, she too had a DP symbol on her chest. These two were once known as the ghostly twin heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom, but now they are known to the world as the evil ghostly twin villains Dan and Day Phantom.**_

" _ **Hello Valerie…and goodbye" They both said and then fired a blast right at them.**_

 _ **The entire building was destroyed. The scene paused on some sort of screen, it then showed the faces of Dan and Day Phantom.**_

" _ **Now do you understand?" A voice asked.**_

" _ **Yes. Danny and Dayla Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet" A voice answered as he floated in front of the screen.**_

 _ **He was wearing a dark purple cloak over a purple shirt that had a clock in the middle of the chest, he was blue skinned and had a spectral tail instead of legs, on his gloves were several pairs of watches and he had a scar on his right eye. He also held a time staff in his hand, his name was Clockwork Master of Time.**_

" _ **What do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork asked with slight annoyance.**_

" _ **You're the Master of Time Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" The first voice asked.**_

" _ **To save the future Danny and Dayla Phantom must perish" The second voice said, revealing himself to be a one eyed, green skinned ghost wearing a white robe with a black cloak. They were the Observants and they were both concerned about the future.**_

 **The first part will either be published tomorrow, Thursday or Friday and part 2 won't come out till after Christmas.**

 **Wishing you all a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,**

 **Mikaela2015.**


	8. The Ultimate Enemies PART 1

_**THE ULTIMATE ENEMIES PART 1**_

 **AMITY PARK: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

The world a desolate place, the only safe haven was Amity Park protected by a really strong ghost shield. Despite everything going on outside the shield, everyone lives their lives. There are flying cars, advanced technology however not everything lasts forever. A 24 year old Valerie wearing a ghost hunting suit and has very short hair was flying through the skies on her jet sled, as she flew over Casper High a couple of kids waved to her. Smiling she waved back and continued on, she landed at one of the ghost shield towers and opened the power panel checking all the power levels and readings.

"Ghost shield tower nine is one hundred percent operational" Valerie said through her video communicator on her watch, to her dad who now had an eye patch on his eye and a missing arm.

"Great sweetie. Check the last tower and get…" Damion began to say when suddenly he was cut off by static.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Valerie asked.

Suddenly two pairs of red glowing eyes appeared on the screen and a female and a male voice both said in unison, "Hello Valerie"

"You two again?" Valerie asked with anger knowing who it was. "I don't care how powerful you both are ghosts! Neither of you can break through the shield!"

"Until today" They both said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Valerie blocked her ears as a couple of very loud and high pitched wails could be heard everywhere, windows were broken and buildings continued to rumble. Valerie gasped at the sound of the power of the ghost shield towers began to drop, she looked up to see them now crackling with electricity and then suddenly the tower she was on exploded, she hopped on her jet sled and flew away before it exploded again. Everyone then watched in horror as the other towers exploded and the shield slowly disappeared.

With the shield now gone, emergency alarms could be heard and people began to scream and panic as they ran to the emergency bunkers. Valerie looked at her watch and noticed that they were still in contact with them.

"Like the new power? We call it our Ghostly Wails" The male voice said.

She suddenly heard something coming towards her and before she could react, she was knocked off her jet sled by a purple ecto blast. She fell and crashed right in front of the Nasty Burger 2, she then looked up and gasped at the sight of her attacker, the Fright Knight.

"You?" Valerie asked in shock.

"Yes me! And I serve a new master now!" Fright Knight exclaimed.

He fired another blast, but Valerie acted quickly and summoned her jet sled in which she jumped straight on and started flying away, the blast hit and destroyed the Nasty Burger 2 instead.

"I gotta get to dad" Valerie whispered.

The Fright Knight chased after her, sending more blasts at her. She then flew at top speed at the sight of her destination; Fenton Works. Fright Knight then gathered a larger amount of ecto energy and threw it straight at her, she dodged it and the blast blew a hole in the Ops Centre. She flew straight inside and headed straight for the lab where her Damion was at the controls.

"Dad! The Fright Knight is here, which means they can't be far behind!" Valerie said in panic as she jumped off her sled. "What do we do? What do we…"

She was interrupted by another Ghostly Wail. Damion then said, "Valerie run!"

But it was too late when the floor beneath them cracked and glowed green and suddenly bursting out of the floor was a male and female ghosts. They both had flaming white hair, green skin, red glowing eyes, fangs in their teeth, the male one wore a black and white jumpsuit only instead of white gloves they were black and his boots were white and he had a white cape along with a DP symbol on his chest, the female one had black pants with boots, her shirt was short showing her stomach and it was white along with black gloves, her flaming white hair flowed freely behind her white cape, she too had a DP symbol on her chest. These two were once known as the ghostly twin heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom, but now they are known to the world as the evil ghostly twin villains Dan and Day Phantom.

"Hello Valerie…and goodbye" They both said and then fired a blast right at them.

The entire building was destroyed. The scene paused on some sort of screen, it then showed the faces of Dan and Day Phantom.

"Now do you understand?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Danny and Dayla Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet" A voice answered as he floated in front of the screen.

He was wearing a dark purple cloak over a purple shirt that had a clock in the middle of the chest, he was blue skinned and had a spectral tail instead of legs, on his gloves were several pairs of watches and he had a scar on his right eye. He also held a time staff in his hand, his name was Clockwork Master of Time.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork asked with slight annoyance.

"You're the Master of Time Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" The first voice asked.

"To save the future Danny and Dayla Phantom must perish" The second voice said, revealing himself to be a one eyed, green skinned ghost wearing a white robe with a black cloak. They were the Observants and they were both concerned about the future.

 **AMITY PARK: CASPER HIGH, PRESENT DAY**

All the freshman class was in the auditorium, on the stage was Mr Lancer and sitting in chairs on each side of him was Jazz and a guy named Irvin who worked at Nasty Burger.

"Your future is not carved in stone people, but it may be carved with a number 2 pencil" Mr Lancer started.

"Oh please!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew groaned.

"Quiet this is important" Danny snapped.

"As most of you had probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday. Do well like Miss Fenton who got the highest score in the history of the CAT and a successful future will be assured. Fail like Irvin third degree Burns here who got the lowest score in the history of the CAT and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger" Mr Lancer continued.

"Hey! Working at Nasty Burger takes brains you know! If those forty two secret herbs and spices in our nasty sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block!" Irvin exclaimed offended at Mr Lancer's statement.

The whole room was silent so Irvin just slumped and walked off the stage muttering, "Oh who am I kidding! My life is over"

Mr Lancer held up the answer booklet for the test and said, "These aren't just the answers to the test, there the answers to your future. So make sure to study"

He then locked them in a briefcase and handcuffed it to his hand as he finished, "Remember it's your future. Do you want fries with it?"

"Guys are you both okay? Danny? Dayla?" Tucker asked as they noticed them looking really worried.

Clockwork was watching the scene before him and to his annoyance so were the Observants.

"What are you waiting for? It's the perfect chance to take them out" The first Observant said.

"That's the problem with you Observants, all you do is observe" Clockwork said as his form changed into a child's form.

"You know our oath, to watch…" The second Observant began only to be cut off by Clockwork, "And never act"

"Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work" Clockwork finished as his form then changed into an old man.

Clockwork changed the time screen, now showing Danny and Dayla studying and doing the practice tests for the upcoming CAT's.

"They turn evil because they're under pressure from some test? Fine. Then perhaps it's time for a test of my own" Clockwork said with a grin as his form changed into an adult again.

As Danny and Dayla continued with the practice tests, Jazz noticed that not only Danny was struggling but Dayla as well. Usually Dayla was well prepared for tests, but because of all the ghost fighting during the past week, she hasn't had much time to prepare at all and she was really freaking out. Danny then started to feel confident and was about to answer a question but was stopped by Jazz, he then tried again getting more nervous only to be stopped again by Jazz.

"Okay! I get it! You're brilliant and I'm stupid and I'll never get as high as score as you" Danny grumbled. "So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty grill"

"I know what you mean Danny. Even I'm struggling with this, I've just never been not prepared for a test. If I fail not only will I disappoint mum and dad but I can kiss becoming an artist goodbye" Dayla then said.

"All I want is for you guys to succeed and doing well on this test can help" Jazz said. "There are three things I learned in life. Study hard, do your best and…."

"DUCK!"

Dayla managed to duck in time when a boomerang suddenly came flying into the kitchen, but unfortunately it hit Danny in the head.

"OW!" Danny shouted and then rubbed his head.

Jack and Maddie then came running into the kitchen as Danny picked the metal Australian tool up and asked, "A boomerang?"

He threw it and it flew out of the kitchen. Jack then explained, "I call it the Booo-merang! It locks in on a ghost's unique ecto signature and seeks it out wherever it goes"

It came back and this time hit Dayla on the head, this time Maddie caught and looked at in confusion.

"OW!" Dayla shouted.

"Although why it's keyed into Danny and Dayla is way beyond me" Maddie said.

"What's that kids? One of those stupid CAT tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat" Jack said proudly and then walked out of the kitchen with Maddie.

Dayla just put her hands on her face as Danny growled and started tossing the books onto the floor while exclaiming, "Oh I give…"

"TIME OUT!" Clockwork shouted and time froze everywhere just as Jazz was about to take a sneeze.

He appeared in the room along with some sort of little girl ghost with blue skin, a pair of overalls, a pink shirt, a pink lunch lady hat and had her hair tied up in pigtails.

"Ah good the parents are gone and they're alone with their sister" Clockwork said as he changed to a child's form.

He smiled as he pulled out some sort of medallion that looked like a clock gear and had the initials CW on the front. He placed it around the girl who then woke up.

"Huh? W-where am I?" The girl asked.

Clockwork's form changed to an old man as he answered, "Amity Park before you were born. Those twins there are part ghost"

"My employer's believe they are a threat to the world. Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" Clockwork asked as his form changed into an adult.

The girl glared at Danny and Dayla while nodding. Clockwork then pushed the button on his staff and yelled, "TIME IN!"

He then transported out of there and back into the Ghost Zone. Time resumed once more as Danny finished, "Up!"

Jazz sneezed. Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

"A ghost? Here?" Dayla whispered. She then stood up and demanded Jazz, "Now get out of my room!"

"We're in the kitchen" Jazz pointed out in confusion. She suddenly gasped at the sight of the ghost girl in floating behind them and now knew why they were acting this way. She then said nervously as she left, "But if that's your attitude, I don't wanna see you two…or anything you two might do in here in the next several minutes"

"What's with her?" Danny asked.

They both turned around and jumped at the sight of the ghost. They both then transformed as Danny asked, "And more importantly what's with you?"

"I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She exclaimed.

"EWWW!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed in disgust.

"And now you will face the death of my box and lunch based doom!" She exclaimed.

All the cupboards opened and then suddenly all the boxed food and canned food came flying and attached themselves to Box Lunch, creating some sort of battle suit, just like Lunch Lady does when she controls meat.

"And now and you probably knew this was coming, beware!" She exclaimed.

They both charged straight at her and grabbed her, phasing her out of Fenton Works. Meanwhile Sam, Andrew and Tucker had just arrived at Nasty Burger and were taken by surprise to see Mr Lancer sitting at one of the outside tables.

"Shouldn't you slackers be studying for the CAT's?" Mr Lancer asked.

"I already studied" Tucker said.

"I already did two hours of studying" Andrew said.

"I'm sure we'll do fine" Sam said.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise. Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter" Mr Lancer said and then started laughing at his own joke.

Suddenly the food in front of him started glowing and then flew straight off his tray.

"FAST FOOD NATIONS!"

His wasn't the only one, suddenly everyone's food from inside the restaurant started floating and flying straight out of their hands. All the food gathered around Box Lunch, Danny and Dayla who were floating above the Nasty Burger.

"Prepare to taste defeat! And perhaps a nice salad with that?" She asked sweetly.

"Pass" Danny and Dayla answered.

"Then feast on my hefty calories of doom!" She screamed.

She raised her hands and threw all the food straight at them, but they simply turned intangible and allowed it to phase through them.

"Oh come on! If you are actually are the child of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, ewe then you know how this ends" Danny said.

She flew up to them and punched them both hard, sending them right through the roof of the restaurant. They landed on the tables and as soon as everyone else saw Box Lunch enter, they all screamed and started running out.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the staff members screamed.

"No! You can't leave! As an employee of the Nasty Burger, you took an oath to protect the nasty sauce from overheating at all costs!" Irvin shouted.

"At minimum wage? I don't think so!" The other staff member exclaimed and then they both ran out of there.

"Wait a minute that's it! Danny remember he said at the assembly that if this stuff gets too hot, KABOOM" Dayla said.

They both smirked and grabbed a packet of nasty sauce from the shelf.

"Prepare for…huh?" Box Lunch asked as the packets were thrown on her head.

"Box Lunch! Beware!" Danny and Dayla mocked and then sent small ectoblasts at the packets.

The packets overheated, Danny and Dayla quickly turned intangible and then suddenly KABOOM! They were both flung out of the restaurant intangibly, Danny went right through Mr Lancer's briefcase as he held it up to defend himself as a portion of the restaurant was destroyed and they both landed right next to Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"ZEN AND THE ART OF MOTORCYCLE MAINTENANCE! RUN!" Mr Lancer screamed and then everybody screamed and ran away.

Sam and Andrew helped Danny and Dayla get up as Tucker asked, "Guys who was that ghost you were fighting?"

"That was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady" Dayla answered.

"Yikes" They all said.

"Actually it's more of a ewe!" Dayla exclaimed.

"I don't know what's going on" Danny said. He then noticed the medallion Box Lunch was wearing on the ground and bent over to pick it up. "But this medallion may give us a clue"

"Uh Danny what's that on your back?" Andrew asked.

Danny noticed it now and pulled it off, it was Mr Lancer's answer booklet for the CAT's. It got stuck to him when he went through Mr Lancer's briefcase.

"Oh my gosh! The answer's to the CAT's!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed.

Clockwork and the Observants were watching, waiting to see what they would do. Clockwork then said, "Now watch this, they'll make the right choice and you'll see you've got absolutely nothing to…"

"Hello great future!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

"You guys aren't actually thinking of peaking at the answers are you?" Andrew asked.

"Of course we are! Aren't you?" Danny asked.

"This is our chance to pass. I won't have to worry about failing now" Dayla said.

Clockwork frowned at that and then got annoyed when the first Observant said, "They've stolen the test answers"

"They're clearly going to cheat" The second said.

"They have your time medallion" The first one said and then the second one repeated, "They have your time medallion"

"You said that twice" Clockwork said.

"Destroy them now Clockwork!" The first one demanded.

"I know what I'm doing" Clockwork said as he went to another screen and summoned another ghost, this one looked like Skulker but he had Technus's face on his chest and his battle suit was different.

"We put the answers to the test in their hands and they made the wrong decision" Clockwork said and then turned back to the time screen.

He zoomed in at the nasty sauce boilers where one of the broken grills was already heating it up slowly, he clicked on his time staff and the window showed an image of Danny and Dayla fighting Skulker from the future, then fighting their future selves and then it showed Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Mr Lancer, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all tied up and gagged on the boilers at the Nasty Burger. There was a huge explosion and it killed them all, Danny and Dayla both screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"They're future is sealed" Clockwork said as his form changed into an old man again.

The next day all of them were walking through the halls of Casper High, heading for the last period of the day.

"So are you guys going to return the test answers or not?" Sam asked.

"We will! We're both just…waiting for the right moment" Danny answered.

"Like maybe after the test?" Tucker asked.

They both sent him a glare. Tucker then said as they were passing the teacher's lounge, "Yeah you're right. You're both not thinking about cheating on a test that you're both convinced it will determine your future"

They were all unware that Mr Lancer had heard the last part of their conversation, suspicious he closed the door and unlocked the briefcase but when he opened it, he gasped to see that the test answers were gone and now he had a feeling on who might've taken them. He walked out of the teacher's lounge and found Jazz in the hallway.

He walked up to her and asked, "Miss Fenton, may I speak with you after school?"

After school Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all went to Fenton Works and went up to Danny's room. Dayla grabbed the medallion out of her bag and placed it on the floor in front of them, Tucker then pulled out his PDA and attached it to the medallion, and he started pushing buttons to see what he can do.

"I can't seem to hack into it. It's really high tech" Tucker said.

"Yeah like it's from the future or something" Andrew commented.

"Well speaking of the future, I think it's time Dayla and I started preparing for ours" Danny said as he pulled the envelope out of his bag.

"You mean cheat?" Sam said unimpressed.

"He didn't say cheat" Dayla said.

"He didn't say not cheat" Tucker said.

"Guys come on! I would have love to spent the last few weeks studying, but we were fighting ghosts. Besides if you guys think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if we cheat? Why shouldn't we open this up and study the answers?" Danny asked.

"And I don't want to fail. Don't you remember what Mr Lancer said? Anyone who fails is doomed to end up working at Nasty Burger. Besides this will be the only time I'll ever cheat" Dayla said.

"Danny, Dayla look we won't stop you if you guys want to cheat, but at least fully think about what your gonna do and be prepared to handle any consequences that may come from it" Andrew said.

Danny put the envelope down on his desk and then both of them grabbed a corner each and started slowly breaking the seal, Dayla was suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing and just when she was about to say something, both their ghost senses went off.

Everyone gasped when suddenly a ghost with green flames all over his face, a face in the middle of his chest on some sort of robotic body and all different types of high technology on his body appeared in the room.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew all sighed in relief but then said, "I mean oh no! A ghost!"

Danny and Dayla transformed into their ghost forms and then charged straight at the ghost, but he backhanded them and sent them flying into the wall. They both landed on the ground and glared at the ghost.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dayla asked.

"I am Skultech 9.9! The future Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" The top part of the ghost said. And then second part said, "With its greatest techno villain as his operating system"

"Skulker and Technus together?" Danny asked.

"Is that a ewe or a yikes?" Andrew asked.

Seven claws came out of Skultech ready to attack them. Danny then answered, "Definitely a yikes"

Danny and Dayla both turned intangible and dodged the claws, they both then grabbed Sam, Tucker and Andrew and phased them out of the room. They both then came back in and continued to dodge the claws, one of them then hit Dayla against the wall and grabbed her, Danny tried dodging them but then he got slammed to the floor and picked up by one as well.

"Say goodbye…" Skulker said and then Technus finished, "Ghost children"

Two claws started came up to them and started spinning like saws, ready to cut them up but was suddenly stopped when they heard a familiar beeping noise coming from Skultech's arm.

"Someone's hacking into the system? Again? I thought we fixed that" Skulker said.

"We did! It must've accidently synced up with somebody else's PDA!" Technus exclaimed as the jets were activated.

They were forced to drop Danny and Dayla as they flew out of the house intangibly through the roof. Sam, Tucker and Andrew came back into the room.

"Wow! I can still hack into his operating system with my handheld computer" Tucker said. "I don't know whether that's exciting or depressing"

"Come on! Follow us!" Dayla said as they flew after Skultech.

"We'll walk" Tucker simply said and then went downstairs.

As they flew over Casper High, Jazz was outside the school talking to Mr Lancer and was completely shocked at what he just told her.

"So you're saying Danny and Dayla stole the CAT test answers? But how?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, unless your sibling's suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and pass through solid objects. I'm quite surprised myself at Dayla, I would never think she would do this" Mr Lancer said.

Jazz gulped at the mention of their powers and then said, "But Mr Lancer you still have no proof they took the test answers"

"Fair enough. They both have up until the test to return the answers, but if either of them cheat I won't just fail them, I'll destroy their futures!" Mr Lancer said.

Skultech was still flying out of control, Danny and Dayla were hot on his tail.

"What are you waiting for? Activate the Purple back Gorilla Override" Skulker ordered.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Technus shouted.

Danny and Dayla sent a combined ecto blast and hit them dead on, they both screamed as they fell out the sky and fell straight into the Nasty Burger, destroying it even more. Skultech got back up more angrier than ever and flew straight back into the sky, meanwhile the sauce was getting more hotter in the boiler as the broken stove continued to heat it up.

"Activating Phantom Palm Pummler!" Technus exclaimed.

A blast then came out of his hands and hit Danny and Dayla dead on, they hit them again with the blast and for a few seconds they reverted back to their human forms and started falling from the sky when their powers activated again.

"You're shorting out our powers?" Dayla asked.

"Indeed. Although it might not work on either on you in the future, but we had a feeling it would work on you both here" Skulker answered.

"The future?" They both asked in confusion.

"Oh I love it! HA, HA! You two are much less powerful than those other Phantom's we have to deal with" Technus said.

They blasted them again as Danny asked, "What are you two talking about?"

They screamed as they fell out the sky in their human forms as their powers were cancelled out, Danny grabbed onto a flagpole and then grabbed Dayla with his other hand.

"Wow! That flagpole thing works?" Danny asked.

Dayla laughed nervously as she said, "I thought for sure it would…"

The flagpole broke and she screamed, "BREAK!"

They both landed on the roof cover of a fruit stall and then bounced off it and landed in a pile of filled up rubbish bags.

"I guess neither of us have a future as an Olympic gymnast" Danny said as they sat up.

Skultech then sent two large metal cuffs and grabbed them by their waists and they both screamed as they shocked hard by electricity and fell on their backs, they both looked up in fear as Skultech floated in front of them.

"You two don't have a future period!" Skulker said.

"Not anymore" Technus added.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" They all heard Andrew yell.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew ran up to them and then Tucker pushed a button on his PDA and overridden Skultech's systems. Skultech fell out the sky but grabbed onto the flagpole.

"Wow! That flagpole thing hel…." Technus began to say but was stopped when the pole broke and they fell screaming.

They both hit a lamp post and fell unconscious, the medallion hung limply around their neck. Danny and Dayla stood up and sighed in relief.

"Way to go guys!" Dayla exclaimed.

"Come on guys, let's see if we can get these things off them" Sam said.

Andre grabbed onto Dayla's cuff and began pulling and Sam and Tucker worked on Danny's. Suddenly the medallion fell off and they were all covered with some sort of energy and then they all vanished into thin air. They all suddenly fell out of a portal and landed on the floor of Clockwork's tower, the cuffs came undone and released Danny and Dayla. They all stood up and stared looking around, everywhere there were clock gears.

"Where are we?" Andrew asked.

They looked out the window and saw the view of the Ghost Zone. Danny answered, "I don't know. The Ghost Zone I think, but no part of the Ghost we've ever seen"

"It happened right after Skultech's medallion fell off" Sam said.

Tucker smiled as he saw more medallions hanging on the wall and said, "Then I think I know how to get us back"

He walked over and took one of the medallions and placed it around his neck, but nothing happened and he was still in the tower.

"Nothing huh?" Tucker asked.

"No but nice bling" Sam said and then walked over to a time screen.

"I don't like this guys" Dayla said.

"You guys are gonna like this even less" Sam said.

They all came over and watched the time screens that show Danny and Dayla's future selves ten years in the future destroying building's and attacking people. They both then laughed evilly at all the destruction around them.

"I think I'm seeing both your futures and you two are kind of jerks" Sam said.

They continued to watch as police and armies surrounded their future selves' weapons and tanks ready to fire at them, they both just grinned and then took a deep breath. Suddenly loud high pitch wails came from their mouths and large amounts of energy came from them, destroying the tanks and pushing back the helicopters. They stopped their assault and laughed once more.

"Okay your both really a couple of jerks" Sam corrected frowning.

"WOW! What is that? Some sort of ghostly wails? What a cool power!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam and Andrew frowned while Dayla elbowed him. Danny then corrected, "If it weren't being used for evil"

"Let's see if this future boy knows anything more about…" Tucker began when suddenly Skultech was lifted into the air and sent through the time screen portal.

"I didn't do that" Tucker said.

"I did" They all heard a voice say and looked up to see Clockwork floating in front of them. "I sent him back to his own time or should I say forward to his own time"

"You see for me, time moves backwards and forwards and…Oh why am I bothering? You're all fourteen" Clockwork said as his forms continued to change to different ages.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Dayla asked.

"Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time" Clockwork answered as his form changed to a child.

"I've been charged with the task of eliminating your futures so that never happens" Clockwork said and gestured back to the screen.

Dan Phantom laughed as he picked up a tank and threw it into a building and then Day Phantom started firing ectoblasts at people and destroyed more buildings.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Name one evil thing my sister and I have done" Danny challenged.

Clockwork grinned as he pointed his staff and the screen changed, showing them Jazz going through Danny's bag and pulling out the test answers.

"Danny and Dayla are cheaters!" Jazz exclaimed and then began to cry.

"Bet you can't find two" Tucker then challenged.

He changed the time screen again to reveal Dan and Day Phantom grinning at all the destruction they have caused. He then asked as his form changed to an adult, "How about two thousand?"

"We don't have to sit here and explain ourselves to you!" Danny shouted.

They both then exclaimed, "We're going ghost!"

They both transformed into their ghost forms and charged straight at Clockwork.

"TIME OUT!" He shouted as he pointed his staff at them and froze them in place, he then reversed time and they were back on the ground in their human forms.

"We're going ghosts! Whoa serious deja vu!" They both exclaimed and then transformed into their ghost forms.

They both then charged right for him again but he pressed the button on his staff again and shouted, "TIME OUT!"

They both froze in time, Clockwork then moved out of the way and pushed the staff and yelled, "TIME IN!"

Danny and Dayla both hit the bell and then Clockwork kept pushing the button on his time staff, reversing and forwarding time again and again, causing them to repeatedly hit the bell.

"I could do this all day but I have a schedule to keep" He said as he kept pushing the button and then stopped.

Danny and Dayla both then fell to the ground. Clockwork then grabbed a scythe and flew right at them.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew all shouted.

Danny and Dayla dodged as he swung the weapon at them and just as they were flying off, he froze them in time. Tucker however was not frozen, but Sam and Andrew were.

"Hey wait? How is it he can freeze time for Danny and Dayla, but not us?" Tucker asked.

He didn't get an answer and tried waving his hand in front of their faces, he then looked down at his medallion and then realised that the medallions not only keep you in a certain time period, but they also protect you from Clockwork's time powers.

"I knew these medallions were good for something! It's like a get out of time free card!" Tucker exclaimed and then ran over and grabbed four more medallions.

"Time's up ghost children" Clockwork said as he raised his weapon for the final blow, but was stopped as Tucker grabbed it and pulled it out of his hand.

"Sorry! No sudden death overtime in this game!" Tucker shouted.

He then threw the two of the medallions on Sam and Andrew's neck and they instantly unfroze, he then placed the other two medallions over Danny and Dayla and they both resumed flying.

"Huh? What happened?" They both asked in confusion as they landed next to them.

"We levelled the playing field! Just get the bad guy" Andrew said.

"You five have seen too much. You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream" Clockwork said.

He duplicated and now floating in front of them were Clockwork's from different time periods such as the French revolution, Ancient Egypt, the Viking era, the future and the Vietnam War. All of them holding weapons at them.

"Nowhere to run children" Clockwork smirked.

Danny and Dayla looked back at the time portal and then shouted, "Nowhere but the future!"

They grabbed Sam, Tucker and Andrew and flew into the time portal, heading for the future. Clockwork then said, "Then let's see if you have what it takes to face that future"

They all landed on the ground and were horrified by what they saw. So many buildings, cars and everywhere else around them was in ruins.

"Man! If this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the CAT test" Tucker said.

They all got up and walked around. Sam then asked, "How do you think this all happens?"

"It must've been something really awful if the future's this bad" Dayla said.

"And based on what we just saw back at the tower, I have a really bad feeling Dayla and I are the one's responsible" Danny added.

Suddenly future Valerie came out of the rubble on her jet sled and screamed, "You got that right ghosts!"

She fired her large ecto-blaster and blasted right at them, they both turned intangible and phased through the ground avoiding the blast. They then phased out and were both surprised to see it was Valerie.

"Valerie! Listen to us!" Dayla shouted.

"You can't fool me this time Phantom's!" Valerie snapped and then fired again.

They took the sky and dodged the blasts as she kept firing, she then charged right at them and then jumped off her jet sled, they both dodged the flying machine but then were both caught in ecto nets and shoved to the ground. They both looked up and saw her standing in front of them, pointing her weapon right at their faces.

"Been waiting a long time for this! Goodbye and good riddance!" Valerie shouted and was about to fire when Sam, Tucker and Andrew stood in front of them in defence.

"Valerie don't shoot!" Andrew shouted.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Sam then pleaded.

"Sam? Tucker? Andrew? It's not possible!" Valerie exclaimed confused and shocked at who she's looking at. "This is a trick! You can't be alive!"

"Wait! Not alive? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the CAT!" Tucker exclaimed completely terrified at what he just heard.

"The CAT! That's the last time I saw you guys alive. The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, you, Tucker, Andrew, Danny and Dayla's family…And it was all you're faults!" She screamed as she aimed her weapon at Danny and Dayla again.

She was suddenly blasted away by a blast, they all then turned to the side and saw floating there was their future selves Dan and Day Phantom!

"Actually that was us" Day said. Dan then finished, "And you two eventually"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	9. The Ultimate Enemies PART 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

" _Now do you understand?" A voice asked._

" _Yes. Danny and Dayla Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet" A voice answered as he floated in front of the screen._

 _He was wearing a dark purple cloak over a purple shirt that had a clock in the middle of the chest, he was blue skinned and had a spectral tail instead of legs, on his gloves were several pairs of watches and he had a scar on his right eye. He also held a time staff in his hand, his name was Clockwork Master of Time._

" _What do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork asked with slight annoyance._

" _You're the Master of Time Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" The first voice asked._

" _To save the future Danny and Dayla Phantom must perish" The second voice said, revealing himself to be a one eyed, green skinned ghost wearing a white robe with a black cloak. They were the Observants and they were both concerned about the future._

" _As most of you had probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday. Do well like Miss Fenton who got the highest score in the history of the CAT and a successful future will be assured. Fail like Irvin third degree Burns here who got the lowest score in the history of the CAT and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger" Mr Lancer continued._

" _I don't know what's going on" Danny said. He then noticed the medallion Box Lunch was wearing on the ground and bent over to pick it up. "But this medallion may give us a clue"_

" _Uh Danny what's that on your back?" Andrew asked._

 _Danny noticed it now and pulled it off, it was Mr Lancer's answer booklet for the CAT's. It got stuck to him when he went through Mr Lancer's briefcase._

" _Oh my gosh! The answer's to the CAT's!" Danny and Dayla both exclaimed._

 _Jazz gulped at the mention of their powers and then said, "But Mr Lancer you still have no proof they took the test answers"_

" _Fair enough. They both have up until the test to return the answers, but if either of them cheat I won't just fail them, I'll destroy their futures!" Mr Lancer said._

" _Valerie! Listen to us!" Dayla shouted._

" _You can't fool me this time Phantom's!" Valerie snapped and then fired again._

 _They took the sky and dodged the blasts as she kept firing, she then charged right at them and then jumped off her jet sled, they both dodged the flying machine but then were both caught in ecto nets and shoved to the ground. They both looked up and saw her standing in front of them, pointing her weapon right at their faces._

" _Been waiting a long time for this! Goodbye and good riddance!" Valerie shouted and was about to fire when Sam, Tucker and Andrew stood in front of them in defence._

" _Valerie don't shoot!" Andrew shouted._

" _You don't know what you're doing!" Sam then pleaded._

" _Sam? Tucker? Andrew? It's not possible!" Valerie exclaimed confused and shocked at who she's looking at. "This is a trick! You can't be alive!"_

" _Wait! Not alive? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the CAT!" Tucker exclaimed completely terrified at what he just heard._

" _The CAT! That's the last time I saw you guys alive. The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, you, Tucker, Andrew, Danny and Dayla's family…And it was all you're faults!" She screamed as she aimed her weapon at Danny and Dayla again._

 _She was suddenly blasted away by a blast, they all then turned to the side and saw floating there was their future selves Dan and Day Phantom!_

" _Actually that was us" Day said. Dan then finished, "And you two eventually"_

 _ **THE ULTIMATE ENEMIES PART 2**_

Dan and Day Phantom landed on the ground in front of them, Danny and Dayla couldn't believe their eyes as they saw what their future selves looked like.

"Well Sam, Tucker and Andrew. It's been a while, ten years to be accurate" Dan said.

He then froze Sam, Tucker and Andrew into place with his own ecto energy. Day then walked up to Andrew and said, "It's been so long since I've seen your handsome face. Kind of makes me puke at the memory"

"So to what do we owe this little blast from the past?" Dan asked.

Both their eyes widened and then turned to anger as they saw the time medallions over their neck.

"Clockwork! Meddling again" They both muttered.

Both of them were suddenly blasted into a building, they cleared the smoke to see it was Valerie who fired that shot as she blew the smoke from her wrist ray. Dan and Day then charged right at her, Valerie fired a few ecto grenades, but Day juts swatted them away as if they were like flies. Valerie then tried firing a few more blasts from her wrist ray at them, but Dan grabbed her arms and stopped her and then he hoisted her up and punched her into the ground.

Dayla tried to get out of her net but she couldn't, Danny continued to struggle until finally he broke free. Dayla continued until finally she broke free as well. Day Phantom then flew up to Valerie and kicked her in the stomach.

"I suppose out of respect for our past we should let you live, but that's not how we work" Dan said as he grabbed her by her weapons belt.

He spun her around and then threw her towards some buildings.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Dayla screamed.

They both flew after her and grabbed onto her, turning intangible and phasing her through the buildings and then landed on the ground. She opened her eyes weakly and smiled gently at the two who saved her.

"You're both from the past aren't you?" She asked.

They both nodded and she said before losing consciousness, "It's good to see you Dayla. I almost forgot how cute you were back then Danny"

"You thought I was cute? Wow! An older woman likes me" Danny said with a smile.

"Now's not the time for thinking about girls bro!" Dayla exclaimed.

Back with the others, Dan and Day kept Sam, Tucker and Andrew frozen in place.

"You know if we had an ounce of humanity left in us, this would honestly be a very touching little reunion" Day said. Dan then added as they both grinned, "But of course we surrendered our human halves a long time ago"

Danny and Dayla phased out of the ground behind them, both their ghost senses went off and they both said unimpressed, "Oh please!"

They turned around and all of them fired ecto blasts at each other, knocking them all down to the ground and causing Dan to release his hold on Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"GUYS! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Danny and Dayla screamed.

They did, but Dan and Day smirked as they stood up and then Dan said, "Run? Where are they going to go?"

"Care to do the honours Day?" Dan asked with a malicious grin.

"My pleasure" She answered.

She took a deep breath and released a powerful Ghostly Wail, Danny and Dayla covered their ears as the noise started hurting them, Sam, Tucker and Andrew stopped in front of Fenton Works and watched as the top of the building began to crumble and fall as the wail stopped.

"For the record, I blame you two" Tucker said.

Danny and Dayla got up and started flying towards them to save them, but they were stopped as Dan grabbed Danny by his ankle and Day grabbed Dayla by her ankle.

"Uh, uh, uh. No heroics here I'm afraid" Day said.

They both gasped and watched as the top of the building fell and their friends disappeared within the rubble. Thinking the worse, they both screamed as they were suddenly electrocuted by their evil selves and forced to transform into their human halves, they then threw them into the rubble. They both sat up weakly but then sighed in relief when they saw the time medallions on the ground.

"They took off their time medallions! That returned them to their time period just like Box Lunch and Skultech, that means Sam, Tucker and Andrew made it out alive!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's a relief! Which also means we can…" Dayla began to say as she reached up to take their medallions off but was stopped when Day grabbed them both by their wrists and hoisted them up in the air.

"What? Go back with them? Their doomed anyway" Day said.

"And you two aren't going anywhere if you can't remove your time medallions" Dan said.

His hands glowed and he pulled off their medallions, he then turned them intangible and then stuck phased them into their chests. They both screamed in pain as they were phased in and then fell unconscious in Day's grip.

"In fact, you two aren't going anywhere at all" Dan and Day said.

Back in the present, Jazz was driving around looking for Danny and Dayla. She pulled up in front of Nasty Burger and started looking around for them. Sam, Andrew and Tucker suddenly appeared at Nasty Burger, Tucker was still screaming thinking he was about to be crushed.

He then stopped and looked around and asked, "You guys took the medallions off didn't you"

"Yes. But unfortunately Danny and Dayla are still stuck in the future fighting their jerky older selves! We have to help them!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Tucker? Sam? Andrew? Got a second? Let me answer that for you, yes you do" Jazz said as she walked up to them. "I know Danny and Dayla stole the test answers to the CAT and that they're going to cheat"

"Actually they weren't going to cheat…" Sam began to say but was cut off by Jazz, "Sam enough! I know a lot more than I think you know. A _lot_ more. So I suggest when you see them, you tell them I want to talk to them tonight, because if I don't I will be talking to our parents and Mr Lancer tomorrow"

She walked away and drove off. Sam asked, "Lancer knows Danny and Dayla have the answers?"

"Oh man! They are in trouble!" Tucker exclaimed.

"That's gotta be it! Danny and Dayla cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future" Sam said.

"And somehow we get caught up in a huge explosion right here at the Nasty Burger" Andrew added.

"Let me get this straight. Danny and Dayla get caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives? How's that fair?" Tucker asked.

Back in the future, Danny and Dayla slowly started to wake up and the first thing they saw in front of them was a grave that had Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Andrew on it.

"Mum? Dad?" They both asked in confusion as they stood up. They noticed they were tied up by glowing rope, pinning their arms to their sides. They were connected to each other by a short length of rope between them.

Dayla read the inscription on the grave, "Gone but not forgotten"

They both then saw another grave for Mr Lancer, but his one just said gone.

"And where's the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked.

They both turned around to see the old restaurant behind them, now in complete ruins, they both suddenly heard laughter and from out of the ruins Dan and Day Phantom came out grinning maliciously

"Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future" Dan said.

"The time medallions?" Day asked looking down at her chest.

"Fused inside you. Nice huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you two are ghosts or humans which means, neither of you can go back in time" Day answered as Dan opened up a portal in front of them.

"It doesn't matter if we go back in time or not, we'll never turn into you two! Never!" Danny shouted.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Dayla then shouted.

"Of course you two will" Dan retorted as he and Day transformed into younger versions of themselves. Day then added, "It's only a matter of time"

They both grabbed them and they both screamed as they were thrown in heading who knows where.

"We need you out of our and out of our hair while we make sure nothing happens to change our past and luckily, these are all we need to make sure of that" Dan said as he and Day held up their time medallions and then transported to the present in front of the Nasty Burger.

"And to get when and where we need to be" Day said.

Back at Clockwork's tower, he was tuning up his time staff when the two Observants appeared once again.

"Have you completed the task?" The first Observant asked.

"Everything's fine. Everything's the way it's supposed to be" Clockwork answered.

He turned on the time screen as his form changed to an old man and showed Dan and Day as Danny and Dayla at the Nasty Burger and said, "There's the children, both returned back to their time. Safe, sound and clearly not evil. Now care to observe the door?"

They both looked at each other and then teleported out of the tower, Clockwork's form changed to a child.

Back in the present, Dan and Day inspected the Nasty Burger making sure everything was in place.

"The Nasty Burger still standing, for now" Dan said.

They looked inside and saw that the heat metre on the sauce boilers had risen to the yellow bar indicating it was getting hotter and hotter.

They both suddenly gasped and lost their grins as they heard, "DANNY/ DAYLA!"

They turned around to see Sam, Tucker and Andrew smiling behind them. They all ran up and hugged them.

"You guys made it back!" Sam exclaimed.

"Did you two beat those evil jerky pus pack alternative versions of yourselves?" Tucker asked.

Both their eyes flashed red for a second but then they dropped it and laughed. Danny (Dan) then said in Danny's voice, "Always with the quips! In my weaker moments I sometimes miss your droll sense of humour"

"I'm sorry?" Tucker asked in confusion.

Dayla (Day) burst out laughing in Dayla's voice and said, "He's just kidding! We beat our other selves quite easily. Had you all going for a second huh?"

"Okay. Well we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up huh?" Tucker asked.

"Already done. Now who's up for… _what did we use to do together?_ Playing some video games and raging against the machine?" Danny (Dan) asked.

"We're in!" They all exclaimed.

Dan and Day smirked knowing that their disguise was working. Back in the future, Danny and Dayla were floating around in the Ghost Zone struggling to get the ropes undone.

"We have to get out of this!" Dayla shouted as she struggled with her ropes.

"Let's try going ghost" Danny suggested.

They both transformed into their ghost halves and tried pulling their binds apart, but no matter what they did they couldn't get them undone so they gave up.

"Oh well it was worth a shot" Danny said.

They then heard a voice behind them, "Well, well, well"

They both turned to see a familiar looking blue skinned ghost, he had overalls on, a beanie, a tattoo, a hook for a hand and an eyepatch over his eye, and he was also muscular.

"All this time we'd been planning on how'd we take the fight to you two and here you both are, wrapped up like presents" He said.

They both recognised him as Box Ghost. They both asked, "Box Ghost?"

"BEWARE!" He said and then blasted them, they both hit someone else and they turned to see it was Ember only she was fatter.

"Ember? Wow! You look…" Dayla began to say when Ember cut her off screaming, "Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords with that Ghostly Wail of yours Day Phantom?!"

"I was gonna say statuesque but uh…" Dayla said nervously but was stopped as she hit a cord on her guitar and blasted them.

Both of them then hit into something hard, they both groaned as they looked up and gasped as they looked up and saw Johnny 13 in a wheelchair!

"Johnny 13! Okay whatever happened to you I swear we had nothing to do with it!" Danny said.

"Been waiting a long time for this ghost boy" He said menacingly as Shadow appeared.

"WAIT! NO!" They both screamed but the ghosts started their attack.

Back in the present Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) Phased into Danny's room.

"My old room" Dan commented. They both then walked up to the mirror and saw their reflection as he said, "And our old faces"

The door opened and Jazz walked in carrying Danny's bag and said, "Danny, Dayla we need to talk"

"And our old sister, Jazz" Danny (Dan) muttered. Dayla (Day) then asked annoyed, "What do you want Jazz? We're busy"

"Yeah busy cheating!" She exclaimed while pulling out the test answers. "Lancer was right you two did steal the answers. Don't you two understand what's happening?"

"What? That we're destroying our future? Ha! You don't know the half of it" Danny (Dan) said as he grabbed them off her and put them back in the bag.

She sighed and picked up the Booo-merang and said, "Guys I know all of it, about everything. That you're both part ghost, that you two were always doing the right thing with your powers until now"

"You knew?" They both asked surprised.

"I know and I've been covering for you both with mum and dad because I'm proud of you two and the good you do. But not anymore" Jazz said with a frown.

"You always were smarter than we gave you credit for" Dayla (Day) said with a grin and then they both transformed back into their true forms.

Jazz gasped in shock and fear, she dropped the Booo-merang as she backed up a little.

"Y-you guys aren't Danny and Dayla! That's why the Booo-merang wasn't homing in on your ecto signatures! You're not Danny and Dayla!" Jazz exclaimed.

"We were but we both grew out of it" Day said. Dan then said, "The Danny and Dayla you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future"

"They'll escape! They'll beat you!" Jazz exclaimed.

"How? Is the answer A. The Fenton Portal? Destroyed it" Dan said. Day then said, "B. The only remaining portal? The one our cheese head archenemy has? As soon as we find it that's going too"

"Cheese head? Vlad Masters! He's your archenemy?" Jazz asked.

"Is it C. You? No. You can't stop us from cheating on the CAT's and solidifying our future so it must be D" Dan said as he blasted her and finished, "None of the above"

Jazz fell unconscious as Dan stopped his assault, they both transformed back into Danny and Dayla. Day the pulled out the test answers smirking.

"Well what do you know brother? The answer to the first question is D" Day said and then they both laughed evilly.

The next morning Jazz woke up screaming, "Danny! Dayla! No!"

She looked around and saw she was in bed in her room, Jack then came bursting through the door holding the Booo-merang.

"What's up princess? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm in my bed? I'm alive?" Jazz asked in confused.

Maddie then came in and answered, "Of course you're in your bed and you're alive sweetie. Danny and Dayla said that you fell asleep helping them study and we tucked you in"

"They even woke up early to make sure nothing happened to make them late for the big test" Jack said.

"Oh no! The test!" Jazz exclaimed.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed the Booo-merang off her dad, she ran down to lab and took out some paper and wrote a note to Danny and Dayla. She attached the note to the device with her headband and stood in front of the portal.

"I need you to find Danny and Dayla. Fourteen year old Danny and Dayla, ten years from now" Jazz told the device.

She then threw it into the portal and hoped it would work. The Booo-merang flew through the Ghost Zone, it continued to fly for weeks which then turned into months and then months turned into years. It stopped being active as it reached ten years, but then activated again when it picked up Danny and Dayla's ecto signature and started flying again, just as it was about to be eaten by a giant ghost monster.

Danny and Dayla screamed as they were continuously blasted around by their enemies, Ember blasted them with a guitar sending them towards Box Ghost who hit them with electrical boxes sending them towards Shadow who spun them around as he zoomed past, Kitty and Skultech then came up to them. Skultech electrocuted Dayla and then Kitty hit them both with her purse sending them flying into Ember who then grabbed them and slammed them into a rock wall.

"Please stop! We didn't do this to you! It wasn't us!" Dayla pleaded.

"Oh stop! You're both responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours" Skulker said. Technus then said, "To everyone you two have ever come in contact with"

"Your family, your friends and most importantly us!" Ember exclaimed as she joined the others.

"But we didn't do any of that!" Danny shouted.

They all didn't listen to their pleas and got ready to attack again.

"Get away! Get away! GET AWAAAAYY!" They both screamed their words suddenly turning into Ghostly Wails.

Ember and Kitty screamed as they were thrown back by the raw power, Danny and Dayla kept it going destroying their binds and setting them free, all of their future enemies were thrown back by the wails. As their wails finished, they suddenly felt weak and transformed back into their human forms, however they were still in their costumes. They held their heads in pain and wearily looked up to see all their enemies unconscious.

"Woah!" They both exclaimed.

"Our voices are changing? Great!" Danny groaned as they transformed back into their ghost forms. "Now we're going through evil puberty"

"This is bad Danny. Everywhere we turn our stupid future is smacking us in the face!" Dayla exclaimed.

"OW!" Danny shouted as something hit him in the head.

They both looked and saw it was the Booo-merang along with a note attached to it. Danny grabbed it and pulled the note off, they both read it through.

"Wisconsin? Plasmius. Figures he's involved in this" Danny said.

"Hang on! I recognise that handwriting and head band! It's Jazz's!" Dayla exclaimed as she looked at them both.

They both smiled a bit realising that she must know their secret. Dayla then said, "Even in ten years, she's still looking out for us"

"Let's find Plasmius. He maybe our only way back to the present" Danny said.

Back in the past at Casper High, Mr Lancer walked down checking on all the students who were currently doing the CAT's. Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) waited until he sat back down at his desk and then smirked, Danny (Dan) looked at the test answers that were hidden in the space at his desk and then Dayla (Day) looked down at the copy of the answers they made late last night and both of them started cheating.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew noticed and shook their heads.

"Guys! Don't! If you two cheat on the test we…" Tucker began to whisper but was stopped when Mr Lancer asked, "Mr Foley, Mr and Miss Fenton is there a problem?"

"Uh…ha, ha! No problem at all" Danny (Dan) smirked and then Dayla (Day) added, "Everything is absolutely fine"

Both their eyes flashed red glad that their plan was working. They both continued to cheat their way through the test, Dayla (Day) then looked up and glared as she saw Jazz outside the door. She duplicated herself and the duplicate phased invisibly out of the classroom and snuck behind Jazz who had the Fenton Peeler in her hand. She grabbed her and electrocuted her, causing her to scream and then fell unconscious, she then grabbed her legs and dragged her to a janitors closet and locked her inside.

Back in the future, Danny and Dayla found Vlad's portal hidden behind a giant purple football.

"Well that's Vlad for ya, subtle as a flying mallet" Danny said.

They pushed it out of the way revealing the swirling green portal, ready in case they needed to fight they entered the portal and found themselves in an underground lab.

"Come to kick a defenceless old man while he's down?" They heard Vlad's voice asked.

"Defenceless? Old?" Dayla asked.

The large chair turned around to reveal future Vlad, his suit was in tatters, his hair was longer, and he had a white beard and wore no shoes. He looked so defeated and hopeless.

"Man! What happened to you?" Danny asked.

"I could ask you two the very same question my boy, although perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you two…yet" Vlad said.

"Please! Tell us what's going on. How did all this happen?" Dayla asked.

"It was ten years ago, there was a huge explosion at the Nasty Burger caused by the sauce overheating and your parents, friends and vice principle died. Only you two survived, if it's any consolation they went so quickly. They felt no pain, unfortunately the same could not be said for you two. During the explosion, Dayla hurt her head but we had no idea how bad it was until a few days later. With no-where else to go you both came to me, the only person on the planet who could possibly hope to understand you're situations. Both of you we're in so much pain, Dayla especially since not only did you lose your family and friends but also the boy you fell in love with. A few days later, you Dayla fell into a coma not only because of the head injury you received but also because of all the emotional turmoil you were going through, it made things so much worse for Danny not only losing friends and family, but now there was a chance to you could've lost your twin sister as well. I set you up in a special room in my mansion instead of the hospital. All you wanted Danny was to make the hurt go away for you and Dayla, so I honoured your wishes. I designed a pair of your parent's ghost gauntlets with claws that had the ability to remove your ghost half, no more painful human emotions to drag you down. At first the operation was a success but it all went horribly wrong. Your ghost self was freed and that freed him up to rip the ghost out of me using the gauntlets, he then used the gauntlets and removed Dayla's ghost half from her. Then you both went intangible and flew into my ghost half and when my evil ghost half mixed with yours, my evil side overwhelmed you two and turned you both into the monsters you've probably already encountered" Vlad explained.

Danny and Dayla looked on in horror, so they were responsible for this future! They had no idea that one simple action they did would lead to this nightmare.

"What happened to our human selves?" Danny asked.

Vlad cringed and looked away as he sadly answered, "Some things my boy, are better left unsaid"

"If any good came out of this, is that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been" Vlad said as he looked at the picture of himself, Maddie and Jack when they were in college.

"Maybe that's all that anybody needs, a second chance" Dayla said.

"We need to get back to our time and stop this! Vlad do you still have those Ghost Gauntlets?" Danny asked.

Vlad looked at them with wide eyes. Back in the present, Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) gave their completed CAT's to Mr Lancer with grins on their faces.

"Finished so soon you two?" Mr Lancer asked suspiciously.

"Is that a problem?" Danny (Dan) asked.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers, do you two?" Mr Lancer asked.

They both just smirked and then left the classroom. Mr Lancer sighed and then pulled out his mobile phone and called Fenton Works, Maddie answered the phone.

"Mrs Fenton? It's Mr Lancer" Mr Lancer said as he watched from the window Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) leave. "Can you meet me at the Nasty Burger at 5 o'clock and bring Danny and Dayla"

Back in the future, Vlad had just finished preparing and putting on the Ghost Gauntlets as he asked, "So your saying there's medallions lodged within you both, keeping you two rooted in this time period"

"Yes and we can't reach them" Dayla answered. "But we're guessing that if you can reach in and rip out our humanity…"

"Which by the way sounds totally gross" Danny cut in. Dayla then finished, "You can get the medallions out too. Then we'll pop back to the present like Tucker and Sam did"

"Or I could destroy you both now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that did you?" Vlad asked as the claws activated.

He raised the gauntlets and swung down, all that could be heard coming from the lab was Danny and Dayla's screams. Back in the present, Mr Lancer frowned as the lights of the RV shined brightly as Jack pulled up with Maddie, Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day).

"Mr Lancer sounded urgent on the phone" Maddie said worried. "Danny, Dayla is something wrong?"

"Not yet" Dayla (Day) answered as they both looked at the heat metre on the boiler's now slowly crawling near the red zone.

They all got out of the RV and stood in front of the out of shape teacher as he said, "Mr and Mrs Fenton, Danny, Dayla this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail this is where they end up, whether they fail because they don't study or because they cheated"

Jack and Maddie gasped in shock. Jack asked, "Danny, Dayla is this true?"

"Did you two cheat?" Maddie asked looking hurt.

"You have to get out of here!" They all suddenly heard Sam scream.

They turned to see Sam, Tucker and Andrew running towards them. Tucker then screamed, "The Nasty Burger's gonna explode and we're three feet from it!"

"We need to get as far away as possible or we all die!" Andrew shouted.

"South Beach Diet people! What's going on here?" Mr Lancer asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Jazz exclaimed.

They all turned to see Jazz in the Fenton Peeler suit, Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) glared at her in anger for her interference again.

"Or better yet, show you" She said and then fired the weapon hitting Danny (Dan) and Dayla (Day) dead on.

They both groaned in pain as their disguises peeled away and they fell to their knees revealing their true forms. Everyone gaped in shock and surprise to see what was in front of them.

"That's not Danny and Dayla!" Jazz exclaimed.

Jack and Maddie got really angry and pulled out their ecto guns, they aimed at them and prepared to fire at them.

"Where are they? Where's our son? Where's our daughter?!" Jack demanded. Maddie then demanded, "What have you done to our children?!"

They both just laughed evilly and answered in unison grinning at their past parents, "We are your children!"

"WHAT?!" Maddie asked in complete shock.

Everyone looked on in shock as they both floated up in the air, Jack and Maddie's guns not pointing away.

"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts and you can't figure out that your own twin children we're half ghosts!" Dan exclaimed.

"For the record, I blame you" Jack muttered to Maddie.

"Hello? Danny and Dayla Fenton? Danny and Dayla Phantom? Ever notice the similarity? Jazz did" Day pointed out.

"She did?" Sam, Tucker and Andrew asked completely taken by surprise on that one.

"LIAR! DON'T MOVE!" Jack demanded.

"Actually nobody's going anywhere" Dan said. Day then said, "Not until it's time for you all to be blown everywhere"

Dan then sent a wave of energy and tied them to the boilers and as they screamed Day gagged them with her own ecto energy. Jazz then snuck up behind Dan and tried to attack him in the stomach, but a hole just opened and her hand went right through. She gasped and pulled her hand out in fright.

"Nice try Jazz" Dan said as the hole disappeared. "But us our future, we're inevitable"

Jazz then screamed in fear as Dan pulled off her helmet and then Day gagged her with ecto energy. She then lassoed a rope around her and pinned her with the others on the boiler. They both laughed evilly into the air as everything was set to unfold.

"HEY OLD PEOPLE!" They suddenly heard the voices of Danny and Dayla shout. They came charging right at them while exclaiming, "READY FOR A BLAST FROM YOUR PAST?!"

They both punched them really hard, sending them off onto the ground and then they turned to the frightened faces of their friends and family. Both of them had bags on their backs and utility belts on.

"Don't worry. We won't turn into that ever!" Danny said and they both said, "We promise"

They both then saw the shocked face of Mr Lancer. Dayla then said, "I'm guessing this sort of explains our periodic absences huh?"

They both were suddenly grabbed around their waists by a couple of ecto ropes and pulled away from them. Dan grabbed Danny by his collar and Day grabbed Dayla by her collar and both looked at them really angry.

"What are you two gonna do? Waste us? What happens to you two then?" Danny asked.

"You two don't get it do ya? We're still here. We still exist! That means you two still turn into us" Day said.

They both punched then right in the face, sending the smashing into a lamp post. They both landed on the ground and looked up at their future selves wearily.

"We don't have to waste you two, we just have to run out the clock until your entire lives fall apart" Dan said as the boiler metre hit the red zone and they both charged right at them.

Danny and Dayla acted quickly and phased through the ground, Dan and Day cut through the lamp post and looked around for their younger selves. They both phased out of the ground behind them holding two pairs of Spectre Deflectors in their hands and Danny had on his hand the Ghost Gauntlets.

"Maybe if you two remembered more about your family, you would remember the Spectre Deflector!" Dayla exclaimed as they charged and attached the belts to them.

They both screamed in pain as the belts zapped them, Danny then shouted, "Or the Ghost Gauntlets!"

He punched Dan really hard and then Dayla blasted Day and then punched her really hard using the Ghost Gauntlets, sending them flying right into an oil truck. Their flaming hair touched the chemical and then suddenly KABOOM! The oil truck exploded, Danny and Dayla shielded themselves from the blast, they landed on the ground and looked at the roaring blue flames, they then turned around and started heading towards the others. Dan and Day walked out of the flames and ripped off the Spectre Deflectors, they both then grabbed Danny and Dayla by their arms and threw them to the ground, they both then watched in fear as Dan duplicated three times around Danny and Day duplicated three times around Dayla.

"Your time is up Danny and Dayla, it's been up for ten years" They all said.

Dan's duplicates then punched, kicked and blasted him with a combined ecto blasts, Danny screamed in pain with each assault and Day began kick, scratch, punch and electrocute a screaming Dayla. Danny and Dayla both landed on the ground battered and bruised, their costumes torn a bit as their evil selves stood in front of them and their duplicates vanished.

"What makes you two think you could possibly defeat us?" Day asked. Dan then asked, "What makes you two think you can change our past?"

"Because we promised our family!" Danny and Dayla answered as they struggled to get up, their bodies roaring in pain.

They both just laughed at that. Dan then sneered, "Oh you two are such children! You both promised?"

"Yes! We PROMISED!" Danny and Dayla screamed fully standing up and unleashing two very powerful Ghostly Wails knocking Dan and Day down into the ground taken by complete surprise.

"That power! That's not possible! We don't get that power until ten years from now!" Day shouted, both of them now afraid.

Danny and Dayla landed in front of them and said, "I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you two think it is"

They both took another deep breath and released another two Ghostly Wails, sending them flying right into a building and also sent a truck into the building as well, the building then crumbled to the ground. Danny and Dayla stopped their wails and transformed back into their human forms, both groaning as they felt weak from using that power twice and fell to their knees in pure exhaustion. Suddenly they watched wearily as two hands shot out of the rubble and then a bruised, battered and really angry.

"Well that's it isn't it?" Day asked.

"TIME'S UP!" Danny and Dayla shouted in unison.

Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and started sucking Dan in and Dayla got hers out and started sucking Day in.

Before being completely sucked in Dan screamed, "Too weak to escape! But you're both too late to save them!"

They both screamed as they were fully sucked in and they caped the thermoses. They both smiled at their victory but then stopped as they remembered that the others were still trapped to the boilers. Danny and Dayla immediately began to run towards them as the heat metre broke and the boilers were about to explode, they both tried turning ghost but couldn't!

"I CAN'T GO GHOST! NOOOOOO!" They both screamed as they tripped over just outside the Nasty Burger.

They then watched in horror as the boilers exploded, but then suddenly time stopped as they were thrown back by the force of the explosion. Frozen in mid-air and their eyes shut, Clockwork appeared in his child form and placed time medallions around their necks. They both gasped and moved frantically as they thought they we're gonna fall but then realised they were floating.

"Clockwork?" They both asked.

Clockwork smiled and then pointed behind them, they both looked and then smiled as they saw that Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Mr Lancer were alive! They were protected by some sort of green glow and asleep in some sort of suspended animation.

"You saved them?" Dayla asked. Danny then said, "I-I-I don't understand!"

"Why'd you do that?" They both asked completely confused.

"The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take" Clockwork answered as his formed changed to an adult and then an old man and then winked at them.

"You knew all of this was going to happen. All of it" Danny said now smiling. Dayla smiled as well as she added, "Even this part"

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be and here we are with you two. Two fourteen year old children, risking everything to save the people you care about" Clockwork said.

They both smiled at him. He then pushed the button on his time staff and shouted, "TIME IN!"

Before they knew it they were in Mr Lancer's classroom, just at the start of the test. They were no longer bruised and everyone in the classroom was frozen in time. Clockwork picked up the answer booklet and handed it to Danny as his form changed to a child.

"You've given everyone else in your lives a second chance, why not you two?" Clockwork asked.

Danny and Dayla smiled and nodded. Clockwork then disappeared and time resumed again. Sam, Tucker and Andrew looked up at them and they both gave all three of them a smile.

"Mr and Miss Fenton, is there a problem?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Um actually Mr Lancer there is" Danny answered and they both started heading up to his desk.

Jazz came up to the door with the Fenton Peeler in hand, but gasped to see Danny and Dayla heading up the desk with the test answers in their hands.

"We uh both found this the other day, outside the Nasty Burger" Danny said as he gave him the booklet.

"Hmmm the seal is broken" Mr Lancer pointed out.

"Yeah we know and we're both really sorry. We couldn't stop ourselves from looking at the answers" Danny said. Dayla then added, "We really are. We we're both just under so much pressure from the past two weeks, we both struggled to study for the test. So when we found the test booklet, we both thought we should cheat"

"But we're not cheaters and we never will be" Danny and Dayla both finished with determination.

Jazz smiled proudly at them. Mr Lancer smiled at the both of them and said, "Well you'll both have the chance to prove that, when you two take the make-up test next week now won't you?"

"Really?" They both asked with smiles.

"You two will have plenty of time to study for your make-up tests in detention. But for now…" Mr Lancer said and gestured towards the door.

Jazz then panicked and ran off. Danny and Dayla sat outside of the school on the steps just smiling, Jazz then came outside and stood beside them.

"So Jazz how long have you known?" Dayla asked.

"About the test? For days, but I'm really proud of you both for not cheating" Jazz answered.

"Not that" Danny said and then pulled out the note and the head band from his pocket. "Your head band, your note with your handwriting?"

"What that? Oh I didn't write that and there must be dozens of head bands" Jazz said nervously.

"Jazz" Danny and Dayla raised their eyebrows.

Jazz sighed and sat down next to them and said honestly, "Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you two, until you two wanted to tell me. It's your secrets"

They both just smiled and said, "Well it's our secrets now"

They all then pulled each other in a group hug. Jazz then said as they let go, "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective"

They both laughed and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way"

They gasped as their ghost senses went off and then they all watched as a police car drove past, being chased by a giant four armed ghost blob roaring throughout the streets.

"Go" Jazz said and then touched their hands.

They both smiled and then looked on in determination and then ran off.

"GOING GHOST!" They both shouted and then transformed into their ghost forms.

They both flew up in front of the monster as it growled at them.

"Hey! Giant, green and gruesome!" Dayla started and then Danny finished, "Guess who's back and better than ever!"

They both delivered two powerful punches and goo splattered all over poor Jazz who was watching proudly.

"BLEUGH! This is gonna take some getting used to" Jazz said.

Clockwork smiled at the time screen, holding the two thermoses in his hands as he and two really unhappy Observants watched the fight.

"You manipulated the children! You influenced their choice!" The first Observant exclaimed.

"That's a direct violation of the protocol of temporal displacement!" The second one exclaimed. "In other words…"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"True I cheated" Clockwork said as his form changed to an adult. "But I assure you, their choice was their own"

"You realise the children are your responsibility now?" The first Observant asked.

"As are their evil selves, now that they exist outside of time" The second Observant pointed out.

"I know but then I know everything" Clockwork said.

He then floated over to a pedestal and placed the thermoses on it, suddenly the thermoses shook and rattled and on the front Dan and Day implanted their faces on them laughing evilly.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Danny and Dayla are having a little trouble with Jazz, ever since she revealed that she knew their secret she's been trying to help with ghost hunting. Unfortunately it's not going very well. Plus Skulker is has stealing some items for a secret weapon, but what is it? Will they figure out what it is? Will Jazz actually help Danny and Dayla? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Secret Weapons!**

 **Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers,**

 **Mikaela2015.**


	10. Secret Weapons

_**SECRET WEAPONS**_

It had been a week since Danny and Dayla had fought with Dan and Day Phantom, they had taken the make-up test for the CAT's and both their parents, friends and Jazz were so proud that they passed with top scores. So to celebrate Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker were at movies watching the Cyber Zombie Commando movie marathon on this quiet Sunday evening.

The final movie had just finished and Andrew, Sam and Tucker walked out of the cinema yawning and feeling tired from watching all three films.

"I can't believe we sat through all three Cyber Zombie Commando movies" Sam said.

"Out of all three of them, the first one is definitely my favourite" Andrew said.

"Well I could've used a little less zombie and a little more cyber, but that's just me. I'm all about the Cyber" Tucker said.

Sam then shushed them and then looked around. She then said to her right, "Coast is clear guys"

"Sweet! No sign of Jazz?" Dayla asked as she and Danny turned visible.

"No sign of Jazz" Sam confirmed.

"Good! Ever since Jazz found out we're fighting ghosts she's been kind of…" Danny began to say when suddenly, Jazz pulled up in her car in front of them and tackled Danny and Dayla to the wall.

"Pushy" Danny finished.

"Danny, Dayla are you two okay?" Jazz asked. She then shoved a Fenton Thermos into Danny's hands and asked, "You know you shouldn't leave the house without a Fenton Thermos! What if there's a ghost around?"

"Jazz! There's no ghost around. Besides if there was our ghost senses would go off and let us know" Dayla assured her.

But then suddenly both their ghost senses went off and she asked with her arms crossed, "Like that?"

They all looked up in the sky and saw Skulker flying through the air, he just looked down at them.

"Skulker? He's hunting you two again?" Andrew asked.

"Again? As in more than once?" Jazz asked with slight panic.

"Jazz take it easy! There's a rhythm to these things" Danny said. "Ghost attacks, we exchange witty banter, we kick the ghost's butt and we all go home having learned a valuable lesson about honesty or something such nonsense"

She then pulled out a notepad and pen and started writing, "Attack, banter, kick butt and lesson got it!"

"So quick question though, why is he not attacking us?" Dayla asked as she noticed him just continuing his flight.

"What? No attack? He's ignoring us?" Danny asked.

Skulker flew straight for Axion Labs, he phased in through the roof and then phased through two doors down the hallway and entered the medical lab. He then activated his x-ray goggles and looked through the closets, he grinned as he found what he was looking for; a bottle of some sort of product called Bloodstream Nanobots. He phased his hand through and pulled the bottle out.

"Bloodstream Nanobots?" He heard the voice of Danny and Dayla behind him, making him jump and almost dropping the bottle.

Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms as they confronted the hunter. Dayla then asked, "What are Bloodstream Nanobots?"

He remained silent and turned around and trapped them both in a net, sending them straight into the ground. They both struggled against the net and surprised to see Skulker just fly past them completely ignoring them.

"GET BACK HERE!" They both demanded as they broke through the net. Danny then exclaimed, "You didn't even call us whelps!"

They both then flew after him, meanwhile Jazz was driving towards Axion Labs with Sam, Tucker and Andrew in the backseat of the car.

"Jazz did it ever occur to you that Danny and Dayla have been doing fine on their own, without your help?" Sam asked.

"Exactly! So imagine how much better they'll do with it" Jazz said.

She pulled up as she saw Danny and Dayla chasing after Skulker as they phased out of the building, with determination she got out of the car and grabbed the Fenton Thermos ready to capture Skulker with it.

"You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to Thermos Land ghost!" She shouted but when she activated the thermos to capture him, she lost control of it and fell backwards.

The energy of the thermos accidently locked onto Danny and Dayla and with a scream from both of them, they were sucked into the thermos. Jazz cringed at her mistake and earned herself glares from Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"Think I should work on my banter?" Jazz asked sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Start with your aim!" Tucker exclaimed.

The next day at school Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were walking through the halls. Every few seconds Tucker could not contain his laughter over Danny and Dayla being trapped in the Fenton Thermos last night.

"It's not funny Tucker" Dayla said frowning.

"Come on! Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos is totally funny!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Dayla asked with a mischievous smirk. She stopped in front of Dash and then shoved the books out of his hands when he wasn't looking. He growled at her, but then she pointed at Tucker and said, "He did it"

So Dash grabbed Tucker and shoved him in his locker and then locked the door and left. Danny and Dayla smirked as he complained, "Oh come on!"

"Is it funny now?" Dayla asked. Danny couldn't contain his laughter and said, "Sorry Tuck but you had that coming"

Sam then started unlocking the locker. Andrew then said, "I know you're both annoyed guys but look on the bright side, maybe that's the kind of mistake that'll get Jazz to stop interfering"

Sam smiled as she finished unlocking the locker and opened the door, but just when he was about to jump out the door was shut and locked again by Jazz who ran up to them.

"DARN IT!" He shouted from inside the locker.

"Guess what I figured out?" Jazz asked in excitement. They all looked at her with slight annoyance as she opened her laptop showing Skulker as she continued, "I've done pain staking research on last night's mystery ghost"

"Uh you mean Skulker?" Danny asked as they all gave her amused smiles.

"Let's just call him Ghost X" Jazz said as she closed her laptop. "And based on my research I would characterise him as a hunter of some sort"

"Oh she's good!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically as she unlocked the locker again. "We didn't figure that out until he screamed 'I AM THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!'"

Tucker fell out of the locker and onto the floor. Jazz then pulled out a file and gave it to Dayla, "Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X"

They all looked at the picture and had to admit, it wasn't a really good drawing. Even Dayla could probably draw a better sketch than this, but they didn't say anything, but just looked at her with a look that said 'really?'

"And I took the liberty of crafting, I must say some funny witty banter for your next encounter with him. Bye" She said and then left.

Sam took the file and started reading the jokes she wrote with a frown, "See you later X? X marks the spot? You've been X-ed? None of these are funny!"

"And nothing's funnier than her sucking you two in the thermos, you can't follow broad physical comedy like that with a one liner" Tucker said.

Danny frowned and then shoved Kwan's books while he wasn't looking, he turned around and growled at him, but he pointed to Tucker and then Tucker was once again shoved inside the locker and locked in.

"But if Jazz thinks we're letting her help, maybe she'll stop interfering as much. Worth a shot?" Danny asked.

The other's shrugged and agreed, "Worth a shot"

They all then left, forgetting about Tucker in the locker as he asked, "Nobody's coming to get me are they?"

Later that evening they began their nightly patrol. They started at a butcher shop where once again, Lunch Lady was causing trouble with the meat products.

"FEAST ON MY HOT LINKS OF DOOM!" She screamed as she took control of chains of sausages.

"Okay Jazz now!" Day shouted.

Jazz stood in front of the spinning the Jack O Nine Tails in her hand exclaiming, "Step back! I'm trained in this thing!"

"Trained by her dad!" Tucker exclaimed as they braced themselves.

Jazz flung the rope backwards, but accidently activated it and grabbed Dayla and Danny with it! She then flung them forward right into Lunch Lady.

"Wait! Witty banter" Jazz whispered as she pulled out a notepad. "Take that Lunch-a-bell and your evil hot dogs too!"

The rope let them go, sending them crashing into the wall and right into a large pot of chit-lins. Danny and Dayla emerged covered in the stuff, glaring in annoyance at Jazz. The next location was Floody Waters, everywhere was covered in ice and the source of all the ice and water frozen solid was floating right in front of them throwing rocks made of ice at them, Klemper.

"Won't anyone be my friend?!" Klemper cried as he continued to chuck the ice rocks at them.

Jazz sprang into action, she grabbed the Fenton Anti-creep Stick and started charging towards him, using the bat to defend herself against the ice rocks.

"You're going up to him with the Anti-creep Stick?" Danny asked as he and Dayla flew beside her.

"I know what I'm doing Danny" Jazz said. "Give me your worst Friendly Fiend! You haven't got the guts! Huh guts?"

"Uh yeah see, the guts joke would have been better in the last fight" Danny pointed out.

Klemper then took a deep breath and covered the entire ground in a thick layer of ice. Jazz yelped as she lost her balance and started slipping on the ice, she slipped and spun three times and then accidently hit Danny with the bat knocking him straight into Dayla and crashing straight into the wall of the frozen water at one of the water slides. They both fell to the ground and the impact caused the ice to break and fall over them and Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

Klemper fled the scene while Jazz turned around and exclaimed, "I'm helping!"

She then saw all five of them emerge from the ice, a few bruises were now on their faces and they glared at her, she smiled sheepishly and put the bat away. Their final stop for the night was the warehouse at the Amity Park docks, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were trapped underneath a pile of boxes as Danny and Dayla were fighting the Box Ghost.

"FREEZE!" Jazz shouted as she kicked the door opened and aimed the Fenton Thermos at the Box Ghost.

"Once again: Right idea, wrong fight!" Dayla exclaimed.

"I got him! I got the Crate Creep!" Jazz exclaimed.

Box Ghost stopped fighting and asked in confusion, "Crate Creep? I am the Box Ghost! Who are you?!"

Danny and Dayla face palmed themselves as this as he then asked, "No seriously who is she?"

Jazz jumped on an unsteady box and prepared to catch him, but the box wobbled causing her aim to be off when she pushed the button. Danny and Dayla just sighed as they were caught by the beam and captured inside the thermos.

"Whoops! Don't worry guys! We'll get you out of there…eventually" Jazz said.

Jazz drove her car towards home, Danny and Dayla just sat there in silence crossing their arms and just glared into the distance while she just smiled.

"That was a good night's work guys, we caught three ghosts" Jazz said.

"No actually you caught two ghosts Jazz, three times and all of them we're us!" Dayla shouted in annoyance.

Jazz pulled up at their house and parked their car in the driveway, they all undid their seatbelts and then Dayla nodded to Danny to talk to Jazz.

"Look Jazz we both know your trying to help and please don't be offended but…" Danny began to say when he and Dayla were suddenly pulled out of the car by Jack.

"Hey kids! Check this out" Jack said as he placed them down in at the back of the RV where Maddie was finishing screwing something square and metallic in the engine. "Your mother and I have upgraded the RV with an Ecto-converter"

"Ecto-converter? What's that?" Dayla asked.

"It converts a ghost's natural ecto energy into a constant replenishing fuel source" Maddie answered.

"Does it hurt the ghost?" Jazz asked.

Maddie giggled and said, "Oh Jazz, you know your father and I don't care about that"

"Yeah! If we hear it screaming then we know it's working" Jack added and then they both climbed onto the roof and started attaching something to the roof.

"Too bad there's no ghosts here. Right guys?" Jazz asked knowingly as she slapped Dayla on the back. They both just looked at her with annoyance as she said, "No ghosts here"

"We know something they don't know" Jazz whispered in a sing-song voice.

"We get it. Can we let it die now?" Danny and Dayla asked in annoyance and a sing-song voice in unison.

Jazz just hummed in the same rhythm and then slapped Danny on the back, however she accidently slapped him too hard and sent him straight towards the back of the RV. As he held out his hands to stop him from falling, one of his hands landed on the Ecto-converter. He could feel a bit of his ecto energy going into it as his hand glow and it started up the RV, they all then watched as he pulled his hand away as it took off with a screaming Maddie and Jack still on the roof, it broke through the fence and headed down the street.

"You really need to work on controlling your powers Danny" Jazz said.

They both just gritted their teeth even more annoyed with Jazz than before. Later that night, Danny and Dayla were both fast asleep in their rooms, Skulker phased into Dayla's room and floated past her, unaware that her ghost sense went off. He then phased through her floor and into the lab, he looked around and then started emptying boxes, looking through draws and breaking the equipment on the desk looking for something.

"And here we though you weren't hunting us anymore Skulker" Dayla said.

He turned and saw her and Danny floating in front of them in their ghost forms ready to fight him.

"Where is the Ecto-converter?" Skulker demanded.

"See that's more like it! You make demands and we ignore them" Danny said.

He then flew up and grabbed them both by their collars and demanded again, "Talk! Where is it?!"

"Ecto-converter? Ecto-converter? Um let me think. Dayla have you seen it?" Danny asked. She smirked and said, "As a matter of fact yes! It's right here, in our hands!"

They both then fired up their hands with ecto-energy and blasted Skulker off them, who quickly recovered and then charged right into them sending them flying straight out of the lab intangibly, they all phased right through Jazz's room who was fast asleep at her desk. She suddenly heard the noise of them phasing through her room and woke up.

"Danny? Dayla?" She asked.

They all flew above the Ops Centre, Skulker then tried punching Danny who dodged it, and Dayla then kicked Skulker away from them in the back.

"What do you want with an Ecto-converter anyway?" Dayla demanded. "Or those Nanobots you stole from Axion Labs?"

Skulker didn't answer as he fired two ropes at their feet and attached them to one of the antennas on the Ops Centre, they hung upside down and tried to break free of their bonds.

"I ask the questions! And since neither of you will talk, I'll just have to beat the answer out of you two" Skulker said with a grin and aimed his guns at them. "WHERE IS IT?!"

Skulker was suddenly blasted away from them, they all then looked behind them to see Jazz in the RV aiming the large blaster on the roof right at Skulker.

"That's right ghost! You better watch out, this baby's juiced up by the Ecto-converter!" Jazz announced over the speakers.

Danny and Dayla waved their arms around for her to keep quiet, but it was too late. Skulker grinned as he used his x-ray goggles to see that the Ecto-converter was in the engine.

"I like your new helper" Skulker said as he started heading towards her.

Danny and Dayla broke out of the ropes and then Danny shouted, "Jazz! Stay away from Skulker!"

They both then started flying after him. Jazz yelled back, "You two worry about Skulker, I'm going after Ghost X!"

She fired the blaster again, but this time Skulker moved out of the way and allowed the blast to hit Danny and Dayla instead. Jazz gasped at this as Skulker went behind the RV and ripped the Ecto-converter out of the engine with a claw and then flew off. Danny and Dayla crash landed on the ground as Jazz came out of the vehicle with the thermos in hand.

"Danny! Dayla! Are you both alright?" Jazz asked as she ran up to them, they both stood up in pain. "I…"

"No! Here, let me save you the trouble" Dayla said as she pushed the button on the thermos and once again her and Danny were sucked in. Jazz just looked around and walked back inside the house.

The next day at school Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all met up during lunch to speak about who else? Jazz. They told them all about what happened during the night as they sat in the janitor's closet.

"You two want us to say something to her?" Tucker asked.

"We're perfectly capable of talking to our own sister" Danny said.

"Which is why you're both hiding in the janitor's closet" Andrew pointed out.

"We are not" Dayla objected.

"Danny? Dayla? You guys in there?" They heard Jazz ask outside the door.

"HIDE US!" They both shouted in fear and then jumped into individual empty rubbish bins.

Jazz opened the door and smiled as she saw them all, even Danny and Dayla as they peaked from their hiding places. She then sat down in between Sam and Tucker and opened her laptop.

"So I pieced it all together. Ghost X is clearly using the technology he stole to build some kind of super weapon" Jazz said as she opened some files that showed some of their enemies, she then stopped on an image of Vlad Masters in his ghost form. "So I compiled a list of his known associates"

"Wait. Where'd you get this?" Danny asked as he recognised the files.

"From your computer Danny" Jazz answered.

Danny and Dayla came out of their hiding places and stood in front of them clearly angry at Jazz as Dayla asked, "You hacked into our private ghost files?!"

"How'd you get the password?" Danny then asked.

Everyone then answered dryly, "It's still/It's Paulina Fenton"

"Seriously Danny, it's not that hard to figure out" Sam said.

"How come you guys never told me Vlad Masters has ghost powers and he has a thing for mum?" Jazz asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" Danny and Dayla shouted as Danny shut the laptop.

"If you don't mind, we'll be outside doing the glad I'm an only child dance" Sam said as she, Tucker and Andrew walked out.

"Guys calm down" Jazz said.

"Calm down? How can either of us calm down when you're constantly butting your nose where it doesn't belong?" Dayla asked sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help" Jazz pleaded.

"Nobody asked you to help!" Danny then shouted, outside the room some of the students heard the shouting and listened in. "You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing sister and an annoying obnoxious know it all with no respect for her sibling's privacy so stop helping!"

"We don't need to be by our side twenty-four seven! It's really annoying!" Dayla then shouted.

All the students gasped at what they said, tears began to fall out of Jazz's eyes and then she ran out of the room crying. As Danny and Dayla came out of the room, all the other student's glared at them making them feel really guilty about what they said to her. Early Saturday morning, Danny and Dayla were still asleep in their rooms. Jack then opened the door and shook Danny awake.

"Danny have you seen Jazz?" He asked.

Danny yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up and answered, "Jazz? I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?"

"Neither have your mother and I. We can't find her anywhere, she's gone" Jack said.

Danny's eyes widened, now scared and worried about his older sister. Meanwhile Maddie went to Dayla's room and woke her up gently shaking her.

"Dayla honey have you seen Jazz at all?" Maddie asked as she sat up in bed.

"Hmmm? Jazz? Last time I saw her was yesterday. Why do you ask?" Dayla then asked.

"Because Jack and I haven't seen her since yesterday either. We have both looked everywhere and can't find her, she's gone" Maddie asked really worried.

Dayla gasped in fright and wondered what could've happened to Jazz, they all then went to Danny's room to see the same facial expression on Danny's face. The answer to where Jazz had gone was in Wisconsin at Vlad's castle mansion, Vlad was down in the lab in his ghost form holding a whimpering Klemper by his collar in front of his ghost portal.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! I will not be your friend!" Vlad shouted in anger right in his face.

Klemper continued to whimper as Vlad threw him into the portal and back into the Ghost Zone. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring and growled in annoyance.

"Oh what now?!" He shouted.

He changed back into his human form and headed out of the lab, he went to the front door as the doorbell rang again and was completely surprised to see Jazz standing there with a suitcase sitting beside her and the Spectre Speeder parked in the driveway. He could tell that she had been crying since her eyes were red and her face was still covered in tears.

"Oh Uncle Vlad! I run away from home, my father's an idiot, my sibling's hate me and I wanna live with you" Jazz cried.

"Wait. What was that?" Vlad asked. Jazz then answered, "I've run away from home"

"No after that" Vlad said. Jazz then asked her crying now ceased, "My sibling's hate me?"

"No in the middle" Vlad specified. Jazz then asked, "My father's an idiot?"

Vlad smiled and said, "That's the one! Come to Uncle Vlad"

Jazz picked up her suitcase and followed him inside as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack were still really confused as to why Jazz may have left, but Danny and Dayla had a pretty good idea where she might have gone.

"It's not like Jazz to just take off without saying anything" Maddie said.

"I know. She usually talks and talks and talks big words I can barely understand" Jack said.

"Kids can either of you think of any reason she might be upset?" Maddie asked. Jack then asked, "Or why she might've taken the Spectre Speeder?"

"She's after Skulker" Danny whispered but a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Maddie and Jack asked.

"Uh what he meant was…He was so upset about her leaving that he was going to skulk her" Dayla lied nervously.

"Uh yeah that's what I meant, so we're both just going to skulk her. Gotta go bye" Danny said and then he and Dayla ran out of the room leaving a confused Maddie and Jack in Danny's room.

They both ran to the bathroom and quickly changed out of their pyjamas, they both then ran straight down to the lab.

"We told her she was a lousy ghost hunter and that she was really annoying, so of course she decided to prove us wrong and hunt Skulker!" Dayla exclaimed as they changed into their ghost forms in the lab.

"If anything happens to her, it's gonna be our fault" Danny said and then they flew into the portal.

Meanwhile the phone rang and Jack and Maddie ran straight downstairs, they both looked at the number on the screen and Jack smiled as he recognised the area code on the number.

"608 area code? Hey that's Wisconsin, it's Vladdie!" Jack exclaimed.

Maddie answered the phone and put it on speaker, they then heard Jazz, "Mum? Dad?"

"Hello? Jazz? Jazz honey are you alright? Why are you in Wisconsin?" Maddie asked.

Jazz sniffled from her crying and answered, "I'm fine. I just can't be around Danny and Dayla right now, so I'm staying with Uncle Vlad"

"What?" Maddie asked completely shocked. Vlad grabbed the phone off Jazz and said, "Oh think nothing of it Maddie, she just needs as the young folks say chill in"

"Out. It's chill out" Jazz corrected.

"Really? That can't be right" Vlad muttered in confusion.

"Absolutely…" Maddie began to protests but was cut off as Vlad smiled and said, "Absolutely? Fantastic! I'll look after her as if she were my own. Ta!"

And with that he hung up the phone and smiled at Jazz who returned a smile back. While Maddie was still a little annoyed that she was with Vlad, Jack just smiled.

"What a great guy! Good luck finding friends like that huh? I'm sure she'll be fine" Jack said.

Maddie sighed and said, "I suppose"

Jack then looked at her romantically which she returned as he said, "In the meantime, Danny and Dayla are busy skulking, Jazz is safe in Wisconsin and we have the house to ourselves…"

"I'll get the checker board!" Jack exclaimed, he then ran off to get it while Maddie frowned for that's not what exactly she had in mind for alone time.

Vlad finished his cup of tea and stood up as he said, "Well that's that for now. I'll send for the rest of your things as soon as the lawyer draws up the adoption papers"

As he left the room Jazz could hear him laughing under his breath, she then looked at him with determination.

"That's right keep laughing, we'll see who laughs last" Jazz said. "Ooh that's good! My witty banter is improving"

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Danny and Dayla flew at top speed towards Skulker's island. As they came up closer, a door suddenly opened and slammed right into Danny and Dayla knocking them back and then Skulker came out holding Technus's lighting rod in his hand as he shut the door.

"Excellent! All my tasks complete" Skulker said with a grin.

They both growled at him and demanded, "Where is she?!"

"What are you talking about whelps?" Skulker asked in confusion.

They both fired a combined ecto blast straight at him, he dodged it and the blast headed right for the door he came out of as Technus came out with a towel around his waist.

"Which of you fools stole my…" Technus started to ask when he was cut off as he was blasted back into the door.

"Hey! You're helping too" Skulker said with a grin.

He was suddenly kicked in the chest by Danny and then punched in the face by Dayla, sending him back a few feet.

"That's odd. No witty banter?" Skulker asked as he straightened up.

"We're not in the mood! All we wanna know is what you've done with Jazz!" Danny demanded.

"I've done nothing with your sister ghost boy. Skulker hunts what he hunts, nothing more, and nothing less. Which is why I'm bringing this to my employer" Skulker said as his grin widened when he showed them the lightning rod.

He then fired the weapon at them, they both screamed in pain as they were electrocuted, Skulker then threw a small blue see through cube at them which enlarged and trapped them inside as they fell unconscious. Skulker grabbed the box and held it on his shoulder in triumph.

"You two will be a gift" Skulker said.

Meanwhile Jazz was walking through the halls of Vlad's mansion looking for anything suspicious, she then saw a door that was slightly opened and peaked through. There she saw Vlad standing in front of a large fireplace within what she could guess was his private study room, she then watched as he tilted the golden football down a bit and then suddenly the fireplace opened to reveal a secret passageway, he entered and then the fireplace closed. She smiled and then walked in the room very sneaky like, she then smiled even wider as she saw a laptop at the desk.

She then walked over and started typing away as she asked, "So what do we have in here about Nanobots and an Ecto-converter?"

As soon as she hit enter, she was completely grossed out to see many images of Maddie pop up on the screen.

"Oh gross! I will never be able to un-see this!" Jazz exclaimed in disgust as she shut the laptop closed.

She gasped as she suddenly heard the fireplace open, thinking quickly she grabbed Vlad's college year book off the shelf and sat down on the lounge chair pretending to be looking at it as Vlad walked in. As he noticed her there, he frowned a little bit.

"Jasmine what are you doing in my private study?" He asked.

"Private? Why would you have study from someone you consider a daughter?" Jazz asked innocently. She then looked at the picture of Vlad, Maddie and Jack together in the book. "Ooh and you were such a looker in college"

"I wonder why this didn't happen" She said as she folded the picture over Jack, indicating a relationship between Vlad and Maddie.

"Ah Jazz you sweet perceptive child!" Vlad exclaimed now smiling. "Oh come give your Uncle Vlad a hug"

Jazz put the book down and hugged him, she then smiled in determination as she saw the fireplace close. Twenty minutes later, she snuck through the hallways as quietly as she could and went back into the private study room, she then opened the fireplace and walked down the staircase of the secret passageway. She gasped in amazement as she now found herself inside a secret lab, she looked around and saw standing in the room was one of the Ecto-suits that Jack and Maddie had built during the whole Pariah Dark incident.

"Dad's Ecto-suit?" Jazz asked and then saw beside it on the floor was the Ecto-converter and the Bloodstream Nanobots. "The Ecto-converter and the Bloodstream Nanobots? I was right! He is building a superweapon!"

She then got excited and started a victory dance and exclaiming, "I'm right! That's right! It's my birthday! I'm right!"

She stopped as she felt someone behind her who was really angry. She turned to see it was Vlad standing there with his arms crossed as he asked, "And what exactly were you right about Jasmine?"

"Um…how cool a daddy you'll be" Jazz lied with a weak smile.

"Hmmm and you just happen to figure this out here, in my secret lab?" Vlad asked more suspiciously.

"Which is much cooler than anything my dad could ever hope to build" Jazz said keeping up her act.

"Yes it is isn't it? Well perhaps I'm being a bit harsh" Vlad said with a smile. "After all I have no reason to suspect you of any deception"

Jazz's eye twitched at that, there was a sudden flash of light behind them and they both gasped when suddenly Skulker came in holding the lightning rod in one hand and the box containing the still unconscious Danny and Dayla in the other one.

"And now I do" Vlad said as he glared back at Jazz.

"Sorry to interrupt, I brought you the final piece to your super weapon" Skulker said.

He tossed the lightning rod to Vlad who caught it and then grinned. Skulker then said, "This one's on the house"

He dropped the box and then kicked it over to them, Danny and Dayla then woke and sat on their knees.

"Jazz?" They both asked as their eyes opened fully.

"Danny? Dayla?" Jazz then asked. They all then asked each other, "What are you doing here?"

"You three know each other?" Vlad asked.

"Yes/No. No/Yes. Sort of" They all answered in unison.

"Oh I'm torn. I loved the idea that you left your father for me Jasmine. Yet I'm suspicious of your motives now. Only one thing to do I guess" Vlad said.

"Let us all go and let the courts figure it out?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Oh close" Vlad said with a grin.

A few minutes later Jazz found herself in the Ecto-suit on a large football field in the backyard of Vlad's mansion, beside her still trapped in the box was Danny and Dayla. The lights flicked on as Vlad pushed the button on a remote within the box stand.

"Uncle Vlad is this necessary?" Jazz asked.

The large screen flicked on to reveal a grinning Vlad saying, "Why Jasmine you didn't expect me to take you in as my own without first testing your loyalty. I've improved Jack's Ecto-suit using the lightning rod and Ecto-converter as an endless power source, meanwhile the Nanobots within you will control your breathing and heart rate"

"So the suit won't waste me?" Jazz asked.

"No, so I can if you betray me. But that needn't as long as you behave like a good little adopted daughter to be" He answered.

"Let her go Vlad. She's clearly some clueless know-it-all who got in way over her head" Danny said.

"Yeah and instead of helping she just made things worse" Dayla added.

That made Jazz really angry as she said with a glare, "You're both toast!"

"Oh yeah? You and what toaster?" Dayla asked sarcastically.

Vlad pushed the button on the remote and Jazz could feel the Ecto-suit activating, the box trapping Danny and Dayla suddenly disappeared releasing them. They both stood up and got ready to run away.

"Okay Jazz on our signal run" Danny said.

"You're not the boss of me Danny! I'll run when I feel like it" Jazz snapped.

"FINE!" They both shouted getting really frustrated with her. Jazz then snapped back, "Fine!"

Danny and Dayla began to run towards the other end of the field, Jazz then began to run and because she was in the Ecto-suit she was running ten times faster than them, Danny and Dayla then picked up their speed by flying and just when they were about to leave they were suddenly stopped by a ghost shield and they all screamed as they were electrocuted a little and flung back to the ground.

"I fixed the ghost shield too. It works on both ghosts and humans, you kids have fun" Vlad said and then the screen went blank.

They all stood up and started circling around each other. Dayla then said, "We're gonna have to fight, but we're gonna need to make it look convincing"

They both were suddenly punched really hard by Jazz, sending them straight into the ghost shield which once again electrocuted them a bit and they fell back to the ground hard.

"That was for humiliating me in front of the entire school!" Jazz snapped at them.

"Okay! We deserve that and we're both sorry" Dayla said as they stood up in pain. Danny then said, "You we're just trying to help but please, just follow our lead"

Jazz punched them both again, sending them into the shield again and as they fell Jazz then delivered two punches at them and they both screamed as they were sent flying across the field. Jazz then ran in front of them at top speed and prepared to punch them again, but she was stopped as they both grabbed her robotic fists and then Dayla grabbed onto the helmet and made the suit intangible and stuck it in the ground pinning her arms in it as she made her tangible. She struggled to get out of the ground, Danny and Dayla then walked to the front and got right into her face.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO US FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" They both screamed in anger.

"Duh! I am listening to you two. You guys told me to make it look convincing" Jazz said with a smile.

They both calmed down and saw her wink, they both then smiled back but then she grabbed them both and held them in the air by their wrists but they kept up with the act as Vlad smiled in excitement within the box stand.

"Jazz no!" Dayla pretended to beg. Danny then added, "Don't do this to please!"

They both then faked a couple of screams as she flung them into the ghost shield again and they both landed on the ground and pretended to be unconscious. Jazz kneeled down and thought she really hurt them, but they both winked and then went back to pretending to be unconscious.

"Oh no! What have I done?! Can you two ever forgive me?" Jazz faked cried.

Vlad then stood in front of them with a grin as he said, "Of course I forgive you Jasmine now that you've proven your loyalty"

Danny and Dayla then woke with a smirk and waved as they both phased into the ground. He then looked at Jazz who held her robotic hand in front of him and said, "Guess again fruitloop"

She blasted him right into the stands, he sat up now really angry at her. He pulled out the remote and pointed it at her, she looked at him in fear now.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? Have you forgotten that with the press of a button, I can end your resistance once and for…" He began to say when suddenly Danny phased through the stands and grabbed the remote off him.

"Oh cheese logs" He finished.

He then peaked through the stands and then suddenly he was blasted by Dayla with an ecto blast, he screamed as he was blasted into the air and landed on the field hard. Danny and Dayla then floated beside Jazz as he sat up in pain.

"You…You tricked me! All of you!" Vlad snapped.

"Barely! Oh no what have I done?" Danny acted again with a smile and a laugh. "What was that?"

"Jazz no! Please!" Jazz then mocked and then Dayla mocked, "Don't do this please!"

They all then laughed. Vlad stood up and grinned, "Oh you think you know everything? Tell me girl, did you expect this?"

He changed into his ghost form and asked with a laugh, "Surprised?"

But when he looked at them, he noticed that they were gone and on the Ecto-suit was a small note stuck to it. He flew up to it and read, "No. Not surprised"

"Self-destruct initiated. Activating in five, four, three, two, one" The computer said on the suit.

"OH BUTTER NUTS!"

The suit exploded and Danny carried Jazz as they all flew out of there. A few minuted later they were all in the Spectre Speeder, Danny and Dayla were now in their human forms as Jazz started the long trip back to Amity Park.

"I messed up didn't I?" Jazz asked.

"Actually we messed up" Dayla said. Danny then continued, "We were so busy being angry with you, we didn't realise you really can help"

"You're not that bad a ghost hunter Jazz" Dayla then said.

"But just because I can help, doesn't mean I should. Ghost fighting's your thing guys. I'll always be there to help you two, just in different ways" Jazz said with a smile.

They both smiled back at her and gave her a small group hug as Danny said, "Consider yourself a reserve member of Team Phantom"

"You've earned it Jazz" Dayla said as they let go of her.

"Don't you guys still need to fight Ghost X…I mean Skulker? I can totally cover for you two" Jazz asked.

"Nah. We'd rather ride home with our big sister if that's okay" Dayla said.

"Yeah. Besides I'm sure mum and dad are enjoying their alone time" Danny said with a small laugh.

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie laughed as she won the checker game against Jack. Jack then in frustration smacked the board away.

"Nobody likes a sore loser Jackie! I won! I won! That's right! It's my birthday!" Maddie exclaimed as she did a little victory dance in front of a very annoyed Jack.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Technus is back once again! This time he has a plan to take over every computer in the world. Plus are Danny and Valerie getting closer? Are Dayla and Andrew getting closer as well? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Flirting with Disaster.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I know your probably not gonna like this piece of bad news, I have tried to make The Fright Before Christmas work but unfortunately I couldn't so I'm skipping that episode. I'm really sorry about this and please don't hate me for it.**

 **I will continue to do my best with the Phantom Twins.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	11. Flirting With Disaster

_**FLIRTING WITH DISASTER**_

It was a bright Saturday afternoon at Amity Park Mall, Sam and Andrew were sitting in the food court really board by Tucker's constant talking over his PDA.

"And this chip makes my PDA a GPS and this chip makes the GPS a GBA and…I'm boring you two aren't I?" Tucker asked after he saw their glares.

"You're killing us! Why aren't we hanging out with Danny and Dayla today?" Sam asked.

"They said they were busy" Tucker answered.

Andrew sighed at the thought of Dayla, ever since the incident with Pariah Dark his crush on Dayla has grown more and more, what he didn't know was that Dayla was also starting to feel the same way as well about him. Sam noticed his look and smirked, she knew Dayla had a crush on Andrew and could easily tell that he also felt the same way. She kind of felt the same way about Danny. They all then watched as Valerie and Star sat down at a table next to them with trays of food.

"Hey Valerie" Tucker said cheerfully and then began glaring at the blonde girl as he said, "Star"

"Foley. Knight" Star said back. Valerie then said, "Manson"

"Whatever" Andrew and Sam said.

"Where's your loser boyfriend Danny and your freaky girlfriend Dayla?" Star asked.

"He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend and he's/she's not a loser/freak!" Valerie, Andrew and Sam snapped.

"Uh ladies hello? Another good looking guy right here" Tucker pointed out. He then sighed and said, "And people wonder why I love technology"

Suddenly his PDA suddenly went all fuzzy and he picked it up asking it, "Sweetie are you okay?"

"So where is Danny and Dayla anyway?" Valerie asked.

"They said they were busy" Andrew answered.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla came crashing into their table in their ghost forms, people began to scream at the sight of Technus floating above them.

"Are you mad children? Picking a fight with me in my upgraded form" Technus said with a smirk.

"You upgraded to a mullet?" Dayla asked.

They both then started firing ecto blasts at him, he dodged them all and then took control of some technology creating a shield in front of himself as they continued to throw the blasts at him. Dayla flew up and Danny then jumped onto the table Valerie and Star was sitting on and jumped into the air, he accidently made all of Valerie's lunch fall right on top of her. She growled in anger and then pulled out her bag to get her ghost hunting gear out, but when she tipped it out, there was only her homework in there.

"Oh that's right. Dad took my ghost hunting gear and locked it in his lab" Valerie muttered.

Technus fired again, the blast this time hit at Valerie's feet and caused her to fall over. He then looked at Dayla and smirked and fired a blast at Andrew who just managed to dodge out of the way, but the blast hit the already broken table and a piece flew and hit Andrew on the head.

Danny growled and shouted, "I am going to break you in half!"

"Save a piece for me bro!" Dayla called as he charged straight for Technus, she then followed after him.

"Temper children! Temper! There's those emotions of yours again" Technus said as he teleported out of the way. He then appeared again and grabbed Danny and Dayla by their throats and then continued, "And emotions whether you two know it or not…"

They both screamed as they were electrocuted and then sent crashing into a huge pile of boxes and they all fell onto top of them, burying them.

"Is your greatest weakness!"

Technus then teleported away and hid himself inside Valerie's phone as she got up. Andrew rubbed his head and then ran straight for the pile of boxes as Valerie started heading there as well. At first Valerie was angry but it died down when she saw Danny and Dayla in their human forms, groaning in pain.

"Oh hi Danny. Didn't expect to see you or your sister here" Valerie said with a smile.

"Uh didn't expect to be here" Danny said returning the smile.

Andrew then helped Dayla up and asked, "Are you okay Dayla?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that though, that was some nasty hit you got on the head" Dayla said.

"Oh don't worry. I'll heal" Andrew said with a smile. Dayla returned it.

"Oh I'm gonna hurl" Sam said at the sight of Danny and Valerie.

"Perfect. Rage, desire, and weaknesses I can use against them" Technus said and then laughed within the confines of the mobile phone.

The next day the whole freshman class was on a field trip to Axion Labs, curtesy of Valerie's dad Damion Gray. The whole lab was now under new management since Danny and Dayla's arch enemy Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius had officially bought the place.

"Now class, it was very kind of Mr Gray to give us a tour of Axion Labs" Mr Felucca announced.

"My pleasure Mr Felucca. Shields down please" Damion commanded the computer and the green glowing shield deactivated from the door and they opened.

All the students walked inside the labs and Technus grinned on the screen of Valerie's phone and then shut the screen off to make sure he was undetected by Danny or Dayla.

Damion placed a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder and stopped him from going any further as he asked, "Danny could you hold up for a moment?"

All the students started looking around the lab, Tucker then awed at the sight of two types of advanced jet packs in the middle of the room.

"Cool! These are the X-23 Booster Rockets, either of them a capable of launching a single person in space in less than two minutes" Tucker said. He then walked over to some sort of large computer hub and said, "And this is part of the Cybertron Mega Computer. It's the hub that links to the actual processing unit that floats in space"

"Why would they put it in space?" Andrew asked.

"For safety. Andrew a computer that powerful could be used to control very other computer in the world. You can't just let anybody get to it" Tucker answered.

"Wow. That is one powerful computer" Dayla commented.

Valerie walked into another room of the lab, Technus then phased out of her phone and into a keypad and locked her inside the room. He then phased into the computer hub, Tucker's PDA then went static a little bit.

"Weird" Tucker said as he looked at his PDA. "Anyway that's why the only way to get to the main computer is through this hub and through a ten thousand digit security code"

"And you know this why?" Sam asked.

"Sam I'm a techno-geek. What do you think I do all night on the internet? Math homework?" Tucker retorted.

"I have always assumed so. Perhaps I need to assign more?" Mr Felucca suggested sending Tucker a glare.

Meanwhile Damion asked Danny, "Are you okay? You seem nervous son"

"Uh well uh kind of" Danny answered as he nervously looked at the picture of Vlad Masters.

"Well I think you're a good kid and I know my daughter likes you" Damion said and then they both laughed nervously. He then asked very seriously, "Just do me a favour. Keep your families ghost weirdness away from my daughter hmmm"

He then walked away and then suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, inside the labs Dayla was checking out some of the other inventions when suddenly her ghost sense went off. Suddenly Valerie started attacking the lab in her ghost hunting suit, she flew around on her jet sled and started blasting everything and everyone began to run and scream. Danny and Dayla hid behind a wall and changed into their ghost forms, but when they were ready for a fight Valerie just looked at them from her shoulder and flew off completely ignoring them.

Damion then entered the room after getting up from being knocked over by a blast and before he could see them, they flew off out of sight. Damion gasped at the sight of the destroyed lab and now was really angry as he saw Valerie come out of the locked room.

"Woah! What happened in here?" She asked and then yelped when Damion started dragging her away.

Meanwhile Technus was in the computer hub grinning like a mad man as he said, "A ten thousand code X firewall eh? Please!"

He then started pushing all different types of codes but he got it wrong and growled in frustration.

"This could take a while and those ghost children will be snooping around here at any time, unless I continue to distract them and the girl will be the key. The ghost girl I won't have to worry about so much, but the boy him I can definitely mess around with" Technus said as he pulled up an image of Valerie.

Later when Valerie got home, she had been arguing with her dad non-stop telling him that it wasn't her in the suit.

"I'm telling you dad it wasn't me!" Valerie pleaded.

"Well it was your suit! So what am I supposed to think?" Damion retorted.

"That somebody took it! That I'm telling the truth! How about that?" She retorted back and then went into her room in a huff.

She laid down on her bed really confused about what happened today. She then asked in her head, _"It wasn't me. So who was it?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a message notification come up on her computer. She saw it was from Danny and read, "Val are you okay?"

She smiled at that and replied, "I'm fine. Don't know what happened but yeah"

Meanwhile Danny was in his room talking to Sam and Tucker on the web cam about what happened today while Dayla was in her room. He then asked, "Didn't it seem weird to you at all?"

"I mean usually she's all 'Where's the ghost? I find that ghost, I'm gonna waste it!' But she didn't say a word" He finished.

"She spoke with her gun Danny remember?" Sam asked and frowned at that part.

The sound of Tucker's PDA going static again sounded from the computer, suddenly a message notification came up and Danny smiled as he saw it was from Valerie.

"Danny are you okay?" He read.

"What's that? Is that from Valerie?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Tucker! Are you online again?" They could hear Mrs Foley shouting so Tucker logged off and then Danny turned off Sam.

"I'm fine but I didn't know what to think. How about you?" Danny replied.

Meanwhile in Dayla's room, her computer suddenly came on and Andrew was calling her on the webcam. Dayla smiled and answered it.

"Hey Andrew" Dayla greeted.

"Uh Dayla hi! Sorry for some reason my computer started calling you through the webcam" Andrew said.

"Probably a glitch" Dayla laughed. Andrew laughed a little back and then said. "Well today was definitely weird"

"I know. Usually Valerie would have chased us on sight as soon as she saw us, but this time she completely ignored us" Dayla said.

"Don't worry about it so much. Anyway I actually wanted to ask you something" Andrew said. "If you're not busy tomorrow night, maybe you'd like to catch a movie?"

Dayla blushed a little, "Uh a movie?"

"Yeah. But you know just you and me?" He asked.

"Um sure. Seven okay?" She asked back. He nodded and said, "Seven's good"

Danny and Valerie had chatted really late during the night, Dayla even called up Sam to tell her about her going to the movie's with Andrew. The next morning they were both at school and Danny yawned as he felt a little tired.

"Long night?" Andrew asked. Sam then frowned and added, "Of flirting with disaster?"

"You should really give her a chance Sam. I know that she wants to waste Danny and Dayla Phantom, but did you know she's a ninth degree black belt? And that her favourite fruit is cumquat because it's a funny word?" Danny asked.

"No Danny I didn't, because I never really get past the waste Danny and Dayla Phantom part!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam she's really not such a bad person. Aren't you always telling me it's what inside that counts?" Dayla asked.

"I suppose you make a point" Sam sighed.

"Hey Dayla all set for the movies tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at my place" Dayla said.

Meanwhile Valerie was walking in the hallway with Star talking about Danny, "Did you know that he wants to be an astronaut? That his sister Dayla wants to be an artist? That he bowls with a one hundred and fifty average?"

"No all I know is that his family is a bunch of ghost hunting freaks" Star said and then stopped when she saw Danny in front of them.

"Oh I'm sorry by freak I mean…no I meant it! See ya Val, see ya freak" Star said and then walked off.

"Oh don't mind her" Valerie said still smiling.

"Her? Was there another girl with you? I hadn't noticed" Danny said.

Valerie laughed a little and asked, "Pretty cheesy Neil Armstrong. You got lunch plans?"

Although Sam smiled a little at the interaction between Dayla and Andrew, she frowned at Danny and Valerie together.

"Is Danny nuts?" Sam asked.

"Ah don't worry Sam. This is just the puppy love stuff, he'll come to his senses in no time. Just watch" Tucker said.

"Oh I was planning to" Sam said determined.

Technus watched on the screens that night as Danny and Valerie ate together at a diner, he clicked on a code and then suddenly all the lights went out but they both smiled as the waiter placed a couple of candles at their table. He then watched as Dayla and Andrew were coming out of the cinema's after finishing the movie and then they both went to the arcade, he pushed a code at the game they were playing and then suddenly Andrew won the whole stack of tickets in the claw machine. When they went to the counter, Andrew got the giant panda and gave it to Dayla who smiled and then they both blushed a little.

On Saturday, Danny and Valerie were at a baseball game and during it they won two tickets to the carnival and they both just smiled at each other romantically. Dayla and Andrew went to the mall and checking out the music store, they both then won two tickets to the carnival in a raffle which they both laughed and smiled at each other and when they found out that Danny and Valerie had won tickets as well, they all went together.

Dayla and Andrew went on a haunted house ride and when she jumped at Freddy Crouger popping out, Andrew held her close and she laid his head down on his shoulder, Technus saw this and then pressed a code to make the ride stop, but they didn't mind at all. Meanwhile Danny and Valerie were on the Ferris Wheel when it stopped as they were halfway in the air, they both just smiled and then Technus clicked on another code and suddenly made all the lights in the city spell, "DF+VG". Valerie smile grew wider and then she placed her head on his shoulder. Sam watched from the distance, really jealous.

"Oh of course that's where the Ferris wheel stops! Why wouldn't it?! Could you turn that thing down?" Sam asked getting really annoyed at the static noise coming from Tucker's PDA.

"No! Ever since that fight with Technus this thing goes static at the weirdest times" Tucker said.

Suddenly the face of a laughing Technus appeared on his screen. Tucker then exclaimed, "OH NO! And now we know why! It's picking up Technus! Something in his new upgrade is making my PDA all wonky"

"Like at the mall, the lab, the arcade and the Ferris Wheel! He's pushing Danny and Valerie together and he's pushing Dayla and Andrew even closer!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker then started laughing. Sam then said annoyed, "If you're done, we have to tell Danny, Andrew and Dayla"

"You want to tell them that Technus is playing matchmaker? How do you think they're gonna react to that?" Tucker asked.

The answer came when they told Danny and Dayla, Andrew hadn't arrived to school yet but Danny and Dayla started laughing hysterically at Sam's news.

"Are you done yet?" Sam asked with annoyance.

"I am" Dayla said calming down. Danny then said, "No"

Danny laughed some more and then finally stopped. He then said, "Okay now I'm done. You're telling us that Technus is trying to hook me up with Valerie and Dayla with Andrew? Come on! Technus hates emotions"

"And hello? He's using yours against you!" Sam pressed.

"Dim lights, stalled Ferris wheels, winning at the arcade? Danny do you think the universe wants you two to be together?" Tucker asked.

Unaware that Valerie was listening to Tucker's question as Danny answered, "Well maybe. I don't know. I might"

Sam and Valerie gasped at that and just when Tucker was about to mention Technus again, Sam saw Valerie in the bushes and lied, "Well technically…because we just want you to be happy. If you like her, we'll just have to make space for her at our table"

Sam's eye twitched a bit. Andrew then came along and then hid behind a tree as he heard Tucker ask, "What about you Dayla? Do you want to be together with Andrew?"

"Well to be honest yeah. Only Sam knew this, but ever we first met I started liking him and now I like him even more than just a friend and I have a really good feeling he likes me back" Dayla answered.

Andrew smiled and sighed, he did like her back the same way and now he knew that nothing could stop him from telling the truth.

"Good for you Dayla. You deserve some happiness in your life" Danny said.

"Yeah you do Dayla. Are you gonna tell him?" Sam asked. Dayla nodded and answered, "I'm planning to tomorrow during lunch time"

"I better go. I'm meeting Valerie before class" Danny said and then left. Dayla then said, "I gotta go too. Mr Lancer wanted to see me before class at the field"

She then left as Valerie then came out of the bushes and asked Sam, "Did you mean that?"

"Uh…yeah sure. If Danny likes you and you like Danny, then the least we can do is give you a chance" Sam said nervously. Andrew then came out and pretended he didn't hear anything.

She then pulled her into a hug and she muttered, "Human contact. Crushing Goth indifference"

Danny laughed as he and Dayla headed for their locations, "Technus as matchmaker! Please!"

They both then suddenly heard a rustling in the trees and turned around but saw nothing was there.

"Huh it's nothing. I swear I heard something" Dayla wondered as they turned back around.

"Don't worry Dayla, Sam was probably being paranoid" Danny said.

They both then heard something come out of the trees and gasped as they turned around to see Valerie's ghost hunting suit floating in the air on the jet sled, aiming an ecto blaster right at them.

"But it doesn't mean she's not right! Valerie's not in there is she?" Dayla asked the suit.

"No she's not. She's over there in full view!" Technus pointed out controlling the suit to where Valerie had just arrived.

Valerie smiled and waved at them, they returned the wave nervously and then looked back at Technus.

"You should run now" Technus suggested.

They both then started running as Valerie began to say, "Hey guys. Danny Sam and I had the greatest conversation and…"

She was cut off when she noticed them still running and then gasped as she saw her suit flying after them.

"That's my suit! And it's after Danny and Dayla!" She shouted.

She then ran into some bushes and tipped out her bag hoping to find something to help her protect them, but when she couldn't find anything she picked up a long stick and charged after them.

"You were pushing Valerie and me together!" Danny shouted as they continued to run. Dayla then shouted, "And you were pushing Andrew and me even closer!"

"Your welcome!" Technus shouted back and then began firing blasts at them.

They both jumped and dodged the blasts, they both then in front of the school building and were about to transform when Technus pointed to the security camera, "Uh, uh, uh! Careful! Secret identities remember?"

Danny and Dayla stopped their transformations. Technus then asked, "You know ghost boy I wonder who will miss you more. The angry ghost hunter or the frustrated little Goth girl who can't admit her feelings"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. Dayla then whispered, "Clueless"

"Oh well! Nothing you need to worry about now, because you two are through interfering with my plans!" Technus exclaimed angrily.

He aimed the gun and prepared to fire, ready to deliver the finishing blow and there was nothing Danny or Dayla could do to stop it without risking their secret!

"YES! YES! So long children!" Technus exclaimed.

Suddenly the suit was hit in the face by a carton of milk, the suit turned its head around toward the source which was Valerie. Valerie then using her skills in karate, leapt in the air and wacked the suit off the jet sled with the stick in her hand.

"Danny! Take Dayla and run!" Valerie shouted.

"But…" Danny began to protest, but Valerie cut him off and said, "Just run!"

"Oh we're running! Running to get help!" Danny shouted as he and Dayla ran.

Tucker, Sam and Andrew watched knowing that they were going to go transform, they then watched as the suit got up and started charging at Valerie who then used the stick to leap up and delivered a powerful kick sending the suit back down to the ground, she flipped and landed on the ground in a defensive position.

"Whoa!" Sam and Andrew exclaimed.

"She is a ninth degree black belt. Danny better not forget their anniversary" Tucker said.

Danny and Dayla ran behind the school and jumped into the large rubbish bin, they both then transformed and burst out of there with rubbish all over them, they both then quickly phased the rubbish off them and started heading towards Valerie and the suit.

The suit took aim and began firing blasts at Valerie, she jumped behind a lunch and flipped it to use a shield, the blasts broke the table in half and the suit kept on firing. Valerie then pulled out her house keys and jumped into action, she leapt in the air and threw the keys right at the suit, but it didn't too much damage as they keys just stabbed the chest.

"Oh great! Now I'm doomed and I can't get into my house" Valerie muttered.

Valerie was suddenly hit dead on with a blast and sent straight to the ground, she looked up to see the suit now towering over her ready to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly it was grabbed by Danny and Dayla and thrown straight into a building. They both then charged straight for it, but the suit took aim and fired a couple of blasts hitting Danny and Dayla dead on and sending them straight into a building.

The suit then activated the jet sled and jumped straight on it, it began to charge straight for them firing blasts at them, Danny and Dayla turned intangible and avoided the blasts and the suit. Danny then fired an ecto blast right at the jet sled's engines, completely destroying it and sent the suit crashing to the ground. Valerie jumped behind the bushes near the school to avoid the debris while Sam, Tucker and Andrew scattered in different directions.

Danny and Dayla landed in front of the suit as it started slowly to get back up. Dayla then said, "Valerie's not in there"

Unaware that Valerie was watching them, Danny then said, "Which means we're not holding back!"

Danny then fired an ecto blast and destroyed one of the suits arms, Dayla then fired and destroyed its right leg, it stood up.

"Say goodbye punk!" They both shouted and then fired a combined ecto blast right in the chest.

Valerie gasped as the suit fell, Danny and Dayla then saw a countdown and immediately got out of the way and then the suit exploded. The pieces fell out of the sky and there was nothing left of the suit but the top body part, she walked over and picked it up. She then looked up as Danny and Dayla landed back on the ground giving them a sad look.

"AH HA! Demoralised! Now my pan can go forward!" Technus exclaimed as he watched from the camera of the helmet.

The school bell rang and Dayla said, "Uh we gotta go"

They both then flew off. Valerie looked down at the suit and suddenly felt angry as she thought of something.

"They were trying to do that to me! That could've been me! But it wasn't" Valerie said. She then looked at the security camera and exclaimed, "And now I have proof!"

Valerie went to Axion Labs straight after school and showed her dad the broken pieces of the suit and the security footage from the school.

"That could've been you!" Damion exclaimed. Valerie then said, "No! Because it never was me!"

Damion gave her a gentle smile and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You did do a good job protecting your friends, I guess I can let it go this time"

"You're only saying that because the suit is destroyed" Valerie pointed out. Damion then smiled and said, "BINGO!"

That night, Team Phantom were all in Danny's room discussing everything that has happened at school. Danny was sitting on his bed really looking down.

"So Technus must've been behind the attack during the tour, which means he's trying to crack the code and get into the main computer in space" Tucker said.

"Which he could use to control every computer in the world" Sam finished. Tucker then said, "You only know that because I told you that"

"Hey Danny are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"You should've seen Valerie's face. I'm sure she thinks we were trying to waste her" Danny said.

"But you weren't" Sam pointed out. Danny then said, "It doesn't matter. If I wanna ask Valerie out, I'm gonna have to never tell her that we're Danny and Dayla Phantom"

"He has a point guys, she can never know our secret. But first things first, we have to get rid of that virus called Technus once and for all" Dayla said.

"Let's go guys" Danny said but just when he was about to head out the door, Jack came up.

"Danny! Word on the street is you got yourself a girlfriend! Ah can you four leave so I can have a totally awkward father/son chat?" Jack asked. "Oh and Dayla, your mother actually wants to see you for a second in our room"

"Gone and gone" They all said and then left leaving Danny with Jack.

Jack and Danny went down to the kitchen and got themselves a bowl of ice cream each.

"Does it have to be awkward?" Danny asked.

"Yep! I'm gonna give you some fatherly advice and then I'm gonna say something that makes you cringe and run out of the room in embarrassment" Jack said.

"Advice first?" Danny asked.

"Alright. If you really like this girl Danny, you should let her know and giver her something like this" Jack said as he placed a class ring on the table.

"A class ring?" Danny asked. Jack continued, "A girlfriend's not a girlfriend until you give her a class ring Danny. It also says I could be the girl I fight ghost with! Or at least it did with your mum, I don't know how appropriate it is for you"

Danny smiled with a laugh and picked up the ring, "You'd be surprised. I can give her this?"

"Only if she's special. I'm sure Sam will love it" Jack said.

Danny frowned and exclaimed, "It's not for Sam!"

Jack laughed and said, "Of course it's not! You guys are just friends. I even had it engraved"

Danny looked at the inside of the ring and saw it indeed had Sam's name engraved on it. Jack then said, "See that was the embarrassing thing. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for pie"

Danny left the room, Jack chuckled lightly and muttered, "Clueless"

 _ **MEANWHILE DURING DANNY'S TALK WITH JACK**_

Dayla knocked on the door to her parent's room and said, "Hey mum, dad said you wanted to see me"

"Hi honey! Sit down and we'll talk" Maddie said.

Dayla sat down on the bed. She then asked, "This isn't one of those awkward mother/daughter talks is it?"

"Absolutely. Word is that you and Andrew have been getting closer than ever. You really like him don't you?" Maddie asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I really do. Is it weird to fall for your friend?" Dayla asked.

"Not at all sweetheart. I fell in love with your father and he was my friend when I met him and then I ended up marrying him" Maddie answered with a gentle hand on her chin. "It's natural Dayla and if you really like Andrew and he likes you, then you tell him"

"Mum. Can I just ask you something?" Dayla asked. "Just saying like I may not be the safest person to be going out with, what do I do?"

"Well if he really likes you back, he's willing to take that risk to be with you" Maddie answered. "And if he's not, then he might be the boy for you. But I know that he likes you back"

Dayla smiled and said, "Thanks mum. I gotta go. Love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Maddie smiled as she left.

They all stood on the hills outside Axion Labs, Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms ready to go. Dayla reached into her pockets and pulled out five sets of Fenton Phones and handed three of them to Sam.

"Guys take these and put them on. Once Technus leaves the building let us know" Dayla said.

Danny then pulled the ring out of his pocket and gave it to Sam while saying, "Oh and hold this please Sam"

Danny and Dayla then turned invisible and intangible and flew inside Axion Labs.

"He really is clueless isn't he?" Andrew asked.

Sam looked at the mirror and saw the engraving inside, but it was upside down and it spelled Wes.

"Who the heck is Wes?" Sam asked.

Danny and Dayla phased into cafeteria and suddenly heard Valerie ask, "This isn't one of those awkward father/daughter conversations is it?"

They both turned to see them sitting at a table eating ice cream. Damion then said, "Probably. You really risked your neck to save those Fenton kids"

"Yeah. Dayla's a really good friend and I like Danny a lot. Maybe even enough to give up ghost hunting" Valerie said smiling at the thought of Danny.

Danny smiled. They both then heard from the their Fenton Phones, "Ghost girl 1 and Clueless 1, this is Goth 1 over"

Danny and Dayla quickly flew out of the cafeteria, hoping Valerie or her dad didn't hear anything.

"Goth 1, this is Clueless 1. Why am I Clueless 1?" Danny asked.

"Tell him!" Tucker pressed. Sam then said, "Shut it!"

Danny and Dayla phased into the labs and grabbed the X23 Booster rockets as Dayla said, "We're in guys and from the looks of the computer Technus is still in there"

They both suddenly heard the door open and both gasped as they saw it was Valerie and Damion who was holding a blaster and aiming it right at them.

"YOU TWO!" Valerie shouted in anger.

"Oh darn it!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

"30 SECONDS TILL I HAVE CONTROL!" Technus exclaimed from the computer.

"Get away from that!" He heard Damion Gray shout.

"What is that ruckus? Security camera fourteen" Technus commanded and then a screen showed up and showed him what was going on.

He could see Damion blasting a blast at Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms, they both dodged the blast and floated in the air.

"There's an evil ghost in that thing trying to take over your computer satellite" Danny tried to explain.

"Yeah! And we're looking at them" Valerie snapped. Damion then asked sarcastically, "You expect us to believe you two?"

"We're telling the truth!" Dayla exclaimed.

"No! I need more time!" Technus exclaimed.

"See why I need to hunt these ghosts? They think they can do whatever they want, but somebody has to stop them!" He heard Valerie say with rage.

"An excellent idea!" Technus grinned.

He sent an electrical surge of his powers and blasted Valerie with them, all the broken suit pieces then came together and attached themselves to her and before anyone knew it she was now in a more powerful ghost hunting suit. The suit was now black and red and you can now see Valerie's face through the mask.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be good!" Valerie exclaimed with a grin.

"3…2…1 AND DONE! GOODBYE COMPUTER IN AMITY PARK! HELLO FANCY SATELLITE IN SPACE!" Technus exclaimed.

They all watched including Sam, Tucker and Andrew as the large satellite appeared from the roof and transferred Technus to the processing unit in space which the satellite changed its appearance to Technus's face.

"HA! HA! HA! IT'S OVER CHILDREN! YOU TWO CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" They all heard on the large computer screen.

"We'll see about that!" Danny and Dayla shouted in determination.

They both then put the booster rockets on and then grabbed the space helmets and put them on, they then turned on the rocket and turned intangible as they blasted off to outer space. Valerie jumped in the air and then suddenly underneath her was a brand new jet sled that had a pointed edge.

"Valerie! Get out of that suit!" Damion demanded.

"I will. As soon as I catch those ghosts" Valerie said and then blasted her way out of the building.

Danny and Dayla yelled as they flew at top speed in the air. Danny then screamed in excitement, "HEY! I'M AN ASTRONAUT! WOOOHOOOO!"

Down below Sam, Tucker and Andrew watched as Valerie flew after them at top speed on her jet sled.

"Uh guys! Guys come in! Stay alert. You two got company" Sam said through the Fenton Phones.

"Company? What kind of company?" Dayla asked.

The answer came as a blast went straight past her shoulder, they looked back to see Valerie catching up with them.

"It's Danny's girlfriend" Sam said.

They both continued to head for space as Valerie continued to send blasts at them. Danny then said, "She's not my girlfriend until I give her the ring"

"What is this? 1955?" Tucker said sarcastically.

As they broke out of Earth's atmosphere, Danny and Dayla turned off their jets and allowed the gravity of space to take control, they floated around as Valerie sped past them. She then turned off her jets and was floating around like them, she then gained some control and fired a blast from her arm straight at them, but the blast was so strong that it pushed her away from them. Danny and Dayla just managed to push against the gravity out of the way of the blast, they both then gasped as they saw Technus rotating around the Earth taking control of every single piece of technology around the world, causing chaos such as traffic collisions, scaring people away from computers as he popped out of them and placing his face around the globe.

Danny and Dayla turned their jets back on and charged right at him, they both sent ecto-blasts at him trying to destroy his satellite body but they couldn't break through. Suddenly Danny was grabbed by the front of Valerie's jet sled and then she went back and grabbed Dayla by the throat, she then pushed on a button on the sled and sent an electrical current straight onto Danny, he screamed as he was electrocuted and then she started raised her arm and prepared a finishing blast for Dayla as she continued to squeeze her throat.

Through Danny's struggles, he lit his hand with ecto energy and blasted Valerie right off him, causing her to let go of Dayla as they were all pushed away from each other. Danny then gasped as he looked at his hands and saw Valerie now unconscious, now he was really angry.

Dayla then thought of something, "Danny! If we set our jet's to overload and allow Technus to absorb them, KABOOOM!"

Danny nodded. They both then flew straight for Technus, they stopped a few feet in front of him and then set their jets to overload, their jets started to shake and then a huge burst of power came from them and then they flew straight at Technus, they turned intangible at the last second and phased the jets off their back and watched as he ate them and then they watched as KABOOOM! Technus exploded and without him, everything around the world went back to the normal.

The debris flew everywhere, a piece then hit Valerie on the forehead and woke her up, she growled and straightened herself up, she then flew around looking for Danny and Dayla but they weren't there and so Valerie started heading back down to Earth unware that invisibly Danny and Dayla had hitched a ride under her jet with her.

The next day at school during lunch, Danny was getting ready to ask Valerie to be her girlfriend as they sat outside, Sam gave him the ring. Dayla was feeling really nervous herself about talking to Andrew about her feelings.

"Danny are you sure about this?" Andrew asked.

"Well she said she'd give up ghost hunting, for me" Danny said with a sure smile. "Besides I like her and she likes me back. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?"

"Clueless!" They all said together.

"Danny?" He heard Valerie ask as she touched him on the shoulder.

He smiled and stood up and said, "Wow! I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you something"

"Actually me first" Valerie said. Knowing that this is a conversation between them only Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew left the table.

"Danny, I had a lot of fun these few days but my life's way too complicated right now for us to be anything other than…friends" Valerie said looking down.

"Just friends? B-but I thought…" Danny began when she cut him off and said, "I thought too. But there' something important I have to do and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Besides it's not like you were going to give some lame class ring right?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he nervously said, "Yeah right"

Valerie then left, Danny looked down at the ring feeling hurt and then sat down at table holding his face in his hands, Valerie went behind the building and changed into her new ghost hunting suit and before leaving she looked back at Danny once more sadly. Dayla and Sam came over and placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

"Danny I'm sorry" Dayla said. "Hey keep your chin up, I know the right girl is out there waiting for you. You just have to find her"

Danny gave her a small smile, he then gave the ring to Sam and asked, "Can you hang onto this?"

Sam nodded and sighed with a smile, "Oh clueless. Hey Dayla you ready?"

"I don't know Sam, I was feeling ready yesterday but now I'm not so sure" Dayla answered.

"Dayla just because I didn't get to go out with someone, doesn't mean you should miss out. Go for it sis" Danny encouraged.

Dayla smiled and gave her brother a tight hug, she then walked over to Andrew and asked, "Hey can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure I was gonna talk to you too" Andrew said with a smile.

"Andrew from the day we first met, I started to like you and as time moved on I started liking you more than just a friend, I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me and if you don't that's okay and I hope we can still be friends because I don't want to ruin our friendship" Dayla admitted.

At first she was fearing that it was rejection, but was completely taken by surprise when he pulled her into a hug and said, "Dayla Fenton, I do feel the same way about you. When I first met you, I liked you as well and then ever since the Pariah Dark incident I liked you even more. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you again, but when you came back I was so happy to see you were alive. So yes I really like you, more than just a friend"

They pulled apart and Dayla started crying tears of joy, she then went for it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then gently lifted her chin and then they kissed each other on the lips, they then pulled apart after a minute and just smiled at each other.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Andrew asked with a smile. Dayla giggled and answered, "Definitely"

Danny and Sam saw and both just smiled at the sight, meanwhile Tucker was watching from the other side and then two geek girls came up to him.

"Valerie dumped Danny huh?" One of the girls asked.

"Apparently" Tucker answered.

The second one then asked, "Goth girl making her move?"

"Doubt it" Tucker answered.

He then smiled at them both flirtatiously. The first then asked her friend, "Do you think Danny likes brunettes?"

Tucker frowned and then asked his PDA, "That settles it! Are you seeing anybody?"

Valerie flew across the air, on the hunt for any ghosts in Amity Park especially Danny and Dayla Phantom. The Red Huntress was officially back in action.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Tucker and Danny are at risk of flunking Gym Class unless they pass the President's test of Physical Fitness so to help them out, Ms Tetslaff assigns them fitness buddies. Sam and Andrew are to train Tucker while Danny is stuck with Dayla along with Dash Baxter! But when Skulker attacks and Jack Fenton shrinks Danny, Dayla and Dash with his new weapon, they must get themselves back to normal without revealing their secret! Will Skulker win this time? Will Danny and Tucker pass Gym? Will Dash discover their secret? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Micro-Management!**

 **To my wonderful readers,**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!**


	12. Micro-Management

_**MICRO-MANAGEMENT**_

A beautiful morning in Amity Park, Danny and Tucker were running through the park in their gym clothes. They were in the middle of Gym Class and all of the class was preparing for the President's Test on Physical Fitness, but Danny and Tucker weren't exactly the fittest or the strongest people of the class.

"So…how's…the four minute…mile coming Tucker?" Danny asked through deep breaths as they continued to run.

"Nine minutes…and counting dude" Tucker answered in deep breaths, looking at the stop watch around his neck.

Suddenly Dayla, Sam and Andrew came running up in front of them, smirking as they were taking the lead. Those three were obviously the fittest of the group.

"This is just embarrassing" Tucker said.

"I know! How are you two gonna pass the President's Test on Physical Fitness, if you can't even pass us?" Sam asked as they started running through an alleyway.

"So what? I have super powers! Why should I even care?" Danny retorted.

A blast suddenly was shot at their feet and they were blown back onto the pavement, while Tucker had landed in a rubbish bin. The source of the blast was revealed to be Skulker who was floating above them with his jet engines, grinning madly.

"Hello ghost children! I saw you two running and thought, 'Hey! I should give them something to run from!'" Skulker exclaimed.

Danny blasted an ecto blast and destroyed one of his jets, sending him flying around town wildly.

"Ha! Let's see the President do that!" Danny exclaimed.

"Let's just take care of him bro" Dayla said.

They both changed into their ghost forms and flew after Skulker who had just crash landed into a rubbish bin, he opened the lid and gasped as he saw them coming. Dayla blasted the bin and caused Skulker to fly straight out and hit the wall, Danny then destroyed his other jet engine and then Dayla destroyed his robotic arm and leg causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Danny and Dayla landed in front of him as Sam and Andrew caught up with them. Danny then said, "Hey Skulker without your suit, you're pretty powerless. Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities"

"They really can come in handy Tin Man" Dayla smirked.

"Tucker hurry up!" Andrew called.

Tucker then came along with the thermos in hand, breathing heavily. Andrew grabbed the thermos and sucked Skulker right into it. He then handed it to Danny.

"Speaking of natural abilities…" Sam began with a smirk.

A few minutes later they were back at the gym at school, Danny was struggling to do chin ups on the pole.

"I think…I liked fighting Skulker…better!" Danny said as he did a chin up. "How many is that?"

"One" Tucker answered.

Sam then came up and easily did five chin ups and then did a flip and landed perfectly, Dayla came along and did the same thing and then Andrew came and did the same thing as well.

They all then ran past the two boys and said, "Hey Danny!"

Danny yelped as he couldn't hold onto the pole any longer and fell to the ground. The next day in the Ghost Zone at Skulker's Island, Skulker was officially angry at Danny and Dayla that he had decided to go all out with his new suit and weapons upgrade, he now had some new blades in his arms, new types of guns and rocket launchers all ready for the hunt.

He then activated a holographic recording of Danny and Dayla from the other day and heard Danny repeat, "Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities"

The holographic Dayla then repeated, "They really can come in handy Tin Man"

"Let's see how their natural abilities match up to these not natural abilities!" Skulker exclaimed.

He then blasted at the holograms, destroying a rock with one of his new laser cannons. Satisfies with his new weapons, he laughed evilly into the air ready for the hunt to begin. Meanwhile back at Casper High, Danny and Tucker were trying to climb the rope in the gym, but failed miserably at it and then they were face to face with Ms Tetslaff who was really not in the mood.

"Listen up people! This has to be the worst display of physical fitness I have ever seen in all my days at Casper High" Ms Tetslaff exclaimed and then took a huge bite out of a foot long submarine sandwich.

"Apparently somebody doesn't own a mirror" Tucker said jokingly which earned him being knocked down to the ground by a ball from Ms Tetslaff.

"And apparently somebody doesn't own a sense of humour" Danny said.

Danny cringed when he heard her blow her whistle. She then shouted at them, "According to my reports, the only thing funny here is how much you're bringing down your class average!"

"So I'm gonna assign you both fitness buddies. Manson and Knight!" She called. Andrew and Sam then came up and smirked when she said, "You two will help Foley"

"Uh…um…I think I'm coming down with something" Tucker lied weakly.

"Yeah a severe case of ab crunches. Let's go Tuck, we got a lot of work to do" Andrew said and then he and Sam dragged Tucker away.

Danny and Dayla began to laugh at poor Tucker, but then stopped as they came face to face with Dash Baxter. Ms Tetslaff then said, "Baxter and Ms Fenton, you're both gonna have to whip Mr Fenton in shape"

"WHAT?!" Dayla exclaimed in shock.

"Cool! Is broken in half considered a shape?" Dash asked as he picked Danny up by his collar.

The next day at Fenton Works, Jazz was going around the house fighting virtual ghost with the Fenton Virtual Reality Helmet. Maddie and Jack invented it so ghost hunters can train to fight ghost, but for Jazz it was the perfect way to keep in shape.

Jack was in the living room working on a blaster type invention and frowned at the noises Jazz was making. He then exclaimed, "Jasmine keep it down! I'm trying to calibrate the Fenton Crammer!"

"The Fenton Crammer?" Maddie asked as she came in.

"It shrinks ghosts in size and hopefully threaten them a little" Jack explained.

"Uh huh. Then why don't you call it the Spectre Shrinker?" Maddie asked.

"Because that's what the ghost will expect me to call it" Jack answered.

The weapon was suddenly kicked out of Jack's hand by Jazz as she went past them, Jack ran quickly and caught the weapon before it came crashing to the floor and just as Jazz was about to come past him again, he stopped her.

"Careful! That helmet's for battle training, not exercise missy" Jack scolded.

Jazz removed the helmet and said, "Sorry dad. Virtual ghost hunting is the perfect way to keep my cardio up"

"Well if anybody needs me I'll be working on the crammer in the Op Centre" Jack said as he grabbed the box of pizza and went upstairs.

"Speaking of cramming…" Jazz pointed out. Her and Maddie then laughed at the joke, but then stopped when they heard Jack yell, "I heard that!"

Meanwhile in the backyard Danny and Dayla were watching Sam and Andrew train Tucker for the test. Sam was making him do push ups while pressing down on his back with her foot.

"Come on Foley! Keep going" Sam said with a smirk as he struggled to do a single push up.

"I can't! Your boot weighs a ton!" Tucker complained. "How about a hand Danny?"

Danny and Dayla both smirked and clapped for him. He just glared and said sarcastically, "Oh you're both hilarious"

"Hey when you got superpowers, you can afford to be" Danny said.

"Well we better start training bro" Dayla said. Danny scoffed and asked, "Seriously why should I care about some stupid fitness test?"

"Because if you fail, I fail" Dash sneered as he jumped over the fence.

Tucker got up and said, "And if he fails at gym, that would blemish his stellar D minus GPA"

Dash walked over and shoved Tucker to the ground by his head. Danny lowered down and whispered, "You don't have superpowers. You don't get to be hilarious"

Dash picked Danny up and held him in the air by his head.

"Uh we better get going. Dayla we still on for the movies tomorrow night?" Andrew asked.

Dayla walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she answered, "Definitely. I better make sure that Dash doesn't hurt Danny"

"Right. Okay guys, it's our que to run" Andrew said.

"What do you mean by run? I'm not running anywhere…." Tucker began to protest, but then stopped when Sam pulled out a brand new PDA. "Why do you have the Smart Tech 5000? It's not even on the market yet!"

"The real question is are you fast enough to get it from me?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Andrew and Sam then started running, with Tucker chasing after them begging for them to give him the high tech PDA.

Dash scoffed, "Losers! And speaking of losers"

"Dash! Like it or not, we have to work together to train Danny, he can't pass the test if you hurt him" Dayla scolded.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and behind a smirking Dash was Skulker! He grinned as he fired nine missiles at them. As Danny and Dayla gasped, Dash finally noticed Skulker behind them and screamed, Danny then turned Dash intangible and pulled him down while Dayla jumped out of the way just as the missiles hit.

Dash fainted on top of Danny as he made them tangible, they were sitting in a huge crater. Good thing Dash didn't notice anything, he then stirred awake as Skulker prepared to fire more weapons at them.

"We have to get away from Dash" Dayla whispered to Danny.

"AHHH! GHOST!" Danny faked cried.

They all started running when Dayla then faked, "RUN! IT'S A GHOST!"

Skulker immediately started flying after them all, firing blasts at them unaware that Jack had heard their fake cried form within the Ops Centre, he threw a slice of pizza onto the side of the table and immediately grabbed onto the Fenton Crammer.

Danny and Dayla ran into an alleyway, they both then ran into another part of it to hide so they could change forms, they watched as Dash ran past them screaming as Skulker chased after him. They changed into their ghost forms and then flew after them, they were right near Fenton Works when Jack opened the window and saw Skulker chasing Dash. He grinned and switched the crammer to cram and aimed.

He then fired at Skulker, missing and instead hit a rubbish bin and a mail box shrinking them. Skulker landed in front of Dash, cutting off his escape, he aimed a laser gun at him and was about to fire when Danny and Dayla charged right for him. He sensed them coming however and grabbed them by the collar of their jumpsuits and shoved them into the ground. He was about to cut them with his blades, when Jack fired his weapon and hit Danny and Dayla dead on, shrinking them to the size of a mouse, he then fired and hit Skulker shrinking him as well.

"Awesome!" Dash cheered.

Jack then fired again and hit Dash, shrinking him as well. Dash at first was confused, but when he turned around and saw an old soft drink can was bigger than him, he realised what happened and began to panic.

"I'm…I'm puny! Oh I don't do puny!" He cried.

Skulker, Danny and Dayla stood up and looked at themselves in confusion.

"What is this? What did you two do?" Skulker demanded.

"We didn't! He did!" They both answered as they gestured at Jack now closing the window.

Skulker grinned and activated his blades, "Big or small, I will still have your heads in my trophy room"

"Uh nice image. Here's a better one" Danny said as he and Dayla then blasted him back with a combined ecto blast.

He screamed as he hit straight into the soft drink can and then fell to the ground. Danny and Dayla both then flew above Dash.

"We have to move" Dayla said.

Dash smiled and said, "Danny and Dayla Phantom! If I weren't so terrified, this would be really cool"

"Uh thanks" They both said.

Danny then picked up Dash and they immediately began to fly, Skulker recovered and began to fly after them. Skulker fired missiles at them, Dash screamed as they flew into the air avoiding the missiles and flew through a hole in the fence, and Skulker turned intangible and phased through the fence, firing more blasts at them. They dodged and then flew over the grass hoping to avoid detection from Skulker, he however had track of them with his goggles.

"Oh man! We're dead! Dead!" Dash panicked.

"No! No we're not! All we have to do is get into Fenton Works and unshrink ourselves" Danny said.

A gush of wind suddenly blew at them and pushed them back a bit, they continued to fly for a bit when suddenly Danny and Dayla began to glow and they both felt some of their powers deplete and fell out of the sky and on to the ground.

"What just happened?" Dayla asked. Danny answered, "I don't know. Must've been the wind"

They both got up and all of them began to run, Skulker watched them with interest and confusion at what he just saw.

"Hmmm. They seem to be losing their ghostly power" He muttered.

Suddenly a crow grabbed him in his claw and began to fly off, he tried to turn intangible and phase out of the claw but it failed and his powers cancelled out.

"So am I!" He exclaimed. He then grinned when he realised something, "But my suit works fine. Advantage Skulker!"

He fired a couple of discs and cuffed the birds claws together, causing it to let him go and just before he hit the ground, he activated his jet and started flying back to Fenton Works, ready to continue the hunt.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Sam stood on a brick wall above Tucker. Andrew attached the PDA to the Fenton Fisher line and held it in front of him. Tucker jumped trying to grab the PDA, but missed as Andrew kept reeling it up and down.

"You two can't…make me do this forever you know" Tucker complained.

"We don't need to make you do anything, you're making yourself" Andrew said with a smirk.

"You want this brand new high tech PDA don't ya?" Sam teased.

"Yes! Yes!" Tucker begged.

Andrew then handed Sam the Fenton Fisher as she shouted, "Then jump geek boy! Jump!"

The same bird that tried to capture Skulker managed to get the cuffs undone and then swooped down and grabbed the PDA from the fishing line and flew off.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT PDA!" Tucker shouted and then began to run after it.

"Should we stop him?" Sam asked. Andrew chuckled, "Nope. Let's just use this as another training tool for him"

They both nodded and then followed after them. Meanwhile Dash and Danny stood on the ground, while Dayla sat on piece of grass looking over the field.

"How much further?" Dash asked.

"Ten feet boys, or at this rate ten years" Dayla answered.

They all suddenly heard the noise of jet packs, they all turned to see Skulker laughing and firing more missiles straight for them. Danny and Dash climbed up as Dayla acted quickly and blasted some grass in the air as a shield, when the missiles exploded on the blades of grass the force knocked them back all the way to the front of the back door. They all stood up and looked at the giant door.

"Dash hang on to me and Dayla, we'll use our powers to phase us through the door" Danny said.

But when they tried to do it, it didn't work and they just slammed into the door instead.

"Okay we can't blame the wind this time. Something is wrong with our powers" Danny said.

Suddenly a knife planted itself right next to Danny's face, almost cutting him. They all looked up at a grinning Skulker who then started to use a machine and threw more knives at them. Dayla grabbed onto Dash and pulled him out of the way before a few knives could hit him.

"He's closing in guys! We gotta find another entrance" Dayla said as she and Danny then started firing ecto blasts.

"Over there! There's a mouse hole!" Dash exclaimed and began running towards it. Danny and Dayla both asked in confusion, "We have mice?"

They both then ran next to Dash who shouted, "FLY!"

"WE CAN'T!" They both shouted back. Dash then asked in a panic, "What?!"

"Just run! It's good for your heart" Danny said.

They all ran into the mouse hole, narrowly avoiding the next wave of knives. Danny and Dayla lit their hands giving them some light in the dark hole, they all began to look around for an exit hole.

"What kind of mouse hole is this?" Dash asked in disappointment. "Where's matchbox sofa and the coffee made from a spool of thread?"

"You watch way too many cartoons" Dayla commented.

They both suddenly heard growling and snarling behind them, they turned around to see a huge mouse behind them and it wasn't exactly happy to see some intruders in its home. They backed up slowly and then suddenly heard something like a machine going, they turned to see a grinning Skulker blocking them off and aiming weapons right at them, they were trapped.

As Dayla held her lit hand against the mouse, Danny had his hand up against Skulker.

"GET BACK!" They both demanded and then tried to fire ecto blasts at Skulker and the mouse, but both their second hands frizzled out and no blast came out.

"Oh man! That shrink way must've shorted out our powers!" Danny exclaimed.

"Maybe you need to rely on your natural abilities, after all they come in handy" Skulker mimicked.

"Will you just let it go?!" They both shouted as their lit hands dimmed out and they all faded into darkness.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Dash shouted.

"Dash get down!" Dayla shouted.

"Say farewell ghost brats!" Skulker shouted.

Skulker pulled out a flare and lit the room again, standing in front of him was not Danny and Dayla but Dash only.

"Where'd the ghost kids go?" Dash asked panicking again.

"Well I was hunting the ghost children, but I can easily just mount your tiny head in my trophy room" Skulker said with a grin as he pointed his blaster at him.

"Ewe!" Dash exclaimed in disgust.

"Ewe is right" He heard voices from behind, he turned to see the mouse now had green eyes and realised that both Danny and Dayla had taken control over the mouse.

"GET BACK!" They both ordered Dash, he ducked as they swung the tail and knocked Skulker into the wall causing him to drop the flare.

Dash picked it up and said, "Sweet! That's awesome! You two took over the mouse"

The mouse then began to convulse as they said, "Not….for long!"

With one final push, the mouse forced them out of its body and they hit the ground hard. The mouse then growled really angry and started heading towards them. Danny then noticed the exit hole beside them, he then grabbed the flare off Dash and stood in front of the mouse.

"RUN YOU TWO! GO!" He shouted and then Dayla and Dash ran and stood in front of the exit hole.

Knowing that they were out of the way, Danny ran and grabbed a piece of cheese off the ground and headed towards the exit mouse hole.

"Uh dude hold these" Danny said as he placed the cheese and the flare in Skulker's hands.

He ran for the hole and the mouse then stopped in front of Skulker, growling at his new target. The whole place then went dark as the flare dimmed out. Danny, Dayla and Dash exited the mouse hole and now found themselves in the kitchen.

"Okay just follow our lead and…" Dayla began to say when suddenly they heard the sound of Dash crying.

They turned to see him sitting on the floor holding his face in panic, "I can't do this! I can't! Everything's bigger than me!"

"Dash" Danny tried. Dash then continued, "And you two, you're both losing your powers! We're doomed! Doomed!"

"DASH! STOP! LISTEN TO US!" Danny shouted in his face. He then took a deep breath and calmed down, "Why'd you come to Fenton Works?"

"I'm one of Danny Fenton's fitness buddies" Dash answered. "His sister and I were supposed to help him because he was too puny, weak, wimpy and scrawny and…"

"Okay! Can you get to the point?" Dayla asked hearing enough.

"He's not strong enough to pass a fitness test" Dash finished.

"Well and I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need your help because neither of us are strong enough to do this alone" Danny said.

"So let's be fitness buddies and get ourselves out of this mess" Dayla said as she and Danny held their hands out to him.

He smiled and accepted the hand and stood back up, there was suddenly a bright flash of light at Danny and Dayla's feet and before they knew it their boots were had changed back to their sneakers.

"Hey what happened to your feet?" Dash asked.

"Uh…They're special high speed ghost shoes" Dayla lied nervously.

The ground suddenly started to shake and they looked up to the see the source of the earthquake was Jazz who was currently in the kitchen still exercising. She removed the helmet and started shaking her head getting rid of the sweat on her head, but what she didn't realise that her sweat had now become giant rain drops for Danny, Dayla and Dash! They all screamed and scattered narrowly avoiding the rain drops and ran underneath the kitchen table for shelter.

The rain finally stopped, but just when they thought their troubles were over Skulker came out of the mouse riding the mouse as if it were a horse.

"TO THE HUNT!" He shouted in excitement and then whipped the reins, making the mouse run and began to chase them around the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the park Andrew and Sam smirked as they counted Tucker doing chin ups, trying to grab the PDA out of the crow's nest but failed as the bird kept attacking his hands.

"Seven" Andrew counted. Tucker shouted, "OW!"

"Eight" Sam counted. Tucker shouted again, "OW!"

"Would you two please stop counting and help me?" Tucker begged.

"Sorry. No pain, no gain" Sam said.

Back at Fenton Works Dash, Danny and Dayla continued to run all around the kitchen as Skulker chased them on his well vermin steed.

"Keep running whelps! I'm about to make mouse meat out of you!" Skulker exclaimed.

"It's mincemeat bonehead!" Dayla corrected.

"Not this time it's not!" Skulker retorted.

They all turned the corner, but Skulker was going so fast that the mouse didn't slow down quick enough and they both slammed into the wall. They both then gasped at the sight of Maddie towering over them, with a broom in her hand.

"You filthy animal!" She shouted. "You are not leaving mouse droppings all over my clean kitchen!"

She slammed the broom down on the floor, Skulker and the mouse dodges the blow but then coming Danny, Dayla and Dash's way was a huge dust bunny that came from the broom. They all jumped right over it and dodged.

"Woah! Nice jump" Dash complimented.

"Thanks!" They both said.

They suddenly felt something and looked down to see a bright flash of light at their pants, the rings went up and now their pants had changed back to their jeans. They both realised that also because of the ray, it's reverting them back to their human forms.

"Hey what's with your pants?" Dash asked. Danny then lied, "Uh it's casual Friday"

"Today's Saturday" Dash pointed out feeling really confused.

Suddenly they all got caught in another dust bunny and screamed as they rolled everywhere, finally they managed to detach themselves from it and found themselves sitting on some grass.

"Oh man! We're back outside!" Dash exclaimed.

Dayla then felt the grass and said, "Hang on, this grass isn't real. It's fake"

They all suddenly heard the ground rumble and shake, they then watched as Jack placed some golf balls down on the fake grass. Danny and Dayla then realised that he was about to do his weekly golf practice!

"Where do we hide?" Dash ask panicking again.

"Have you ever seen him play golf? The only safe place is the hole!" Danny shouted and they all began to run for the golf hole.

Jack began his practice and by practice, he was just hitting all the balls at random places by swinging his club madly everywhere, they all jumped into the golf hole just as Danny and Dayla's powers flickered off and on for a few seconds. They looked up and watched as all the balls passed over the top of the hole.

"Man! Is everybody in this family bad at sports?" Dash asked. Danny and Dayla gave him a glare, while he wasn't looking.

Meanwhile at the Amity Park Recreation Centre, Tucker was in the first aid office getting his hands bandaged from all the pecking the bird did. They all came out of the office, Tucker held the PDA in his bandaged hands.

"I can't believe I got pecked at by a bird" Tucker said. "But at least I got my PDA"

But just when he was happy about finally receiving his reward, the PDA broke in half and he discovered it was made from nothing but cardboard.

"It's fake?" He asked in shock. Sam smirked, "But you have to admit, it was great way to get you into shape. Plus Andrew and Dayla handled designing it"

"One of our proudest works" Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah you're right Sam, but since my hands are bandaged I'm probably going to need help going to the bathroom" Tucker said with a smirk.

"TAXI!" Sam and Andrew both shouted completely disgusted.

Back at Fenton Woks Danny, Dash and Dayla were climbing up the stairs. They stopped halfway to take a breather when suddenly, the top part of their costumes changed to their usual t-shirts only they were black and had their logo on the front.

"How many costume changes are you two going to through? What is this Vegas?" Dash asked really confused.

Suddenly Skulker flew in front of them with his jet packs, he then aimed and fired a few missiles at them, and they all dodged and climbed the rest of the stairs really fast, they all then ran into Danny's room and slammed the door shut before Skulker could even get in. They all then climbed onto the window sill near the desk.

"Hurry guys! Out the window and up to the Op Centre! Dayla go with Dash" Danny said.

They both nodded and started climbing up the antenna rope that lead to the top of the Op Centre, Danny then noticed that Skulker was heading right towards Dayla and Dash outside, he then saw his packet of chips and smirked as he got an idea.

"Climb faster Dash!" Dayla screamed as she noticed Skulker catching up to them.

Danny pulled the bag of chips and shouted, "Hey Skulker! Still think your abilities beat ours?"

He then tipped the bag over and allowed all the chips to fall, Skulker yelped as he was hit by the storm of chips.

"Lime and vinegar? Who eats those?!" He shouted as he could taste them a little bit.

He then blasted the chips with his missiles but still got hit by the tiny bits, suddenly he was caught up in the empty chip bag and dragged all the way down to the ground. He ripped open the bag with his blades and then roared in anger. Danny had just started climbing catching up with Dash and Dayla.

"We don't have much time!" Danny shouted.

Danny then swung on the rope and jumped landing on the ledge near the window, Dayla then swung and jumped landing right next to him and finally Dash jumped onto the ledge, but then he nearly lost his balance and fell backwards but was saved when Danny and Dayla grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back up. Suddenly the back part of their hair turned black.

"Oh great! We're one make over away from revealing our secret identities" Dayla whispered to Danny. He then whispered back, "On the bright side, Dash is a total moron to notice"

They all then saw Skulker flying up to them, they all ran to the window and pushed it open together.

"We did it! What do guys think we just bench? Proportionally?" Dash asked.

"I don't know dude, I'm not that good at math" Danny said.

Skulker appeared behind them and sneered, "Soon you will not be that good at breathing either!"

Just when they thought they were doomed, the mouse from earlier suddenly jumped out of the window and started biting down on Skulker's arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Skulker demanded.

Suddenly his jet packs were activated and he was forced to speed off in the other direction, Danny, Dash and Dayla then ran inside and allowed the window to close. They all then saw the gun looking machine on the lab table.

"That's gotta be the device" Dayla said.

"And that's how we're gonna get to it" Dash pointed out as he gestured at the pizza sitting there, the cheese dripping down made the perfect rope for them to use.

Wasting no more time, they all ran to it and started climbing the melted cheese rope, they all then heard Skulker and the mouse crash through the window and watched as he stood up and deactivate his now broken jet pack.

"Thank you for opening the window for me. Your services are no longer needed" Skulker said with a grin and then tied the mouse to the wall with ectoplasmic goo.

He then ran over and started climbing the cheese laughing, "You'll never be able to climb fast enough to save yourself!"

Danny and Dayla reached the top of the table first, but then suddenly they were reverted back to their human forms and before Dash could see them as he started coming up to the top, they ran inside the machine and hid from him.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Dash called when he finally reached the top.

"We're both in here!" Danny shouted. Dayla then said, "We need you to pull the trigger quick!"

"You two okay in there?" Dash asked.

"Just switch to un-cram and push the trigger!" Danny called out.

Dash nodded and went to do it, he flipped the switch to un-cram just as Skulker reached the top of the table and started advancing towards them.

"You two can't escape me! I'm faster than you!" Skulker shouted. Dash ignored him and headed back to the trigger.

"I'm stronger than you! And your both weak! Weak!" He finished.

Dash had finally pushed the trigger and in a bright flash of light, Danny and Dayla were back to normal size and changed back to their ghost forms. They both smirked at the tiny Skulker.

"Actually thanks to my sister and fitness buddy, I'm a lot stronger than I thought" Danny said.

"So am I" Dayla added.

Danny picked Skulker up in his hand, Dayla then walked over and opened the freezer of the refrigerator and with just a flick of his finger, Danny sent Skulker flying straight into the freezer and then Dayla closed the door.

Dayla then picked up the gun and changed Dash back to normal size. Dash then said, "Way to go! I knew I could count on you two"

"Yeah well without our powers that made two of us. So thanks, I couldn't have asked for a better fitness buddy" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Neither could I. We actually made a really good team. Maybe you're not that bad after all"

"Thanks! Hey what do you say we wait around and stuff Danny Fenton's head in the toilet and then we wait for his sister and throw eggs at all her artwork in her room?" Dash suggested then began laughing.

Danny and Dayla frowned at that, Danny then took the Fenton Crammer from Dayla and shrank Dash again. They both then heard his tiny voice shout, "I don't do puny!"

Monday came and it was time for the fitness test, Tucker and Danny got ready to run and with the blow of Ms Tetslaff whistle they both started to run coming together in first place in front of all the others, they stopped and did five pull ups on the bar and then started climbing up the wall using the rope.

"HA! Just like climbing the wires up to the Op Centre" Danny said with determination. Tucker then exclaimed, "Or chinning up to a killer birds nest on a tree branch of empty lies!"

They both jumped over the wall and sprinted to the finishing line. They passed and Ms Tetslaff stopped her timer as soon as they finished.

"Well it's not record time, but it's good enough to pass" Ms Tetslaff said.

"Thanks" Danny and Tucker panted out.

She then turned to Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew with medals and said, "Your four pass as well. Good job whipping these wimps into shape"

They all grabbed them. Dash then frowned at Dayla, Sam and Andrew and said, "You three realise this is the last thing we'll ever do together"

"Count on it! Does this come in black?" Sam asked.

"Well Dayla now that it's over, you up for some ice cream?" Andrew asked putting arm around her shoulder.

"Absolutely" Dayla answered. They both smiled romantically and kissed each other, ignoring Dash's gagging noise.

"Well ghost beaten…" Danny panted. Tucker then panted, "Test passed"

"And self-worth restored. Ready?" Danny asked. Tucker answered, "Yeah"

They both then fell to the ground in pure exhaustion, Maddie and Jack were watching from the bleachers enjoying a picnic.

"I'm so proud! Our boy finally has the physical prowess of a sixty year old president! Here's to you son!" Jack exclaimed raising his glass in the air.

"Here Jack let me freshen up that root beer" Maddie offered.

Jack accepted the ice, unaware that Skulker was frozen inside one of the ice cubes. He screamed as Jack started bringing the drink to his mouth and began swallowing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **THE END**

 **There's a beauty contest at Casper High, but when Sam and Dayla notice the host Dora Mattingly acting strangely, they believe there is more to this contest than they thought. Can they convince Danny who is the judge? Is Dora the only mastermind behind this beauty contest? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Beauty Marked!**


	13. Beauty Marked

_**BEAUTY MARKED**_

All the students were gathered in the school's auditorium for a special announcement, they all watched as a woman with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with gloves and a large green ring come onto the stage.

"Girls, do you dream of being a princess?" The woman asked.

All the girls squealed in excitement, but Sam muttered, "No"

"Of wearing beautiful gowns and jewellery?" The woman asked. Sam muttered again, "No"

"Of charming that special prince?" The woman asked. Sam muttered, "And gag"

"I'm Dora Mattingly and I want to make sure that dream comes true for one of you sweet young ladies" Dora said. She then pulled on a rope and a banner that read _Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant._ "That's why I'm bringing my Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant right here to your school"

"I hate this more than I hate the morning sun" Sam said frowning.

"What's wrong with beauty pageants?" Tucker asked.

"Other than the fact that they turn girls into shallow doormats and boys into drooling idiots? Everything" Sam answered.

"I kind of agree with Sam. I don't think a girl needs to enter a contest to make her special" Andrew commented.

"But it's got a swimsuit competition!" Tucker exclaimed with excitement.

"I need a worthy and chivalrous knight to select our princess" Dora announced and then all the boys in the auditorium including Tucker stood up to volunteer.

"Man Danny would love this" Tucker said. "Where are Danny and Dayla anyway?"

The answer to Tucker's question was outside where Danny and Dayla were in the air in their ghost forms, fighting some sort of medieval executioner ghost with an axe. He took a few swings at Dayla but missed and then tried slicing Danny in half, but he duplicated quickly and dodged.

"Hey! If you needed something you should just axe!" Danny shouted as he called back his duplicate. "Get it axe!"

"Oh man! That is just really funny" Dayla burst out laughing.

The ghost then through a hangman's noose and grabbed both their feet with it, they yelped as he started dragging them back towards the school turning intangible phasing into the building. Meanwhile all the boys were still waving their arms around in the auditorium, hoping that Dora would pick one of them.

"Our princess must appeal to the masses, so she shall be selected by a common boy" Dora announced. "Someone average and bland"

She walked across the stage looking at all the boys, but shook her head at some of them and commented, "Too popular. Too athletic. Too nerdy. Too…"

"Handsome? Smart? Intelligent?" Tucker asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Annoying" She said with a groan and then continued to look.

The ghost dragging Danny and Dayla phased through the roof of the auditorium with them still in tow, they felt a bit weak that they changed back into the human forms and as the ghost phased through the floor he let them go and they fell on the stage.

"You young man! You're perfect!" Dora exclaimed as she noticed Danny and then helped him stand up.

They were all unaware that a ghost was watching them from a crystal ball, he had purple and black medieval royal clothing on, a green crown and some sort of amulet with an eye on the emerald part. His name was Aragon and he smiled evilly at the crystal ball.

"Perfect indeed" He said. He suddenly then transformed into a black and purple dragon and exclaimed, "A perfect pawn!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The next day at Casper High, there were so many banners up around the halls about the beauty pageant and as Danny, Tucker and Andrew walked through the halls they noticed that all the girls were flirting with Danny.

Paulina then came up to him with a plate of cookies and said, "I baked some cookies for you"

Star then came up behind him holding a large handful of papers and said, "I did your math homework"

"Now ladies you can't influence the judge with cookies and… whoa! Is this homework done all the way through next semester?" Danny asked in amazement.

Star nodded with a grin. Danny smiled and said, "This pleases me"

Suddenly he was picked up by his shirt by none other than an angry Dash Baxter who snapped, "Hey Fenturd! It's only been two hours and I'm tired of you hogging all the hotties!"

Danny however was not phased at all and simply snapped his fingers and then suddenly Paulina kicked him in the back of his leg, causing him to yelp in pain and release Danny and then suddenly all the girls started chasing him down the hallway ready to attack him for trying to hurt the judge.

"It's like a dream! Every girl totally wants to date me and Danny" Tucker said in excitement.

"Wait you and Danny?" Andrew asked. Tucker answered, "Hey as judges best pal, I'm entitled to a little spill over"

A girl named Ashley came up them and then Tucker asked looking through his PDA to get her name, "Want to go out Ashley?"

"Yeah right" She scoffed. Tucker then pointed out, "I'm the judge's best friend"

Her attitude then changed to a smile and she said, "I'll pick you up at seven"

She then walked away. Tucker then began scrolling through his PDA to see who else is available, but then stopped when he saw that Sam and Dayla were on the list of contestants. Danny and Andrew then saw.

"Sam? Dayla?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes Sam and Dayla. We both signed up for the stupid pageant" Sam groaned as she stood beside Dayla.

The whole school gasped at that but then Tucker and Danny started laughing as Danny asked, "Sam what is this April Fool's Day?"

"Yeah! You hate this contest" Tucker pointed out. Sam answered while pulling down on Tucker's hat, "I'm not doing this to win. I'm doing this to make a statement"

"Okay but Dayla why are you doing this?" Andrew asked.

Dayla then began telling them…

 _FLASHBACK AFTER THE ASSEMBLY_

 _Dayla was at her locker putting away her books, when Paulina and Star came up and threw their cups of orange juice straight onto her shirt. Mr Lancer saw this and shook his head._

 _He then heard Paulina say to her, "Hope you're not thinking of signing up for the beauty pageant freak!"_

 _Star laughed, "Yeah! It's bad enough we have to see your ugly face around the school, but to see it on a stage would be so embarrassing for you!"_

" _So glad your freaky boyfriend isn't around. I still don't see why he would date someone as ugly and freaky as you!" Paulina laughed._

" _Don't you girls have anything better to do than make me miserable?!" Dayla growled and then slammed her locker shut and headed for the girl's bathroom to clean up._

 _Mr Lancer was really angry at how they treated her, but then he smiled as he thought of an idea. She made sure no one was in there and then intangibly phased the fruit drink off her clothes, she then left the bathroom but then stopped as she walked right into Mr Lancer who was waiting for her outside the bathroom._

" _Sorry Mr Lancer" Dayla said._

 _Mr Lancer chuckled and said, "That's alright Ms Fenton. Can you please come to my office? I want to have a word with you"_

 _She nodded and followed him to his office and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He then took his seat and sighed, "Dayla I saw what happened with Paulina and Star in the hallway. I thought I should let you know that nothing they say is true. You are a very beautiful young lady and you are certainly not a freak"_

" _But that's the thing Mr Lancer. Telling them is one thing, but proving them wrong is another. I just don't know how I'm supposed to get them off my back" Dayla sighed._

" _Hmmm. I think I might just have an idea" Mr Lancer said. "It's completely up to you, but I think you should enter the beauty pageant"_

" _The beauty pageant?" Dayla asked. He nodded, "I know your brother is the judge but, I believe that maybe you can win and even if you don't at least you have made the effort to prove those girls wrong"_

" _I don't know about this" She said. Mr Lancer then said, "Dayla beauty isn't just about what appears on the outside, beauty is also about what's inside. Beauty can come in many different ways, you just have to find it"_

 _She then thought about it really hard and then answered, "Okay I'll do it"_

" _I'll see Dora Mattingly and sign you up. I wish you all the very best of luck" He said._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's why I'm in the pageant. I'm gonna prove Paulina and Star wrong" Dayla finished.

Andrew hugged her and said, "Dayla you don't need to prove anything. I as your boyfriend think you are very pretty, but I'll right there to support you"

"Thanks Andrew" Dayla said with a smile.

"Uh Dayla are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure" She answered with determination. Sam then said, "Then you got my support as well, but I'm still gonna make a statement"

A couple of hours later, Sam and Dayla were out on the football field with all the other girls who were entering the contest.

"Well here's a statement, it says 'I'll never win in this outfit'" Dora said while gesturing to Sam.

Sam and Dayla frowned at Dora's insult. Dora then continued, "Still Miss Manson has a point. You girls are unique individuals with strong opinions and independent minds"

"You're darn right we are!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's my job to make you forget that and mould you all into happy little princesses" Dora finished and then all the girls except Sam and Dayla cheered.

"Uh Miss Mattingly, are you aware that there is an ugly freak named Dayla Fenton in this contest?" Paulina snickered.

Her and Star started laughing and Dayla growled in response. Dora then said, "Now Miss Sanchez, every girl should have a chance in this contest so please refrain yourself from doing any teasing"

They all started by walking with books on their heads, although Sam and Dayla were just reading theirs but they became distracted that they bumped into each other and then caused a whole domino effect with the other girls knocking them all to the ground. Tucker, Andrew and Danny were watching the girls train from the bleachers.

"Let's see. I'm dating her Friday…" Danny began. Tucker then said, "Dating her Saturday"

And then they both said in unison, "Dating her Sunday"

When they realised they were both gonna date the same girl, they tried rock, paper, scissors to see who would actually date her on Sunday and Tucker won.

"Ha! Dating her Sunday" Tucker said with a grin.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and then from the bleachers the same medieval executioner ghost that attacked them the other day was back.

"If we live that long! Can we do this when I'm a little less popular?!" Danny exclaimed and then jumped in the hole where the ghost came from and changed into his ghost form.

Dayla quickly excused herself from Dora's training which she happily accepted and ran behind the bleachers and changed into her ghost form, she then caught up with Danny and they both fired a combined ecto blast right into the ghost's back. Meanwhile all the girls were showing off their best smiles for Dora, but when it was Sam's turn she smiled and showed she had vampire fangs, Dora screamed in fright and then took Sam's fake vampire teeth off of her.

Danny and Dayla continued fighting the ghost, the ghost swung it's axe in an attempt to slice them in half, but missed as they both ducked down and instead cut a large tree in half, the tree started to fall and it was about to crush two boys from the school, Danny and Dayla acted quickly and grabbed onto both of them. They turned them intangible and the tree fell harmlessly through them, they then pulled them out and went back to fight the ghost, only to discover the ghost was no longer there.

Danny went back to the bleachers with Tucker and Andrew while Dayla returned back to Dora's pageant training, she was paired up with Star and Sam was paired up with Paulina and all of them had to do each other's make up. Dayla did a pretty good job on Star's face, but Star with a snicker deliberately ruined her makeup, but before she could say anything they both heard screaming coming from Paulina and Sam, Dayla laughed to see that Sam had given Paulina a Gothic make over and Paulina had given Sam a full make over.

After cleaning the makeup off their faces, all the girls were practicing walking in a straight line. Dayla had accidently tripped over her feet and fell onto Sam which caused her to step on Dora's foot. Dora yelped in pain and then growled, but Sam and Dayla suddenly saw her face become all dragon like and then normal. Dora shrugged it off and then walked off frowning.

The next day at lunch Dayla and Sam were sitting at a table with Danny trying to tell him about what they saw.

"I'm telling you, there was something weird about Dora Danny" Dayla said.

"Hmmmhmm" Danny said just smiling. Sam then persisted with a whisper, "Ghostly weird"

"Yeah. Oh that's good" Danny said not really paying attention, instead focusing on Star giving him a massage.

"Gee I'm so glad we could have this little talk" Sam said sarcastically and then she and Dayla left.

Danny got up and walked with them as he said, "Girls look, whatever it is we will handle it when this little window of popularity is over. But right now I have important judge duties to attend to"

He then sat down next to Paulina, but then suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and then everyone was running and screaming when a medieval archer ghost appeared in the room and started firing arrows. He fired some arrows at Danny and Dayla, they both jumped behind the cardboard princess and used it as a shield and then changed into their ghost forms. They came out ready to fight when two arrows came straight for them, they both managed to catch them in their hands.

"HA!" They both exclaimed, but then stopped smiling when they saw the ends of them had sticks of dynamite on them. "OH NO!"

The dynamite exploded and sent them right into the wall, all the students continued to scream and run out of the cafeteria.

Paulina stopped for a second and said, "I'm still totally into you ghost boy, but I can't let Danny Fenton know. He's the judge"

She then screamed and right out of the cafeteria. Danny and Dayla then fired a combined ecto blast and sent him straight out of the school building and crashing onto the football field.

"Dude your seriously cutting into my very limited, girls are firing with me time" Danny said as he and Dayla continued to fire ecto blasts at the ghost.

The ghost dodged all the blasts and then fired some arrows at them, Danny pushed Dayla out of the way and the arrows snatched onto his suit and pinned him to the wall. Dayla growled and phased into the ground, she then appeared behind the ghost and took his quiver of arrows off his back.

"Ha! You're not so tough without your arrows!" Dayla exclaimed with a laugh.

The ghost however hit her on the head with his bow and then grabbed her by her collar, he then used her for an arrow and fired her straight for the building. Before she could hit the wall, she turned intangible and phased through the walls and crashed landed right onto the back stage of the auditorium. She felt weak from using all her energy and phased back into her human form.

Back outside Danny growled in anger and phased out of the arrows and charged straight for the ghost shouting, "NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

But then ghost punched him in the gut stopping his attack, he held his stomach in pain and then the ghost punched him right in the face sending him crashing into the stairs of the back building. He held his stomach in pain as he changed back into his human form and watched as the ghost flew away.

"I don't know why these spooks are going all medieval on us, but I'm gonna find out" Danny said. Suddenly two girls came behind and greeted him friendly, "Hi Danny"

"As soon as this pageant is over" He said with a smile as they helped him up.

Back in the auditorium Sam and Andrew came in and found Dayla on the ground groaning. They both gasped and helped her get up.

"Dayla are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She answered.

Sam suddenly heard something from in front of the curtain and shushed them, they all quietly looked from the side of the stage and saw Dora talking to someone on her ring.

"You see? The boy is distracted. The ring masks me from his ghost own and his sister's ghost sense, he suspects nothing" Dora said happily.

"Which is more I can say for the Goth girl and his sister!" Aragon shouted angrily. "Perhaps next time you should just walk up to them and scream 'I'M A GHOST!'"

"Please! Please forgive me brother! I didn't think" She pleaded. He then shouted, "You're not supposed to think! You're supposed to be keeping them away from the ghost boy until show time! So do it! Even if you have to kidnap the ghost girl!"

The next night was the pageant, it was about ten minutes to show time and all the girls were finally ready for it. Tucker and Danny sighed that this would be the last night that they would be popular with all the girls.

"Wait. Let's savour our last few moments of dateablilty. I'm gonna miss this" Tucker sighed.

Dayla was about to go over to Danny when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled back behind the stage. She looked to see it was Dora, but before she could scream or protest, she was knocked unconscious by her. Dora then handed her over to a medieval knight who carried her off bridal style.

"I'm sorry about this ghost girl" She whispered sadly.

Sam saw everything, she sent a text to Andrew telling him to get to the stage quickly and then ran out to warn Danny.

"Danny! Don't go out there. Dora is…" Sam began but then Danny cut in, "An insult to modern woman? A throwback to the dark ages?"

His ghost sense went off and then suddenly the medieval executioner ghost that attacked them before phased out of the ground. Danny immediately ran behind one of the stage props and changed into his ghost form and then flew after the ghost. Before Sam could call out to Danny, she felt Dora's hand behind on her shoulder and turned to see her frowning.

"Miss Mattingly! I didn't hear you" She said with a nervous smile.

"You'd be surprised how dainty your footsteps can be, when you don't wear combat boots!" She shouted. She then calmed down and grabbed her hand saying gently while dragging her behind the stage, "Come we mustn't miss the pageant"

"You know I was really hoping we could bury the hatchet!" Danny said.

The ghost threw his axe straight for him, he dodged it and then smirked, "Miss!"

The axe suddenly turned around and started coming back straight for him. He then said, "Or perhaps not"

He flew off trying to get away from the sharp weapon with one question on his mind, " _Where is Dayla?!"_

He dodged the axe left and right but nothing he did could stop it from coming after him, he then saw a billboard up ahead and headed straight for it, he turned intangible and phased right through it and then axe lodged itself into the board.

"Later dude! It's been a slice!" Danny laughed.

Suddenly he was trapped by a net onto the billboard by four arrows. He then said, "Okay well its official, I'm all out of axe puns"

He looked up to see the medieval archer ghost floating in front of him and the archer ghost with his axe back in his hands. Back at the pageant Mr Lancer started the pageant, Andrew was trying his best to get to the front of the stage but it was proving to be difficult with all the crowds, all the girls came out onto the stage showing off their gowns. Sam stayed behind at the side of the stage and tried to talk to Dora.

"Miss Mattingly? I realised I'm not cut out to be a princess, so I'll just be going" Sam said and was about to leave when Dora grabbed her arm and sneered, "Nowhere"

Her amulet started glowing and then she transformed into the blue dragon that Sam had seen floating around the Ghost Zone from time to time. She gasped in fright and thought, _"Ok. Now I'm officially in trouble!"_

Back with Danny, the executioner ghost was just about to bring his axe down when he asked, "Wait! Don't I get a trial? A phone call? A last request? Come on cut me some slack!"

He then grinned and exclaimed, "Hey! Another axe pun!"

The ghosts suddenly stopped when the clock chimed 6 o'clock and then they both flew off, Danny phased out of the net and then exclaimed, "Oh man! I'm late for the pageant!"

He flew back and made it to the judge's seat just in time for the girls to show off their talents, Andrew had made it to the table and tried to speak to Danny but it was too late. Thirty minutes went by and Danny found it confusing that Dayla did not come onto the stage and it was already Sam's turn.

"I'm Sam Manson and my happy princess talent is…" Sam stopped for a second and looked at Dora who gave her an evil look using her dragon eyes. She then finished, "Goth haiku"

"Despair without end. Dora's a ghost! Utter blackness, nothingness. Dora's a ghost! DORA IS A GHOST!" She practically shouted and then was pulled off the stage by Dora.

"So that's your big statement? Dora's a ghost? I mean what…wait! Dora's a ghost?" Danny asked suddenly realising what she said.

"Duh!" Andrew exclaimed.

Danny then ran onto the stage as Mr Lancer asked, "Good sire judge, how thou made thy decision?"

"SAM!" Danny screamed as he ran past him.

Mr Lancer announced, "Let it be proclaimed that the Happy Princess Crown shall be decreed to…Sam? Are you unwell?!"

Everyone gasped as the spotlight was shone down on Sam and Dora, Danny was too late as she and Dora were risen into the air on a platform and the crowds cheered as the fireworks went off.

"SAM! NO!" Danny screamed.

Dora placed the crown onto Sam's head, there was a bright flash of light and then suddenly they were gone. In the Ghost Zone in some sort of medieval realm, all the ghosts who lived there gathered around the castle where Aragon stood on the balcony, behind him sitting by the wall was a gagged and bound Dayla who had just woken up. There was a bright flash of light next to them and then suddenly Sam and Dora who was now in her true form, green skin with blonde hair in a braid and wearing a blue medieval gown had appeared before him. He smiled and then faced his subjects.

"My loyal subjects, at long last the wait is over! Your prince has finally selected his bride!" He announced.

The ghosts cheered and then Sam exclaimed completely shocked, "Bride?!"

" _BRIDE?!"_ Dayla screamed in her head.

A few minutes late Dayla, Sam and Dora were in the tower room of the castle getting ready for Sam's wedding to Prince Aragon. Dayla had been forced into a medieval maiden dress and was also forced to wear some sort of leather bracelet on her wrist that somehow neutralised her powers. It was protected by ecto plasm so she couldn't phase it off. Dora was just finishing putting a corset on Sam.

"Oh cheer up girls. Sam you're going to be a princess and Dayla you get to be her lady in waiting" Dora said cheerfully.

"Cheer up?! We're both hauled off to the Ghost Zone and Sam's about to be married to some stranger!" Dayla exclaimed.

Sam then tried leaving the room, but the crown put some sort of force field at the door and just pushed her back. She then tried pulling the crown off her head and yelled, "Oh and let's not forget this lovely feature to my crown, it won't come off!"

"It's no use child. Only Prince Aragon can remove the tiara, you are bound to him forever" Dora said with a laugh. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Well Prince Aragon needs to get his head out of the middle ages! It's the 21st Century" Sam said.

"Not here. In this realm, all time stands still" Dora said. "Not that you two care but this is no fun for me either. I have to make Sam a princess or the prince will have my head"

Two medieval ghost women phased in and much to Sam's dismay and dis-pleasure they placed her in a bright pink medieval dress. They both giggled while Dora sighed sadly and said, "We're doomed"

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker and Andrew were in the Spectre Speeder looking for Sam and Dayla. Danny was in his ghost form as he drove the vehicle around the Ghost Zone.

"This is pointless. We don't even know if they are even in the Ghost Zone" Danny said.

"Real world items detected" The computer suddenly beeped and showed an image of Dayla and Sam at a medieval gateway.

"And now we do" Tucker said.

Danny turned the vehicle towards the gates and entered the realm and then suddenly the jets on the Spectre Speeder stopped and they stared falling from the air and right towards the river near the castle, Danny managed to pull up and crash land right in the forest just near the castle. Meanwhile back inside the castle, Dora was placing tight glass slippers on Sam's feet and man! They really hurt!

"OW!" Sam shrieked as the second shoe went on her foot. Dayla then asked helping Sam stand up, "So why does the prince want to marry a human anyway?"

"My brother wants to possess that no-one else has, a human bride. That's why he forced me to make your brother the judge, surely a half ghost would select the perfect human bride and when he saw that you were getting closer to the truth, he had me kidnap you so you wouldn't interfere with him choosing" Dora answered.

"You've got to be kidding?! That makes as much sense as…" Sam began to say when suddenly the glass slippers broke under pressure.

Dora sighed and cleaned up the glass as she said, "Glass slippers? I know. But the prince always gets what he wants"

She then left the room. Sam then said, "Oh really?"

She then saw the ink on the table and got an idea, "Then I'll just have to be what he doesn't want. Dayla I have an idea, but first we need to find a way to get that bracelet off you when the time is right"

"I'm in Sam" Dayla said. She then noticed a large piece of the glass slipper still on the ground and smiled as she picked it up and showed Sam. "I may not be able to phase it off, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to cut it off"

Back with the boys, they had gotten out of the Spectre Speeder as Andrew asked, "What happened?"

"The ship just stopped working" Danny said.

Tucker then took out his PDA and found it completely shut down, "My PDA too. We must be in some sort of tech free zone"

Danny then saw the poster on the tree announcing the wedding and exclaimed, "Oh man! We got bigger problems"

Inside the castle, Prince Aragon sat at the head of the large dining table along with the all the subjects who just sat quietly not doing anything. The jester just threw the balls in the air and didn't bother to even juggle them and then the musician just played two strings on his guitar.

"Enough merry making! Bring forth my bride now!" Aragon commanded.

The doors opened and then Sam came out in some sort of black dress, her hair tied up in pig tails with heaps of Gothic make-up on and had a few pieces of armour on.

"Are you ready to party?! What's up?! Here comes the bride!" She shouted.

Aragon's eyes widened at the sight, but his eyes widened more when Dayla came out with her dress ripped up to her knees and her sleeves ripped shorter. She then screamed, "Did somebody say party?! Who forgot to invite the lady in waiting?!"

"Please I'm begging you two! Don't do this!" Dora pleaded.

"Food! Cool! We're starving!" Sam then exclaimed.

They both jumped onto the table and started throwing meat at everybody, they both then grabbed a couple of watermelons and took a large bite. They both then started spinning in a circle and spat the seeds out of their mouths everywhere and at everyone.

"Dorathea! What is the meaning of this?!" Aragon demanded angrily as he tried shielding himself from the oncoming seeds.

"Uh pre-wedding jitters?" She suggested nervously.

Sam then walked right up to Aragon and belched loudly in his face. Back outside the boys started heading towards the castle, when suddenly they were stopped just in front of the doors by the executioner ghost and the archer ghost.

"Oh man! Not these guys again!" Danny groaned.

Danny charged right for them when suddenly, the executioner ghosts tied his hands and feet together with a hangman's noose and held him in the air as the archer ghost prepared an arrow and aimed straight for him.

"Uh guys a little help!" Danny begged.

"No problem. I'll just hack into the security system, cut off the power and…" Tucker began when Andrew cut in, "Uh Tuck? Tech free zone remember?"

"Oh this reeks!" Tucker shouted and then threw his PDA in anger.

The PDA hit the archer right in the head and caused him to fire his arrow the wrong way as he fell to the ground, the arrow hit the dragon statue at its neck causing it to crack a little. Andrew then grabbed the PDA and threw it straight at the statue again, it caused it to break and fell right on top of the executioner ghost knocking him to the ground. Before he could drag Danny along with him, he broke out of the rope and Tucker caught his PDA.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tucker asked the device.

"Huh. I guess even in a tech free zone, technology can still be useful" Andrew commented.

Inside the castle, Sam and Dayla continued to cause chaos but for the ghosts in the room it was actually really fun. They applauded everything the girls did, they both hung from the curtains and drank some water from their cups and then sprayed the water everywhere from their mouths.

"Can you not do anything right sister?!" Aragon shouted causing Dora to cringe in fear. "CONTROL THEM!"

"I've always wanted to do this" Dayla said.

She then screamed a jungle cry and swung on the chandelier, Sam laughed and then joined in on the other side of it.

"I always wanted to do that too" Dora said sadly. Aragon then shouted, "Oh you are so useless! GUARDS!"

The guards came ready to grab them, Sam and Dayla then jumped off the chandelier and surfed on a couple of cooked pigs across the table and then crashed right into the guards knocking them all down. The crowd cheered but then stopped when Aragon came to the front of them and saw that he was really angry.

"TO THE DUNGEON WITH THEM!" He commanded

Dayla kept her hands behind her back and grabbed the glass shard from her skirt and began cutting the bracelet off.

"But sweetheart, what about our wedding?" Sam asked. Dayla then asked, "This tiara bonds my lady and you forever remember?"

"She is not fit to wear it!" He snapped and then started reaching down to take it off her head.

Dayla had almost finished cutting the bracelet off until suddenly, Sam was grabbed by two boys with medieval masks on their heads, one of them had a little bit of armour on his suit and Dayla was grabbed by a boy with one on his head as well and they were both dragged towards the door causing Dayla to drop the glass shard.

"HEY LET US GO!" Sam demanded.

"Dayla it's me! Andrew!" Andrew said taking off the mask.

Danny and Tucker removed their masks as Danny said, "We're here to rescue you girls"

"Although the gesture is really nice, we don't need rescuing! We were doing fine without you!" Dayla exclaimed.

The crown on Sam's tiara activated and created a shield at the front entrance, Danny, Tucker, Andrew were able to pass through but Sam was still trapped inside the castle.

"SAM!" Danny screamed.

"INSOLENT PEASENTS!" Aragon roared as he grabbed Sam by her forearm. "NO ONE STILL PRINCE ARAGON'S BRIDE!"

"But…I thought you didn't want her" Dora said nervously.

Aragon growled and then faced Dora, "YOU DO NOT THINK! EVER! YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Dora cringed in fear as he transformed into his dragon form and then roared in pure rage.

"Let's do this Dayla!" Danny said with determination.

"I can't! This bracelet stops my powers! Hold him off until I can get this thing off" Dayla said. Danny nodded and then she and Andrew ran inside to find something sharp to cut it with.

He was then blasted in the back by an ecto blast. Danny floated in the air and shouted, "Wedding's cancelled scaly!"

Aragon growled and was about to shoot fire at Danny, when Tucker used his bow and fired a couple pieces of technology at him and blocked his nose. Aragon then coughed out some smoke as he felt he couldn't produce any fire.

"Looks like I can get past all sorts of firewalls" Tucker smirked proudly.

Aragon then shot straight out of the castle and then took a deep breath and shot the tech right out of his nose.

"Except that one" Tucker said.

Aragon flew around and then fired a blast of fire right at Danny, he created a shield to defend himself but the force of the blast sent him crashing straight into the ground. Aragon roared as he flew around and set the forest on fire, he then landed on the tower and roared a mighty roar full of fury and anger into the air. Back inside, Andrew was cutting the bracelet away with a sharp knife, he kept cutting it and cutting it until he finally got it off. Dayla smiled and changed into her ghost form.

"Are you just gonna let your brother push you around like that?" Dayla asked Dora.

Dora sighed, "What choice do I have? A princess isn't supposed to think. We just have to smile, look pretty and live happily ever after"

"So how happy are you then?" She then asked. Dora looked down and then Dayla flew off to help Danny.

Danny charged straight out of the flaming forest, he then smiled as Dayla flew right beside him. Aragon ripped a piece of the tower off and threw it straight at Dayla, she split her face and allowed the rock to go right through her. They both then fired a combined ecto blast, but he used his tail and hit back straight at them, hitting them both dead on.

Back inside Sam said, "Dayla's right. You're just as smart as your brother and just as powerful"

"Don't you two share the same power or something since your related?" Andrew asked.

"It's true we do share the same power" Dora admitted as she looked at her amulet. "Which means I should be able to do this"

She then grabbed onto the crown and began pulling it with all her might and then finally she had released Sam from its power. Sam and Andrew smiled proudly at her as then activated her power and started changing into her dragon form.

Aragon roared as he continued chasing after Danny and Dayla, throwing flames at them. They kept turning intangible and dodged each attack. They both then stopped in mid-air and turned intangible, allowing Aragon to go right through them, they both then grabbed onto his tail and he dragged them around a bit. He then turned around and fired another fireball at them, they both smirked and let go of his tail and allowed the flame to hit it dead on.

He roared in pain and then Dayla blasted him with an ecto blast and sent him falling right into the river below them.

"So are you gonna let our friend go or do we have to do this the hard way?" Dayla asked. Danny then added, "Or my personal favourite, the 'I'm gonna pound you way?'"

They were both suddenly grabbed by his claw from out of the water, he then shot right out and slammed them right into the ground, they groaned in pain as he held them down tightly.

"How about the slow and painful way?!" He screamed.

He was about to finish them off when suddenly, he was blasted in the back and knocked straight into the ground. Danny and Dayla looked up weakly to see Sam and Andrew on Dora's back in her dragon form.

"DORA YOU IMBECILE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He demanded.

"What I should have done ages ago!" She shouted back and then blasted him again.

Dayla smiled and stood up, she then whispered something to Danny who nodded and then turned invisible. Dayla then flew up and floated alongside Dora and high fived Sam.

She landed and started looking around for him screaming, "Sixteen hundred year of doing your bidding! Sixteen hundred years of suffering your insults! Sixteen hundred years of…"

She was cut off when his own paw grabbed her mouth and closed it. He emerged from the flames and then looked at Sam in pure rage.

"You! This is all your fault! You and your friend have been filling her head with your modern ideas!" He roared.

"You might want to listen to some of those ideas!" Danny yelled and then ripped the amulet right off his neck. He then smiled at Sam and Dayla and said "I know I should have"

"Apology accepted" Sam and Dayla said at the same time.

Without the power of the amulet, Aragon changed back into his normal form and hung from Dora's mouth. She smirked and then flicked him off her mouth with her large finger, sending him straight into the ground. Sam and Andrew jumped off her back and then she blew her dragon breath and started putting out the fire, she then flew into the air and looked up at the clouds.

"I think it's time we took this realm out of the dark ages" Dora announced.

She fired her flames at the clouds and all of them parted allowing the light to come through, all the people smiled as they felt the warmth of the light, but Aragon cringed and gasped in fear.

"What is that?" He asked afraid.

Sam looked at her watch and saw it was now working again, "Time moving forward and you have a lot of catching up to do"

After Sam and Dayla cleaned themselves up and got back into their normal attire, they all got into the Spectre Speeder and headed back for Amity Park. They returned to the school and headed back to the stage at the football field where everyone was still waiting around, Danny and Dayla phased them all back onto the stage from the ground and changed back into their human forms. The cardboard cut-out suddenly fell and all the girls looked at Danny ready to kill him.

"Let's scratch his eyes out with our perfectly manicured nails!" Paulina sneered and then they all started advancing at him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You don't understand! I never actually picked the winner" Danny said.

All the girls stopped and then Paulina smiled as she said, "You didn't? I knew you'd come to your senses"

"I have about a lot of things and for helping to do that I decree that our Miss Teenage Happy Princess shall be, Sam Manson and Dayla Fenton" He announced.

All the girls gasped in shock, Danny then ripped the crown in half and gave a piece to Sam and a piece to Dayla with a smile. The crowd cheered as he then gave half the flowers to Sam and the other half to Dayla. Andrew picked Dayla and they both laughed as he spun her around in a circle.

"I don't know what to say. Oh wait yes I do! These things are stupid" Sam announced and then threw the crown and the flowers to the ground. Dayla laughed and said, "I have to agree"

She then asked Danny holding out her arm, "Up for a double veggie-veggie at the Nasty Burger?"

He laughed and linked his arm with hers as he answered as they left, "Sure. But you're buying. I mean it is the 21st Century"

"Well you definitely proved these girls wrong. Up for a late night movie at my place?" Andrew asked as he and Dayla asked.

"You bet my knight in shining armour" Dayla giggled. He laughed and then they both headed for Andrew's place, leaving a bunch of completely shocked girls.

"Fear not ladies. I'm still accepting date bribes for Miss Congeniality" Tucker said with a grin.

His smile dropped when Paulina said, "I'm clawing his eyes out Saturday"

"I'm clawing his eyes out Sunday. Who gets him today?" Star asked.

They both played a game of rock paper scissors and Star won. She then growled with a laugh and screamed, "HA! YOU'RE DEAD FOLEY!"

Tucker screamed and ran as a very angry Star started chasing him around, ready to claw his eyes out for losing the pageant.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Ancient Egypt? Mummies? Pyramids? When Tucker is trying to become the school's student body president, he becomes frustrated when people don't listen to him, including his friends. So when a mummy ghost named Hotep Ra rises up from the grave, he treats like he was a king. But what happens when all that power gets to his head? Will his friends be able to help him? Will they stop this ancient mummy? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: King Tuck!**


	14. King Tuck

_**KING TUCK**_

It was the final week for the Casper High's election for who would be student council president and Tucker was trying his hardest to win, but it was difficult when none of the students walking pass him were listening to him. Danny, Dayla, Andrew and Sam were standing out handing out flyers of what he's offering for the students.

"If elected I promise to…" Tucker began but he was still being ignored so he stopped. He then tried, "Can I scan your vote? Digitize your yes for Tucker?"

But no-one was impressed and kept moving on. Tucker sighed and asked, "How can I run a campaign for student council president when nobody's listening to me?"

"What was that? Did you say something?" Danny asked, clearly proving his point.

Tucker groaned and got off the platform.

"Tucker relax. You're just going about this the wrong way" Dayla said.

"You're campaign is about victory through technology and the triumph of machine over man" Andrew pointed out. "It sounds a little creepy if you think about it"

"So we all changed your lame official campaign platform" Sam said proudly as she handed the flyer to Tucker.

"Graffiti art classes? Raids against the PTA meetings?" Tucker read with a frown. He then smiled as he read, "Mini skirt Fridays? Alright that one's good"

"Yeah that was mine" Danny said with a grin.

"But it's not what I told you to write! I want to have my voice heard, not yours!" Tucker shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Your voice coming up" Danny said and they left to go fix the flyers.

"Thank you!" Tucker said. "Hi I'm Tucker…"

But the girl he tried talking to ignored him. He then aske din frustration, "What's it take to get listened to around here?!"

He then watched Dash at his platform, "Hey everybody gather round! Or the football team will pound you! The theme of my campaign is, 'Who cares what Foley has to say?'"

Everyone was silent, until Dash threatened them with a punch and then they all began to applaud him. Tucker looked at him with annoyance, until he suddenly felt something lick his face. He gasped as he discovered the owner of the tongue. He ran over to where Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew were sitting under a tree fixing the flyers.

"Danny! Dayla! Listen there's a…" He began but Danny cut him off, "Not now Tucker! I'm busy writing in your voice"

"Hey Sam would Tucker say it like that?" He asked as he handed her the flyer. She answered after looking at it, "A little more nerd and a little less swerve"

Danny and Dayla's ghost senses then went off and they all stood up at the sight of a giant, one eyed, two legged, green ghost lizard roaring in anger and coming towards them, scaring off the students in its path.

Danny and Dayla ran behind the tree to change into their ghost form, but they didn't get the chance to when the lizard knocked the tree into them and sent them flying into the ground. They both sat up from behind and groaned in pain. Sam, Tucker and Andrew then screamed in fright and jumped behind the broken tree with them, they all then watched as the lizard continued on its way.

"Wow! I never saw that coming" Andrew said.

"I did!" Tucker admitted a little frustrated.

"Well geeze Tuck! Why didn't you say something?" Dayla asked. Tucker only gave her a look of annoyance in return.

The next day, the whole class was on a field trip to the Amity Park Museum. They were all in the newest Egyptian exhibit called The Treasures of King DullAman, Mr Lancer led the excursion as the class looked at all the artefacts and treasures around the room.

"The treasures of the Pharaoh DullAman which you see before you, date back over four thousand years" Mr Lancer explained.

"DullAman as in man is this dull?" Tucker asked jokingly, however none of the class found it at all funny.

Dash the repeated the joke, "Hey! Is that DullAman as in man is this dull?"

When none of the class laughed once again, Dash threatened to punch them and then they all immediately laughed at the joke. Tucker just crossed his arms and pouted really annoyed at everyone, especially Dash.

"The way I see it Tucker has to take the jock vote away from Dash" Dayla said. Sam agreed and added, "Right while not alienating his social misfit slash geek face"

"Here's an idea. How about you guys let me make my own decisions and listen to me when I'm talking to you" Tucker said getting really frustrated at his friends.

They all suddenly gasped as they saw something and then walked away from Tucker. He then exclaimed, "Oh come on! At least look at me!"

"We are" Danny said. Tucker then finally noticed what they were looking at and walked in front of them.

Standing before them was a hieroglyphic picture of King DullAman and it looked just like Tucker!

"Behold King DullAman" Mr Lancer announced as he noticed all of the class now looking at the image.

"Now that is one snappy looking dude" Tucker smiled.

"Wow! Tucker you look like a king" Danny said in amazement.

"This is the king's Scarab Sceptre" Mr Lancer gestured to the staff that had a blue gemmed scarab beetle at the top of a golden sceptre. "The secrets of its dark magic are lost to the ages"

He then walked up to a sarcophagus that had a mirror on the front, "And in this sarcophagus are the mummified remains of the Pharaoh's minion Hotep Rah. Ancient legend holds that he will return, when the king's image reflects anew in this sacred mirror"

The class followed him to a new part of the museum expect for Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker. Before leaving Kwan came up to Tucker and said teasingly, "Hey! Why don't you look in the mirror Foley? Either you will get a minion or another zit on your forehead"

He gave him a slap on the forehead and then left to join the others. Tucker placed his arms on his hips and went over and looked in the mirror asking, "What zit? I don't see a zit"

Suddenly the mirror glowed and the sarcophagus began to shake causing the room to rumble, bright flashes of light appeared around the coffin and then suddenly the door blasted open and the force sent Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew flying back a few feet, while Tucker was sent straight into a wall and then fell behind a stone slab of hieroglyphics. They all then watched as a mummy emerged from the coffin, wrapped in bandages and had a few pieces of black and red Egyptian material on him including pieces of a black cape draping behind him, one eye was covered by the bandages while the other one was uncovered, showing some of his pale skin on his face and the bottom half of his goatee was covered.

"A mummy ghost?" Tucker asked.

"I AM RISEN!" Hotep Rah shouted to the heavens.

"And you're going down!" Danny and Dayla in shouted with determination.

They both then changed into their ghost forms and flew in for a frontal attack, but Hotep Rah grabbed the sarcophagus and threw it at them. They both stopped their assault and Danny quickly formed an ecto shield around himself and Dayla, the coffin hit the shield and broke in half. Sam and Andrew ducked down to the ground as the first half of the coffin landed right on top of them, they both tried to push it off them but it was too heavy.

Danny and Dayla were about to help them, but Hotep Rah roared in fury and anger.

"It's time for this mummy to cry uncle!" Dayla exclaimed and then she and Danny both charged at him again.

But Hotep Rah started spinning around and formed a sand tornado, Danny and Dayla both got trapped within it and screamed as they were spun around and around in circles, they were then thrown out of the tornado and fell to the ground hard. They both then spat out some sand that got caught in their mouths.

Hotep Rah stopped spinning and then enlarged his mummified hands and grabbed them both in tight grips, he was about to deliver a finishing blow when he heard, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Who dares order Hotep Rah to stop?!" He demanded.

Tucker came out from behind the stone, Hotep Rah gasped at the sight and released Danny and Dayla, and he then walked over to Tucker and bowed before him as if he were royalty.

"Your humble servant hears and obeys oh Great One" Hotep Rah said. "Your dynasty shall begin anew, my Pharaoh"

"I'm a Pharaoh? I have a minion? Who will hear and obey?" Tucker asked getting really excited.

His excitement was cut short when Hotep Rah was blasted through the wall by Danny and Dayla's combined ecto blast.

"Hey! You guys toasted my minion!" Tucker exclaimed.

Dayla lifted the coffin and freed Sam and Andrew, she and Danny then both changed back into their human forms and left the room with Tucker as Danny said, "Trust us Tuck, it's for your own good"

The next day, the five friends had just reached Casper High when they all stopped at the sight of Tucker's new campaign posters and though the others were quite pleased with them, Tucker was not in the slightest happy at all about it.

"You can't spell Foley without F. Who came up with that?" Tucker asked.

"Danny and I did, while Dayla and Andrew designed the poster" Sam answered.

"Yeah it's your new election campaign. Do you like it?" Danny asked.

"No! That's not the slogan I told you I wanted" Tucker said getting more frustrated each second.

"But it appeals to the idiot fringe. Do you want the jock vote or not?" Sam asked.

"What I want is for you to listen to me! Can you do that?!" Tucker demanded.

"Take it easy Tuck. We're just trying to help" Andrew said.

"Great! Why don't you start by taking down those stupid posters" Tucker said.

"Okay we will. Just relax" Sam said. With a sigh, they all left Tucker alone and started taking down the posters.

As soon as he was alone, Hotep Rah appeared along with Tucker's backpack in his hands. Tucker crossed his arms and said, 'You're late"

"And I'm sorry, but I told you that they would not listen to you my liege" Hotep Rah said.

"Looks like you were right. They don't seem to understand the listening concept" Tucker sighed. "Grape me"

Hotep Rah phased his hand into his backpack and pulled out a bunch of grapes and gave some to Tucker. He then phased the fruit back into the bag, "I assure you. You will have no problems with me, my loyalty knows no bounds"

"Duly noted. Carry me" He then commanded. He was picked up by the mummy and then he took off in the air towards the rest of the way to the school.

"There! They're down. Are you happy now your highness?" Dayla asked sarcastically, but when they turned around, they saw he was no longer there. "Tucker?"

Hotep Rah had just arrived over Casper High when Tucker said, "You better let me down here Rah. We don't want anybody to see you"

He nodded and landed on the ground in the bushes, he kneeled before Tucker and handed him his backpack.

"See? I ask for something and it happens. Is that so hard?" Tucker smiled.

"Not for me my liege. But why hide me? You have nothing to fear, you are royalty" Hotep Rah said.

"I am?" Tucker asked.

"Yes and with my help, all of this shall be your domain. This poorly funded educational centre" He answered. "HAZAHH!"

Tucker then saw Dash and Kwan covering up Tucker's campaign posters with Dash's. He frowned and said, "I'm not going to get to be master of this domain with those jerks covering my posters"

"Shall I smite them for you?" Hotep Rah offered. Tucker smirked a mischievous smile, "Maybe not smite…"

A few seconds later, Hotep Rah changed into a swarm of locus and chased away Dash and Kwan, stopping them from covering any more of Tucker's campaign posters. As soon as they were gone, he changed back into his normal form.

Tucker smiled and said before leaving, "You know, a guy can get used to having a minion"

He then left for class. Hotep Rah's smile dropped as he muttered, "Do not get too used to it my king"

He then pulled out from his wrappings, the Scarab Sceptre from the museum and finished, "Very soon, you and everyone else will be my minions"

It was almost time for the candidates to do the student council debate, Tucker headed for his locker to put away his books but when he opened it, he was met by the smiling face of Hotep Rah.

"What's up Rah?" Tucker asked. He showed him the sceptre and said, "Your rise to power. I bear a gift to help you achieve it"

"The Scarab Sceptre?" Tucker asked. "But that belongs to King DullAman"

"To whom I humbly present it. Use it in good help my Pharaoh" Hotep said and then shoved it in Tucker's hands.

Tucker's eyes glowed red for a few seconds and then changed as if he were under some sort of spell, he then saw Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla and frowned at them.

"Hey Tucker. We've got your talking points for the debate" Dayla said as she held out a small stack ok speech cards.

"Keep them! I no longer require your meddling advice" Tucker said rudely and wacked them out of her hand with the sceptre.

"Hang on. That's the sceptre that we saw at the museum the other day. How'd you get it?" Sam asked.

"Why should I explain to you how I acquired what is rightfully mine?" Tucker said.

"Yours? Tucker I don't like this. You have to listen to me…" Danny began when Tucker cut him off, "Like you listened to me? Or you guys?"

"Tucker!" Danny exclaimed.

"Did you not hear me?! The sceptre is mine! Now stand aside or face my wrath!" Tucker demanded and then shoved past them rudely heading for the auditorium.

"Okay is it just me or is Tucker acting strange?" Dayla asked.

"Something's up and I have a feeling it's got something to do with that mummy ghost from yesterday" Danny said.

"But I thought you guys took care of him?" Andrew asked. Dayla then said, "So did I, but now that I think about it Tucker had to have gotten that sceptre from someone"

All four of them then headed inside the auditorium and took their seats with the other students who were mainly either chatting to each other or typing on their phones, up on the stage was Mr Lancer, Dash and Tucker.

"First up with opening statements is Tucker Foley" Mr Lancer announced and then allowed Tucker to come up to the podium.

"Thank you mortal fool" Tucker said. Mr Lancer gave him a glare and sat down in his seat. "At the museum the other day, we saw a glimpse of the past. But now I wish to talk about the future…"

He stopped when he noticed that nobody was listening to him, he became angrier and demanded, "Hey! I'm talking here! Listen!"

The sceptre started glowing as his anger grew. Hotep Rah flew invisible behind him and encouraged, "Yes! Let the sceptre take you"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Tucker screamed and then his eyes glowed red as he then smashed the podium to pieces.

Everyone looked on in stunned silence and shocked faces, Hotep Rah smiled and appeared beside Tucker shocking them even more, but this time with fear.

"Anthony and Cleopatra!" Mr Lancer exclaimed.

"I am tired of not being listened to! Of not being respected!" Tucker shouted getting angrier.

"I think that's your guys cue" Sam whispered.

Danny and Dayla ducked in the seats and turned invisible, they both then changed into their ghost forms and flew to the stage. Danny grabbed onto the sceptre.

"Give me that sceptre now" Danny said.

"No! It's mine!" Tucker shouted in protest and tried pulling it back.

Dayla grabbed onto Danny and tried pulling the sceptre along with him. Tucker demanded, "LET GO!"

"Tucker stop!" Dayla shouted.

"You're still not listening to me!" Tucker shouted back as his eyes glowed red again.

The sceptre glowed brighter and brighter and then suddenly there was a bright in the room and Danny and Dayla were no longer in the auditorium. At first they felt dizzy in their heads and when it finally shook off, they found themselves in some sort of Egyptian coliseum. Danny found himself on an Egyptian carriage and his hands were tied to a couple of horses with green glowing rope that were pulling him around the arena, he tried pulling against the ropes but they were tied really tight.

He looked around for Dayla and saw her in the middle of the arena, her leg was attached to some sort of glowing ball and chain and her hands were handcuffed together with green glowing shackles. He then looked in front of him and saw a ghost in armour with a spiked mallet heading towards him on a carriage as well. Dayla tried to break her handcuffs but like Danny, they were on pretty tight. She then gasped at the sight of a ghost in armour walking towards her with a sword in his hand.

Back at the auditorium everyone looked on at Tucker and Hotep Rah in fear. Tucker then shouted, "And let that serve as a warning! To all of you!"

He then slammed the sceptre down on the ground, a whole heap of energy circled around him and then suddenly they all found themselves in some sort of Ancient Egyptian realm in Egyptian clothing. Behind them was a huge sphinx being built that looked like Tucker. Andrew and Sam saw all the ghosts bowing to something and when they turned around, they saw Tucker standing in front of them dressed as a Pharaoh.

"From now on, this is my world and my word is law!" Tucker announced. Hotep Rah continued to smile with a smug grin for his plan was working perfectly.

Tucker grinned as he raised the sceptre and shot some energy in the sky, clouds formed and then suddenly everyone screamed as lightening almost struck them.

"I guess you'll listen to me now" Tucker said.

"Tucker please this is wrong! Though the clothes are pretty rad" Sam said.

"Stand down Samantha!" Tucker demanded.

Sam instantly got mad, "Samantha?! Nobody calls me that!"

She was about to go punch him, when the guards blocked her path. Andrew pulled her back with a weak smile and said, "Except you"

"Uh yeah my mistake" Sam agreed.

"Guards! Put these drones to work on the sphinx" Hotep Rah commanded.

The guards grabbed Mr Lancer and the rest of them and dragged them over to the sphinx. Hotep Rah then said to Tucker, "Once finished, it will herald the dawning of your new dynasty"

"This pleases me" Tucker said with a satisfactory smile.

"Ah then you'll love what else we have for you" Hotep Rah continued. "Even as we speak, four warriors battle for the honour of being presented before you"

In the arena behind the sphinx, Danny was still being dragged around on the carriage. His opponent crashed into the side of him, he dodged a swing from his mallet jumping up, and he then ducked dodging another swing, but then got hit in the face by it giving his cheek a few scratches.

"I'll have to remember this if I ever do a report on the history of road rage" Danny muttered.

In the middle of the arena, poor Dayla was defenceless without a weapon against her opponent. He roared as charged straight at her, she leapt in the air as high as she could and dodged a swing from his sword, she then moved sideways as she dodged another swing but then she wasn't quick enough to dodge the next one and the sword gave her a cut on her leg. She held back a whimper of pain and held her leg.

He was about to swing down again when waited for the right moment and then as he swung down, she held out her chain on her handcuffs and allowed the sword to cut the chain. She then dodged another swipe and blasted the chain off her leg. Now free she fired a huge ecto blast and knocked her opponent to the ground and then blasted him again for good measure. She then gasped at the sight of Danny's opponent as he used the spike on one of wheels to break one of Danny's, she sprang into action and flew straight over to Danny, she fired a small ecto beam and cut the ropes attaching him to the horses.

Danny then jumped off his carriage and grabbed onto his opponents neck, steering him right towards the wall and then they both braced themselves for impact.

 _CRASH!_

Meanwhile back at the sphinx, everyone struggled to work on the sphinx. Mr Lancer was pushing a large piece of stone up a steep slope, he tried to keep it up but it fell back sending him back down the slope. Dash and Kwan were lifting three heavy stones together.

"Doing manual labour for a geek we used to make fun of, this is supposed to happen until we're like thirty!" Dash exclaimed.

"Dude! I don't think we'll even make it to thirty! We're doomed!" Kwan cried.

"Trust me, I can tell you from experience we're nowhere near doomed" Sam said as she carried water form them around. "We just have to buy our time, until we can figure a way out of this"

Andrew continued to carve the stone with only one thing on his mind, _"I really hope Dayla and Danny are okay. Especially Dayla"_

Meanwhile Tucker was sitting on his thrown as Star and Paulina scrub his feet with water and soap, Hotep Rah stood beside him and a ghost that looked like Anubis stood on the other side writing down Tucker's new laws for his kingdom.

"Henceforth all of the realm shall eat nothing but meat and all citizens must wear red berets, including you handmaidens" Tucker announced.

"He's clearly under a spell" Star whispered. Paulina whispered back in disgust, "I don't care if he's under some spell, he dies for this!"

"Have you even heard of nail clippers?" Paulina asked even more disgusted at the sight of his toe nails.

"Any other index my king?" The Anubis ghost asked.

"Yes Mini Skirt Fridays" Tucker announced. "It's a good idea for whose time has come"

He then walked out of the throne room, with Star and Paulina following him from behind.

"What should I do about these ridiculous laws?" The Anubis ghost asked Hotep Rah.

"Oh implement them. Let the child have his moment of glory" He answered. "Once the sphinx is completed and I have the sceptre, this realm shall be mine!"

Four hours later, there was now only one more piece to be placed on the sphinx, which was being taken care of by a still struggling Mr Lancer who stood at the top of the sphinx taking a small break before continuing. Andrew stood beside Sam on the ground as she and all the other people of this realm put on red berets. Trumpets were played as Tucker arrived in the royal carriage, Hotep Rah and the Anubis ghost came out first and then Tucker came out with the sceptre in his hands, gazing at the almost completed sphinx.

"It's almost finished my Pharaoh. A true monument to your glory" Hotep Rah said with a smile as he bowed.

In front of them the two masked warriors from the arena arrived on the battle carriage and stood before them, unaware that underneath the armour was Danny and Dayla in disguise as he continued, "And behold, these masked champions have returned field of honour after vanquishing the ghost twins in battle"

"What?! Ghost twins?! What did you do to them?!" Sam demanded. Andrew then walked up to the second one and demanded, "Where are they?!"

Hotep Rah snapped his fingers and then four guards grabbed them and dragged them away.

"Let us go!" Andrew demanded. Sam then shouted, "Tucker! Tell them to let us go!"

"Woman! You two will be silent!" Tucker shouted and then wrapped their mouths with bandages.

"Congratulations warriors on defeating you're ghostly opponents. How did you two accomplish that?" Tucker asked the warriors.

"We just had the advantage of surprise" Dayla answered. They both then broke out of the armour and Danny grabbed the sceptre from Tucker as he added, "Like we do now!"

With the sceptre now out of his hands, Tucker broke out of the spell and looked around in confusion, "Where am I? What have I done? And why is everybody wearing a red beret except you two?"

"Long story and it's not over yet" Danny said as he held onto the sceptre and got into a fight stance with Dayla.

Tucker gasped as Hotep Rah commanded, "They have the sceptre! Seize them!"

They both flew in the air and started dodging the spears that the guards threw at them, two of the guards then threw stones at them which hit them dead on and caused Danny to drop the sceptre, it hit the ground and then shot out a burst of energy hitting the final piece of the sphinx and putting it in place for Mr Lancer.

"I've done it! Victory is mine!" Mr Lancer exclaimed in joy, but then was hit in the head with a stone and fell to the ground.

Dayla acted quickly and dived to the ground and grabbed the sceptre, before she could get away with it however, Hotep Rah shot his hand out and punched her hard, and making her drop the sceptre and he grabbed it and brought it back down as Dayla crashed into the ground in front of the sphinx. Danny gasped and flew down and helped her stand up, Hotep Rah grinned victoriously and then fired some energy from the sceptre at the sphinx.

The sphinx's eyes glowed red as it came to life and rose from the ground, Danny and Dayla gasped at the sight of it towering over them, it then swiped its paw at them but they dodged it. All the students screamed and began running away in fright, Danny and Dayla then flew up in the air and started firing ecto blasts at its head, but they weren't working and it continued to growl at them.

"Oh great! That thing's as hard headed as Tucker was" Dayla said.

"Then let's see if we can bring it down with our Ghostly Wails" Danny said.

They both took a deep breath and unleashed their Ghostly Wails, the sphinx however was not at all phased by this and stood his ground. They finished their wails and then fell to the ground on their knees wiped out from using that power, they both changed back into their human forms. The sphinx then swiped them with its giant paw and throwing them in the air, their shirts got snagged on the top of one of the pyramids and they hung there.

Tucker then began to run, Hotep Rah then commanded the guards, "Don't let him get away!"

He then fired some energy at the hieroglyphics, making the picture of an eagle, a scorpion and a dog come to life, and he then commanded them to attack Danny and Dayla. Danny and Dayla changed back into their ghost forms and jumped out of the way just as the scorpion tried to hit them with its giant stinger. They ran down the side of the pyramid as it chased them, dodging its strikes form its stinger.

They both then took to the air and destroyed it with a combined ecto blast, suddenly Dayla was grabbed by the eagle in its claws and Danny was grabbed by the dog by his pants, the dog dragged him along the ground.

"GUYS HELP!" Tucker shouted as he continued to run from the guards.

Dayla broke free of the eagle's grasp and then destroyed it with an ecto blast, Danny fired his own ecto blast and destroyed the dog. Hotep Rah groaned seeing that the guards still haven't captured Tucker.

"I guess I'll have to take care of the Pharaoh myself!" He shouted and then started flying after him.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! ARGGHHHH!" Tucker screamed as he ran faster.

As Hotep Rah flew past Sam, Andrew and Paulina, Sam grabbed onto one of his bandages and pulled back, Andrew then grabbed onto to Sam and pulled and then Paulina did the same thing, the bandages unwrapped revealing his skeleton and then he fell to the ground in ashes. Tucker smiled and ran back to grab the sceptre, but Hotep Rah rise again bandages and all.

"I AM RISEN!" He exclaimed to the heavens as he held the sceptre once more.

"Do you say that every time you wake up?" Tucker asked with slight annoyance.

"SPHINX FINISH THIS!" Hotep Rah commanded the Sphinx.

The sphinx leapt in the air and swiped at Danny and Dayla, hitting them dead on and sending them crashing into the ground in front of a frightened class and teacher.

"Do something ghost twins!" Paulina pleaded.

"We can't…too powerful" They both answered in pain.

"Okay now we're doomed" Sam said.

The sphinx got ready to attack again, Danny then got an idea looking at it as he and Dayla stood up.

"We do have one shot of this. Tucker right? You need to talk to that thing and command it to stop" Danny said.

"Me? Are you nuts? The sceptre controls it" Tucker pointed out.

"Wait! He maybe on to something. The sceptre may control it, but maybe it's loyal to the king and for now that is you. It might listen to you" Dayla said as she caught on to what Danny was saying.

Tucker crossed his arms and said bitterly, "Somebody should have"

"I know. And I'm sorry" Danny said. Dayla added, "We both are"

Tucker gave them a smile and then said nervously as he headed towards the sphinx, "Well here goes nothing"

He stood in front of the sphinx, his knees shaking in fear. The sphinx kneeled down and roared in his face. Tucker then tried, "Uh heal?"

And just when he thought it was going to attack him, the sphinx's behaviour suddenly changed and he healed like a dog and panted happily.

"What?! No! Sphinx destroy him!" Hotep Rah commanded as he sent another burst of energy at the sphinx.

The sphinx stopped panting and then went back to evil mode, ready to attack again until Tucker commanded, "Hello? King talking here! Be still my sphinx! Lie down!"

The sphinx once again panted happily like a dog and laid down on its back. Hotep Rah was shocked and angry, "How is this possible?! I control the sceptre!"

Danny flew over and grabbed it off him, "Not anymore dusty!"

Dayla then charged right at him and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground right in front of an angry Tucker.

He stood up and smiled weakly as he offered, "Shall I uh…uh…uh grape you my liege? Or smite thy foes?"

"Nah. I got a better idea. Hey Sphinxy sic him!" Tucker commanded.

Hotep Rah ran away screaming as the sphinx chased after him all over the realm and in its path it left destruction on the buildings and the pyramids.

"Well now I know why they call these things ruins" Dayla said and the she and Danny landed next to Tucker.

Sam and Andrew came along and stood beside them as Sam said, "Nice work Tucker"

"Thanks woman" Tucker said. Sam growled at that, Tucker laughed and said, "Oh come on! I was kidding"

"I gotta admit it was pretty cool the way you got that sphinx to listen to you without that stupid sceptre" Andrew said.

"Yeah but I'm much more commanding with the sceptre" Tucker said and then he grabbed the sceptre off Danny. He then raised it in the air and commanded as the energy circled around them, "Which is why I say, you all go back to the school debate and nobody will remember this except me, Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew"

He hit the sceptre on the ground and before they knew it, they were all back in the auditorium, Danny and Dayla were in their human forms and everything was back to normal. Tucker smiled and gave Danny back the sceptre.

"Nice one Tucker" Dayla said.

"Mr Fenton, Miss Manson, Mr Knight and Miss Fenton go back to your seats. This is not a group debate" Mr Lancer said.

"Give it to them Tuck. Dayla and I need to get this back to the museum" Danny said.

"Just wait here, I won't be long" Tucker said. He then walked up to the podium and announced, "Friends, classmates and band geeks who I never associate with, I'm conceding the election over to Dash. Somehow being in charge just doesn't appeal much to me anymore"

Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew all smiled proudly at his decision. Mr Lancer announced, "Well I guess that's it then. Mr Baxter you win by default"

"Yes! As my first law I'd like to propose, Nerd Wailing Fridays!" Dash announced and everyone cheered at that.

"Couldn't he had said mini skirt instead? How hard is that?" Tucker asked as they all walked off the stage.

"Tucker thanks for bailing us out. The sphinx made a better listener than any of us have been lately" Dayla said.

"We'll do a better job from now on" Sam added.

"You know you will really should. Like Danny and Dayla said, I'm a guy worth listening to" Tucker said with pride. He turned around and said, "I'm smart, I'm handsome, I have a kicking hat…"

As he continued, Danny, Dayla, Sam and Andrew instantly got annoyed and walked out of the room heading for the museum. Tucker just continued on even after they left, "And my idea to us technology as a campaign was top-notch. I mean look at this stuff, it was hand made in Japan"

"Did you say handmaiden?" Paulina and Star asked in unison. They both started to get frustrated and angry as Star asked, "Why does that make me want to beat him up?"

They both walked up to him and Star asked him, "Did you just call us handmaidens?!"

"And why do I feel like I know what your feet smell like?" Paulina asked in disgust.

"Stupid sceptre! I specifically asked for a total mind wipe! Why doesn't anyone listen?!" Tucker muttered in annoyance. "HEY GUYS WAIT UP!"

He began to run as an angry Star and Paulina chased after him, screaming in fury and ready to claw his eyes out.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Vlad's case of ecto acne is back! And when he effects Sam, Tucker and Andrew with the same disease, they need to find a cure or they're doomed! They decide to go back in time to change the past, but what happens when they do more than that? What's going with their parents? And why does Jack Fenton have ghost powers all of a sudden? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Masters Of All Time!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Masters Of All Time

_**MASTERS OF ALL TIME**_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew were all eating at Nasty Burger. Dayla and Andrew just finished enjoying their date at the movies and were now enjoying spending some time with Danny and their friends as they sat together in a booth.

"Ah Nasty Burger, our safe haven away from the worries of…" Danny began to say when suddenly Jazz ran through the doors and shouted, "Danny! Dayla! Run!"

"Run? Why should we run?" Danny asked.

The answer came when Jack and Maddie came bursting through the doors wearing clothes from the 80's and Jack was carrying a radio over his shoulder, both their eyes widened at the sight and before they knew, all the kids they knew from school who were eating in the restaurant began to laugh at them. Danny and Dayla cringed in embarrassment while Jazz sat down next to Sam and hid her face behind a menu.

"If anyone asks, I'm related to you" Jazz whispered.

"Okay but you're gonna have to be a lot less cheery" Sam said.

"We're like totally late for 80's night at the Material Grill" Jack said. Maddie then handed Danny his wallet and spoke just like Jack, "But you like totally forgot your wallet man"

"Uh…thanks" Danny said as he grabbed the wallet with annoyance.

"Don't mention it. We love ya man" Jack said.

Suddenly Maddie pulled Danny into a one of her back breaking hugs, almost crushing the air out of him. Jack then put the radio down and gave Dayla a bone crushing hug as well.

"If we pass out, I give you permission to not resuscitate us" Dayla said to Jazz quietly as she was crushed from Jack's hug.

Both parents let go of their children and Jack picked up his radio and said, "Come on Maddie! Let's crank up the tunes and moonwalk out of here"

"Oh just like our college days" Maddie smiled.

Jack turned up the volume of the music coming from the radio and then both of them started doing the moonwalk embarrassing Danny and Dayla even further as they both covered their faces in annoyance.

"Cheer up guys, I'm sure there's a couple of kids from school who didn't see that" Andrew said hopefully.

Their hopes were crushed unfortunately when Mikey ran up with a video camera and started filming Jack and Maddie, "Oh this one's going straight to the internet!"

Danny growled in frustration and Dayla just sighed and then they both headed out the back door, Sam, Tucker and Andrew got up and followed them out. They both stopped and Danny crossed his arms.

"I swear they can be so embarrassing at times!" Dayla exclaimed.

"I agree. Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to live in a normal family" Danny said.

"Which you never will, so long as your both Jack Fenton's children" They heard the voice of Vlad say.

They looked up and gasped at the sight of Vlad in his ghost form standing on top of a street light, he then jumped down and stood on the ground.

"Great! More weirdness from our parents college days" Dayla muttered as she and Danny changed into their ghost forms. "What do you want from us this time Plasmius?"

Suddenly Vlad groaned and held his head in pain and then kneeled to the ground, he changed back into his human form and then revealed his face to show small red pimples completely covering it. He then begged weakly, "The ecto acne is back. Please help me!"

They all gasped at the sight. They all frowned however and Sam snapped, "Help you? Yeah right!"

"Why would they want to do that?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

Vlad smirked and said, "I thought you'd never ask"

He then pulled out a small canister and threw it at Sam, Tucker and Andrew. The canister opened and then suddenly they were all being surrounded by purple smoke, Danny and Dayla could hear them coughing and were about to help them, when Vlad grabbed onto their feet and stopped them.

They looked back at him and he said, "Help me find a cure or my fate is theirs"

He then fainted and when Danny and Dayla turned back around, the smoke cleared and revealed that Sam, Tucker and Andrew all now had ecto acne covering their faces. They all screamed at the sight.

Danny then grabbed Vlad by the collar of his shirt shaking him and demanded, "Vlad wake up! Tell us there's an antidote!"

Dayla then shouted, "Tell us you're bluffing! Tell us anything! Just wake up!"

"BACK OFF GHOSTS!" They heard Jack shout and then suddenly they were both blasted by Jack and Maddie by ecto guns right into a barrel of crates.

"Nobody slaps around Jack Fenton's college pal!" Jack shouted as they prepared to fire again.

Jazz then jumped in front of them and said, "Danny! Dayla…must be around here somewhere! I'll go look for them"

Jazz then dashed off and when Jack and Maddie looked back to face Danny and Dayla, they were gone. They lowered their weapons and then gasped at the sight of Vlad unconscious on the ground in front of him, his face covered in ecto acne.

"Vladdie! You alright?" Jack asked as they kneeled down to inspect him.

They heard Jazz call as she came out with Danny and Dayla now in their human forms, "Found them"

"Thanks for finding us" Danny and Dayla said playing along.

Jack and Maddie then saw the sight of Sam, Tucker and Andrew, already feeling weak from the effects of the ecto acne. Maddie took a closer look at them and then nodded in confirmation.

"We have an outbreak of ecto acne and there's only one place that knows how to treat ecto acne" Maddie said with determination and then Jack gave her a thumbs up.

"Please say hospital. Please say hospital. Please say hospital" Danny and Dayla muttered hopefully.

Unfortunately what their parents meant by the place that knows how to treat ecto acne, they meant Fenton Works which was now covered in an orange tent for quarantine tent and the sign outside read Biohazard.

"Why couldn't they say hospital?" Danny and Dayla asked themselves in their heads.

Inside the house under another quarantine makeshift room, everyone who wasn't infected by the acne was wearing protective gear to protect themselves from possible effects from the ecto acne. Jazz took care of Sam, Dayla stood by Andrew's side gently holding his hand and was almost on the brink of tears for her boyfriend, Danny was scanning Tucker getting an x-ray figuring out where the acne was affecting his body and Jack and Maddie were over by the computers monitoring everyone's vitals.

They all then heard Vlad groan and wake up. Maddie smiled and rubbed a cold cloth on his forehead as she said, "Hey everyone, he's awake"

"Ah Maddie. I knew you wouldn't let me down" Vlad said with a weak smile. Maddie then returned to the computers. He then turned his head to Danny and Dayla and smirked, "It's almost like you didn't have a choice"

Danny and Dayla both growled at him and went back to helping their parents.

"Looking good Vladdie!" Jack bellowed. His smile dropped when he saw the vitals drop, "Oh who am I kidding? You're a goner"

"What?! I can't be a goner! I haven't even dated a cheerleader yet!" Tucker exclaimed in complete shock.

"Trust me, you're never gonna live that long" Sam said. Tucker groaned and laid back down.

"There has to be something you can do for them mum" Dayla said not letting go of Dayla's hand. Danny looked at his sister with sympathy, Andrew was her boyfriend and now there was a chance she could lose him.

"I wish I could Dayla, but I still can't identify the ecto impurities that are causing the lethal acne" Maddie said solemnly.

"LETHAL?!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew asked in shock.

They all then glared at Vlad as he sat up and said with a smirk, "Ah life is so unfair, ever you three growing shorter"

Dayla was about to go right up and punch Vlad in the face, but Jazz held her back and Danny grabbed him by the collar of his suit and said threating and quietly, "I swear if they find a cure, I'm gonna make you wish they hadn't!"

"Oh good one. I swear I get chills when either you or Dayla get so dramatic. But if I were you two I'd focused more on saving your friends and boyfriend, they're running out of time you know" Vlad said gesturing to Sam, Tucker and Andrew who were now shivering from the ecto acne.

Danny let him go and walked over to Dayla. His eyes then widened and he said, "Time? Now that gives me a great idea"

A few minutes later and after explaining his plan to Dayla, she and Danny changed into their ghost forms and were off at Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone to ask for his help. They explained what happened and Danny's idea, but he definitely didn't like the sound of it.

"No it's a horrible idea" Clockwork said turning his back and crossing his arms. "I'm the ghost of time, not the ghost of miracle cures"

"Send us back in time to our parent's college days Clockwork" Danny said. "We can prevent the accident that gave Vlad his original outbreak of ecto acne"

"And his ghost powers in the process" Dayla added.

Clockwork turned around as his form changed to a child and asked, "Changing the past can have dire consequences. Are you two willing to take that risk?"

"Please! Tucker, Andrew and Sam are our best friends and Andrew is my boyfriend. I don't want to lose him" Dayla pleaded as they both looked back at the image of Sam, Tucker and Andrew lying down sick on the small time window. Danny then added, "Plus we don't have a choice"

"You always have a choice" Clockwork said as his form changed to an elderly man. "But since you two insist on learning things the hard way…"

He then used his powers and opened a time portal that would take them to their parent's college days. They flew up and then looked back at Clockwork one more time and then flew into the portal as they heard him say, "Try not to destroy the past"

Danny and Dayla appeared in front of the sign that read, University of Wisconsin. They stayed behind it and hid, they both then peaked around it and looked around to see all the people in 80's clothes, dancing socialising and everything.

"Destroy the past? What and lose all this culture?" Danny asked sarcastically.

They both then heard a guy behind them say to them, "Totally awesome outfits dudes!"

He gave them a thumbs up and then left. Danny then groaned, "Oh great! We blend"

Dayla giggled and said, "On the bright side, it beats people thinking we're ghosts"

Dayla then saw something on the notification board and pulled the flyer off, they both then read it. It was an invite for anyone who wished to come and watch the experiment with their parent's first ghost portal they built and where there was a ghost portal, is where they would find their parents.

They turned invisible and phased into the room, but kept their invisibility on. They watched the younger version of Jack and Maddie along with a younger version of Vlad preparing the small ghost portal. They watched as Vlad romantically looked at Maddie as she pressed buttons on a small pad attached to the machine.

"Maddie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…" He began to say but was cut off by her, "One second Vlad"

"Jack did you remember to fill the filtrator with ecto purifier?" She asked the younger version of Jack.

"On it baby" Jack said, but he was so busy looking down at a clipboard, he grabbed a can of diet cola instead of the bottle of ecto purifier.

Danny and Dayla's eyes widened at the sight as Jack emptied the entire can into the filtrator, he then noticed Maddie looking at him lovingly and he returned her gesture with a dashing smile, Vlad glared at his friend and crossed his arms in jealousy. He then walked in front of the portal and inspected it for a moment.

"I'm telling you Jack it won't work" Vlad said.

Jack disagreed as he said with complete confidence, "Bogus V-man! It totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!"

While Maddie and Jack left Vlad who was putting his face right in front of the portal, Maddie picked up the papers that had Jack's calculations while Jack picked up the remote control that would activate the portal. Maddie looked over the papers and then frowned.

"Jack these calculations aren't right" She said.

"BONZAI!" Jack shouted and then activated the portal, completely ignoring what she said.

The filtrator frizzed and fizzled and then the portal started glowing, but just like before the blast headed straight for Vlad, but before it could hit him Danny and Dayla shoved him out of the way invisibly, Jack and Maddie then jumped out of the way and the blast ricocheted off a blackboard, then a trophy and then a computer. The blast then headed straight for Maddie, but Vlad got up and shoved her right out of the way, Danny and Dayla shielded their eyes from the bright light as the blast hit something.

"Vlad you…saved my life" Maddie said with a smile of appreciation.

"Yes. I did didn't I?" Vlad replied with a warm smile of his own.

Danny and Dayla smiled at their accomplishment as Danny said, "No ecto acne and now no Plasmius. Mission accomplished"

Clockwork watched from the time screen and then pushed a button on his time staff and transported them back to their time period. Danny and Dayla found themselves back in Amity Park where their house is.

"Back home and there's no quarantine tent which means everyone is alright" Danny said with his eyes closed and a smile.

"Uh Danny are you sure about that?" Dayla asked as she pointed to their house.

Danny opened his eyes to see what she was talking about, it was definitely their house but there was no Fenton Works sign or Emergency Ops Centre either. They both changed back into their human forms and ran inside, only to gasp in shock at the discovery of their house was completely trashed with rubbish and clothes everywhere and there wasn't a single picture of their family anywhere.

"Mum? Dad? Jazz? Is anyone there?" Dayla called out.

They suddenly heard footsteps and they turned around to see an angry Jack Fenton in front of them, his face covered in ecto acne. He shouted, "Nobody trespasses on Jack Fenton's property!"

"Dad! Relax!" Danny and Dayla both said in unison.

"Dad?" Jack asked in confusion. "I don't have any kids! I'm single…bitterly, bitterly single"

"You are?" They both asked. Dayla then said, "Geeze that explains almost everything"

"WHAT?!" Jack angrily yelled.

"Uh n-nothing" She stuttered. Danny then asked, "Uh is that ecto acne?"

"It's a condition" He answered. He then got really angry and grabbed onto their arms and lifted them into the air as he demanded, "Which you two shouldn't know about! How do you know about ecto acne?! Talk!"

"We're your kids! Your twin son and daughter!" Dayla answered. "We know all about the accident in Wisconsin years ago, that shouldn't have happened"

"Oh it happened alright" Jack said bitterly. He then threw them to the ground. "And my life went straight down the flusher from that day on!"

Two halo rings then appeared around his torso and when the rings split, Danny and Dayla stood up in shock to see their dad was a pudgy version of Plasmius! He growled and then fired at them an ecto blast right at their heads, but thanks to their fast reflexes they managed to dodge the blast by ducking.

"WAIT! It's us! Danny and Dayla! Your twin son and daughter!" Danny pleaded, but Jack just blasted another blast at them and they both jumped out of the way.

"LIES! I DO NOT HAVE ANY KIDS!" Jack shouted in fury. "And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't name my son Danny! That's dumb!"

"Okay. We didn't want to do this in front of you but…" Dayla began and then they both shouted in unison, "GOING GHOST!"

They both then changed into their ghost forms. Jack looked at them in surprise and asked, "You kids are ghosts?"

He then got angry again and shouted, "I HATE GHOSTS!"

He growled and then screamed as he fired another blast at them, they both dodged as he shot more blasts at them and then floated in the air above him.

"What is going on? That has got to be dad" Dayla said to Danny.

Jack then fired a couple of shots but completely missed them as he blasted the wrong way. Danny then said, "He aims like dad"

"If it wasn't for ghosts I never would have lost the love of my life!" He shouted.

He then flew up and grabbed them by their necks, they both screamed as he then threw them to the ground, which they crashed right through the floor and hit the basement floor hard. They both groaned in pain and stood up.

"Danny this is bad! We better get back to Clockwork and change this" Dayla said.

However when they turned around to use the ghost portal, there wasn't one there. Danny then said, "Great there's no portal!"

He then saw the small proto portal they seen from when they went back to their parent's college days and looked it over, while he did that Dayla gasped at the sight of something on the wall.

"Dayla we might have to squeeze through this stupid thing" Danny said.

"Danny! You might want to come look at this" Dayla said. Danny looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a newspaper clipping on the wall.

The article showed a picture of Vlad and Maddie getting married and the headline titled, _Wisconsin Dairy King Marries College Sweetheart_.

"We didn't destroy the past, we destroyed the present!" Danny exclaimed.

Dayla practically ripped the article off the wall and read aloud, "Mr and Mrs Vlad Masters?!"

Jack phased into the room and prepared to deliver a final blow as he screamed, "Say goodbye!"

Dayla and Danny braced themselves and Dayla held up the newspaper article in front of her face, Jack then calmed down and lowered to the ground looking at the paper in sadness.

"Goodbye. It seems all I ever do is say goodbye" Jack muttered.

"Dad…uh Jack please just tell us what happened" Danny said. Dayla then quickly covered up, "Uh what he means is that we…loved to hear you blabber on about the glory days"

"Well my cat Jasmine won't listen to me anymore. Anyway it was twenty years ago, Maddie along with myself and Vlad were testing out the prototype ghost portal, there was accident and Vlad saved Maddie from being hit by the blast, unfortunately the blast hit me and I caught what you saw on my face ecto acne" Jack started. "I fled from Vlad and Maddie so ashamed and devastated, I may have lost Maddie that day but I gained ghost powers and twenty seven pounds. Anyway after that I tried to find my place in the world, first as a ghost fighting super hero but unfortunately didn't work out. Then again maybe I shouldn't have debut on Halloween. Eventually I moved here to continue my research on ghosts and hopefully a way to be rid of my case of ecto acne and my ghost powers, but no matter what I did or how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of my ghost half, the half I knew that Maddie would never be able to accept. Then I heard that Vlad married her, so I gave up"

"Oh man. I am so sorry" Danny said. Dayla sighed and said, "This all our fault"

"What are you two blathering about?" Jack asked confused by what they said.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he then opened it and showed Jack the family picture he had inside of it. Jack took it from him and asked, "What…what is this?"

"Vlad wasn't supposed to marry Maddie. You were" Dayla answered. Danny then added, "We both went back in time, changed one little moment in the past and messed up everything"

Jack then growled in anger and shook his fist at them. Danny then tried, "But we can fix it! I swear! We just need a working portal to…"

"MORE LIES!" Jack screamed and then duplicated three times.

They both gasped as they were blasted right out of the house and crashed right into a welcome to Amity Park sign, they both fell to the ground feeling weak.

"We have to get to the Ghost Zone and find Clockwork and if dad doesn't have a portal, that means we have to find mum and hope that she does" Dayla groaned holding her head in pain.

They both gasped at the sight of the four Jack's coming their way, they both turned invisible and then watched as they left looking for them in different directions. Danny and Dayla both then flew off and started heading for Wisconsin. Meanwhile after trying to find them, Jack gave up and went back to his home, he phased into the basement and then picked up the wallet and saw the family photo again.

At first he was sceptical about whether or not they were telling the truth, he then saw a black purse on the ground and picked it up. He opened it to reveal on one side was the same family photo in the wallet and then on the other side was a picture of Dayla smiling with Andrew as they both kissed each other. Jack sighed as he remembered what he felt for Maddie, what he still feels for her. His eyes then widened at the realisation that those kids were telling him the truth so he decided to go and make things right.

Meanwhile after many hours of flying, Danny and Dayla finally managed to make it to Vlad's castle mansion. They both landed on the ground completely exhausted and changed back into their human forms, Dayla groaned as she came close to falling to the ground on her knees, but Danny even though he was tired himself grabbed her and held her up, they both then walked up to the front door and Danny knocked on the door. Both their eyes widened at the sight of Maddie wearing a pink and purple summer dress and Vlad was wearing a blue polo shirt with black pants and a red sweater over his shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No free cheese samples!" Vlad said in frustration.

Danny and Dayla then both fell to their knees in pure exhaustion and sighed out, "Mum"

"Mum?" Vlad and Maddie asked feeling really confused.

They took them in and gave them some food and by food, they gave them a lot of dairy products ranging from milk, cheese, ice cream, yoghurt etc.

"We should call your parents. They must be worried sick" Maddie said in concern.

"Our parents are sort of…uh missing" Danny said. Dayla then added after taking a bite of some yoghurt, "T-there was an accident"

"Oh! I'm so sorry dear children" Vlad said feeling sympathy for them.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Do you two need a place to stay?" Maddie offered.

Vlad sighed and held her hand gently as he looked at her lovingly. She smiled warmly at him as he said, "Your kindness knows no bounds my love"

He was about to kiss her when Dayla stopped them by standing in between them and asking, "Uh listen, this might sound like a strange question. But um…do you guys have a ghost portal by any chance?"

Maddie laughed at that question and asked, "Now why would we have a silly thing like a ghost portal?"

She then looked away nervously as Vlad stated, "Yes I'm a simple dairy man, successor to the Wisconsin Dairy King"

He then got really mad and shouted, "WE DO NOT DISCUSS GHOSTS IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Then why do you have an Ecto Foamer?" Danny pointed out the large weapon hanging out of the closet behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vlad asked looking at Maddie with suspicion.

"Um…that's my carpet foamer. It eliminates stains not ghosts" Maddie lied nervously. She then gave him a loving smile and said, "Right sweetie?"

His frown dropped and he returned her a warm smile, "Maddie can you forgive me for doubting you?"

They both then shared a romantic kiss, Danny and Dayla cringed at the sight. Danny then muttered to Dayla, "I thought our real parents were embarrassing. This is so much worse!"

"No doubt about that" Dayla muttered back.

In the middle of the night when everyone was fast asleep, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms in the hallway and then started flying around the house hoping to find what they were looking for. They phased into the floor heading to where they knew from their proper time period, Vlad's lab would be, unaware that a certain someone had seen them transform,

They found Vlad's lab but only to find it looked like an ordinary lab, well except for the fact that it was used for making cheese products. They both then went in different directions, phasing through the walls hoping to find anything that resembled a ghost portal, they both then returned back to the lab with no results.

"Something is wrong here" Danny said. "Even if mum was crazy enough to marry Vlad, there is no way she'd give up ghost hunting to become a milk maid"

Dayla thought about it for a moment and then her eyes widened at a thought, "Danny did we check maybe the floor below us?"

Danny thought about it and then they both phased through the floor beneath them and discovered a secret lab filled with ghost fighting inventions.

"I knew it!" Dayla exclaimed as they both smiled at the discovery.

They both flew down and landed on the ground, they looked around and then both smiled as they saw right in front of them a ghost portal!

"Yes! A portal!" They both cheered. Danny then said, "We can get back to Clockwork and fix everything"

They both suddenly heard a noise and gasped when they saw Maddie land behind them in her signature blue hazmat suit and on her back was a Fenton Weasel.

She pointed it at them and screamed, "Eat Maddie Weasel ghosts!"

She activated the weapon and began sucking them in as they screamed, "Wait! You don't understand!"

They both fell unconscious as they were sucked into the ghost trapping device. When they awoke, they both saw Maddie towering over them.

"Oh you two are awake? Good" Maddie said. "I have some questions for you"

They both became frightened when they found themselves strapped by anti-ghost cuffs to a couple of examination tables. Their hands were strapped above their head and above them was some sort of machine that practically spelled, dissection!

She pushed a button and the machine whirled to life as she demanded, "Let's start with who are you two? And why were both snooping around my secret lab?"

She grabbed the hose like device and aimed it at Dayla and Danny asked panicking, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

She activated the laser which began to cut the table right by Dayla's rib cage, the laser then came closer and closer and they both begged, "STOP!"

She stopped for a moment and said, "Oh scream all you want ghosts! This lab is totally soundproof. It has to be or my husband will find out about it"

She then aimed it at Danny and demanded, "Now I ask you again ghosts! Who are you?!"

"We're…you're kids" They both answered in unison. She gasped at that response. Dayla then added, "Yours and Jack Fenton's twin son and daughter"

"LIAR!" She shouted and pulled the laser away. "I haven't seen Jack Fenton in years! He blamed me for the accident that gave him his powers! Vlad told me so, we ran away here to escape his ghostly wrath"

"WHAT?!" They both asked in shock. Danny then said, "That's insane! He's still totally in love with you!"

"It's true Maddie" Jack said as he phased into the lab. "It's always been true"

Maddie gasped as he landed on the floor. She then looked down sadly and said, "Jack! But Vlad told me you never wanted to see me again"

He changed back into his human form and walked up to her and said, "I never stopped wanting to see you Maddie. I…I just couldn't face you as the thing you despise, a ghost"

He then held up Danny's wallet and Dayla's purse showing her the pictures inside as he finished, "But I had to come because of this"

Maddie shed a tear of joy as she asked, "A family with you?"

Danny and Dayla smiled at the sight as Maddie leapt into Jack's arm and exclaimed in happiness, "Oh Jack!"

Jack returned the hug. Maddie then released Danny and Dayla as she said, "And that's why you two called me mum at the door. You must be our twin children from an alternate timeline"

They both sat up and nodded, they all then shared a comforting group hug. Dayla then said, "The one good thing about having scientist parents: Alternate timeline, totally valid excuse"

They all came out of the hug. Jack then asked handing back their wallet and purse as he asked, "So where's our little alternate timeline older daughter Davy?"

"It's Danny" Danny corrected. Jack shrugged and said, "That's still dumb"

He chuckled nervously and answered his question, "That's a little complicated"

"Clockwork right?" Maddie asked as she pulled up a file on him on her computer. Dayla commented, "Wow! You're good"

Maddie walked over and opened up the portal and asked, "You don't really think I spend my nights coming up with new cheese recipes do you?"

"Oh Maddie just think, in another universe we have three kids to embarrass" Jack said. He then turned to Dayla and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "By the way that is one handsome boy you have for a boyfriend. Don't let this one go"

Dayla nodded and then she and Danny were about to enter the portal, that is until suddenly a blast was sent their way stopping them as it hit the portal above them. They all turned and gasped at the sight of Vlad Masters in his usual business suit, pointing the Ecto Foamer at them.

"Let's focus on what you're doing in this universe shall we? I knew this wasn't a carpet foamer! You've been experimenting again!" Vlad snapped.

"Vlad it's not what you think!" Maddie pleaded.

Jack then interrupted as he changed into his ghost form, "No Maddie it's exactly what he thinks! You and I are destined to be together and nothing shall keep us apart any longer!"

"Nothing except this!" Vlad retorted and fired the weapon.

The foam hit Jack dead on and knocked him against the wall. Danny and Dayla shouted now angry, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

They both flew up and fired a combined ecto blast straight at him, he ducked out of the way and then started firing random blasts from the foamer at them, and they both flew around in different directions dodging each blast, and one of them hit Maddie and sent her into the wall.

"Sorry sweetheart! My bad!" Vlad called out.

"MUM!" Danny and Dayla both shouted and then fired another combined ecto blast at him, he dodged it again and then shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!"

He fired two more blasts which hit them dead on and sent them flying back onto the examination tables, the cuffs activated and they were once again strapped to the tables. Vlad then walked up to them and placed the foamer down glaring hard down at them.

"You two have overstayed your welcome! Now you're both going to have to leave molecule by molecule" He said.

He activated the laser and this time it was slowly heading towards Danny's rib cage. Danny then shouted, "Wait! No! You don't understand none of this should be happening!"

"You think I care? I LIKE IT THIS WAY!" He screamed at them. "And once you're taken care of, your sister will be next!"

Jack then pushed him away from them and shouted in anger, "GET AWAY FROM MY KIDS!"

He turned off the laser and was about to release them, but Vlad growled and pushed him out of the way and grabbed the laser. He aimed it at Jack and fired it at him, Jack placed a shield in front of himself but the laser was too powerful and it pushed him straight at the portal causing a small explosion. The portal's warning signal beeped loudly and the smoke cleared to reveal Jack in his human form, really weak.

"Jack!" Maddie cried almost in tears as she ran over to him and held his head gently in her hands.

"It's alright Maddie. Just remember what could've been" Jack said and then collapsed to the ground.

Maddie then got really angry and stood up and faced Vlad, "You despicable, lying piece of cheese! I wasted the best years of my life with you!"

"Now Maddie I may be a lying piece of cheese, but I'm still your husband" Vlad said with a smirk.

His smirk dropped when Maddie grabbed him by his suit and held him above her and then said, "Consider this an annulment!"

She then threw him into the portal where he was attacked by many ghosts in the Ghost Zone, even though he tried to sweet talk himself out of it... The portal then began letting off smoke and the warning signal became louder and louder, Maddie gasped and ran over releasing Danny and Dayla from their restraints.

"Quick the portal's overloading! Go back in time and make sure this never happens" Maddie said. "Clockwork will help"

"We will!" They both said and then flew into the Ghost Zone just as the portal exploded.

They went back to Clockwork's tower and explained what happened. He then said, "I will not help"

"But Sam! Tucker! Andrew…" Dayla said as they both looked at the time screen showing that they were getting weaker and weaker.

"Need to be cured in the present, not the past" Clockwork said. He then changed the time screen to the moment of Vlad's accident and pressed a reset button as he said, "I can reset time just to the way it was just before you two meddled. But that's it!"

They both then re-watched the younger Maddie ask younger Jack on the screen, "Jack did you remember to fill the filtrator with ecto purifier?"

"On it baby" Jack said. Just like they saw before, he filled the filtrator with diet cola instead of ecto purifier.

"That's it! That's it!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed as they finally found the answer they were looking for and then flew straight out of the tower, Clockwork smiled as he watched them leave glad they learned a lesson from all they experienced.

Back at Fenton Works, Jack was busy pounding his fist onto a weak looking Vlad.

"You know what this means for us guys?" Sam asked weakly.

"No cheerleaders" Tucker moaned.

"No fifteenth birthday party" Sam groaned.

Andrew then said weakly, "Jazz tell Dayla I love her when you see her"

"When you also see Danny, tell him…" Sam began to say to Maddie when Danny cut her off as he and Dayla entered the room and said, "Why don't you tell me yourself?"

Maddie gasped in fright and said, "Put on your protective gear! We don't want either of you to catch the ecto acne!"

"Uh…yeah. Mum we've been thinking about the ecto acne and remember those ecto impurities you couldn't identify?" Dayla asked. Maddie nodded and then Danny continued, "Would they be consistent with oh say…diet cola?"

"Don't be silly! Why would…" Maddie was about to ask until she looked at the results of the ecto acne and gasped in shock.

A few minutes later Maddie prepared some ecto purifier and placed it all in some cups, she then gave some to Vlad while Danny gave some to Sam, Dayla gave some to Andrew and Jazz gave some to Tucker. In a few short seconds, all their faces were cleared of the ecto acne and they were cured!

"Vladdie! You're cured!" Jack exclaimed in happiness.

"That's great Jack. Now would you please stop pounding on my chest?!" Vlad practically shouted. Jack stopped and said, "Sorry"

"Danny! Dayla! How did you know?" Maddie asked feeling really proud at her children.

"There had to be some benefits to being the kids of the two smartest ghost hunters on the planet" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Plus I remembered Mr Lancer once said in science class, that studies show that some junk foods can trigger acne"

Maddie and Jack smiled proudly at them and then left the room to start clearing the orange tape from outside. Dayla ran over to Andrew and hugged him tightly, they both then shared a kiss. Vlad sat up and grinned at Danny and Dayla.

"I knew you two would come through, all it took was the proper motivation. Of course I'm still weak beyond measure so bygones?" Vlad asked hopefully.

They both smirked at his question and then a few minutes later, Vlad screamed as he was blasted and beaten away in his ghost form out of town by them. They both then placed their hands on their hips and said, "Bygones"

The next evening, Jack and Maddie were at the Material Grill in their 80's clothes dancing on the dance floor.

"We finally got our 80's night out" Maddie said happily.

"It's too bad Vlad had to fly back to Wisconsin so suddenly. He would've loved this place" Jack said. "Right kids?"

"NARLY!" They both exclaimed as they jumped onto the dance floor dressed up in 80's clothes and began dancing along with their parents doing the moonwalk.

Jazz cringed in embarrassment and said, "If anyone asks, I was adopted"

"Let's just say we've come to terms with mum and dad's past" Dayla said. Danny then added, "We wouldn't change it again, even if we could"

They both continued to dance, not caring that some of their classmates from school was watching. Mikey laughed and filmed as he exclaimed, "Forget the internet! This one's going on pay-per-view!"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Vlad is up to no good again! Why does he want Danny and Dayla's morph DNA? Why are all these weird looking ghosts attacking them? Who is Danielle and Dayle and how the heck do they have ghost powers? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Kindred Spirits!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Kindred Spirits

_**KINDRED SPIRITS**_

"File 104O6VM" Vlad in his ghost form commanded the holographic computer in front of him.

A video image of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms fighting Valerie then came up. He then froze the image commanding, "Stop. Analysis"

The computer then scanned the image, showing from thermal scans to x-ray scans.

"File 104O6VX" Vlad commanded opening another file and then analyse the video image from that one as well.

He opened up several more files, each showing many different types of scans, x-rays, medical history, powers, fighting styles, etc.

"Conclusion?" Vlad asked the computer.

A holographic image of Maddie Fenton then came up and answered, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Inconclusive data. Experiments cannot be completed without mid-morph sample"

"Bah! The equipment I gave to Valerie to fight ghosts, has been monitoring Daniel and Dayla for months and I'm still missing the one piece I need" Vlad said.

He then snapped his fingers and then behind him, six pods opened up and unleashed two hulk like ghosts one male and one female, two ghosts that were covered by bedsheets and two small glowing balls of ectoplasm.

Vlad turned to them and said, "You know what to do"

"Yes father" They all groaned out and then flew off.

Vlad grinned at that and said, "Father. Ha! I do so love that"

He then turned to the holographic Maddie and commanded, "Now say it again, the way I programmed you to"

"Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you. Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you" The holographic Maddie repeated continuously. Vlad then threw his head back and laughed evilly into the air.

Meanwhile in Amity Park at the miniature golf course, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were playing a game. It was Sam's shot at the final hole, she hit the ball with her putter and just when they thought it would go through, the windmill stopped it.

Sam sighed in frustration, "Darn it!"

"18th hole guys. I beat you two here, I win" Tucker said with a smug grin as he started heading to where his ball was near the hole.

They both growled and followed him to the hole, Tucker aimed his putter and then swung gently but it suddenly went intangible and the putter went right through it.

"That's one" Andrew smirked. Tucker tried again, but like before the ball went intangible and his putter went right through it.

"That's two" Sam smirked.

Tucker tried three more times, but the putter kept going straight through. He growled in frustration and went down to pick up the ball, but his hand went straight through it.

Danny and Dayla head's then appeared out of the ground, Danny was holding the ball and they both said, "Boo"

Tucker yelped in fright and said, "Guys knock it off!"

"Yeah you guys were supposed to be here an hour ago" Sam scolded. "By the way Tuck, that still counts as a miss"

They both then phased back into the ground and then went behind the fake rocks and changed back into their human forms.

"Uh sorry we were late. But you'll be happy to know that the Ghost King won't be…" Danny began to say, until he saw the faces of Sam, Tucker and Andrew and knew they weren't buying his excuse.

"Okay I overslept" Danny admitted rubbing his neck. Dayla then added, "And I had a hard time trying to get him out of bed"

"Guys you have got to start being more considerate" Sam said.

"Yeah lately you guys have been treating us like sidekicks then friends and Dayla no offence, but you've had to cancel some of our dates recently" Andrew said.

"Andrew I'm really sorry. Your right, I need to be more considerate" Dayla said. Andrew sighed and said, "I'm not mad at you. I never will be and I know there will be times when you'll need to cancel"

She hugged him. Tucker then said, "But seriously guys, there are times when you two get into a fight, we're the ones who take the beating"

"Oh come on! Name one time" Danny said.

"Uh he may have a point there bro. There was that time at the molasses factory when we were fighting Skulker and while we were able to go intangible and avoid the rockets, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were the ones who got covered in the exploding molasses. And then there was that time with the Lunch Lady, they all became crushed under a pile of meat while we managed to get away" Dayla pointed out. She then said to them, "Really sorry guys"

"See Dayla's realising her mistake. How about you Danny?" Sam asked.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll also try to be a little more considerate" Danny said.

Both their ghost senses went off, Danny then said, "Starting tomorrow"

Everyone at the golf course screamed and ran away in fright from two ghosts covered in bed sheets? Danny and Dayla charged right at them in their ghost forms and slammed them right into one of the mills.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course?" Tucker asked.

"Well there is a Box Ghost, all the good haunts must be taken" Andrew said.

"But seriously, what is with the bed sheets?" Sam asked.

Danny and Dayla were punched right out of the fake mill and then the bed sheet ghosts came flying out, they both flew up and took on a ghost each. Danny punched his one a couple of times and then slammed it right into a fake clock tower at one of the holes, Dayla kicked and then blasted the other ghost right into the other one, both of the ghosts then fell to the ground.

Danny and Dayla landed in front of it and looked at them with disbelief. Danny laughed, "Seriously a bed sheet?"

"What have you two got under there?" Dayla asked as they both removed the bed sheets. They both jumped back in fright at the discovery that it was two black skeletons with no legs.

Both the skeletons then pinned them to the ground and groaned, "Change back"

"What?! Get off me!" They both demanded.

They both then kicked them off themselves and stood back up, the skeletons then charged right for them, Danny and Dayla then fired a really powerful combined ecto blast and destroyed the skeletons, but unfortunately they destroyed half the miniature golf course.

"We gotta get out of here" Danny said and then they both flew off.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew watched them leave and then the golf manager came up behind him and he was really mad about the mess.

"Trashing the golf course huh?" He asked the three teen's angrily.

"But we didn't do it" Tucker said.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Anyone else you want to pin the blame on?"

They both looked up at the sky and saw that Danny and Dayla were already far away. They all sighed and said, "No"

A few minutes later, Danny was on the phone to them while Dayla was on the phone to Andrew, as they were flying through the air towards their house. Danny said to Sam and Tucker, "Guys we're sorry. But if we stuck around, somebody could've figured out our secret identities"

"Sorry doesn't get us out of cleaning up this golf course" Tucker said over the phone. Sam then said, "And sorry doesn't clean it either"

"Andrew I'm really sorry. I didn't want to leave you guys behind and I feel really bad about it" Dayla said over her phone. Andrew replied, "Hey don't worry about it. I just don't know about Sam and Tucker yet"

"I know but how about I make it up to you first?" She asked. "How about a movie night tonight at your place?"

"Sounds good" Andrew replied. She smiled and hung up. Danny phased into his room and changed back into his human form, while Dayla phased into her room and changed into her human form.

"I know sorry doesn't help and I appreciate it but…" He stopped talking on the phone suddenly at the sight of a twelve year old girl, wearing red shorts, a blue jumper, blue sneakers and a red hat sitting on his bed reading a comic book. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail, her bangs hung near her face and had blue eyes.

He walked up to her and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Sam shouted on the phone. Danny said, "No not you!"

"Not so loud! I'm Danielle. My twin brother Dale is in your sister's room at the moment, we're your third cousin once removed. We ran away from home. Hey you got any food?" Danielle asked.

He just stared at her for a second and said to Sam and Tuck, "Uh…I gotta go"

"Of course you do!" They both said and then hung up.

 _MEANWHILE IN DAYLA'S ROOM AT THE SAME TIME_

Dayla was about to go to Danny's room when she noticed a twelve year old boy sitting on her bed, looking at an art gallery book she got one time at the Amity Park Art Gallery. He was wearing blue green shorts, a black t-shirt and black sneakers. He had black hair that was an inch long at the back of his head and blue eyes, if she looked hard enough he was almost looked like her.

"Uh hello" Dayla said a little confused.

The boy smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Dale. My twin sister Danielle is in your brother's room right now, we're your third cousins once removed. We ran away from home. Do you have any food?"

"Um…sure. Come with me to Danny's room and we'll get you something to eat" She said.

He nodded and followed her to Danny's room, where Danielle was sitting on his bed. A few minutes later Danny and Dayla just stared at them in shock at how much they ate, fried chicken, some microwave meals, ice cream, chips, canned fruit, apples, bananas, oranges and some Chinese take-out. They both rubbed their stomachs in satisfaction. Dayla's eyes widened at the sight of all the NASA posters Danny had on his wall.

"Danny you want to be an astronaut? Did you know they only choose one hundred people…" Dayla began and then and Danny both finished, "Every two years to go into the space program"

"Yeah. I knew that, how did you?" Danny asked.

Dale then asked, "Hey Dayla I saw all the art university posters in your room and your drawings. So you really want to be an artist?"

"Uh yeah" Dayla answered. He then said, "Well I think you'll definitely make it"

"Thanks I guess" She said. Danny then asked, "Have you two had enough to eat?"

They both nodded and then Danny grabbed Danielle's hand and Dayla grabbed Dale's hand and they both started taking them out of Danny's room as he said, "Then it's time to talk to my parents"

"No!" They both protested.

They stopped in the hallway as Dayla said, "Look you two say you're our cousins and maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents. They must be worried sick about you two"

"We said no!" They both shouted and then snatched their hands out of theirs and ran back into Danny's room.

"Hey come back!" Danny shouted and then they both chased after them, but when they got back to his room, they were gone. They saw that the window was opened indicating they escaped through there.

"Man! They're fast" Dayla said.

They both changed into their ghost forms and flew out the window and started looking around for them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay they're twelve year old twins, how far could they possibly have gone?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off. Danny then asked sarcastically, "Swell! After the bed sheet ghosts what's this gonna be? A spooky bath on a string?"

They both suddenly heard roaring above them and were both smashed into the ground by two really hard punches, they looked up from their craters to see a male hulk type of ghost and floating beside him was a female hulk type of ghost.

"Man! You two look like we do on a bad day. But we're gonna make you look worse!" Dayla shouted as they both charged at each individual ghost to deliver a punch.

But both the ghosts just grabbed onto their fists in tight grasps, the male one holding Danny threw him to the ground. Danny skidded across the road and hit straight into a car, the female one then threw Dayla straight into Danny causing a larger dent in the door. They both stood up weakly, holding their heads in pain. The hulk ghosts then jumped straight onto the car, denting the roof of the car.

Danny and Dayla both then prepared their Ghostly Wails, but the ghosts grabbed them by their mouths and raised them in the air ready to deliver a finishing blow.

"Hey!" Two voices shouted. They all looked to see it was Danielle and Dale. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted. Dayla then added as they tried prying the hands from their mouths, "It's not safe for you two!"

"Forget it! We know who you two are and we came a long way to find you guys" Danielle said. Dale then added, "And we're not leaving now!"

Two rings appeared at their torsos and when they split, they were both suddenly changed into ghost forms. Danny and Dayla gasped in shock at the sight of them, Danielle had a two piece black and white jumpsuit that showed her midriff and a DP symbol on her chest, Dale had a similar jumpsuit to Danielle's only his one didn't show his midriff and one half of the jumpsuit was white while the other half was black. Both their hairs was snow white and their eyes were glowing green as they stood ready to fight.

They both then charged up their hands with ecto energy and fired two powerful ecto blasts at the hulk ghosts, knocking them back and forcing them to release Danny and Dayla.

"How…" They were about to ask when they were cut off by the hulk ghost's roars.

They both jumped and leapt down to punch them, they all dodged the punch and jumped back.

Danielle and Dale then both asked in unison, "You two wanna ask questions or do you wanna kick some butt?"

The hulk ghosts roared again and charged right for them with extended claws, all four of them then charged up ecto energy within their hands and fired four extremely powerful ecto blasts hitting the ghost's dead on. When the smoke cleared, they saw the large holes in the ghost's stomachs where the blasts hit. Suddenly the ghost's melted into a puddle of ectoplasm right before their very eyes.

"This is getting weirder and weirder" Dayla said.

They both turned to Dale and Danielle as Danny said, "And we have a lot of questions. When we get back our parents are gonna…"

Dale and Danielle suddenly groaned and fell unconscious, Danny caught Danielle and Dayla caught Dale. Danny then said, "And I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow"

Later that night, Dayla made it to Andrew's house and had told him everything that happened.

"The weird thing is, I had never even heard that we had cousins named Danielle and Dale and for some reason they just turn up out of the blue" She finished.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"Danny and I hid them in the guest bedroom in the Ops Centre. Danny's keeping an eye on them" She answered. "Are you okay though? I'm really sorry about the golf course"

"It's okay. At least your being a bit considerate, now as for Sam and Tucker they're both still a little mad about what happened so prepare for a lecture tomorrow at school" Andrew said. "But for now, let's just enjoy the movie"

She smiled at him and they both huddled against each other as the movie played. The next day at lunch, they all sat together in the cafeteria and as Andrew said Tucker and Sam were still a little mad about what happened at the golf course, but they remained silent as they told them about Danielle and Dale.

"So we hid them in the guest bedroom of the Ops Centre and they were gone before we left for school" Danny finished. He finally noticed the annoyed looks of Sam and Tucker and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Guys we rebuilt a miniature golf course from scratch yesterday. How do you think we are?" Tucker asked back.

"Guys we're sorry" Dayla said.

They both crossed their arms as Tucker said, "Broken record"

"No really we're sorry! We were both busy with two super powered cousins we didn't even know we had" Danny said.

Suddenly Danielle and Dale appeared in their ghost forms phased between the table they were sitting at, as they appeared they accidently flipped Danny and Dayla's lunch all over Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

All three of them looked at them in annoyance as Sam said, "And this must be them"

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Dayla asked and then she gestured for Danielle and Dale to come out.

They both ducked back under the table and changed into their human forms, they both then came out and stood in front of them away from the table.

"Look you can't just come in here and use your powers like that" Dayla said.

"Oh come on! It was funny" Dale said. Danielle then smirked at Dash as she said, "Maybe it'd be funnier if we messed up that guy"

Dash wiped a finger of the food of Tucker and teased, "Bummer! Today's apple juice day"

"Wow! So you guys like NASA and art and you two already hate Dash. Maybe we are related" Danny smiled. His smile dropped as he then asked, "How about you two tell us how you got those powers in the first place?"

Suddenly all four of their ghost senses went off and then two green balls of light started flying around the cafeteria completely trashing it and causing everyone to scream and run out of there, it then flew over them and then phased out of the building.

"Shall we?" Dale and Danielle asked in unison.

"We still have questions" Dayla said. Danielle then said, "Let's catch that thing and after that, you two will learn everything"

All four of them then ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Sam, Tucker and Andrew in the middle of the now completely messed up lunch room.

They all crossed their arms in annoyance and counted down, "Three, two, and one…"

Right on cue Mr Lancer pushed the doors wide opened and gasped at the sight of the cafeteria, "To Kill a Mockingbird people!"

He then demanded, "Who started this?!"

Dash immediately pointed to Sam, Tucker and Andrew and as usual Mr Lancer believed him. They all said in annoyance, "We'll get the mop"

Meanwhile Danny, Dayla, Danielle and Dale all flew after the ghosts in their ghost forms. Danielle and Dale then challenged, "Race ya! Two on two"

Danny and Dayla laughed and said, "You two are on!"

They both put full speed into their flying, they looked back and saw that they were catching up to them. They both then went faster and faster, they followed the ghosts up the side of the building and when they looked back they saw that Danielle and Dale were nowhere to be seen.

"No sign of them we are totally winning!" Danny exclaimed.

Their fun was stopped as they heard in front of them, "Are you? Are you two really?"

They both stopped at the sight of Vlad in front of them in his ghost form grinning at them. They both asked, "What?! Vlad?!"

"Of course fools! Who else?!" He asked sarcastically as the grin dropped and then before they could react he blasted them down into the ground with two ecto blasts.

They both stood back up, Danny held his arm in pain and Dayla held her head. Not giving them any time to recover, Vlad tried to punch Danny with an ecto energised punch but he jumped back pulling Dayla back with him and dodged the punch and instead he punched the ground instead making a small crater. He then tried to punch them again, but the jumped over him, he then tried to sweep Dayla's legs but she leapt in the air and landed back on the ground as Vlad then tried to hit Danny but failed.

He then managed to punch Danny really hard in the stomach and sent him skidding across the ground into the back area of the school. While Dayla was distracted, Vlad picked her up by her ponytail and then kicked her away sending her flying and she fell right next to Danny on the ground.

They both stood up weakly as Vlad then stood in front of them. He then duplicated once and now two Vlad's were standing in front of them.

"Aren't you gonna at least make some stupid crack about our father?" Danny asked. Dayla then added, "Or a lame come on about our mum?"

"No dear children. Funny joke around Vlad isn't here today!" He snapped.

The two duplicates then fired a blast at them, they both counteracted the blasts with their own resulting in two energies fighting against each other. Because they were both feeling weak, Vlad's energy and the blast coming from the duplicate were winning against theirs. They both struggled to fight against the energy and then Danielle and Dale landed behind them.

"Help us! Do something!" They both said.

"Oh we are" They both said with smirks as they lit their hands with energy.

They both then fired blasts right into their backs, they both screamed in pain as they were also hit by Vlad's blast and then fell to the ground. Vlad's duplicate disappeared as Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms, really weak and were close to losing consciousness. They both looked up weakly and watched as Danielle and Dale now stood beside Vlad.

"I…I don't understand" Danny said quietly. Dayla then said, "W-what is going…on?"

"Did we do good daddy?" Danielle and Dale asked.

Vlad smiled at them and answered, "You two did excellent children. I could not wish for a better son and daughter"

Vlad laughed evilly as Danny and Dayla groaned and then lost consciousness. Sam kicked the back door open and the she along with Tucker and Andrew started carrying out large plastic bags filled with rubbish towards the rubbish bins.

"As soon as we get rid of this trash, I'm gonna find Danny and Dayla and give them a piece of my…" Sam began to rant when all three of them stopped dead in their tracks and gasped at the sight before them.

Danielle and Dale standing beside two grinning Vlad's each holding an unconscious Danny and Dayla bridal style, they both then placed them on their shoulders and they all flew off from the scene.

"Danny! / Dayla!" Sam and Andrew shouted as all three of them dropped the plastic bags to the ground.

"Oh man! I should've known those kids were bad news when they dumped all that food on us" Tucker said.

"Uh Danny and Dayla did that too" Sam reminded. Tucker shrugged and said, "Yeah but they're our friends. We have history"

"Manson, Foley, and Knight" They all heard Mr Lancer say as he came outside. "Can you tell me why you're not still in the cafeteria?"

"We have to help them guys" Andrew whispered.

"Why aren't we in the cafeteria? Um…because we're meeting Danny and Dayla and totally ditching school" Sam said.

"And there's nothing you can do about it…old man" Tucker said nervously.

"OLD MAN?!" Mr Lancer exclaimed becoming really angry.

All three of them then ran off as Mr Lancer started running after them shouting, "YOU THREE ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!"

He didn't get far when he suddenly stopped at the cracking sound at his hips, "Ow! My hip!"

Meanwhile at Vlad's house in Colorado, Danny and Dayla groaned as they slowly woke up to the sight of Vlad Plasmius grinning as he floated in front of them. They both then snapped fully awake, but then found that they were in their human forms trapped inside individual Spectral Energy Neutralisers. They then saw on the computer screen a video image of them changing into their ghost forms from different battles they have had.

"You've been spying on us?" Dayla asked. Danny then said, "Okay we've said it before and I'll say it again, you really are one seriously crazed up fruitloop!"

Vlad then got really mad and said, "A fruitloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries! A fruitloop would never had thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest men on the planet! I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!"

"And I am not a villain!" He finished. He was unaware that Danielle and Dale had phased into the room invisibly and remained invisible.

"All I wanted was love" He said.

He then pushed a button on the wall and in front of them, two pods opened to Danny and Dayla's surprise they saw two exact clone replicas of themselves in some sort of deep sleep. This completely shocked Danielle and Dale as well, but they remained invisible.

"It's taken months and the good clones still need more time before they can accept both your DNA" He said.

"So those ghosts that have been attacking us…" Danny said. Vlad clarified, "Bad clones, mistakes"

The two ghosts that trashed the cafeteria appeared beside Vlad, showing that they were transparent clone versions of Danny and Dayla, they both groaned as one of their eyes fell out and fell to the floor, the eye then melted and into a puddle of goop.

"And I would watch a hundred more failures dissolve into ectoplasm, to get the perfect half-ghost son and daughter" Vlad finished.

"Oh yeah. Nothing loopy about that" Dayla snapped sarcastically.

"Are you under the impression you two are getting out of this?" Vlad smirked. "I need a DNA sample from both of you mid-morph, to complete my work"

He grinned as he snapped his fingers, the two ghosts then grew into their smaller size again and then phased into Danny and Dayla, they both gasped as they felt them trying to take control of their bodies.

They both began to spasm as they screamed, "GET OUT OF ME! ARGGGHHHHH!"

They both closed their eyes and continued to thrash around, they both stopped and when their eyes opened again, they were both a pupiless green indicating the ghosts have taken full control of their bodies.

"And then you two will be obsolete" Vlad said.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park at Fenton Works, Jack was in the living room welding on an invention. The phone next to him started ringing, he stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone with annoyance.

"Sweetie! Can you get that?" Jack asked.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew opened the front door quietly and peeked inside, they all then snuck through quietly as Maddie came into the living room muttering. She then picked up the phone and asked, "Hello? Mr Lancer?

They managed to make it to the door of the basement when they heard Maddie gasp, "They what?!"

They ran down the stairs and headed into the lab, Tucker got inside the Spectre Speeder as he said, "Man! Lancer seemed mad"

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him old man" Andrew pointed out as he grabbed the spectre deflector and Sam grabbed the Booo-merang and climbed into the Spectre Speeder.

"The Booo-merang?" Tucker asked. Sam then said, "It still keyed into Danny and Dayla's ectoplasmic signature"

They all then heard Jack shout from the top of the stairs, "Sam! Tucker! Andrew! Get out of that thing!"

"What? We can't hear you over the roar of the rockets!" Sam shouted pretending she couldn't hear them as she shut the doors. She then whispered, "Tuck! Now might be a good time to start the roar of the rockets please"

Tucker then started up the engine, the bookcase moved out of the way to reveal an exit tunnel. He then drove the Spectre Speeder through it just as they all heard Jack shout, "You kids are in a world of trouble!"

The small swimming pool outside opened up and they drove out of the tunnel, they were now in the air. The front window opened. Andrew then picked up the Booo-merang and stood up.

"Okay. Find Danny and Dayla" He commanded the device and then threw it. He sat back down as the window closed and said, "Tucker follow that stupidly named tracking device"

Tucker put the engine on full throttle and they were on their way. Meanwhile back in the mansion, Danny and Dayla were inside individual pods. Their hands were cuffed by restraints coming from both sides of the pods, a holographic Maddie then walked up to the control panel and turned the dial to number 4.

Suddenly the machine whirled to life and Danny and Dayla began screaming in agony as electrical currents from the restraints, started electrocuting them. They thrashed around inside trying to break free from their restraints, but it proved to be unsuccessful no matter how hard they tried. The rings appeared at their torsos beginning the transformation into their ghost forms, but they managed to stop them mid-way with all their strength. Vlad then came and stood beside the holographic Maddie.

"Well?" He asked. The holographic Maddie answered, "Subjects are still resisting morph dear heart"

She increased the voltage to level 6, causing Danny and Dayla to scream even more and pull on the cuffs even harder as they felt more pain go through their bodies. The control panels suddenly started beeping.

"Containment chambers are beginning to overload" The holographic Maddie said. The control panel suddenly broke and then she corrected herself, "Oopsie! Has overloaded"

The containment chambers then exploded, Vlad formed a pink ectoplasmic shield around himself protecting himself against the explosion and debris. He then lowered the shield and tried to look through all the smoke, he suddenly saw a bright flash of light and then Danny and Dayla appeared from the smoke in their ghost forms looking weak. They both then turned invisible and intangible and flew right through Vlad.

He growled in anger, "Argh! I will…"

He then stopped as he turned to see Danielle and Dale floating in front of him in their ghost forms. He smiled nervously and asked, "Danielle! Dale! How long have you two been floating there?"

"Are we imperfections?" Danielle asked on the brink of tears. Dale then added, "Mistakes?"

"What? My dear children, I wasn't talking about you two. I was talking about the other clones" Vlad lied as he gestured to the containment chambers.

The two clones that overshadowed Danny and Dayla before weakly fell to the ground and with one final cry, they both melted into ectoplasm. Danielle and Dale both screamed in fright at the sight, Danielle pulled her brother closer.

"I know. It's horrible isn't it? That's why I need Daniel's and Dayla's DNA, to stabilise you two. My greatest creations" Vlad said in fake honesty as he placed comforting hands on their shoulders.

"Really?" They both asked. He nodded in answer. He then grinned and said, "But here's what I need you two to do…"

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Andrew were still following the Booo-merang in the Spectre Speeder. They were now flying over mountains and forests. Sam then asked, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere near the Wyoming Colorado boarder" Tucker answered. He then looked down at the scenery in excitement, "Hey look! There's a mongoose"

Andrew pulled his head back up as he and Sam both screamed, "TUCKER DIVE!"

They all screamed as they saw they were about to collide with an aeroplane, the Booo-merang dived and then Tucker pushed down on the controls and dived down, avoiding the collision. He then pulled up the controls and both the Booo-merang and the Spectre Speeder just touched the river and then straightened up and flew normal. Although Tucker enjoyed the adrenaline, Sam and Andrew clutched onto the seats for dear life.

"Sweet! Can we take the same route back?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"NO!" They both shouted.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Danny and Dayla phased through the floor and now stood in the main part of the house, but before they could find an exit they were both blasted underneath them by Danielle and Dale sending them straight into the wall and then they both fell to the ground hard. They were both still weak from the containment chambers.

Danielle and Dale stood in front of them and exclaimed, "You're not going anywhere!"

They both sent another combined blast at them, but they managed at the last second combined their powers and form a dome shield around them. The shield dropped and they looked up to Danielle and Dale as they prepared to fire another blast.

"Stop fighting! I know you two are too weak to beat us" Dale said.

"We're not gonna fight you. Every time we fight a clone, they turn to goop" Dayla said.

Danielle and Dale suddenly felt something at the bottom of their feet, they both looked down and saw that they were slowly melting. They both screamed and then stopped using their energy, the puddle of ectoplasm underneath them then formed back into their feet.

"But you're not mindless like those other clones" Danny said as they stood up and walked up to them. "We don't want to hurt you"

"Then let our father have your morph DNA, so he can save us" Danielle said.

"Look you two need to understand he's not going to save you two. He's just using you two for his own selfish reasons" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Your both nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up"

Danielle and Dale both then got really angry and shouted, "You're lying!"

They both then blasted them right in their stomachs and sent them flying into a chest of drawers, they both then fell to the ground unconscious again. Danielle and Dale both then said as they grabbed them, "And we're going to prove it"

Danny and Dayla woke up again in their human forms, they groaned in pain a little as they looked around and saw that they were once again restrained by cuffs in containment chambers beside each other. They then saw the good clones in containment chambers across the other side of the lab, they both then saw a grinning Vlad Plasmius standing in front of them, along with Danielle and Dale who were in there human forms and standing by the control panel.

"All secure dad" Danielle and Dale said in unison.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get them to morph" Vlad said as he placed a hand on his chin. His grin grew wider and suggested, "Unless…unless you two could overshadow them for me. Force the transformation?"

Both Danielle's and Dale's eyes widened at that remembering what happened to the last clones. Danielle said, "But the last clones that tried that melted"

"What if it becomes too much for us?" Dale asked getting really frightened now.

"Oh it won't be" He assured them.

They still had their doubts though, "But what if…"

Vlad then got really angry and annoyed and screamed at them, "YOU TWO EXIST TO SERVE ME! JUST DO IT!"

Danny and Dayla gasped at the way he spoke to them. They could see they were almost on the verge of crying. They both then wiped their tears away and glared at their now former father.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF US!" They both shouted and then pushed the release buttons on the containment chambers.

"No…No!" Vlad screamed at what they did.

The cuffs came off their wrists and Danny and Dayla broke the glass and jumped out of the containment chambers. They both stood ready to fight as they glared at Vlad, who walked a little back from them.

"You're helping us now?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Danielle and Dale smirked back and asked, "Do you two wanna ask questions or do you two wanna kick some butt?"

Danny high fived Danielle and Dayla high fived Dale, all four of them then changed into their ghost forms, all their eyes glowed green with determination and then all four of them fired a powerful combined ecto blast, hitting Vlad dead on and sending him straight into the containment chambers that were holding the good clones. Vlad fell to the ground and then the two containment chambers fell right on top of him.

"Nice" Danny and Dayla both said to them.

They all then watched as Vlad flipped the chambers off him, he then turned and gasped at the sight of the good clones starting to destabilise, the clones gave him one last pleading look for help and then melted forever.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad roared.

He then growled and looked at Danielle and Dale in full fury, he stood up and started walking towards them with the intent to destroy them. At first they were scared, but they put on brave faces and prepared to fight.

"We can do this" They both said.

Danny and Dayla stopped them as Dayla said, "You two don't have to"

"Cover your ears and get behind us" Danny said.

They did what they were told and then Danny and Dayla took a deep breath and unleashed their Ghostly Wails. Vlad screamed as the noise hurt his ears and the force of the wails began to push him back, the power started destroying the lab as they kept going. Vlad tried to walk against the raw power, but then he screamed as he was flung straight into a wall.

"Systems damaged. Going critical. Losing coherence" The holographic Maddie said. "And I never loved you. I love the Jack program"

"Vladdie!" The holographic Jack exclaimed and then both programs shared a kiss as they were destroyed.

Vlad was then forced to change back into his human form as the wails continued, Danny and Dayla then stopped and breathed heavily as they felt weak from using that power. Vlad then fell to the ground along with other damaged equipment. Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms and fell to their knees, feeling really weak. Dale and Danielle came out from behind them and checked on them.

"We're out of power, but it was worth it take this place down" Dayla said.

Danielle and Dale suddenly gasped at the sight of Vlad standing up and was now walking towards them, he changed back into his ghost form and stood in front of them.

They both then stood in front of Danny and Dayla in defence and lit their hands with ecto energy, "GET AWAY FROM THEM"

"I don't think so children. You both wouldn't dare to use your powers again" Vlad said gesturing to the puddle growing underneath them. They both stopped their energy instantly as he finished, "And they're beaten. This is over!"

Suddenly the Booo-merang flew in and hit Vlad right in the head before landing on the ground. Vlad picked it up and asked, "Oh what stupidity is this?"

They all suddenly heard a rumbling noise and then suddenly the Spectre Speeder burst through the walls, Danielle grabbed Danny and moved him out of the way, while Dale grabbed Dayla and moved her out of the way. Vlad wasn't as lucky as the speeder slammed him right into the wall, after it moved and landed, he fell to the ground unconscious.

The window opened and then Tucker came out and put the Spector Deflector around Vlad's waist, the power of the belt activated and forced him to change back into his human form.

"Man! Are we glad to see you!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Of course you two are, we're here to help you" Sam said frowning. She then saw Dale and Danielle standing beside them, "And apparently so is your cousins"

They all then heard Vlad groan as he slowly woke up and said weakly, "I can't…focus my powers"

Danielle and Dale then walked up to him with fists raised. Danielle said, "Which means we don't need ours to do this"

"So dad…" Dale began and then they both delivered a hard punch each to his face and knocked him out cold.

"Stay away from our cousins" They both finished.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in right now? And for what? Not even so much as a…" Tucker began to complain when suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug from Danny as cut him off, "Thank you!"

Dayla then gave Andrew a really big kiss on the lips with a tight embrace, she let go and then both of them pulled all three of them for a group hug continuously saying, "Thank you! / thank you so much! / Thank you, thank you, you guys!"

"We'll never take you for granted again" Dayla said. Danny then said again, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay guys! Easy!" Andrew said with a slight chuckle as they were released.

"Yeah. Apology accepted already" Sam said.

"And we wouldn't have gotten out of this without you Danielle and Dale" Danny said. But when they turned to face them, they were gone.

"Danielle? Dale?" Dayla called out. "Where'd they go?"

"So when you guys say trouble, how much trouble?" Danny asked.

The answer came when they got back to Fenton Works late that afternoon, they were now sitting on the couch in the living room facing three very angry adults.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" They all shouted at them.

"Skipping school, stealing and wrecking the Spectre Speeder!" Jack shouted.

"Calling me old man!" Mr Lancer pointed out.

"Tucker, Sam, Andrew when I call your parents, you three are gonna be grounded and…" She suddenly stopped and her eyes flashed green. She then smiled and asked, "But there's no need to call their parents really right?"

"What?!" They all asked completely taken back by this.

Mr Lancer's eyes flashed green and he said, "No she's right. I mean you could always build a better and cooler version of your…ship thing right?"

Jack smiled his usual goofy grin and exclaimed, "Hey that's true! I'm gonna build a better and cooler ship thing right now!"

They then watched as he ran straight for the lab. They all then went up to Danny's room.

"I didn't know you two could overshadow people from a distance. Thanks" Andrew said.

"We can't though" Dayla said. Danny added, "And w-we didn't"

"And the best part is we didn't have to waist any energy on your dad" Dale said as they floated outside Danny's window.

"By the way guys, it's Dani with an 'I' and don't worry, you'll see us again" Danielle said and then they both flew off.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew were just starting to head home, when Danny and Dayla came out and caught up with them, stopping them again.

"Hey guys, did we say thank you?" Danny asked. Sam answered, "Only about a million times"

"Um…did we say we appreciate everything?" Dayla asked. Tucker answered, "We're your best friends guys and Andrew's your boyfriend Dayla, it's not necessary"

"But seriously thank you for…" They both began to say but was cut off when Sam, Andrew and Tucker all yelled with annoyance, "ENOUGH!"

They all then laughed for a bit and watched as Dani and Dale flew out of Amity Park. They all said their goodbyes and were about to go their separate ways, when suddenly a ghost ray shot down at their feet and caused a small explosion making them jump and yelp in fright. All of their jaws dropped at the sight and then Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and flew around looking for the attacker. When they couldn't find anything, they flew down and changed back into their human forms and returned to their friends.

All of them asked the same question to each other, "Where the heck did that come from? / What the heck was that?"

Their answer came from Clockwork's Tower in another universe where a Danny Phantom was fighting Dan Phantom. This Danny Phantom had come from a universe where he had joined the Avengers and was in the middle of a fight between them and Dan Phantom. As they were fighting, one of Dan's ecto rays blasted at Danny, but he split himself and accidentally allowed the blast to go through the time portal where Danny and Dayla's dimension was.

"I hope that ray doesn't affect that universe in any way" Danny said in concern and then continued to fight Dan.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **The Guys in White are back and their on the hunt for Danny and Dayla Phantom? Who's this new exchange student Gregor? Is Sam falling for him? Is Danny jealous? Is he working with the Guys in White? Plus when Dayla feels like Andrew hasn't been hanging around her a lot lately she feels like he could be cheating on her. Is it true? Or does Andrew have something else in mind? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Doublecross My Heart!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **The last scene is a reference to LooneyAces upcoming fanfic Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Return which will premiere on April 3** **rd** **. Please read all his Danny Phantom/The Avengers universe fanfics because they are really good. LooneyAces is going to be making a reference to The Phantom Twins in the upcoming story so keep a look out when it's published.**

 **I also wanted to let you know about some upcoming fanfics. I have been sent a challenge from t-rex989 to write a Danny Phantom/Batman crossover which will hopefully be ready to be published after The Lion King 2 Danny Phantom Version. Also a Danny Phantom Version of Brother Bear 2 will be coming out soon as well.**


	17. Double-Cross My Heart

_**DOUBLE CROSS MY HEART**_

A small ghost flew through the night air of Amity Park, down in the street a man was just coming out of his house when suddenly Skulker phased out of the street in front of him. Skulker activated his binoculars and viewed the flying ghost in the air.

"Well, it's a minor prize but any pray is good pray" Skulker said with a grin and then flew off using his jet packs.

He then came back for a second and scared the man back to into his house, he then proceeded after the ghost. He chased him around for five minutes and then caught him with some ecto rope, he pulled it back to him and grinned in satisfaction of his catch.

"The element of surprise. The hunter's best friend" He said. But then suddenly, he was blasted in the chest and accidently released his prize. He looked up to see who sent that blast and gasped at the sight, "And the hunted's worst enemy!"

Coming at him in full speed in a white jet was the Guys in White. A few months ago, they came to Amity Park when Vlad Masters had hired them to capture Danny and Dayla for a reward. But now since Amity Park had been officially labelled as the most haunted town in America, they have made a base just near the town and were still on the hunt for Danny and Dayla Phantom.

"Decoy ghost liberated. What about the unfriendly?" Agent O asked as he looked at the radar.

"Any pray is good pray. Unleash White Lightning Side Winders" Agent K commanded.

Skulker however was not going to allow himself to be hunted, he charged straight at them and activated his missile launcher and launched a few at them, but they dodged out of the way. They fired a couple of their own missiles at him, he didn't have time to defend himself as he was hit dead on and flung back. Agent O and K both grinned that he was now vulnerable and flew above him, Agent K then activated a tractor beam which grabbed him with some sort of anti-ghost energy.

As he was being pulled up to the jet, he tried to break free and get away, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape.

"I can't break free!" He exclaimed. Knowing he had no choice, he then pushed a button on his wrist and then suddenly his real ghost form popped out and he watched as his suit was taken inside the jet. Not taking any more chances, he flew off back to the Ghost Zone.

As soon as the suit was inside, Agent K started the jet again and they took off. He said, "Target ghost obtained"

"True but his suit is hard wired" Agent O said. He then turned to the computer and uploaded an image of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms, "If we can access its data base, it may help us lead to our primary objective: The punks known as Danny and Dayla Phantom"

The next day after school Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were at Nasty Burger, their prime afternoon hang out spot.

"Danny if you're going to drool, would you mind not drooling all over my tofu soy melt?" Sam asked with a bit of annoyance as Danny kept looking at the register with a lovesick smile.

He sighed as he continued to look at Valerie who was currently working a shift. Tucker said, "Drool over a tofu soy melt isn't drool, its seasoning"

Sam just moved her tray out of the way, they all then watched as Valerie took off her hat and started leaving the restaurant. Tucker then said, "Seriously Danny, you need to let go. It was over between you and Valerie before it even began"

Before she left, she noticed Danny looking at her. He dropped the look and just smiled and waved at her, she smiled and waved back and then left.

"Yeah I know, but it's not easy. I mean do you guys know what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" Danny asked.

Sam suddenly spat out the drink she was just drinking as soon as she heard those words. He then said, "I mean Dayla, you and Andrew are finally together. I just want the same for me"

"Danny sometimes relationships don't work out that way" Dayla said. Andrew nodded in agreement and said, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, I think that one day the girl for you will turn up. Who knows? She may be just be sitting right next to you"

Sam blushed and then gave Andrew a small kick in the shin. He suddenly stood up after looking at his watch and said, "Aw man! I'm sorry guys I have to go"

"Where are you going? You just got here" Dayla asked.

"Oh…um…it's a school project I've been working on. It's due on in a few days and I really need to work on it" Andrew said and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. "Bye!"

"Hmmm….he's been doing that a bit lately. I wonder what this school project he's doing" Dayla said.

Sam shrugged and then said, "Who knows? Anyway all I know is you'll never catch me going google-eyed over some boy"

She then looked at the doorway and her frown changed to a smile as she said. "Oh my!"

They all turned around to see a white haired boy wearing black and white clothing with black sunglasses, standing with Mr Lancer in the doorway of the restaurant who smiled at them as soon as he noticed them and walked up to them.

"Ah there you children are" He said. "This is Gregor, an exchange student visiting us from…Hungry?"

Tucker offered Gregor his burger, but he kindly refused in an accent, "No thank you. I have already eaten"

Sam giggled at that, while Danny just sighed and took a sip from his soft drink. Gregor then said, "Yes. There is always so many opening lines you can use when you're actually from Hungary"

"Great. You kids are getting along and I don't get paid for overtime. You kids have fun. Bye" Mr Lancer said and then left the restaurant.

"So d-did you actually eat?" Sam asked Gregor.

"Yes, but not here. I doubt there is anything I'd like to eat here, I don't eat anything with a face on it because I'm Ultra-recyclo vegetarian" He answered.

Sam smiled and asked, "Ultra-recyclo vegetarian?"

Dayla noticed that Danny started frowning at the interaction happening between them, she started thinking that maybe he was getting jealous a little. Gregor noticed what Sam was eating and said, "Tofu soy melt? Excellent choice Miss…"

"Manson, Sam Manson. Short for Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. You can call me Sam too, why am I still talking? I am such a spazz" Sam answered at a really fast pace.

He just waved his hand in the air and sat down, "Pshh! I find it charming"

They both just sat there looking at each other lovingly, Danny frowned even more and was about to take another sip from his soft drink when suddenly both his and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta go" Dayla said and then she, Danny and Tucker ran off, leaving Sam alone with Gregor.

The ghost that Skulker was hunting during the night appeared in the restaurant and started scaring off the customers, it then flew over Sam and Gregor who just watched in shock and amazement.

"Ghosts?" He asked. Sam smiled weakly and said, "Welcome to Amity Park"

Danny, Dayla and Tucker headed over to the bathrooms, but found that they needed ten cents to open the doors.

"Dime please?" They both asked Tucker. He smiled and handed them both ten cents each. "Thanks"

They put the coins in the doors and then ran inside, they both changed into their ghost forms and then phased out of there. They flew over Sam and Gregor as they chased after the ghost who was still cackling as he flew around the restaurant.

"Now there is a couple of ghosts who knows hair" Gregor commented.

They chased after it as it phased out of the place, but when they came out the ghost was no longer there.

"Where'd the ghost go?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly a blast shot straight past her head, they both looked up to see Agent O and Agent K coming straight at them on small jets.

"The Guys in White!" She exclaimed.

"Do you two need our help?" Tucker called out.

"Nah! We can handle these losers" Danny answered.

The two agents then sent multiple blasts at them, they both dodged and ran across the roof of the restaurant avoiding being blasted and then flew higher in the air.

"Losers who got better" Danny corrected himself.

They both fired a blast at them, but they simply formed anti-ghost shields around them and deflected their blasts. As they continued to come at them, they pulled out pens which then changed into blasters, Danny and Dayla formed shields around themselves as they fired but the blasts were so powerful that they broke through their shields and hit them dead on.

"A lot better" Dayla corrected once again.

Agent O and K then did a figure eight manoeuvre and came charging at them again, they activated several blasters on their jets and fired. Danny split himself to avoid the blast coming at him from Agent K, Dayla formed a square shield in front of herself deflecting the blast coming at her from Agent O and then they both turned intangible and allowed the blasts to go through them.

"But we got better too" They both said in unison as they formed ecto energy in their hands and formed them into energy blast balls.

They both then threw them at the agents, the blast took out their engines on their jets and they fell off and landed in someone's backyard swimming pool. The jets fell and crashed into the ground, Danny and Dayla both high fived each other and flew off.

"Now we gotta rescue Sam and Tucker from the clutches of a smarmy exchange student" Danny said as they found them walking down the street with Gregor.

They both floated behind them and watched as Gregor showed off a more advance PDA to them. Tucker asked, "Nice PDA. Where'd you get the advanced graphics?"

"I can, how do you Americans say? Beam you the update software. Europe is always six months ahead of technology" Gregor answered. He then put Tucker's hat the other way so it was covering his face, "And we wear our berets like this. It's very Goth"

"You're a Goth? But you're in white" Sam pointed out. He just shrugged and said, "In Hungary, white is the new black"

Sam giggled at that and they continued to walk down the street. Danny continued to frown at the way Sam was looking at Gregor.

"Danny are you okay?" Dayla asked. Danny shook out of his thoughts and said, "Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem a bit ticked" She pointed out.

"I'm just not sure about Gregor that's all" He said.

"Okay well I'm gonna head over to Andrew's place. I'll see you at home" She said and then they went their separate ways.

Dayla flew over to the one story house and changed back into her human form behind a bush, she came out and knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Kimberly Knight, Andrew's mother.

"Oh hi Dayla. How are you?" She asked with a warm smile. Dayla returned the smile and said, "Hi Mrs Knight. I'm good. Is Andrew home?"

"No he hasn't come home yet. I thought he was with you" Kimberly said.

"He was but he said he had to leave because of a school project" Dayla said. "Anyway when he gets home can you let him know I came by and to give me a call?"

"Of course dear" She replied and then Dayla departed and went home.

On the way home, she wondered about what Andrew could have been doing. Shrugging it off that he was probably at the library, she flew into her room and changed into her room and changed back into her human form.

Meanwhile at a motel, Agents O and K were busy at the computers in their room trying to access the data in Skulker's suit.

"Status?" Agent K asked.

"Still unable to access data base, but the noose is tightening" He reported. Agent K opened up a map of Amity Park on the computer screen, "We've traced the Phantom's to something called Nasty Burger, apparently the prime hangout for students of Casper High"

The next day, Tucker was still wearing his hat the way Gregor showed him but because he was blind sighted he kept bumping into people, he then bumped into Danny as he walked up to him along with Dayla and Andrew.

"Would you wear this thing properly?" Danny asked annoyed.

"It could help you not bump into people" Dayla added.

"What? Gregor thinks it's cool" Tucker said.

"Who's Gregor?" Andrew asked. Dayla answered, "He's this exchange student from Hungary

Danny scoffed and asked sarcastically, "Who cares about Gregor?"

Tucker then saw Sam coming and said, "Give you three guesses"

"Hey guys. I've been looking for you" Sam said.

"Where? In Gregor's locker?" Danny asked sarcastically. Sam retorted, "Whoa! Thank you Joe Hostility"

"Look I'm sorry Sam. I'm just saying that Gregor…" Danny began to say, but he was cut off by Gregor himself who was behind him, "That Gregor what?"

Danny just chuckled nervously and said, "Uh…hi Gregor"

"By the way Danny, cool shirt" He said.

"Not too much red messing up the whole white thing for you?" Danny asked. Gregor just continued to smile and said, "It totally works for you. I could never pull off such a look myself"

Danny smiled back and said, "Really? Thanks"

Gregor did that hand movement again and said, "Pssh! Sam would you care to show me around school?"

Sam linked her arm in his and said as they left, "I thought you'd never ask"

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy" Andrew said.

"I still don't trust him" Danny said.

"Come on bro. Are you sure you're not just…you know jealous that Sam is hanging out with him?" Dayla asked with a smirk.

He blushed and his eyes widened at that question and exclaimed, "No! Why would I be?"

She, Andrew and Tucker all chuckled at his reaction. She then asked Andrew, "So you got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah sorry. It's this school project, I really need to finish. I promise I'll make it up to you when it's done" He answered.

"Oh um…okay. Maybe I can help you with it" She suggested. His eyes widened at that and he shook his head, "No! Uh…I mean no thank you. I'll get it done faster on my own"

"Alright…no problem" She said slowly.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and then an ectopus phased through the floor and started flying around the school halls scaring the students. They ran into an empty classroom and changed into their ghost forms, they phased out of their and started chasing after the ectopus. They followed it into several classrooms and then the swimming pool, it lead them under the water of the pool.

The ectopus was gone, but swimming towards them in diving suits and carrying large weapons on their shoulders was Agent O and K. they fired the weapons but they dodged the oncoming blasts.

"Firing ghost depth charge. Prepare for the Great White Whale" Agent O said.

"Wait! Those are only for…" Agent K tried to say but it was too late, he had released the small glowing capsule.

On the surface Mr Lancer had just entered the pool room with a book in his hand and his lunch in the other, "Ah the perfect way to spend lunch. Shakespeare by the pool and dry white toast"

Suddenly the water exploded and went everywhere, Danny and Dayla were flung right out of the room but turned intangible so they didn't hit the roof. When the water cleared, Mr Lancer frowned that his now dry toast was soaking wet.

"Hunt for Red October!" He exclaimed as he saw the two agents at the bottom of the now empty pool.

"Deep water use" Agent K finished.

Early that evening, Danny and Dayla met up with Tucker in an alleyway. Danny had a pretty good idea that Gregor was working with the Guys in White. Andrew couldn't make it since this whole school project he's got going on.

"Think about it. Gregor shows up, so does the Guys in White. He's got the whole white hair and white clothes thing, so do the Guys in White" Danny pointed out. "And what's with the phony accent and that 'pssh!' thing?"

"So you're saying Gregor's a spy?" Dayla asked. "It might be just a coincidence that it happens"

"Or not. Which is why I'm going to keep an invisible eye on him and Sam" Danny said.

"What?! I don't know. You're gonna spy on Sam?" Tucker asked not liking this at all.

"Hey it's for her own good. You coming Dayla?" Danny asked. She shook her head and said, "Oh no! You can spy on them if you want, I'm gonna keep stay out of this"

"Whatever" Danny said and then flew off invisibly as Sam and Gregor started coming their way.

Dayla quickly changed into her human form as Tucker shouted, "It's a bad idea!"

"Shouting angrily into the sky. Very Euro-Goth" Gregor complimented and then switched Tucker's hat around.

They both then left, Danny then quickly came back and switched his hat around properly again and then flew off after them. Tucker shouted again, "It's still a bad idea"

"Anyway what are you gonna do Dayla?" He asked. She shrugged, "I don't know, but have noticed Andrew was acting weirdly today?"

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well usually we do our homework together but this time he didn't want me to and the fact that for the past few days at four o'clock he just takes off to work on this project" She explained.

"What exactly are you thinking?" He asked. She answered, "That he's not working on a school project. Maybe he's meeting up with someone else"

"Or he could just be really busy" Tucker suggested. "You're not thinking of spying on him are you?"

"No! Of course not. I'm just gonna go for a flight" She said and then flew off in her ghost form.

Danny watched as Sam and Gregor skipped rocks at the lake and then watched a movie at the cinema. Dayla flew to the library at first to see if Andrew was there, but he wasn't. She then went to his home but once again he wasn't there, giving up she decided to go to the mall for a little shopping. Danny was at the mall hovering above Sam and Gregor as they shared a plate of spaghetti with each other.

"Oh man! If they share a strand of that spaghetti, I'm gonna hurl" Danny muttered.

Dayla had just gotten out of her favourite clothes store and was about to pass the jewellers when she saw Andrew come out with a girl about her age. She quickly hid in another store and heard him talking with her.

"You think she suspects anything?" The girl asked. Andrew shook his head and said, "Nope. I hope not. Thanks for this by the way and for helping me out"

Dayla's eyes widened when they hugged each other, she then ran off to the food court thinking the worst had happened. Meanwhile Agent O and K were just coming out of a men's clothing store for a sale.

"Why do they call it a white sale when none of the clothes are white?" Agent O asked.

Suddenly their wrists started beeping, indicating that they detected a ghost. They immediately ran off and activated radar goggles over their eyes. They began scanning the area and then they saw Danny floating around in his ghost form.

"The box is in the hen house!" Agent O exclaimed. Agent K then said, "Silencers on"

Two large silent blasters appeared out their wrists and then they blasted Danny and hit him dead on, Dayla gasped and then changed into her ghost form and phased out of the mall after him. The Guys in White activated their new intangibility suits and phased out of the mall then.

Dayla caught Danny in the air. She asked, "Are you okay bro?"

"I'm fine. That was close, but they'll never catch us now" Danny smirked.

They both then became annoyed when they heard Agent K say as they appeared in front of them and aimed their guns, "Guess again kiddo"

"What's the matter with you two?! We're not doing anything!" Dayla exclaimed. Danny then asked, "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Two unauthorised entities of scale seven ectoplasmic power?" Agent O exclaimed.

"Two pre-pubescent spectres operating freely? Unacceptable!" Agent K shook his head.

"Hey! I have totally hit puberty!" Danny exclaimed. He then pulled out a glowing white piece of hair from his hair. "See that? Totally a chest hair!"

They both were unfazed by this and just blasted them, hitting them both dead on in the chest. They both skidded across the parking lot and hit the ground hard, they both then hid behind a car and changed back into their human forms. They Guys in White then flew over them and left since they couldn't find them.

"Could this week get any worse?" Danny asked.

They both then heard the sound of Sam laughing and watched as she walked out of the mall with Gregor, before they moved any further he stopped her.

"Wait Sam. There's something I must tell you right here and now" He said.

"Okay what?" She asked.

He grabbed her chin and said, "You have little tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip, right here"

And with that he full on kissed her, Danny gasped at this while Dayla's eyes widened. Sam closed her eyes lovingly and then leaned into kissing him longer.

"Okay now it's officially worse" Danny corrected and then looked down. "I'm beginning to think spying is better left to soulless government drones"

"Let's just go home Danny" Dayla said and she changed into her ghost form. Danny changed into his and followed after her, though he could detect in her voice that she was upset about something as well.

Sam pulled out of the kiss and said, "Whoa easy there big fella. Don't you think we're rushing this a bit?"

"Ah yes, yes. I forget. The American girls like to take it slow" Gregor said smiling.

"I've just got some things to figure out" She said. He nodded and said, "Of course I respect this"

He then held onto her hand and they both started heading home, Sam at first smiled at this but then it dropped as he looked away, she was feeling confused about this relationship a little and wasn't sure whether or not to pursue it.

As soon as they got home, Danny could clearly tell something was wrong with Dayla. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in" He heard her call out.

He walked in and saw her sitting on her bed in her bright green PJ's. He sat down beside her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…not really" She admitted looking down. "I went to the mall and I saw Andrew coming out of a store with another girl"

"You think he might be cheating on you? Okay there is no way he would do that to you" He said.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"I don't, but maybe you should talk to him about it" He suggested. "For all you know it could've been a relative"

She remained quiet at first but then asked, "But what if he is cheating on me?"

"I don't know. We'll cross that bridge if it gets to it and if it does, I'll be there for you" He said.

She pulled him into a tight hug and kept whispering, "Thanks Danny. Thank you"

"You're welcome sis" He replied and continued to hug.

The next day, they were all sitting with each other outside eating lunches. Danny then asked, "So uh Sam, do anything fun last night?"

"I don't know. Just hung out" She answered.

He frowned as he asked, "With Gregor?"

"I wouldn't do that" Tucker warned.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sam asked with a frown.

Danny then got up and took a closer look at her face. She then asked feeling a bit creeped out, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know" He said as he sat back down. "Just checking for pimples, dimples…spaghetti sauce"

"Spaghetti…" Sam began but then gasped when she figured it out. "We're you spying on me?"

"Dayla and I warned you it was a bad idea to spy on her" Tucker said. Danny then said sarcastically, "Nice"

"You used your ghost powers to spy on me?! You've really crossed the line!" Sam shouted angrily as she stood up.

Danny stood up and said, "Not you! I was spying on Gregor! It's so obvious he's working with the Guys in White!"

"Oh so that's it! The only way that a boy could like me was if it was part of a plot to get to you and Dayla! Ha! Ego much?" Sam said.

Gregor then came up and asked, "Hey Sam, you want to…"

"Whatever it is yes" Sam cut him off and immediately left with him.

"You think he's working with the Guys in White?" Andrew asked. Dayla answered, "Danny thinks so but I think it's just a coincidence"

"Anyway how'd it go last night Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Well I got hit in the face with a rock, Gregor kissed Sam and the Guys in White attacked again so there's gotta be a connection between them and Gregor. It's too much to be a coincidence" He answered.

"Woah! Gregor kissed Sam?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah! But apparently that's none of my business" Danny said and then took an angry sip of his milk and then threw it away. He then hung his head down sighing.

"Tell you what man, since you and Dayla get attacked every time you get close together. I'm gonna tag along with Gregor and Sam. I'll be your mole" Tucker said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Danny perked up and asked, "Really? To protect Sam?"

"That and Gregor rocks! Plus your my best friend and I gotta watch your back too" Tucker said as he stood up and turned his hat around the way Gregor showed him.

He then walked off but because he was blind, he didn't see the man hole up ahead and fell down it. They all cringed as they heard him yell during his fall.

They all then suddenly heard the voice of Agent O say, "The Purple Back Gorilla information we accessed, links back to an assignment you gave in your class"

They all then hid behind a couple of trees and saw that Agent O and K were talking to Mr Lancer nearby.

"And what makes you think I wanna co-operate with the feds?" Mr Lancer challenged.

"Because ghosts are a constant threat to your student body and because we're with the government and have access to your tax records" Agent K answered.

That changed Mr Lancer's tune. He smiled weakly and asked, "What do you want to know and how fast do you want to know it?"

"This is getting too close for comfort. We need to lay low for a while and let Tucker do his thing" Danny said.

"Okay now I'm starting to feel like maybe Gregor is a spy" Dayla said.

"By the way Dayla can you come over to my place tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Uh sure. How come?" She asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" He answered.

"Yeah okay. There's something I need to talk to you about too" She said. He smiled and said, "Great. Come over about 7:30. I need to go see Ms Tetslaff right now but I'll see you later"

He then left. Danny asked, "You still think he's cheating on you?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I have to be honest and tell him what I saw last night" She answered.

Sam and Gregor went to the Skulk and Lurk book store after school. Gregor scanned through the books and then picked out a book by Edward Gory.

"Edward Gory. Excellent choice" He said. "Even his name is gory"

Tucker then cut in between them and said, "Hey guys. Thanks for letting me tag along. I hope I'm not getting in your way too much"

"Of course not" Gregor.

"Of course not. You asked to tag along" Sam said. She then looked at the air angrily and shouted, "Unlike some people I know, who better not be here now!"

She kept looking around believing Danny might be still spying on her. Gregor was unfazed by this as he just hung his head down low and said, "Shouting angrily into the sky. It reminds me of home"

Later that night at 7:30, Dayla had arrived at Andrews's house. She knocked on the door and Andrew answered it.

"Hey I'm glad you're here. Come on in" He said.

She nodded and came in, he led her into the living room. They both then sat down on the couch.

"I need to…" They both said at the same time but then stopped. He then said, "You go first"

"Andrew I…last night I was at the mall doing some shopping and then I saw you coming out of a jewellery store with another girl. I just wanted you to know that and I just want us to be honest with each other. Were you seeing someone else?" She asked.

He sighed and then said, "No. I wasn't. I would never do that to you. I already knew you saw me with that other girl"

"You did? How?" She asked.

He chuckled a little and answered, "While I was hugging her I saw you run off around the corner. I didn't confront you because I figured you needed to be alone"

"That girl you saw me with, was my cousin Tabatha" He continued.

"Your cousin? Oh I feel so stupid!" She exclaimed and hid her face with embarrassment. He laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. Anyway I haven't been hanging out with you lately is because my Aunt Josephine and Tabatha came over from New York for a visit and every day after school at 4 o'clock I was helping my aunt with some paperwork for her company for a little extra money"

He then pulled out a small purple box with a red ribbon and continued, "Last night before they left, Tabatha came with me to help pick out something that I was saving up for you. Do you remember that ring Danny was going to give to Valerie a few weeks back?"

She nodded. He then continued, "Well I figured since we officially became girlfriend and boyfriend, it sort of inspired me to get you something, so worked hard with my aunt and she gave me the extra money I needed to get this"

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a green emerald at the top, inside the ring there was an engraving that said D+A. She covered her mouth in awe and then he grabbed her hand gently and placed the ring on her finger.

"Dayla I have never felt like this about anyone before, this ring was actually the one my father gave to my mother in high school when they first met. I took it to the jewellers to have it mended and to get a new stone placed in and then got it engraved" He said. "Mum gave it to me a few months after my father died and said that when I meet the girl who I know is definitely the one for me, give her this as a promise. I promise that I will never hurt you or anything and that I will always be by your side"

She then began to cry some tears of joy and then they both kissed each other, they pulled apart and both chuckled and giggled. He then took her to the dining room where there was spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread set out onto the table. This was definitely one of the best nights of her life.

The next day since there was a day off from school, Tucker had continued to hang out with Sam and Gregor and to say he was being annoying was an understatement, he messed up Gregor's game of mini golf but he was unfazed by this, ate like a pig during lunch at the Nasty Burger and as usual Gregor just smiled and laughed while Sam became even more annoyed and then as they sat in Sam's theatre room at her home, Tucker sat between them and played a video game while the movie was playing.

His phone then rang and he saw that Danny was calling, he left the room and said, "I have to take this"

"So do I apparently" Sam said sarcastically.

He answered the phone and said, "Yo dude what's up?"

"Hey Tucker anything to report?" Danny asked. He answered, "Well I brought this great graphic novel at the Skulk and Lurk, I scored two and a par at the golf course and Sam's got some kicking new surround sound"

"I mean anything about Gregor?" Danny clarified.

"If he's a spy, then he's really cool for a spy" He answered.

"Tucker my friend, movie is over" Gregor said. "You up for bowling?"

"Gotta go" Tucker said and then hung up.

Danny sighed and looked down as he sat down on his bed, "Great. Now I'm losing both my best friends"

He then heard a knock on his door, it opened and he saw it was Andrew standing there. He walked in and said, "Hey man what's up?"

"Oh uh hey Andrew" He replied. Andrew sighed and asked, "Danny let me ask you something. Do you like Sam as in more than just friends?"

"Well I…I'm not sure. I just don't want her to get hurt if I'm right about Gregor" He answered.

"That's understandable. You and Sam have been best friends for a real long time. Maybe you should actually talk to Gregor or Sam about this" He suggested. He then left the room and said, "I'll be with Dayla at the movies if you need us man"

The next day after gym, Danny was at his locker in the boys change room putting his gym shoes in his locker. He saw Gregor at the other end of the locker's and sighed as he practiced what he was about to take Andrew's advice and figure out what to say, "Gregor I know you're not what you seem to be and…Argh! Gregor I know you're up to something and…"

He then face palmed himself and groaned, "Come on! Find the words"

He closed his locker and saw Gregor standing right next to him. He said, "Danny I wish to talk to you, if you are done talking to yourself"

"Uh…uh…oh…um sure Gregor" He said as he sat down on the bench. "Uh what's up?"

"I am not blind. You do not like me" He began.

"Gregor, that's not…" Danny began but he cut him off, "Let me finish. You do not like me because you want to protect Sam and I respect this"

"I-it's not just that" Danny said. Gregor then asked, "You like her more than just friends?"

"Well…" Danny said slowly. Gregor sat down next to him and said, "You hesitate which means you're not sure. I am not and I'm going to ask her out. I hope we can…how do you Americans say? Hang out"

He then hugged him and said, "I am glad we had this chat"

And then to Danny's shock, he gave him a kiss on both his cheeks and then walked away. He glared and stood up to say something but then looked to see that he was gone.

"Somehow, I pictured this chat going differently" He muttered.

The last bell rang and everyone walked out of the school, Danny walked out alone and saw Sam holding Gregor's hand as she and Tucker walked with him. She looked back at him at first with a glare, but then it changed to looking down and looked away, Tucker then did the same thing and Gregor just smiled and waved at him. Danny gave a small wave and then looked down sadly as he started heading home.

Later that evening, Danny was sitting in the living room looking down at the floor. Dayla was about to head out when she saw him, she sighed and then sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" He answered. She then asked, "Look I'm gonna meet Andrew at the observatory if you wanted to come. Tucker and Sam will be there, I know you don't like Gregor but maybe you two can talk it out. So what do you say?"

He shook his head and said, "Nah. I'll stay home"

"Okay" She said and then was about to leave until they both heard Jack call out in his usual loud voice, "Danny! Dayla! Come to the kitchen please!"

They went to the kitchen and then gasped at the sight of Agents O and K talking with their parents. Agent K pulled out a familiar purple PDA and showed it to them as he said, "We managed to trace this PDA to Tucker Foley. We figured the Phantom's must be associates of his"

"Have you checked uh…Dash Baxter?" Danny asked.

"Or Paulina Sanchez?" Dayla added.

"Affirmative. Baxter is too much of an oaf to be the ghost boy and the Sanchez girl couldn't be her either. And as for your brother, he's too pre-pubescent" Agent O answered.

"HEY!" Danny exclaimed in offence.

"And it's not that Manson girl or the Knight boy. Which leaves the Gregor kid we saw them hanging around with" He finished.

"Of course! How could we not see that? He's got white hair and so does the ghost boy and if we go after him, his sister will come out" Agent K said.

They both then pulled out their blasters and ran out of the house. Jack then called out, "If you ever need a Guy in Orange, Jack Fenton's your man!"

Their parents left the kitchen and Danny then said, "Wait, Gregor can't be a spy for them if they're going after him with guns blazing"

"So that means Sam, Tucker and Andrew are right in the line of fire!" Dayla exclaimed.

At the Amity Park Observatory, Tucker looked through one of the telescopes out on the balcony, Andrew looked through the other one and Sam stood beside Gregor.

"Cool! It's a new moon. You guys want to check it out?" Tucker asked Sam and Gregor.

"Later perhaps. I wish to have a word with Sam in private" Gregor answered.

He then led Sam over near the doors and held her hands gently and said, "I will not mince words Sam, I like you and I would like to go steady"

"With me?" Sam asked smiling. He nodded and said, "With you and not with your losing friend Tucker or even Dayla and her boyfriend Andrew"

Her smile dropped and she corrected, "Its loser"

"Then you agree?" He asked.

Andrew heard what he said and walked up with Tucker and said, "Hey! Dayla's not a loser!"

"Exactly! Tucker maybe annoying but he's one of my best friends and so are Dayla and Andrew. They're part of the package" She said with her arms crossed.

"Uh…are we interrupting something?" Tucker asked. He then saw Gregor glare at him and then his accent dropped as he yelled, "Dude! Do you ever stop talking?! Do you even know how obnoxious you are with your stupid jokes and your lame technology?! Idiot!"

His eyes then widened at his mistake and he looked down and said, "Oh darn it!"

"Wait a minute! You were faking it? The accent and the liking Tucker, just to get on my good side?" Sam asked.

"Duh! I'm a guy! I mean I really like you but…come on!" He exclaimed gesturing to Tucker who frowned in response.

Andrew glared at him and said, "You really have crossed the line this time"

"Hmmmhmm" Sam said as she glared even harder.

"We're through aren't we?" Gregor asked. Sam answered, "Oh beyond"

He then saw Star and Jennifer walk out onto the balcony. He smiled and put on a football jacket and ran over there as he said, "Cheerleaders. I better adjust my pitch. Hey babes! You like football?"

"Okay can me and Tucker hit him for you?" Andrew asked.

They all suddenly heard a noise and turned to see a missile heading straight for them, they moved out of the way just in time and the missile hit the wall of the balcony.

"Thanks but I think that's covered" Sam said.

They looked up to see that it was the Guys in White and that they were aiming their weapons right at Gregor.

"Gregor although I think you're the world's biggest jerk, run!" Sam screamed.

Gregor got up and started running as they fired their laser cannons chasing him around the balcony, meanwhile Dayla and Danny were flying at top speed heading for the observatory, they both then stopped as soon as they heard the blasts and looked to see the Guys in White already attacking.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Danny exclaimed and then they charged straight for the observatory.

They kept firing their weapons at him and then he tripped over and landed right in front of the door, just underneath the giant globe of the earth hung above him, the Guys in White then fired two missiles and blasted the poles holding the globe up, it started to fall towards Gregor and was about to crush him but then Tucker grabbed him and moved him out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Dude! You saved my life!" Gregor exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah but I despise you now" Tucker said.

They both then ran as the Guys in White fired a couple of more blasts at them. Agent K grinned as he said, "We got the ghost boy on the run and soon his sister will be coming out"

They both suddenly heard tapping on their jet's window and they both turned to see a smirking Danny and Dayla Phantom floating outside.

"You boys looking for us?" They both asked in unison.

They both then flew underneath the jet and then phased inside and grabbed hold of them each and phased them out of the jet, the plane then fell out of the sky and crashed into the mountain side.

"This town is too crazy for me, I'm going back to Michigan!" Gregor said and then started running away.

"Don't you mean Hungary Gregor?" Andrew asked. He replied yelling out, "My name is Elliot!"

Back in the sky Danny held onto Agent K while Dayla held onto Agent O by their collars. Danny then said, "We're only gonna say this once. Stay away from those kids"

"Or what?" Agent K challenged.

The answer came when they flew them down to their headquarters and threw them into the puddles of mud that was outside the building, they both then became covered in mud. They both dusted off their hands as Dayla said, "Hey you asked"

They both then flew off leaving Agents O and K to face their boss who was now really angry, "O! K! Is that a cleanliness breach? Are your suits completely blacked with filth?!"

"Uh…uh…did you know in Hungary white is the new black?" Agent O asked with a nervous smile.

The next day Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all stood out the front of Casper High. Danny then explained everything to Sam, "I'm sorry Sam. I never should have betrayed your trust by spying on you and your boyfriend"

"Urgh! He's not my boyfriend" Sam said. "I dumped him as soon as I figured out that you were right about him being a phony"

She then looked down and said, "Apparently that is the only way a boy could like me"

"That's not true Sam" Dayla said.

"That's totally not true" Danny then said. "There are a million reasons a boy could like you. I mean you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, and you're pretty…"

He immediately stopped himself from talking. Sam smirked and blushed a deep red at that. He then said, "Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz. Still friend?"

"Pssh! The best" She answered.

"Hey do you think I can use that 'pssh!' thing to pick up girls?" Tucker asked.

He then grinned as he saw Paulina and Star walk past them, he rearranged his beret backwards and then walked up to them, "Excuse me ladies…"

He then did the pssh! Thing and then both of the girls squealed in disgust and slapped him across the face.

"That's a no" Danny, Sam, Dayla and Andrew said in unison and then started laughing hysterically.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS**

 **It's summer! Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew are looking forward to going on a ghost-free cross country trip together, but when suddenly an old enemy Freakshow and his minion Lydia return it all turns to chaos. Freakshow has an artefact called the Reality Gauntlet and is planning on taking over the world with it and to get his revenge on Danny and Dayla. But then something happens and suddenly the world now knows that Danny and Dayla Fenton are Danny and Dayla Phantom! They now have to go across the country and retrieve the reality gems or Freakshow will destroy their families in four days and avoid being captured by the Guys in White! Will they make it in time? Will they be captured? Will Freakshow become Ringmaster of all Reality? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Reality Trip PART 1 AND 2!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Alright! We're coming up to the climatic conclusion of Season 2 and then Season 3! Get ready for it**

 **Mikaela2015**


	18. Reality Trip PART 1

_**REALITY TRIP PART 1**_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and it was officially the last day of school and the start of summer vacation for the students of Casper High.

"Oh crud! Of all days to oversleep!" Danny groaned as he put on his usual t-shirt and then he quickly fixed up his unruly hair.

Dayla then came running in, "Danny we have to leave now or Lancer's gonna keep us in on the last day of school"

Danny then smirked and said, "Then let's take the aerial route"

Dayla smirked and then they both changed into their ghost forms and flew out the window. Jack was in the shower scrubbing himself and then he gasped as he saw Danny and Dayla outside his window floating in the air.

They both then heard him shout angrily at them, "You ghost kids! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you two apart molecule by molecule!"

He then pulled out a Fenton Bazooka from the shower and fired at them, they both yelped as they dodged and then started flying away to school.

"This is a perfect example on why we won't be going ghost on our Fenton Family Vacation" Dayla said.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" They barely heard Jack scream.

"It's summer! Starting at three thirty, we don't have to listen to anyone for a long time" Danny exclaimed as they flew past the Amity Park Penitentiary.

Inside the prison, in the middle of a laboratory was Freakshow in handcuffs on a chair. Freakshow came to Amity Park a few months ago with his circus, he used a mind controlling staff and took control of Danny and Dayla and made them steal money and jewellery but thanks to their friends, they were able to break free and turn him over to the police.

Agents O and K from the Guys in White walked and stood in front of him. Agent K then said, "I hope you've been enjoying your stay with us Freakshow"

"Ooh the Guys in White. Top secret ghost catchers who can't actually catch ghosts" Freakshow mocked with a smirk.

Agent K smirked as he then pulled out a remote and pushed a button, a light suddenly came on behind them and there floating in suspended animation in some sort of pod was Lydia. She was one of Freakshow's minions.

"Care to revise that statement?" Agent O asked.

"Lydia!" Freakshow gasped.

"She's no longer under your control" Agent K said.

He glared at the two agents and asked bitterly, "What do you want?"

"Your knowledge of ghostly items. Anything you care to tell us about this?" Agent O asked as he pushed a button on another remote.

A table then came out from the floor and on it was some sort of metal arm length gauntlet with five slots on top of it and sitting in front of it were four gems, a red one, a yellow one, a blue one and a purple one. Freakshow's eyes widened at it.

"The Reality Gauntlet! Uh…never heard of it" Freakshow said.

"We know how you envy ghosts and we believe this to be an object of enough spectral energy to eradicate ghost's forever" Agent O said. He then pulled out a picture of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms. "Perhaps including these two"

Freakshow then grinned and said, "Ah _that_ Reality Gauntlet! I believe I may have heard about it after all"

Agent O then pushed another button on the remote and released Freakshow from the handcuffs, he then stood up and walked up to the gauntlet. He placed a hand on his chin and observed it.

"Now then the Reality Gauntlet. Hmmm…well I don't know that much about it, but I do believe these gems play a key role" He said. "Uh may I try it on?"

"I suppose so. It doesn't work anyway" Agent K said.

"Joy!" Freakshow responded and then put the gauntlet on his arm. He then picked up the red gem and placed it in the bottom slot, "Each of these gems has a power. The red one is the Gem of Life, it can make anything come alive"

He then picked up the yellow once and placed it in the next slot, "This one is the Gem of Form, and it can transform anything into anything else…uh so I've been told"

Agent O gave him a suspicious look as he then picked up the blue one and placed it in the slot, "This is the Gem of Fantasy, it can make your dreams real"

Agent K then gave him a suspicious look. He then picked up the purple gem and placed it in the next slot, "And this one is the Gem of Ĝemeloj, it has the power to make one object into two. It can even have the power to make two copies of the Reality Gauntlet and the gems but that's only if a pair of twins were to use the gauntlet. These gems if touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality. But the gauntlet is useless without its power source"

He just kept smiling at their suspicious looks, he then pulled his red triangular earing off and said, "Which I just so happen to have right here"

They both gasped and were about to draw their weapons to stop him, but they were too late as he had already put the power source onto the gauntlet and it activated, the Gem of Life then glowed as he raised his fist in the air.

"Have a little taste of the Gem of Life!" He exclaimed as he sent a blast of its power at their guns.

The guns then came alive and wrapped themselves around the agents, pinning their arms to their sides and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Now that's what I call living!" He exclaimed. He then looked down at the gauntlet and remembered that for now he could only use one gem at a time. He then said, "Blast! If I only knew the secrets to activate all the gems, I could control all reality"

He then walked over and reached into Agent K's suit pocket and pulled out the remote, he then placed it into the key hole and released Lydia from her prison. She smiled at her newfound freedom and then bowed before Freakshow, she may no longer be under his control but she was the only one willing to work alongside him. She then grabbed onto him and phased him out of the prison and flew through the air over Amity Park.

"What shall we do with our newfound freedom? Dinner? Movie? Make myself Ringmaster of all Reality?" Freakshow asked getting all excited and as they continued to fly over the town, Freakshow laughed evilly into the air.

In the football field at Casper High, there was a stage all set up for the End of School Year Concert and Dumpty Humpty was going to be playing. The school bell rang and all the students cheered as they ran out of the school and started heading towards the stage, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew were the last ones out holding a piece of paper in their hands.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever" Danny said. "The five of us travelling together cross country seeing the sights. Starting off with Cape Canaveral Space Centre in sunny Florida…"

"The new National Art Museum in San Francisco…" Dayla continued.

"The Comic Book Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention in sunny San Diego…" Tucker continued.

"And Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada Desert" Sam finished.

"By the way Andrew where'd you pick to go?" Danny asked. Andrew answered, "The same as Dayla, I've wanted to go to that art museum since it opened a few months back"

"But tonight, we're gonna rock out at the Dumpty Humpty concert" Dayla said as they stopped by the stage.

Suddenly Jazz bumped into Danny causing her to drop a couple of books and bunches of paper all over the place.

"Geeze Danny watch it!" She snapped. He then snapped at her, "Geeze Jazz watch it!"

Dayla then saw the one of the books she dropped and read it out loud, "Ghost Envy for Dimwits: Ghosts are not the boss of me? What is this Jazz?"

Jazz finished picking up all the papers as she answered, "My college entry thesis is on Ghost Envy. College might be a year and a half away but you can never be too prepared. In fact, did you know that ghosts often…"

"Don't know! Don't care! Not listening" Danny said cutting her off as Dayla handed back her book. "From now on it's no more pencils, no more books…and no going ghost so our parents can't tear us apart molecule by molecule"

"It'll be nice to take a nice long break from all the ghost fighting we've been doing and from our parents threats" Dayla said as Jazz walked away.

"By the way, how did you two convince my parents to let me spend an entire summer with your parents?" Sam asked.

They both smirked as they remembered they overshadowed them a week ago and got them to allow Sam to go on this trip in the first place.

"Uh let's just say we finally got under their skin" Danny answered.

Suddenly the students started screaming and running away from the stage, they both looked up and gasped to see Lydia floating in the air grinning as she sent her tattoos everywhere scaring and attacking the students.

They both then heard the screams of Sam, Andrew and Tucker and looked up to see that they were being taken away by three of her bat tattoos somewhere.

"Remind me again, why do we hang out with twins who has ghostly enemies?" Sam asked.

"Because you have a crush on Danny" Andrew pointed out. "And Dayla is my girlfriend"

Danny and Dayla ran under the stage curtains and changed into their ghost forms and then phased out of there, they then flew around and got rid of the monstrous tattoos that were attacking the students. They blasted them with their ghost rays, Danny saw three of them hovering over a screaming Paulina and then blasted one of them.

"He loves me!" Paulina exclaimed.

He then blasted the second one. She then looked down and said, "He loves me not"

He then blasted the third one. She perked up and exclaimed in joy, "He loves me!"

Dayla saw a bunch of them attacking Dash and she sighed that she had to help him, so with a quiet groan she blasted them away. Dash smiled and shouted, "DAYLA PHANTOM YOU ROCK!"

"Uh thanks…I guess" She said and then she and Danny flew off to go find where those tattoos were taking Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

The tattoos carrying them flew to the train tracks. They then enlarged and expanded their wings and encased them within cocoons leaving only their head and feet free as they plopped to the ground. They all then looked up to see a familiar enemy grinning at them madly, Freakshow and he was still wearing the Reality Gauntlet.

"Freakshow!" They all exclaimed.

"In the flesh. How's tricks?" He asked. He then got mad as he asked, "Had a nice few months while I was rotting in jail because of you?!"

He was then suddenly blasted off his feet by Danny and Dayla. Danny then said, "Actually yeah. We've been working on our aim"

Freakshow then used the Gem of Life and blasted the power at the barbed wire fence, it suddenly sprung up and encased them within a large cacoon together. Freakshow grinned at the result.

"And so have I. Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet" Freakshow said. The Gem of Form then glowed as he said, "Which is twice as powerful now that I've activated the Gem of Form"

He sent a blast of its power at an oil truck which then changed into a giant metal monster with sharp teeth. Freakshow then activated the Gem of Ĝemeloj and blasted the power of it at it, it suddenly split and now there were two of them, but they didn't do anything.

Danny and Dayla squeezed out of the cocoon and flew in front of the metal monsters, they both then laughed at Freakshow.

"What are they gonna do? Rust on us?" Dayla asked jokingly.

"And Freakshow said 'Let there be life!'" Freakshow said as he blasted both the monsters with the power of the Gem of Life.

The monsters then came to life and both tried to punch them, they both managed to fly out of the way but then one of them grabbed Danny by his costume with its teeth, Dayla gasped and was about to go help when suddenly the other one grabbed her tightly with its hand and began squeezing her tightly causing her to scream. The other one shook Danny around in its teeth and then flung him to the ground, he landed near Freakshow. The other one stopped squeezing Dayla and then threw her to the ground in front of Freakshow, they both looked up at him weakly, they were now both covered with scratches and bruises.

Freakshow looked at the gauntlet in confusion, "Hmmm. That's odd, I commanded it to eat you and the other one to squash you. I need more practice"

They all then saw smoke in the distance, it then came closer and closer to reveal it was Agent O and K riding down the tracks in some sort of vehicle heading right towards them, they both gasped at the sight of the metal monsters ahead of them.

"The gauntlet is active" Agent O said. "This is bad"

"Very bad. When I file a report, I shall be affixing blame to you" Agent K said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Not if I affix it to you first" Agent O retorted as he pulled out his own pair of handcuffs. "FREEZE FREAKS!"

"Freeze? If you insist!" Freakshow said as he sent a blast of power from the Gem of Form at a cloud in the sky.

The cloud then changed into a smiling giant pile of snow and then fell right on top of Agent O and K and the two metal monsters, crushing them under really cold snow. Freakshow grinned at his accomplishment and then grabbed Danny and Dayla by the collar of their suits with one of his hands.

"Now where were we? Ah yes! I was going to ruin your lives the way you two ruined mine" He said.

The gauntlet glowed red as he raised his fist to strike them, Danny and Dayla then blasted him off them with a combined ecto blast and sent him flying to the ground, they both walked up to him with ecto energy in their hands.

"Show's over freak" Dayla said.

Suddenly they were both punched by Lydia really hard, they landed on their backs next to Sam, Tucker and Andrew. They both sat up and glared at them as Freakshow's old Circus Gothica train suddenly came up on the tracks.

"Looks like our little showdown is going to require a bigger audience" Freakshow said. "A much bigger audience!"

He then laughed evilly as the tattoos holding Sam, Tucker and Andrew let them go and returned to Lydia as she and Freakshow got on the train. Freakshow them activated the Gem of Life and sent its energy into the train, the train suddenly sprouted giant bat wings and flew away. Danny and Dayla stood up and grabbed onto Sam, Tucker and Andrew and got ready to leave.

"Guys what about Freakshow?" Andrew asked.

They both saw Agent O and K pop out of the snow and shivered madly as they rubbed their arms trying to get warm. They all then took to the air as Danny said, "Oh let the jerk-sickles handle him. We're on vacation"

"Besides, we got a concert to go to" Dayla said.

They all sat with the other students on the bleachers, they were only a few minutes away from the concert to start. Sam, Tucker and Andrew was looking at a book and was on a page about the Reality Gauntlet.

"The Reality Gauntlet consists of five gems which…" Sam began to read aloud when Danny cut her off.

"Guys come on its summer!" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Yeah that means no more pencils and no more books"

"You two might want to take a look at this book, especially the author" Tucker said.

Danny grabbed the book and then Dayla read out the author's name at the bottom of the page, "Frederick Isak Showenhower"

Sam then folded the page which then showed another name. They both read aloud in shock, "Freakshow"

"Okay now maybe we should be concerned here bro" Dayla said now having a bad feeling.

"Look as of right now, Freakshow is not our problem" Danny said as he handed the book back to Sam. The music then started playing, indicating the concert was about to start. "Ooh I love this part! This is where the band comes out of the giant egg"

The misters went on giving a smoky effect around the stage, when the smoke cleared the egg suddenly came to life and when it opened its mouth, it revealed the band now covered in real yolk. The crowd gasped and then suddenly Freakshow appeared on the stage.

"Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall! AH HA!" Freakshow exclaimed.

Lydia then flew up and grabbed Sam, Tucker and Andrew away from the bleachers and brought them to the stage.

"Will this vacation ever start?" Danny asked.

Danny and Dayla both fell under the seats and changed into their ghost forms. Freakshow then said as he activated the Gem of Form, "The only thing better than an audience is a captive audience"

Suddenly the whole audience was tied down to the bleachers, Danny then appeared in the air and shouted as he charged at Freakshow, "Show's over Freakshow!"

"Au contraire. That's French for I bet this hurts!" Freakshow said as he raised a powered up fist and then punched him really hard in the face knocking him back.

Dayla then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, Lydia then appeared and grabbed her by her tattoos and held her still. Freakshow stood up and punched her in the gut, Lydia threw her into one of the speakers which dented on impact.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack were packing for their cross country trip while Jazz was trying to convince her parents to let her stay home.

"But I can't go on this trip. I need to write my thesis on Ghost Envy" Jazz said. "If only I could find someone that fits the bill"

Jack then saw the TV screen on the kitchen counter showing Lydia. He then screamed, "GHOST!"

Maddie gasped and then sat down on the table, knocking over Jazz's pieces of paper everywhere. Jazz sighed in annoyance and said, "That was easy"

They all watched the ghost fight live as Lance Thunder reported, "Its ghostly chaos at the Casper High's Schools Out Concert, where notorious Danny and Dayla Phantom are fighting for their afterlives"

Danny and Dayla stood in front of Freakshow on the stage ready to fight him, he then blasted the drum set with the Gem of Life and it changed into some sort of huge four legged spider. He then commanded it to attack them, it sprayed out some sort of ecto web and hit Danny and Dayla dead on attaching them to one of the football posts. They both found it difficult in attempting to free themselves from the sticky substance.

"Any last words?" Freakshow asked with his usual sickening grin. "Might I suggest, 'Argh! Freakshow don't hurt me!'"

Tucker and Andrew pulled down on Lydia's hood causing her to let go of him, Andrew and Sam, she screamed as she flew blindly straight into a Go Ravens sign. Sam then ran up and threw her book at Freakshow hitting him dead on in the head. He fell to the ground as the book hit, he sat up and picked up the book, he then noticed the page saved in the book and grinned as he looked at the page as he stood up.

"I see we have the same taste in authors" He said.

Sam then kicked the book out of his hands and then grabbed onto his arm that had the gauntlet on. He demanded getting annoyed, "LET GO GIRL!"

But she wouldn't, her hand then touched the yellow gem, Tucker then grabbed on and he touched the blue gem as he held on and then Andrew grabbed on and his hand was on the power source. They were all encased in a blue light and then were lifted into the air along with Freakshow. Danny and Dayla concentrated hard on their energy and broke free of the web, they both then flew up and grabbed onto the gauntlet.

Freakshow growled and threw them up in the air, they yelped and then landed back holding onto his arm for dear life. Danny then touched the red gem, Tucker touched the yellow gem, Dayla then touched the purple gem and Sam touched the blue gem. Freakshow smiled as he suddenly felt all the gems activate.

"You did it! You found the combination that activates all the gems, which means I control all reality!" Freakshow exclaimed.

"Guess again cue ball! As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do" Sam said.

"LET GO OF MY GAUNTLET!" Freakshow demanded as he swung them around trying to pry them off.

"Quick! According to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism" Sam said to them as they were being shook around. "Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding"

They all closed their eyes and thought of where to hide each gem and then all of the gems suddenly disappeared from the gauntlet.

"NO! NOOO!" Freakshow screamed.

There was a bright flash of light and then Tucker, Sam and Andrew found themselves on the stage. They sat up and watched as the audience was freed and everything went back to normal, the crowd at first cheered but then gasped at the sight of a red ball hit the stage. The smoke cleared to reveal a really angry Freakshow and then Lydia appeared beside him.

"Blast! The gems are gone! We must flee but dramatically" Freakshow said.

Lydia then used her tattoos and then they were gone in a flash, two more balls of light crashed into the stage behind Sam, Tucker and Andrew. The smoke cleared to reveal a weak Danny and Dayla Phantom in pain, they both stood up and held their heads in pain but then the rings appeared thanks to the Reality Gauntlet and they suddenly changed back into Danny and Dayla Fenton.

They both then gasped and realised that they transformed in front of everyone, not just the audience but on live TV. All the students gasped in shock at them and they looked around to see news helicopters started to appear everywhere.

"Um…nobody saw that right?" Danny and Dayla asked hopefully but they already knew the horrible truth. The whole world now knows that Danny and Dayla Phantom are none other than Danny and Dayla Fenton!

"Holy sweat socks!" Dash exclaimed in shock. "Danny and Dayla Fenturd is Danny and Dayla Phanturd?!"

"And Danny is totally infatuated with me! This makes things so much easier for me!" Paulina squealed in excitement.

"Well it could be worse" Andrew said nervously.

"Really? How?" Dayla asked.

"Nobody move!" Agent K shouted as he and Agent O flew up to them on jetpacks.

The news crews continued to film the whole thing live on TV, Maddie and Jack continued to stare at the screen in shock.

"Our children is the ghost twins?!" Maddie asked.

Jazz jumped in front of the screen and said, "Now, now let's not go jumping into any insane conclusions"

They suddenly heard the door open and then in came Pamela and Jeremy Manson, Maurice and Angela Foley and Kimberly Knight, all looking really angry at Jack and Maddie.

"You! We were watching Extreme Nanny Makeover, when we found out your son and daughter was a ghost!" Jeremy shouted at Jack.

"Why are you yelling at us?! Your spooky ooky bat daughter has to be behind this!" Jack yelled back.

Maurice walked in between them and said, "Now fellas it's okay to point fingers as long as nobody's pointing them at my son"

"Or mine for that matter" Kimberly said.

"Okay maybe Danny and Dayla are the ghost kids, but it's not as though our ghost activities have ever put your families in any danger" Maddie said.

The house suddenly began to shake and they heard laughter and screeching coming from the vents, suddenly all of Lydia's tattoos sprung out and grabbed them all, they all then glared at Jack and Maddie.

"Until now" Jack corrected.

The tattoos circled them all and then they were gone. Back at the school Agent O and K circled around them still on their jetpacks.

"You two are coming in for questioning" Agent K said. Agent O then added, "And experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments"

"I don't think so!" Danny said. "Tucker, Sam grab hold of me and Andrew grab onto Dayla"

"We're going ghost!" They both shouted and then changed into their ghost forms.

The crowd cheered as they took to the air. Tucker then said, "Guys you're rock stars"

They however didn't get far when they suddenly changed back into their human forms and fell out of the air and crashed back onto the stage. They all sat up and held their heads in pain as Danny said, "That Reality Gauntlet explosion must've messed with our ghost powers"

Agents O and K then landed in front of them, ready to grab them. Sam then looked at the crowd and said, "I'll get us out of here"

She then grabbed them and pulled them over to the side of the stage and cried, "MOSH PIT!"

She then threw them into the crowd and they began to crowd surf them over them, Andrew then went next and then Tucker, before going herself Sam grabbed the book from the stage floor.

"They've lost their ghost powers. Get them!" Agent K ordered and then they flew after them.

They continued to crowd surf and then they dropped and hid in the middle of the crowd, they watched as Agent K and O flew over them and then they crawled out of the crowd and ran and hid behind the small locker building. Suddenly, five hands grabbed them and pulled them inside the room. The lights turned on to reveal some of the members of the football team and Paulina.

"You're helping us?" Danny and Dayla asked in unison.

"Well duh! You guys have been only helping us for like ever" Dash said.

Paulina then came up to Danny and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Paulina Fenton. Hey I've finally wrapped my mind around it"

"Okay I'm feeling relieved and nauseated at the same time" Sam said with a frown.

Outside Agent O and K were scanning the area looking for Danny and Dayla, the door opened and then Dash along with Paulina and the other football team members came out, Danny and Andrew then came out wearing football uniforms and helmets, Tucker came out in the mascot costume and Sam and Dayla came out in cheerleading outfits and covering their faces with the large pom poms. They walked out of the school ground and took off the disguises, they then ran off into the woods near the school and started heading for Fenton Works. Morning came as they hid in the alley besides Fenton Works, they peaked to see if there was anyone there and much to their relief it was all clear.

"Okay. We'll zip in, get our stuff…" Danny began. Andrew cut him off and asked, "And then what? Run away from home?"

"Well choice do we have? The whole world knows our secret" He answered.

"However, if we can find Freakshow and get the gauntlet, we can change reality so none of this ever happened" Dayla said. They all then opened the front door and turned on the lights as they entered the house.

"It'll be better for everyone if we just…" Dayla suddenly stopped as they saw who was in the house. "Uh…disappear?"

They were surrounded by Agents O and K as well as other members of the Guys in White, all pointing guns at them, three of them grabbed onto Sam, Tucker and Andrew and held them back tightly.

"For those still counting, that's three times we've been grabbed today" Sam said. Andrew then added, "We're just magnets for trouble"

"Humans are secure! Take down the ghost kids!" Agent O commanded.

"Where are our mum and dad?" Dayla asked. Danny then demanded, "What have you done with them?!"

Unknown to them, Lydia had entered the room invisibly. She then commanded five of her bat tattoos to attach themselves to Danny, Sam, Andrew, Dayla and Tucker on their backs, they didn't feel anything as they invisibly went through their shirts and then she flew off.

"Daniel and Dayla Fenton, in accordance with the federal anti-ecto control act, Article 1 Sub-section A you two are under arrest" Agent K said.

"I'm only gonna say this once, let our friends go and get out of our house!" Danny demanded.

"Or what?" Agent O challenged.

"Or this!" They both said and then ran over to the wall.

Dayla broke the glass that was covering a red button and then Danny pushed it immediately, a red light came down and started flaring off and on as an alarm went off.

"Fenton Works Anti-creep Mode Activated" Jack's computerised voice announced. "Our special today is fudge…I mean pain"

Suddenly three claws came out of the walls and grabbed the agents holding Sam, Tucker and Andrew, forcing them to let them go and then slammed them against each other knocking them out. The agents then started firing their ecto weapons straight at them, but then a shield that looked like Jack's face popped out of the floor and deflected the blasts.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Our parents built a defence system into the house. The house will attack anything using ecto energy" Dayla answered.

"We're going ghost!" Danny and Dayla shouted and then changed into their ghost forms. But they changed back into their human forms as soon as the house started aiming weapons at them.

"Darn! If we go ghost the house will think we're an enemy. RUN!" Danny shouted.

They began to run but stopped as a three agents surrounded them and then charged right for them, the house then fired a few missiles out of the TV, the missiles changed into some sort of claw and attached the agents straight to the wall and gave them a small electric shock. Two claws then got to work and started grabbing and throwing the agents everywhere, knocking them all down to the ground.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked.

"Probably looking for us" Danny said. Dayla then added with slight fear, "Or a scalpel to dissect us with"

All five of them then ran heading up the staircase, an agent jumped in front of them and pointed a weapon at them causing them to stop running. Suddenly a cardboard Jack popped out of the wall and smashed him against the wall on the opposite side, then a cardboard Maddie popped out of the other side and smashed him against the other side of the wall, he then screamed as he rolled down the stairs. They all moved out of the way and watched as the agent tumbled right into Agent O and K.

They all then ran to Jack and Maddie's room, Dayla moved the mat out of the way to reveal a circular metal panel and they all jumped out.

"Five to the Ops Centre" Dayla commanded the house.

A tube then came down and then all five of them were sucked up it all the way to the Ops Centre, they all coughed and gagged as they walked out of the refrigerator.

"Man! Your dad really needs to get rid of that ham" Tucker said in disgust.

All the agents went outside and attached grappling hooks to the Ops Centre and started climbing, Danny immediately started pressing buttons and then all the windows were now covered with metal shields. But then the agents started using lasers and began cutting holes in the roof, Dayla then ran over to the fridge and pressed the emergency button. The agents were thrown off the roof as the Ops Centre transformed into the Fenton Blimp and started flying off.

"The Fenton Blimp? What are we gonna do, bore them off our tail in a slow speed chase?" Sam asked sarcastically unimpressed.

"Not quite" Danny smirked. He then lifted the ham out of the fridge to reveal another emergency button and pressed it.

Suddenly it transformed from a blimp to a jet, Danny held onto the steering wheel as he tried to drive it while the others held onto their seats for dear life. They all then watched as they came closer and closer to Casper High.

"We're gonna destroy the school!" Tucker shouted.

"I don't know what to do!" Danny panicked.

"I do!" Dayla shouted. She then pressed the button that said Auto Jack, Danny jumped out of the drivers sear and sat next to Tucker as an inflatable Jack popped out and sat in the driver's seat and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Auto Jack activated. Please buckle up and pass the fudge" The Auto Jack said.

All five of them buckled up and screamed as they came closer and closer to the school, the Auto Jack then turned the wheel and went in the opposite direction. It flew down a street and then dived up in the air and took off at top speed out of Amity Park, they all then looked out the window to see Agent O and K flying after them in their own jets.

"It's after five! Why can't they quit like every other government employee?" Sam asked with annoyance.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and got out of their seats, they both then placed their hands on the walls of the jet and concentred and started spreading their invisibility power through the entire plane.

Agent O saw that it was slowly turning invisible. He then commanded Agent K, "We're losing visual. Activate White Fang Tracking Device"

"White Fang?" Agent K asked unimpressed. Agent O said, "I don't name the stuff"

Agent K pushed a button and then suddenly a small claw fell out and attached itself to the jet as it fully turned invisible and they lost sight of it. A full day went by and Danny and Dayla were struggling to keep the invisibility up.

"Guys we lost them yesterday, you two can stop now" Andrew said.

Danny and Dayla groaned weakly as they dropped the invisibility and then fell the floor completely worn out as they changed back into their human forms. Andrew helped Dayla stand up, while Sam helped Danny up.

"We should contact your parents" Tucker suggested.

"And tell them what? We're sorry we've been lying to you and please don't rip us apart molecule by molecule?" Dayla asked. "Besides if they have anything to say to us, they can always contact us"

The communicator on the screen beeped, they both sighed believing it was their parents. Danny pressed the answer button as he said, "Here we go"

The screen turned on but it wasn't their parents, it was Freakshow! He grinned as he said, "Oh hello. I hope I'm not interrupting the worst day of your lives ever! But it seems, I need your help"

"You miserable freak! Why would we ever help you?" Danny asked in anger as they all glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I say need? I meant demand!" Freakshow laughed and then moved out of the way to reveal their families locked up in several train cages, they all gasped in fright at the sight.

"He's got my parents!" Sam exclaimed.

"He has all our parents!" Tucker corrected. Andrew then shouted, "Mum!"

"Mum! Dad!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed.

"Why look, I have something you want and you know the location of something I want" Freakshow said. "My gems which you five fools will retrieve if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh an just to keep it dramatic, you have four days"

He laughed evilly and then the screen went static. Danny then said, "Five days? But we don't even know where to start looking"

Sam pulled out the book and said, "You know school being out or not, you really should listen more. We're the ones who hid the gems"

"Not only that, we already have one of them" Andrew said. He pulled out of his pocket the power source gem. Everyone went wide eyed at the sight as Tucker asked, "How'd did you get that?"

"While we were holding onto the gauntlet and after the first four gems disappeared, I quickly grabbed the power source before the explosion" Andrew explained.

"Awesome and the rest of them are safe at Gothapalooza" Sam said.

"Except I was thinking about the Sci-Fi Convention" Tucker pointed out.

"And I was thinking of the Art Museum in San Francisco" Dayla said.

"And I was thinking of the Space Centre" Danny said.

"Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all" Andrew said. Danny then pulled out a map and said, "Starting at Florida. Auto Jack, take us to Cape Canaveral, Florida"

"Auto Jack setting new course for Cape Canaveral, Florida" The Auto Jack responded and then turned the wheel and started heading for Florida.

By morning they made it to Cape Canaveral, unaware that a little boy that was with a tour group in the elevator near the space shuttle picked up the gem and looked at it with fascination.

"No fair! Why do we get to go to your place first?" Tucker asked Danny pouting.

"Does it matter? We're not here to have fun, we're here to look for the Reality Gems" Danny said as the jet flew around the Space Centre.

"Which according to Freakshow's book, they're activated by touch" Sam said as she looked through the book. Dayla then said, "So as long as nobody found it yet, maybe this will be easy"

The gem suddenly burned the boy's hand and he threw it howling in pain, the gem then landed on the nose of the space shuttle and spread its magical energy into it. The shuttle suddenly took off and changed into some sort of monster with sharp teeth, it turned around and started coming after the Fenton Jet with its jaws wide open.

"It's never easy. Is it?" Andrew asked

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Reality Trip PART 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**

 _A table then came out from the floor and on it was some sort of metal arm length gauntlet with five slots on top of it and sitting in front of it were four gems, a red one, a yellow one, a blue one and a purple one. Freakshow's eyes widened at it._

" _The Reality Gauntlet!"_

" _Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever" Danny said. "The five of us travelling together cross country seeing the sights. Starting off with Cape Canaveral Space Centre in sunny Florida…"_

" _Also in Florida, the new National Art Museum in San Francisco…" Dayla continued._

" _The Comic Book Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention in sunny San Diego…" Tucker continued._

" _And Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada Desert" Sam finished._

" _By the way Andrew where'd you pick to go?" Danny asked. Andrew answered, "The same as Dayla, I've wanted to go to that art museum since it opened a few months back"_

" _Freakshow!" They all exclaimed._

" _In the flesh. How's tricks?" He asked. He then got mad as he asked, "Had a nice few months while I was rotting in jail because of you?!"_

 _He was then suddenly blasted off his feet by Danny and Dayla. Danny then said, "Actually yeah. We've been working on our aim"_

 _Freakshow then used the Gem of Life and blasted the power at the barbed wire fence, it suddenly sprung up and encased them within a large cacoon together. Freakshow grinned at the result._

" _And so have I. Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet" Freakshow said._

 _Sam then kicked the book out of his hands and then grabbed onto his arm that had the gauntlet on. He demanded getting annoyed, "LET GO GIRL!"_

 _But she wouldn't, her hand then touched the yellow gem, Tucker then grabbed on and he touched the blue gem as he held on and then Andrew grabbed on and his hand was on the power source. They were all encased in a blue light and then were lifted into the air along with Freakshow. Danny and Dayla concentrated hard on their energy and broke free of the web, they both then flew up and grabbed onto the gauntlet._

 _Freakshow growled and threw them up in the air, they yelped and then landed back holding onto his arm for dear life. Danny then touched the red gem, Tucker touched the yellow gem, Dayla then touched the purple gem and Sam touched the blue gem. Freakshow smiled as he suddenly felt all the gems activate._

" _You did it! You found the combination that activates all the gems, which means I control all reality!" Freakshow exclaimed._

" _Guess again cue ball! As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do" Sam said._

" _LET GO OF MY GAUNTLET!" Freakshow demanded as he swung them around trying to pry them off._

" _Quick! According to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism" Sam said to them as they were being shook around. "Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding"_

 _They all closed their eyes and thought of where to hide each gem and then all of the gems suddenly disappeared from the gauntlet._

" _NO! NOOO!" Freakshow screamed._

 _Two more balls of light crashed into the stage behind Sam, Tucker and Andrew. The smoke cleared to reveal a weak Danny and Dayla Phantom in pain, they both stood up and held their heads in pain but then the rings appeared thanks to the Reality Gauntlet and they suddenly changed back into Danny and Dayla Fenton._

 _They both then gasped and_ _realised that they transformed in front of everyone, not just the audience but on live TV. All the students gasped in shock at them and they looked around to see news helicopters started to appear everywhere._

" _Um…nobody saw that right?" Danny and Dayla asked hopefully but they already knew the horrible truth. The whole world now knows that Danny and Dayla Phantom are none other than Danny and Dayla Fenton!_

" _Our children is the ghost twins?!" Maddie asked._

" _Okay. We'll zip in, get our stuff…" Danny began. Andrew cut him off and asked, "And then what? Run away from home?"_

" _Well choice do we have? The whole world knows our secret" He answered._

" _However, if we can find Freakshow and get the gauntlet, we can change reality so none of this ever happened" Dayla said. They all then opened the front door and turned on the lights as they entered the house._

" _Daniel and Dayla Fenton, in accordance with the federal anti-ecto control act, Article 1 Sub-section A you two are under arrest" Agent K said._

 _The communicator on the screen beeped, they both sighed believing it was their parents. Danny pressed the answer button as he said, "Here we go"_

 _The screen turned on but it wasn't their parents, it was Freakshow! He grinned as he said, "Oh hello. I hope I'm not interrupting the worst day of your lives ever! But it seems, I need your help"_

" _You miserable freak! Why would we ever help you?" Danny asked in anger as they all glared at him._

" _I'm sorry. Did I say need? I meant demand!" Freakshow laughed and then moved out of the way to reveal their families locked up in several train cages, they all gasped in fright at the sight._

" _He's got my parents!" Sam exclaimed._

" _He has all our parents!" Tucker corrected. Andrew then shouted, "Mum!"_

" _Mum! Dad!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed._

" _Why look, I have something you want and you know the location of something I want" Freakshow said. "My gems which you five fools will retrieve if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh an just to keep it dramatic, you have four days"_

" _Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all" Andrew said. Danny then pulled out a map and said, "Starting at Florida. Auto Jack, take us to Cape Canaveral, Florida"_

" _According to Freakshow's book, they're activated by touch" Sam said as she looked through the book. Dayla then said, "So as long as nobody found it yet, maybe this will be easy"_

 _The Gem of Life suddenly burned the boy's hand and he threw it howling in pain, the gem then landed on the nose of the space shuttle and spread its magical energy into it. The shuttle suddenly took off and changed into some sort of monster with sharp teeth, it turned around and started coming after the Fenton Jet with its jaws wide open._

" _It's never easy. Is it?" Andrew asked_

 _ **REALITY TRIP PART 2**_

They all screamed as the shuttle grabbed the jet within its mouth, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and used their intangibility to phase the jet out of its mouth, they both then phased out of the jet and fired a couple of ecto blasts at it. The blasts didn't do any damage however except make it madder, it charged right at them and then they were slammed onto the front window screen as it flew.

They both then smiled as they saw the Gem of Life sitting in one of the seats just inside, their smiles dropped when the shuttle threw them off and they smashed into the ground, Andrew landed the jet as they got out of the crater and flew after the shuttle, it tried to take a bite out of them but they dodged and then grabbed onto its tail, it roared as it tried to buck them off. It then activated its booster rockets and flew faster, Danny and Dayla struggled to hold on.

"I always wanted to ride on the space shuttle, just NOT ON THE OUTSIDE!" Danny screamed.

They both took a giant leap and landed at the front window again, Danny then phased in and grabbed the gem.

"YES!" They both shouted in victory.

With the power of the gem no longer controlling it, the space shuttle changed back to normal, but unfortunately since there was no driver it started falling and was on a one way ticket to crashing into the Fenton Jet along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"We had to come here first" Tucker groaned.

Danny and Dayla phased inside and Danny jumped into the driver's seat, while Dayla took the passenger seat.

"Uh Danny you do know how to operate a space shuttle right?" Dayla asked nervously.

"Uh…well I've run this simulation a million times on my computer, it should be no different than that" He said also nervously.

He then started pushing buttons and throwing switches, he released the wheels and then pressed down on the pedals opening the wing span. He then pulled up on the wheel as hard as he could and just prayed for the best, just when they thought it was gonna hit it just missed by an inch and landed on the runway, Danny then immediately activated the parachutes and the shuttle came to a complete stop. They both then phased out of the shuttle.

"Ladies and gentlemen the eagle has landed intact!" Danny announced. Dayla added with a laugh, "I guess you can tick that off your bucket list"

Their victory was cut short when they heard the voice of Agent O, "Attention Daniel and Dayla Fenton AKA Danny and Dayla Phantom, give yourselves up!"

They both turned to see Agent O and K heading straight for them in their jets. Agent K fired a missile at the jet which hit dead on and the plane exploded.

"Nooo!" Danny and Dayla cried and turned hoping that the others were okay.

Suddenly from out of the smoke Sam, Andrew and Tucker came out on a Fenton Go Kart each, they both gave sighs of relief but then gasped as they saw Agent O and K coming after them again firing more missiles. They revved the engines and sped off avoiding and dodging the missiles, Danny and Dayla flew up to them and grabbed a hold of each of the karts and turned them all intangible and phased them into the ground.

"We've lost visual again" Agent O said.

"Don't worry they won't get far, we got sensors everywhere" Agent K said as they took off.

A few hours later, they phased out of the ground and just a few miles ahead police were stationed and keeping a look out for them. Danny handed Dayla the Gem of Life and Andrew handed her the power source gem, Danny then took out a Fenton Thermos and opened the lid.

"These are going in here so their ghostly energy can't get out" Danny said as Dayla put them in.

"Well that's two Reality Gems down, three to go and only 72 hours to find them" Dayla said.

"We'll never make it across the country in time on these things" Sam said.

Danny flew up to her kart and pressed a button, the wheels suddenly disappeared and the kart began to hover in the air.

"And now we will. Shall we?" Danny said.

Dayla sat with Andrew in his cart and changed into her human form, while Danny sat with Tucker in his one and changed into his human form, they both then activated the flying feature on their karts and took off to the air heading for their next location, San Francisco.

By midnight they made it to Texas and they stopped at an all-night restaurant, now they were just waiting for a certain meat lover named Tucker to finish eating.

"Can you hurry up Tucker? We're on a dead line, emphasis on dead" Andrew said.

"We have to eat Andrew and I'm a meat connoisseur in the land of barbecue and bacon fat" Tucker said as he was about to take a bite out of a chicken.

He stopped when they all suddenly heard Lance Thunder reporting on the TV, "A nationwide search continues for these ghost powered teenagers. If you have any information, please contact local authorities"

The TV showed the image and Danny and Dayla changing into their human forms and then the cook, waitress and customer all looked at them. They all then pulled out their mobile phones and started calling the police.

"Uh…sorry about this" Dayla said and then she fired three small ecto blasts and destroyed their phones.

"Hey! I still had minutes left" The customer exclaimed.

"You gotta watch those roaming charges" Dayla said as they left the restaurant.

They all got back on the karts and took to the air. Tucker then protested, "But Thursday's all you can eat night!"

"Not if we're in jail!" Danny shouted. "We're trying to save our parents remember? Wherever they are"

They were all unaware that Freakshow and Lydia was tracking their every move. Meanwhile somewhere at an old abandoned train station, all the parents sat around in their individual cages.

Jeremy walked over to the side of their cage and passed a message onto Kimberly, "This is Fenton's fault pass it down"

She moved to her end of the cage and whispered to Maurice, "This is Fenton's fault pass is down"

Maurice then whispered to Jack who was in another cage with Maddie and Jazz, "This is Fenton's fault pass it down"

"This is…wait a minute!" Jack shouted now mad. Maddie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Settle down Jack it's all right. This whole business about Danny and Dayla being the ghost kids has got me just as confused and baffled as you"

"Imagine, our own son and daughter has had ghost powers this whole time and has kept them a secret from us" Jack said. "But we love them. I wonder why they didn't trust us enough to tell us"

"Hmmm…let me guess" Jazz said. She then started to mimic them, "Hey Maddie let's destroy the ghost! No Jack let's dissect the ghost. I know let's catch the ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule!"

She then crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "You guys are so understanding"

Jack and Maddie then looked down sadly realising what she meant, they were so prejudice and obsessed with destroying and dissecting ghosts, that they scared their own youngest children half the time.

"Your beloved children have only two days to return my reality gems, should they fail…well let's just say I've got plans" Freakshow said as he walked in front of them with his usual sickening grin.

"So in other words, we're just gonna sit around until you get your stones?" Jazz asked unimpressed. "Not much of a bad guy are you?"

Freakshow's grin dropped to a frown as he asked, "I beg your pardon?'

"Well you don't have any powers. Technically Lydia's a lot stronger than you and without her…" Jazz pointed out.

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY GHOSTS!" Freakshow roared in anger, stamping his feet to the ground and his eye twitched at the thought.

Jazz smirked as she said sarcastically, "Wow! Jealous much?"

"Of ghosts? Untrue" Freakshow denied. "I love ghosts. I've worked with them all my life"

"By seeking to control them. That's ghost envy if I've ever seen it" Jazz said. Freakshow then got right in her face and shouted, "I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY!"

Lydia phased and landed on the ground. Freakshow then commanded her really annoyed, "Use the door like a person!"

Hey eyes just widened with confusion. By twelve pm the next day, they teens arrived at San Francisco. Although they were on a mission, Dayla couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of the bridge and the city. They then landed at the sight of the new art museum and then they all went inside.

"Okay we'll split into two groups. Andrew and Dayla you look around on the upper floors while Sam, Tucker and I will look around here at the lower floors" Danny said. "We'll meet back here in an hour"

They all nodded and went their separate ways. On the top levels, Dayla and Andrew looked around, Dayla then stopped in front of a painting of the ocean.

Andrew smiled and said as he pulled out a camera, "I know this is not the best time, but how about a picture?"

She shrugged and said, "Sure"

She posed in front of the picture and then _snap!_ Andrew clicked the camera and the picture came out. He then looked at it in confusion when the picture cleared and he asked, "Uh Dayla you didn't fully learn how to duplicate yet have you?"

"It's getting there. Why?" She asked.

He showed her the picture and asked, "Then why are there two of you?"

She looked to her side and saw another copy of herself standing there, the copy then looked at her and then they both screamed. Andrew jumped and when he turned around there was another copy of himself standing there.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Both the Andrew's yelled.

"GUYS!" They heard Danny, Sam and Tucker shout. All four of them turned to see there were two copies each of Danny, Sam and Tucker. They all then shouted in unison, "Someone's touched the gem!"

Dayla looked around and saw people panicking that they were seeing copies of themselves appearing out of nowhere, she then looked over the balcony and saw the Gem of Ĝemeloj on the floor. She and her copy ran downstairs and raced for the gem, suddenly it was picked up by two little girls with black braids.

"Wow pretty gem" The first little girl said. The second little girl agreed, "Yeah pretty"

"Um…excuse me little girls. Can my uh…sister and I have that gem?" The real Dayla asked.

"No! It's ours stupid head!" Both the little girls said as the first one held it close to her.

"Oh no you don't understand. That gem is really important…" The Dayla copy began to say when suddenly both the girls screamed, "No! No! It's ours! Buzz off bullies!"

The Dayla copy then pointed to the air and asked, "Hey what's that?"

"Huh?" Both the girls asked as they looked where she was pointing. The real Dayla then snatched the gem away and changed everything back to normal. She then said to the now one little girl, "Sorry but I really need this gem"

The little girl then teared up and started crying, "Daddy! The mean girl took my gem!"

Suddenly a really tall buff man stood over her. Dayla gulped and stammered, "Uh hi. T-this i-is all a b-big misunderstanding"

"You upset my little girl. We're gonna have a violent talk" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay gotta go!" Dayla exclaimed and then turned invisible. She appeared back with Andrew and the others and said, "Let's get out of here!"

They grabbed hold of each other and then Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and phased them all out of the building and back outside where the go karts were parked. Danny then handed Dayla the thermos and she placed the gem inside.

"Okay we better get to the Nevada Desert" Andrew said.

They all suddenly heard guns clicking behind them, they all turned and saw it was the local police and Agents O and K.

"Hey fellas. Anyone up to see some art work?" Danny offered.

"Surrender ghost kids and we promise that the experiments will be slightly less painful" Agent K said.

"How about no pain at all? Why is that never an option?" Dayla asked.

Danny and Dayla then blasted them back at their feet, causing Agent K and O to drop their net guns, Andrew and Tucker then picked them up and aimed them at the police and Agent O and K and fired several nets at them. The nets hit them all dead on and trapped them tightly, they all then got back onto the go karts and took off in the air once again. Danny and Dayla used their invisibility to give them some cover and then stopped as they started feeling weak and got on the go karts.

"I have to admit, seeing two of me was pretty cool" Andrew admitted. Sam laughed in agreement, "Same here. Two Goths named Sam that would totally cause my mum to faint"

They all then laughed hysterically as they travelled for Gothapalooza in the Nevada Desert. They arrived there at 11 PM and were about only five miles from where the event was happening, Sam was actually really excited about stopping here. Danny and Dayla jumped out of the karts and changed into their ghost forms, flying the rest of the way beside the others.

"Gothapalooza, the ultimate celebration of despair and darkness" Sam announced.

But they all gasped at the sight of their arrival, there wasn't Goths or darkness, but teddy bears, sunshine and flowers. Sam's jaw dropped at the sight as they all landed in front of the thousands of living teddy bears.

"We love you!" All the teddy bears said and then they all jumped on them giving them lots of hugs.

"Destroy them guys! Find the gem that did this and rip the stuffing out of every last one of them!" Sam screamed in anger as she ripped the bears off her.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be necessary" Danny said. "May I have the Gem of Form?"

"Say the magic word" The teddy bears all said.

"Die?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Please" Danny asked. All the teddy bears then parted revealing the Gem of Form being held by one of them, Danny then took it off him and changed everything back to normal.

All the teddy bears turned back to Goths, scream bands, the sunshine, rainbows and flowers were all gone and replaced by the desert plain and moonlit darkness. Instead of being hugged by teddy bears, Sam was now being hugged by two Goth boys.

Sam sighed in relief and said, "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening"

"Three gems down and now one to go" Danny said as he put the gem in the thermos. Dayla then reminded, "And less than 24 hours to find it. I hope mum, dad and Jazz are okay"

"We'll save them Dayla. I promise" Danny comforted earning him a warm smile from his sister.

Suddenly everyone started screaming and running away, Danny and Dayla at the source of all the fear. It was a giant white tanker coming towards them, the tanker stopped and then fired a missile at them. They moved out of the way and the missile hit one of the cliffs. Agent O aimed the large gun at them again as they moved and fired another missile, they flew out of the way and then picked up Andrew, Tucker and Sam and flew off. They turned them all intangible and phased straight through a rocky cliff, Agent O and K both slammed their fists on the console for losing them again.

They all phased out of the rock side and smiled as they saw a truck driving down the road heading for San Diego, they flew down and phased them into the back of the truck that was filled with newspapers.

Dayla picked up one of the newspapers and said sarcastically, "Oh well this great"

She then showed them the front page that was titled, _Ghost Kids and Friends Still Missing!_ On the front showed each of their pictures.

"Let's get some sleep guys, we should arrive by San Diego by tomorrow" Andrew said.

Meanwhile back at the Circus Gothica train, while everyone was sleeping Freakshow was pacing up and down talking to Jazz as she wrote down everything he said on a notepad. She was taking this opportunity to write down her thesis on ghost envy.

"Ghosts! Ghosts! Ghosts! You have no idea what it's like living in the shadow of ghosts all your life" Freakshow said.

"Oh I think I have some idea" Jazz muttered. Freakshow continued, "My parents loved ghosts more than me, my audience loves ghosts more than me and deep down I think I love ghosts more than me"

"Tell me about it" Jazz said. They both then said in unison, "Sometimes I wish I was a ghost"

Freakshow then smiled gently at her as he asked, "You really do understand me, don't you child?"

She looked over at her sleeping dad and heard him mutter in his sleep, "Ghosts…ghosts…ghosts…ghosts…"

"More than you know" She answered plainly.

By early the next morning, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew felt the truck stop. Danny and Dayla then phased them all out of the truck and they saw that they had arrived at San Diego, the truck moved then to reveal a large screen behind them showing Danny and Dayla's faces changing back and forth into their human and ghost forms. Suddenly they were all surrounded by tourists and paparazzi snapping pictures at them, Danny and Dayla then grabbed the others and phased them through the ground and into the subway.

"Okay we just need to find a train that's heading to the comic book convention without drawing too much attention" Danny said.

Suddenly a geek came up behind him wearing a Danny Phantom costume and exclaimed, "Dude! Great costume!"

He then left them and they all looked to see people dressed up as Danny and Dayla when they're in their ghost forms, Sam and Andrew.

"I think we found our train" Andrew said.

They all walked over and stood in line waiting to get on. Tucker then exclaimed, "What?! No Tucker's?! Am I not geek worthy?!"

They all laughed at his outburst, unaware that Agent O and K were at the top of the stairs behind them looking for them.

"Over there!" Agent K pointed. They ran down to who he was pointing at and they both grabbed them by their shoulders, "Okay spook kids! It's all over!"

But when the two they were grabbing turned around, it turned out to just be a couple of geeks dressed up as Danny and Dayla. The boy said, "Hands off! This suits handmade!"

"Yeah do you know how long it took us to make these costumes?!" The girl shouted really offended.

Agent O and K then looked at the train to see the real Danny and Dayla along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew waving at them as the train left the station. They both then left knowing where the train was going to stop, determined to capture them.

They arrived at the comic book convention, they all then looked around to see all different types of costumes geeks were wearing. Tucker groaned that he saw that there was still nobody dressed up as him.

"Cheer up Tucker. That just means you're one of a kind. Like…Frankenstein" Dayla said hoping to cheer him up.

Tucker groaned again. She then asked, "That didn't help at all did it?"

"No but points for trying" Tucker said.

"Well everything here looks normal" Danny said. Sam then asked, "Compared to what?"

"Uh…well you know what I mean" Danny said. "I don't think anyone's triggered the Gem of Fantasy yet"

"Well we better check it out inside and make sure it stays that way" Dayla said. "The longer we delay the less time we have to find the gem and save our families"

They all then went inside and then suddenly, there was a bright flash of light which could only mean that someone had activated the Gem of Fantasy. They looked around and then watched as they gem turned one geek into some sort of crystal monster, one into some sort of red armoured samurai and the female geek into some sort of warrior wolf right before their very eyes as they floated in the air.

"Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into super heroes!" Dayla exclaimed. Danny then said, "They can help us rescue our parents"

"You two need to read more comic books. Those aren't super heroes, they're super villains" Tucker said.

The three villains beared their weapons or powers and charged straight for them. The evil samurai unsheathed his sword and then fired a red blast of energy straight at them, they all scattered and avoided the blast.

"We need to get that gem before these geeks do some real damage" Danny said.

Danny fired a blast at the crystal monsters hand and blasted the gem out its hand, Dayla then charged for the gem but the crystal monster tackled her to the ground and then threw her into a comic book stand causing the table to break and some of the comic books to fall on top of her. She sat up and then looked to see the comic books were about her and Danny.

"Hey! We never approved of this!" Dayla exclaimed.

Tucker, Sam and Andrew then charged for the gem, but they were suddenly blocked off by the female wolf. She said as she pointed her daggers at them, "You shall not pass so speaks Imprishe-Wolf!"

"That maybe the hottest geek I've ever laid eyes on" Tucker said.

She then changed into a more monstrous looking were-wolf before them and roared at them. Sam then asked, "How about now?"

Tucker shrugged, "Yeah. Still hot"

Danny then tackled the wolf to the ground and as she lay weak, she changed back to her normal wolf warrior appearance. People then started screaming and running around in a panic as the crystal monster slammed his fists to the ground. Danny and Dayla turned intangible and phased out of the centre through the roof, all three super villains broke through the roof and chased after them through the air.

The wolf pulled out two some sort grappling hooks that looked like paws and threw them at Danny and Dayla, the claws latched onto their legs and dragged them down, slamming them onto the roof of a building. They both sat up and then immediately rolled out of the way as the crystal monster was about to crush them, they both then grabbed them by its legs and dragged them up to a flagpole and tied it to it using the rope.

"Now we need to finish the rest of the Legion of Super Dweebs" Danny said.

Danny charged at the samurai and Dayla charged at the wolf warrior, they all crashed into each other and fell onto the roof hard, Agent O and K then landed in front of them using their jetpacks and panted heavily.

"Man! These cross country ghost chases are totally exhausting" Agent O panted.

They both straightened up and then fired their guns releasing four nets, each of the nets trapped them individually. Agent O and K then flew up in the air and blasted more nets at the crystal monster trying to catch it as it escaped the flag pole, the crystal monster flew out of the way and avoided capture. The samurai then cut its way out the net and leapt in the air and swiped down on their jet packs, the jet packs then frayed and went haywire causing them to fly around madly and then land on the roof hard.

Danny and Dayla then broke free out of their nets and then charged straight for them, but then suddenly Agent O and K fired their ecto weapons and caused them to drop the Gem of Fantasy, Dayla caught it and then they both moved out of the way as the monsters fell out of the sky and crash landed onto the roof. Agent O and K stood ready for when the smoke cleared to capture them, but when it cleared the monsters were back to normal geeks in costumes.

"Hey you're just geeks!" Agent K said.

"Technically we're…enthusiasts" One of them groaned.

Danny and Dayla flew back to the convention centre were Sam, Tucker and Andrew were waiting for them outside. They landed and then Dayla put the Gem of Fantasy inside the thermos.

"Nice work guys. We got all five gems now" Sam said.

"And Freakshow doesn't have any, which means once we find him we can beat him and take the gauntlet" Danny said.

They were all unaware that Lydia was floating behind them and she retracted her tracking tattoos from them as Andrew said, "We can save our families"

"And we can change reality so that nobody remembers our secret" Dayla added.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Lydia's tattoos, they screamed as they were encased by all of them and within a flash they were gone. They were transported to where the Circus Gothica train was and they groaned and fell to their knees as they felt pain from being transported. Danny and Dayla then looked up to see a grinning Freakshow standing in front of them.

"Well, well. Look what the bats dragged in" He said. "With my Reality Gems"

Danny held the thermos in his hands and stood up saying, "I don't think so!"

But just when he was about to do something, Lydia's tattoos snatched the thermos from his hands and brought it to Freakshow. They were all then tied up together by Lydia's tattoos and they watched as Freakshow opened the thermos and poured all the gems into his hands and tossed away the ghost catching device.

He then started placing the gems in their places on the gauntlet as he said, "The Gem of Life, the Gem of Form, the Gem of Fantasy, the Gem of Ĝemeloj and put them with the power source and thanks to you I now know how to activate the gauntlet"

He laughed evilly and then started putting the combination in. Sam cried, "Guys! Stop him!"

Danny and Dayla tried breaking free but the tattoos were too strong as they shouted, "We can't break free!"

Freakshow had finished putting the combination in, he was now in a red suited ringmasters outfit and held a cane with a crystal on top as he announced to the world, "Thanks to you, I am now Ringmaster of all Reality!"

He then used the gauntlet and changed the sky from day to a purplish night sky. He then chuckled evilly at the feeling of the power, he then grinned at the sight of their families still trapped within the cages.

"Let them go Freakshow!" Dayla demanded. "We brought you the gems, we had a deal!"

"The deal was bring me the gems if you want to see them alive again" Freakshow corrected. "Well here they are alive, for now!"

He laughed again and then used the power of the gauntlet and made them disappear, he then turned and used it to make Sam, Tucker and Andrew disappear. They then watched as they reappeared in carts on top of a large rollercoaster. On one part of it a giant Jack-In-The-Box kept popping in and out and released flames from its mouth, at the top of one of the hills, two giant stones kept opening and closing, guaranteeing to crush them as they came through and at the end of the rollercoaster was a broken track heading straight for a pool of hot burning acid.

Lydia flew up and flipped the switch, turning the rollercoaster on and they all screamed as they went down the hill and their doom was at hand.

"You lied to us!" Danny and Dayla shouted in anger.

Freakshow turned to face them and said, "Yes, yes I did. Goodie for me but it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you two a sporting chance"

He then used the gauntlet and released them of their bonds. He then said as he gestured to around them, "And an audience! A big audience!"

They stood up and looked around and saw themselves on a large TV screen along with bleachers filled with people dressed up as clowns, they were cheering for Freakshow. They both then turned back to the rollercoaster and heard them scream as they did a loop-da-loop, not wanting to waste any more time, they took to the air and started flying straight for them.

Freakshow changed his cane into a microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Freaks of all ages, may I direct your attention to the centre ring. Where Danny and Dayla Phantom, AKA Danny and Dayla Fenton, will attempt to rescue their friends, family and dear little Dayla's boyfriend from a ghastly doom of my own construction"

They landed on the rollercoaster and got ready for when the cart came round, but then suddenly Freakshow changed them into some sort of orange goo and they couldn't move. Everyone screamed as the cart charged right at them and hit them dead on, they splattered everywhere leaving nothing but puddles of goo on the earth.

"Only to be stopped by the Master of all Reality" Freakshow finished and then took a bow to his cheering audience.

"Nooo!" Andrew cried.

"Danny! Dayla!" Sam shouted. Tucker then exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"NOOOOO!" Jack shouted in shock. Maddie then reached out and cried, "My babies! Noooo!"

Jack then held onto her in a tight embrace as she cried into his arms at the loss of her children. Freakshow then asked the audience, "What's that? You want more?"

The audience cheered for their answer. Freakshow's grin grew wider as he said, "Well since you insist, I'll give you more. Much more"

He laughed once again and raised his arm wearing the gauntlet and sent a large amount of power into the sky, pulsing energy then travelled through the air and started changing the country. Tractors were changed into clown cars, farms were changed into circus tents, Mount Rushmore was changed into statue faces of Freakshow, the bridge at San Francisco was changed into a loop-da-loop rollercoaster and the White House was also changed into a circus tent.

"There! A kingdom fit for a freak and a freakdom fit for a king" Freakshow said happily.

As the rollercoaster kept going, the orange puddles reformed back into Danny and Dayla, they were a little weary but otherwise back to normal and very much alive, they both then gasped as they saw that their friends and families were about to be burned alive by the giant Jack-In-The-Box, they both then flew straight for them and just when they were about to be burnt alive, Danny and Dayla flew in front of it and combined their powers to form a giant shield in front of them, protecting them all from the flames.

"Danny! Dayla!" Jazz exclaimed happily. Jack then shouted in relief, "They're alive!"

"He has ghost envy! Use psychology!" Jazz called out as the rollercoaster continued.

"Psychology?" Danny muttered. They both then smiled as they thought of something, "That's it!"

Dayla then blasted the clowns head off and they both flew ahead at the giant stones, they both then blasted them to rubble which saved their friends and families for now. They both suddenly heard behind them, "Oh no. You two do not get to leave this world with a smile!"

They both turned to see a now giant Freakshow standing behind them, Freakshow then started swiping at them trying to grab hold of them as they flew around and dodged his hands.

"Why wouldn't we smile? Who cares if you're the most powerful human on earth?" Dayla said. Danny then said as he phased out of Freakshow's hand as he tried to crush him, "No matter what you do, we're half-ghosts and you're not"

"I'm the Master of all Reality" Freakshow said as they flew higher up. He raised his hand and then blasted the power of the gauntlet at them.

"Oh sure but can you do this?" Danny asked as they stretched their bodies and made circles around the blasts as they dodged it.

The crowd then started cheering for Danny and Dayla instead of Freakshow. Freakshow suddenly got angry and shouted, "NO! They're not the stars of this circus! I am! ME!"

They both spun around in circles and then disappeared as they said, "Ghost powers"

They both then reappeared and fired up some energy in their hands, "Ghost energy. Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts"

They fired their energy and made a smiley face on Freakshow's giant top hat. The crowd cheered even louder for their performers, Danny and Dayla smiled and waved to their audience.

Freakshow then got right up in their faces and screamed, "I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY GHOSTS!"

The crowd then started booing him and throwing their food and drinks at his face. Danny and Dayla joined in as Dayla said, "Uh technically we're half-ghosts but still way cooler than you"

"ENOUGH!" Freakshow roared as he slammed them to the ground with his giant hand. They both groaned and looked up at him wearily.

"I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all reality" Freakshow said. They both sat up and saw the Fenton Thermos just a few metres away from them as he continued "And if you two think being half-ghosts is so cool…"

He used the power of the gauntlet on himself and then suddenly he was changed into a giant, green, bat winged, sharp-teethed, four armed monster. He then said, "What do you think of me now that I'm all ghost?!"

He then roared into the air. They both smirked as they said, "I think this got a lot easier"

Danny picked up the thermos and activated it, the beam latched onto Freakshow and started dragging him down.

"What?! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was sucked into the small containment device, the Reality Gauntlet fell off his hand and landed on the ground in front of them as Danny capped the lid on tight.

They smiled in victory, but that changed when they heard the screams of everyone else and saw that they were soon going to fall into the acid, Danny and Dayla got and grabbed onto the gauntlet but then the gauntlet started glowing purple and before they knew it, there were now two Reality Gauntlets with the gems and all. Not taking time to wonder what was going on, they flew in the air and put the gauntlets on.

Dayla then used her gauntlet to change the broken track into a slide and Danny used his one to change pool of acid into a giant swimming pool. The rollercoaster cart slid down the slide and into the water, everyone then emerged to the surface all alive. Danny and Dayla landed on the edge of the pool.

"Are you guys okay?" They both asked. They both then waved to the other parents and said, "Oh hi Mr and Mrs Manson, Mr and Mrs Foley and Mrs Knight"

Lydia then flew up behind them and was about to attack them with all her tattoos, they both smirked and turned around and used the power of their gauntlets. They changed her into a fish, a hammer, an apple, a teddy bear and then back to normal. She then just screamed in fright and flew off.

Danny and Dayla then flew in the air and sent the power of the two gauntlets into the sky, changing everywhere and everything back to normal, the sun then shone brightly as they landed on the ground and changed back into their human forms.

They both then turned and heard Jack call out, "Danny! Dayla!"

They saw their faces and saw that they were angry as they came up to them. Maddie then said slowly, "Young man and young lady…"

"We're…we're sorry" Danny said as they both looked down. Dayla then started, "We really are. We wanted to tell you but…"

She was cut off when they were both suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by Jack. He let go of them and said now with a smile, "We're very proud of you kids"

Maddie then hugged them both tightly and said, "Oh my babies!"

She then showered them with kisses and then let them go. Dayla then said, "But we lied to you! Over and over for a really long time"

"If I were you guys I'd be furious" Danny said.

"Well of course you two lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to" Maddie said, her smile not dropping.

Jack kneeled down to their height and placed his hands on their shoulders, "All this time we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts. I would have been terrified too if I were either of you"

"We love you two for who you are" Maddie said. They both smiled warmly at their parents as Jack said, "Whether you two are ghosts or something in between, nothing will change that we're family"

"And we both appreciate that" Danny said. Dayla then added, "More than you guys will ever know"

They all then pulled each other in for a group hug, they pulled apart and looked down at the gauntlet. With a sigh and a nod at each other, they knew what they had to do.

"Or will ever remember" They both said and then used the power of the gauntlet on them and wiped their memories of everything that happened in the last few days.

In another flash of light they were all back home and then Danny and Dayla got to work to change everything back to the way it was. Their last stop was the Guys in White headquarters where Agent O and K were at the computers. The alarms started going off.

"What is it?" Agent K asked. Agent O answered, "A massive spike in ecto energy"

They both looked up to see Danny and Dayla floating in front of them in their ghost forms with the Reality Gauntlets still on their arms.

"That would be us" Dayla said. The two agents aimed their weapons at them, but Dayla smirked and used her gauntlet to change their weapons into a tuba and a chicken.

Danny then threw the thermos to the ground at them as he said, "Here a gift"

The thermos broke releasing Freakshow, he roared in anger but then Danny used his gauntlet to change him back to normal. He was then grabbed and handcuffed by Agent O and K.

"Oh and from now on, you're gonna leave Danny and Dayla Fenton and their family alone" Danny said.

"Why would we do that?" Agent K asked.

Dayla activated her gauntlet and waved some energy at them as she said, "Because, they're not the ghosts you're looking for"

"They're not the ghosts we're looking for" They both repeated and with their job done, Danny and Dayla left.

They were now back at Fenton Works in their human forms, they were outside with Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"Well that's everything" Danny said. "We changed everything back to the way it was before. Nobody knows we're half-ghosts except you three and Jazz"

"Now it's time to destroy these things for good" Dayla said looking down at her gauntlet. "By the way, why are there two gauntlets now?"

"I remember reading in Freakshow's book that if a pair of twins touched the gauntlet, the Gem of Ĝemeloj would activate and there would be two Reality Gauntlets with the gems, power and all" Andrew said.

They all suddenly heard the voice of Dash, "Hey Fentonio and Fentina!"

They both hid the gauntlet behind their backs as they saw Dash and Paulina in their swimsuits come up with them. Dash then asked, "What are you tow still doing in town?"

"Yeah weren't you and your friends taking a trip to Loserville? Oh wait, you're already there" Paulina teased and then she and Dash left laughing at them.

"Oh man that's right! Everything's back to the way it was" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Which means we should be getting ready for our vacation"

All their eyes widened at the thought. Sam then said, "Uh if its okay guys, pass"

"Yeah we've already been on one cross country trip together, I don't think we can handle another" Tucker said.

"I have to admit though, it was pretty awesome" Andrew said.

"Yeah you guys are right" Dayla said. "Well bro it's time to finish this"

They both changed into their ghost forms and then flew in the air, they threw their gauntlets into the air and then blasted them with their ecto blasts, completely destroying them gems and all. They both smiled knowing that it was all over and now they can enjoy a nice summer.

They both then heard Jack shout from his window behind them, "Hey!"

They both faced him as he continued, "Yeah you two! You both have got a lot of nerve floating around like that! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you two apart molecule by molecule!"

He then grabbed the large Fenton Bazooka and fired at them, they both dodged the blast and then called out, "Have a nice summer!"

They both then took off to go for a flight, Jack then fired another two blasts which hit them in the bum dead on.

"OW!"

 **THE END!**

 **DANNY AND DAYLA PHANTOM WILL RETURN IN SEASON 3 OF THE PHANTOM TWINS (COMING SOON)**


End file.
